Arkham Intern
by selenameeka
Summary: Cady Clein has been granted an internship at Arkham with Dr. Crane. However, the toll of long hours at the asylum and with school take a toll on her and she soon starts seeing strange things happen at the hospital. *FINISHED!*
1. Prologue

Title: Arkham Internship (subject to change)  
Author:** Selenameeka**  
Rating: Right now, PG. May change later.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Cady Clein. I wish I did though. Oh, the fun I'd have.  
Major characters for this part: Dr. Crane, Cady Clein

Time: Pre-Batman Begins (by nearly two years), an AU, not really connected to the comics, only movie and my made-up ideas.  
Summary: Cady Clein recently changed her major to psychology. Being so close to graduating with her Masters, she decided to take on a fuller than normal schedule to be able to graduate on time. At the same time she was also been granted an internship at Arkham which she excitedly accepts and soon develops a "crush" on the blue-eyed doctor. However, the toll of long hours at the asylum and with school take a toll on her. She soon starts seeing strange things happen at the hospital to some of the patients of Dr. Crane. The deeper she investigates, the more she finds that she's in over her head.

Bad summary, I know. Not all of it is written out yet.

Author's Note: I've been kicking around this idea for months. Personally, I see Dr. Crane as a Schizoid Personality with Narcissistic tendencies and OCD. So, that's how I'll write him (and try to keep it in line with the movies-Cillian Murphy did such a wonderful job!). I've come up with my own back story for him (and it'll include some surprises), though some of it will be familiar.

Also, I fixed the grammatical mistakes. Whoopsie.

Prologue:

Cady enjoyed the library. It was quiet, but that's how she liked it. It was hard to concentrate in her apartment when her roomie keept blasting the music or jabbering on the phone. She had a paper to finish. Technically, she already finished it. However, the more she read it over, the more she wanted to add or take away. It unnerved her. No matter what, to her, nothing was really ever finished. After an hour of just rearranging and editing, she finally sent it to the printer. Sighing, still rather unhappy with it, she walked towards the front to retrieve it.

The walk is relatively short, maybe two minutes from where she sat. That was enough time for her to think of another title, though. _The Psychology of Fear_ just didn't seem like...well, it really sounded like she took it from a book. She didn't, but the fact that it sounded like one bothered her.

Making her way up to the printer, she noticed that it was empty. Her heart stopped for a moment. Who'd steal her paper? She worked very hard on that! Her thoughts turned into the different methods of killing the person who thought it wise to steal something she worked so hard on as she glared at the offending equipment. As if the printer itself could have, somehow, forgotten to print it out.

"Damn it." she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, are you looking for this?"

Cady turned around, surprised. A man stood behind her holding out the ten page report. She smiled slightly and took it from him.

"Yes. Thank you. I thought maybe the printer ran out of paper or something." she suddenly felt guilty about her earlier thoughts.

The man's expression was detached. His blue eyes were made just that much more noticeable by his dark hair and silver metrosexual glasses he wore. He raised an eyebrow at her last word.

"I didn't mean to pick it up. I had printed out a bit of information and grabbed your paper by mistake. It's...decent, you know."

Cady wrinkled her nose slightly. "Really? I keep changing parts of it."

He nodded slightly. "Most papers that I've seen are rather trivial, at best. It could be better, but it's a start." His expression was still detached, as if he was studying her.

Shifting her weight to her other foot, Cady shrugged. "It's a subject I'm familiar with. I assumed many others were as well. However, I can't find much on the reasons behind it. It's all just, how to make people afraid, how to stop a panic attack, or the most common phobias." Cady knew her body language was mocking the sincerity of the authors she used for her work. At that moment, she didn't really care. She was rather tired of the paper, actually.

"And, what do you think are the reasons behind fear?"

His question startled her. She hadn't expected him to ask so much about her paper or even talk to her this long. How long did it take her to reach the printer? Two minutes at best? How much did he actually read?

"Well..." she started. The way he watched her was making her nervous. It was as if he expected her to get his question wrong. "It's an emotional response to a situation that a person feels they have no control over."

His lips thinned into a sarcastic smirk. "Yes, any first year psychology student could of given that answer. If you made it into Dr. Robbins' class, surely you must have a better _explanation_ than that?" The last words dripped from his mouth in a condescending tone.

Cady narrowed her eyes for a moment. He was egging her on; putting her down intentionally. That realization made her skin crawl. "That's what it is. However, the difference between a rational fear and an irrational fear isn't just what the phobia is, but how it effects you. The really interesting thing is _why_ we come to fear something. Anything can become a fear, but why is it that some people are only moderately affected while others can no longer function? I have a theory that it's not just learned."

He looked uninterested until she mentioned her theory. One of his eyebrows shot up again and he tilted his head slightly. "Oh?"

Cady shifted her weight to the other foot again and sighed slightly. "Y-yes. Fear is learned, but certain fears are so prevalent that it could indicate a genetic factor. People tend to fear things that can cause some sort of pain, fear what's unknown, or fear death. Only do mentally unstable people develop a fear of something thats basically harmless, and it's not because it's cute. It's because they think it could hurt them in some way."

She could see that look in his eyes that she assumed meant he was getting bored with her 'theory.' His lips thinned again, but she continued.

"It's obvious we are made to fear things that could hurt us in some way. A survival technique. But, not everyone is afraid of snakes, or spiders, or needles. I think that _what_ you fear is also a genetic aspect."

He stood there for a moment before he spoke. "Have you any proof?"

Cady shook her head, smirking. "It's unethical to do experiments of that nature and it's even harder to do experiments on whole families. I read about some twin studies, but nothing substantial."

The man nodded. "I see. Well, like I said, the paper is a decent start. If I may give you some advice? Expand on your theory some more. Maybe add some personal experiences. And," he looked away for a moment then back at her before he began again, "Change your title. It sounds...like you took it from a book or something."

Cady looked down at her paper. "Thank you, Mr...?" By the time she looked up, the man was walking out of the front doors.

She sighed, making her way back to the computer she had claimed for the last hour and a half. There was more adjusting to do.

*

It had been nearly a week since she had turned her paper in. Normally, she wouldn't have cared how long it had been. It was just so weird that nearly exactly a week later she had a meeting with her teacher about it. Didn't he have a stack of other papers to go through? Didn't he say something about how they probably wouldn't get the papers back until near the end of the semester? And of all things, why was he taking his sweet time in there with his first appointment? She had arrived early, but it was now nearly twenty minutes past the hour. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to a window. Peering out, she could vaguely see the campus in the misty rain outside. It looked so serene. There was hardly any life outside. The only students brave enough to wonder in the chilly, autumn rains were bundled up tight and kept to the overhangs. She leaned closer to the window, then made the mistake of looking down. Startling herself, she jumped slightly.

"Ms. Clein?"

Cady jerked around to see two men standing near her professor's office door. One was Dr. Robbins, the other was the man she had seen at the library that one night.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I startled myself." She laughed hesitantly, mentally slapping herself for sounding so stupid.

"Why would you do that?" Her teacher asked, laughing along with her.

"I didn't mean to. I was just looking out of the window and realized that we were higher up than I had thought."

The man with the blue eyes blinked at her response, a slight smile on his face. "Afraid of heights, Ms. Clein?"

Cady felt like he was studying her as she thought of an appropriate response. She didn't know him, so there was no reason to divulge personal information. She smiled slightly. "Bad experiences."

The man looked like he was going to ask her something else, but her teacher interrupted.

"Ah, how sad. But, onto business. Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Clein. Dr. Jonathan Crane and I were just discussing your recent paper. I hope you don't mind that I allowed the doctor to read over it himself. He was very impressed."

Dr. Crane looked to the taller man, his lips thinned. He sighed slightly and turned his attention back to her, his tone slightly annoyed. "Yes, as Dr. Robbins said, I was slightly impressed. I only had a brief glance at it the other day. Tell me Ms. Clein, have you ever thought of working in an asylum?" His eyes narrowed slightly. The glare of the lights bounced off his glasses and Cady missed his expression.

Cady shook her head. "I haven't given it much thought, yet. I just recently fell into my Psychology major."

Dr. Crane nodded at her response. "Would you be interested?" He said, flatly.

"What Dr. Crane means, is, that you've impressed him enough that he's willing to take you on as an intern." Dr. Robbin's smile was wide. He seemed happier than Dr. Crane did about the opportunity.

Dr. Crane turned his head and looked at the taller man again. His glasses hid his expression, but his lips had thinned again and Cady surmised he was quickly becoming annoyed. Even though Dr. Robbins was taller and bigger than him, Cady had a feeling that this Dr. Crane was the type to have an ace up his sleeve. He was also the type that liked to be in control.

"I am in need of an assistant, yes. It's only a plus that you come highly recommended."

His stare was back on Cady. The weight of it and his slightly condescending tone made her want to refuse. However, her mouth said otherwise.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed.

Dr. Crane was slightly taken back by her response. If she hadn't been paying so much attention to his eyes she might of missed the minor change in his expression. Before he said anything, he slipped off his glasses. That made Cady feel like he could somehow see her better. The thought sent a chill up her spine.

"I'm glad you seem thrilled. However, I want to warn you before you really give me an answer. I'm the director of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. As my assistant, I'll be needing your services to help with the paperwork and filing. The pay is bad, and even though you'll be attending college full time still, I'm going to need your complete devotion otherwise. If you don't think you can handle the responsibility, then please decline."

Cady stood there for a moment in thought. Her eyes switched from one man to the other. She didn't go out much as it was. With her scholarships and her parents helping out with school and her living expenses already, the pay didn't mean that much to her. But, her change in major so close to graduation made her class schedule extremely full. Still, one didn't get a chance like this often. Cady took a deep breath to clear her mind before she answered him.

"Yes, I accept."

A thin smile made it's way across Dr. Crane's face. "Good." He said, putting his glasses back on. "You can start tomorrow. I'll expect you to be there at 8am."

Tomorrow? Tomorrow was Saturday! Any thoughts of celebration were quickly dashed from her mind. Cady just smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I redid some of the chapters. Mostly fixed some errors (Thanks, Purple Ghost Sausage!) and corrected some ambiguous areas. I added more dialogue, took some away (I think...can't remember now), and rearranged a few things to make it flow better. I also fixed the last line. She was coming to work on Monday, an off day, not Saturday. I really need a beta reader!

Chapter One:

Arkham Asylum towered over parts of the slums that comprised the tiny space known to the residences of Gotham as The Narrows. It's orange-ish brick and European design stood out in stark contrast to it's surroundings. Although this part of the Narrows had more money, most of the apartment buildings were still in need of some kind of repair, along with the people that lived in them. Cady Clein looked up at the large building as she approached. She was nowhere near graduating from college, but the internship that was offered by Dr. Crane was too good to pass up. Smiling to herself, she walked in the large doorway. Inside, the Asylum looked more like a once lavishly decorated house than a hospital. All the residences of Gotham knew the history behind Arkham Asylum; generations ago a family member went crazy and killed herself. Her son had been studying to be a doctor and decided to turn his family's mansion into a hospital for the insane. In a strange twist of fate, the son had been put into Arkham for going crazy as well. Cady had heard that the Arkham family still owned the property, but left the running of the facilities to more capable doctors. Mental illness had been proven to run in families. Perhaps this was why the Arkham's had such a hands off approach.

Walking to the receptionist's desk, Cady smiled. The woman who greeted her had a rather bored look on her face. Simply looking Cady over, the woman handed her a name tag and a key.

"You must be Ms. Clein. The code is 5293. You'll need to remember that, I'm not allowed to write it down. He is in his office now. It's through the doors, second floor, to the left. You'll see signs." She smiled slightly and went back to whatever she was doing.

Cady looked down at her name tag. "Cady Clein-Intern" was in bold, black lettering. She clipped the tag to her blazer and headed for the large, wooden door. As she unlocked the door she thought about Dr. Crane. She'd heard from one of her friends that he was a former teacher at Gotham University. He had been dismissed for 'unsavory'teaching methods, or something like that. Cady thought it was odd, then, that he'd be able to get such a job as Arkham's director. She shrugged to herself. Turning a corner to her left, Cady looked up at the signs that hung down from the wooden ceiling. The cafeteria was straight ahead, a few doctor's offices were to the right, and the director's office was up the stairs to the left.

Cady sighed. She was nervous. Making her way up the flight of stairs, she stopped before the large oak door, and took a deep breath. A brass name plate with "Dr. Jonathan R. Crane, Director" hung on the wood above her head. She smiled, knocking slightly before she walked in. Dr. Crane looked up at her from some files on his desk, impeccably dressed with a blank expression behind his silver glasses. She was struck by how young he looked. His dark brown hair curled slightly as it hung down over his eyes. He smiled and Cady was sure it was fake.

"Ms. Clein, it's nice to finally meet you. Please, sit." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

Cady nodded, feeling uncomfortable under his icy-blue stare. She sat down quickly.

"Granting an internship to someone in your position is rare. I hope you won't abuse my trust in this leap of faith that I'm taking." Dr. Crane paused for a moment.

He leaned over and pulled out a stapled bunch of papers. Cady recognized it as her report she had turned in.

The doctor continued, holding the paper up slightly. "I must admit that most students' reports that I have read were...dribble. Your title caught my eye that day, though." he paused for a moment before going on, "Being that Dr. Robbins and I were former colleagues, I persuaded him into letting me read your paper. It's not the subject matter, you see. I've read many essays on fear. And I can certainly assure you that it was not the horrific grammatical errors that I encountered or the overly-cut up ideas. It's the way you presented your argument that held my attention."

For a moment Cady felt like she was being analyzed. He'd just put her paper down and then complimented it all in one moment. Perhaps he was still trying to convince himself that taking on an intern was worth the trouble.

Clearing her throat before she spoke, she responded to the question that was hanging in the air. "Well, I remembered what you had said about it. That I should put in some personal experiences. So, I did."

Cady was still trying to figure out how he could of read enough the first time to warrant an input like that. She hadn't noticed that he had folded his hands together in front of him as he watched her.

"Do you plan on furthering your research one day?"

"I'd hope to, but future plans change, so I'm not holding my breath. However, if it's up to me then, yes." She smiled slightly.

"Excellent." He put the paper away and slipped off his glasses. "Understand you will still be expected to attend college full time during the day. I know this internship will be a lot for you, but I expect you to still maintain your GPA. So, any social activities that could interfere with your work will be kept to a minimum. Also, I expect you to be available should there ever be a call in." His gaze bore directly into her.

Cady nodded, smiling. Hadn't he told her some of this yesterday?

Dr. Crane stood up and grabbed a file from behind him, looking through it. Cady took the moment to glance around his office. It was a nice size and furnished to match the rest of the Asylum: antique and...old. The only really interesting thing was the bookcase filled with a plethora of what she assumed were psychology books. Some of them were so old the writing had worn off. She wondered what secrets were held inside of them.

"Ms. Clein?"

Cady turned her attention back to him, a bit surprised. "I'm sorry?" She hadn't realized she had been so distracted.

He handed her a slip of paper. "Your classes are Monday through Thursday and I see a half day on Friday. After school for four hours Tuesday through Friday and whenever I need you on Saturday, you will be working here. This will be the time schedule I expect you to keep even if I am not here." His tone left Cady the impression that the days weren't open for discussion.

"How will I know when you'll need me on Saturdays?" She asked, pulling a small notepad and a pen out of her pocket. She quickly wrote some notes in it before looking up at him.

He watched her for a moment. "You'll receive a call or will be told on Friday. Be prepared to work late, if needed."

Dr. Crane was silent as she jotted some more notes down. Cady looked up at him when she finished.

"I'm just keeping notes for myself. I don't want to forget anything."

"I understand. You'll be needing that when we examine the patients."

"I'm going to be examining patients?" Cady arched an eyebrow at his statement.

"Not directly. Right now you'll be assisting me." He put his glasses back on and checked his watch. "I normally don't see many patients on Saturdays unless there is a pressing need to. However, recently I had to admit a former patient. I hope you're ready, Ms. Clein. Come along."

Before she could comment he headed out of his office. Cady had to jog to keep up with his longer strides. She only hoped that she wouldn't freeze up the moment he asked her a question.

"The patient we are about to see suffers from delusional episodes. I diagnosed him as a schizophrenic a few years ago. Even on medication his symptoms have apparently gotten worse recently."

Cady scribbled down what he was saying as they went. She also tried to memorize where they were going, but the note taking made that hard. Cady made a notation to get a map when she left.

"How old is he and what's his name?" She asked, looking up momentarily.

"James Johnson, age 28."

"When was he diagnosed?" His age was a bit old to be just recently seeing new symptoms for his disease.

Dr. Crane stopped and looked down at her notes, an amused expression on his face. "His former doctor diagnosed him with severe depression ten years ago." He paused for a moment to push the button for the elevator.

"Do you think it could be the medication? What all is he on?" Her mouth asked before she had time to silence the question in her head. A blush crept over her cheeks. She hoped she didn't overstep her bounds on the first day.

Dr. Crane sighed slightly before he answered her as they waited for the elevator. "It's highly doubtful, but that's a typical concern. However we've already tested that theory and found that it's not the case here."

Cady noted that his tone was rather arrogant. She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

The elevator chimed and the ornate, brass doors opened. Dr. Crane motioned for her to enter first. As he entered, he pushed a button on the panel to one of the lower floors. The elevator jerked slightly as it descended. Glancing to her side, she noticed he was looking straight ahead.

"What is your opinion on Mr. Johnson?" Cady asked him.

He was silent for a moment. "Mr. Johnson had been living out on his own for a year now. During his last few sessions before he was readmitted he spoke about a "stick man." He became increasingly agitated and I was forced to admit him when he threatened one of the nurses. I believe this new manifestation is due to an outside influence, but of what I'm not exactly sure."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He walked out first and Cady followed behind, writing down the new information.

Before she could ask another question, he stopped again in front of a room door. He pulled the chart out from it's holder in the door and quickly glanced over it.

"Mr. Johnson is known to be a bit violent when he gets worked up."

Cady's eyes grew large. Her first case and the guy was known to get violent? What had she signed up for? She looked up at Dr. Crane. He was taller than her but she could tell under his expensive suit and tie combo he was rather small. _He_ didn't look like he could take on a violent patient. The guard that stood near the doorway, however, did.

"Don't worry, he's been sedated." Dr. Crane said to her as he opened the door, allowing her to go through before him.

The man sat lazily in a chair on the other side of a metal table. His eyes were red rimmed and his face hung emotionless. He stared at them blankly for a moment before he smiled at her. The grin made him look more like a deranged lunatic. Cady moved back slightly, bumping into Dr. Crane.

"Mr. Johnson, please be civil to my new intern. She's here to help me. I don't want her frightened on her first day." Dr. Crane sat down across from the man.

Seeing as there were no more chairs, Cady just stood where she was. She quietly scribbled down how he looked.

"What'sss ya name?" Mr. Johnson asked Cady.

Cady could tell he was heavily sedated by the way he slurred. She was surprised he could stay awake.

Smiling at him, she said "Cady Clein."

"Oh, what'sss a doll like you doing'ere? I didnnn't know ya had brains'n that head of yas."

Cady glanced down at Dr. Crane. His expression wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sure there's a lot about Ms. Clein that someone like _you_ wouldn't know. Now, care to explain the statement you made to the nurse this morning?" Dr. Crane folded his hands in front of him on the table as he spoke.

Cady was amazed how well he took control of the situation. The man took one last look at Cady before he addressed the doctor's question. He had a look of apprehension on his face. Cady went back to taking notes.

"The stick man came to visit me again last night."

"The same stick man who you claim visits you weekly?" Dr. Crane asked. "Isn't he a bit early this time?"

"Yeah, well, his face was melting last night. It was dripping all down the front of him and onto the floor as he walked." Mr. Johnson said.

"And what did he want this time?" The doctor's tone was impassive, like he didn't really care what the man was saying.

"To give me more...Please, doc, ya've gotta keep him outa here! He's trying ta kill me!" Mr. Johnson reached across the table and held onto Dr. Crane's arm.

Dr. Crane pulled away but didn't move to get up. "Mr. Johnson, I happen to have proof that no one entered or left your room last night."

"That's because he comes in through a secret door way! I don't know how, or where it is, but he does! I swear!" He stood up from his chair faster than a sedated man should.

Cady backed up a few more steps. Mr. Johnson was becoming more erratic as he spoke about the 'incident'. She didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

"Mr. Johnson, please, calm down. Take your seat." Dr. Crane ordered.

"No, you don't believe me. None of you believe me! But it's true! Look!" He pulled up his sleeves revealing ugly bruises and track marks reaching up his inner arms.

"Mr. Johnson, illegal drugs are not allowed in my facility."

"He said he's coming again tonight. Says he's going ta kill me! I'm not safe here!" Mr. Johnson yelled at Crane while he grabbed the doctor's arm again.

Dr. Crane stood up and pulled his arm away from the man before turning to Cady. "Ms. Clein, please get Fred outside the door. Mr. Johnson needs to be sedated again and taken back to his room."

"No!" Shrieked Mr. Johnson. He started rambling about the stick man again.

"Alright." Cady nodded and moved to the door.

"No! He's going ta kill me! You'll be next, girl, if you stay here!"

Cady stopped and turned to face Mr. Johnson. His erratic behavior she could explain away by his distressed state. Him threatening her, however, was unacceptable.

"Mr. Johnson, I hardly think a man made of sticks could harm me. I'd simply break him into pieces and burn him." She shot at him before she walked to the door. She had worked herself up so much that her fingers were shaking as she entered the code to unlock the door. "Fred, Mr. Johnson needs to be sedated and sent back to his room on Dr. Crane's orders." She said once she slid out of the room. The heavy door slammed shut behind her.

Fred nodded to her and walked a few steps down the hall to the nurse's station. Cady finished her notes and slipped the notebook back into her pocket. She turned back towards the door. There was a loud crash and some yelling behind it. She ran up to it but couldn't see through the little glass window as it was too high for her.

"Fred, quick! Somethings happening!" She yelled at the male nurse.

Fumbling to remember the code, she unlocked and opened the door again. Dr. Crane had Mr. Johnson lying on the floor, face down. He kept screaming about the stick man. The doctor was kneeling and had most of his weight on the man. Crane looked up at Cady, his glasses gone and anger in his eyes. His focus turned to someone else and Cady felt herself being pushed to the side as Fred and another male nurse walked lazily into the room. He stood up and let the nurses handle Mr. Johnson. Taking Cady's arm, he pulled her out into the hallway rather harshly, a few feet from the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He straightened his coat and hair as he spoke. "You handled yourself very well in there, considering. The ones like Mr. Johnson like to try to take control of the situation. Thankfully, that's my last real appointment for the day." He turned and started walking back towards his office. "None of the other patients need to be seen until Monday..." She heard his voice trail off. It didn't seem like he was talking to her, but to himself.

Cady looked at him for a moment, her brain processing what had just happened. She wished she could just brush off an incident like that the way the doctor did.

Catching up to the doctor she asked, "Who's the stick man?" her voice cracked slightly as it came out.

Dr. Crane looked back at her for a moment as he walked. "I was hoping you could help me figure that one out."

"Well, is this what we talked about before? The new symptom? What about his parents or someone else in his family?"

The doctor stopped walking to open a door for them to the stair well. He waited for Cady to catch up with him before he answered her question.

"His father is a fat old man and his mother died of a drug overdose when he was a baby."

"Well, what about any other appearances of this stick man?" She asked, slightly out of breath from climbing the stairs.

He was quiet for a few seconds as they continued on their way back to his office. "No," he said to her, "None that I can remember. Of course, the last doctor didn't take great notes. After I add my notes to his file I'll let you look through it. You can pick it up tomorrow after school, if you'd like."

"So, does this mean I'm working on Monday?" Cady had no intention to take the time to just stop by the asylum without staying for a few hours. It wouldn't be worth it and she might have more questions.

"I guess it does." He said as he opened the door that lead to his office.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Bare with me, this will have a lot of speaking about the past. I'm fast forwarding the time a bit. I hope it's not too confusing!

Also, I redid some of the chapters. Mostly fixed some errors (Thanks, Purple Ghost Sausage!) in this chapter.

Dystopiac: Thank you! I am actually majoring in psychology right now. I got into the field because I write and I enjoy writing "flawed" people. I try to give my characters as much depth as possible. Psychology has helped me study people as well as learn about personality traits. That's also where I got the idea to give Crane an illness. I mean, how else could he be the way he is?!?

Chapter Two:

Cady yawned as she looked at the screen of her laptop. It was Friday night and she was finishing some homework for her biology class. She wrote a few more sentences and leaned back in her chair, admiring her work. Her handwriting was sloppy. A product of thinking too fast with a slow hand. Her teacher insisted they answer the questions "in the spaces provided" on the packet. It was legible...barely. There was a buzzing in her left pocket, pulling her out of her thoughts. Cady pulled out her cell phone and glanced down at the name on the screen. Smiling, she flipped it open.

"Hey, what's up?"

The girl on the other line laughed. "Cady! We are all down here at Art Bar. I know you wanna stop by and see us."

"Jackie, I have homework."

She was hesitant, but truthfully she really did want to go. She loved the Art Bar.

"Oh, pish-posh. Cady, you've been working nonstop for months now. Have a little fun." Jackie wasn't slurring, though Cady had the impression the girl was already buzzing on liquor.

"Alright, but only for a few hours. I don't have to work tomorrow, so it's not going to be a big deal."

"Yeah! Cady's coming guys!"

Cady cringed slightly as the girl yelled in the phone.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." She said, glancing at the clock on her screen.

"Goody! See ya soon!" There was some laughing and then then line went dead.

Cady rolled her eyes. It was only 11pm and her friends were already well on their way to being plastered. Hurriedly dressing in jeans and a black sequin top, she threw her hair into a messy bun. She only stopped a moment to touch up her makeup. Slipping into some black heels she had laying by the door and grabbing her purse, she walked out of her apartment.

The night was cooler than she had anticipated. The only coat she had was her black blazer she had left in her car after work. Cady rolled her eyes and slid it on. It was a bit professional looking, but she was cold. She started her car and left, making her way to the bar.

Outside, the building looked crammed into the other buildings around it. A multicolored neon sign, "Art Bar," beamed in the chilly night. Cady smiled at it as she approached the door. There was hardly ever a line to get in. The bar was a tad bit expensive and catered to a specific group.

"Haven't seen you in a while." The bouncer said to Cady.

She smiled at the older man. He was nice and remembered faces. Cady was always shy because she could never remember his name. Maybe she was shy because it was loud in there and she could always hear him speak over the music. Or, maybe it was both.

"Yeah, I got a job as an intern. It takes up most of my time." She smiled slightly.

The man's features formed into a question. "Weren't you going for art?"

"And business, and English, and history, and..." Cady was trying to remember all the times she had actually changed her major.

"So, what is it now?" He asked, crossing his large, tattooed arms.

Cady realized it had been a very long time since she had been there. "Psychology. I've been interning for about four months now at Arkham."

He nodded and looked behind him. "Your friends are around the corner. They've been waiting for you."

Cady smiled again. "Thanks."

She made her way around the corner into a small sitting area. Jackie and the other girls looked up and squealed. Everyone had drinks. Cady soon found herself with a drink. And then, another. She really did love the Art Bar.

*

Cady groaned. Somehow, she had ended up back home and in her bed fully clothed. _At least I know where I am._ She thought, grinning to herself. Slowly, she sat up. Her head pounded. Her pocket buzzed. Cady glanced at the clock near her bed. 8:27 a.m. _Who in the hell would be calling this early on Saturday?_ Cady slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked down at the number. She didn't recognize it. She had her work, school, her family, and her friends all programed into her phone.

Flipping open her phone, she cleared her throat before she answered. "Hello?"

"Ms. Clein?"

Cady's heart flipped in a bad way. She knew she wasn't scheduled to come in. "Yes, Dr. Crane?" She asked, meekly.

"I'm sorry to call you on your day off, but I need your help this morning."

Cady let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Um...sure. When?"

There was a pause. "As soon as possible." His voice was flat like the way he spoke to his patients during their appointments.

"Okay. Um, it'll take me about twenty minutes to get there..."

He cut her off. "That'll be fine. Twenty minutes." The line went dead.

Cady glared at her phone. _Dammit._

She managed to shower and run out of the door in record time. Which left her with ten minutes to get to work. Cady frowned as she started up her car. She was going to be late, she was wearing the jeans she had from last night, her button up shirt was wrinkled, and she still had a hangover. At least she had a shower and had been able to make her makeup look presentable.

Finally pulling into the parking lot for the asylum (since she wasn't going to class she didn't take the subway), she grabbed her things and ran inside. Saturday was an off day for most of the staff (except for the essentials like the cooks who rotated days or those Crane would ask to come in for his own reasons) so the front hall was empty. She sighed to herself as she punched the code into the door and walked through.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Ms. Clein."

It took everything for Cady not to glare at her boss. He was standing in the hall, a file in hand. He looked as if he was coming from the supply/copy room.

"I'm sorry. I went out last night and thought a shower would be a good idea before I came in. You know, proper hygiene and all." Her joke fell flat as he just starred at her.

"I'll excuse the improper attire and the tardiness this time since I called you in at the last minute. But, do I need to remind you of our agreement when I first hired you?"

Cady shook her head.

"Good." He turned away and headed down the hall.

Cady followed suit, listening to him talk and scratching down notes.

"The reason I called you in today is that I need some help with Mr. Johnson. Again."

_He'd been doing so well, too._ Cady thought.

"Although we increased his dosage it appears that he is, once again, seeing this mysterious 'stick man'. I had the guards sedate him and tie him down, but he's still unresponsive."

"Unresponsive?" She asked.

"Yes, unresponsive. He is awake and speaking, but not to any _real_ person."

Cady thought back to the last time something similar to this had happened. It was a week after her first meeting with Mr. Johnson. Apparently, he had woken up in the middle of the night ranting and raving about the stick man. He kept going on and on, but the guards had ignored him. Cady could understand why; that section of the asylum (on the lowest floor) housed all of the more vocal and violent inmates. The guards were used to the screaming. Cady just wondered why no one had caught the fire that he was somehow able to start in his room. _Cell._ Cady corrected herself, _It's more like a prison down there._

"Where is he now? In his cell?" Cady questioned as they neared the elevator.

A slight smile danced across the doctor's lips. "Do you not like it down there?" He asked, watching her expression.

He pushed the "down" button and stepped back next to her.

Cady looked to her right at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "It's creepy. Just like any old building's basement. Why?"

There was still a faint smile in his expression as he nodded. "You just seem very jumpy when we're down there."

Cady grinned. She remembered a few weeks ago when she had gotten lost down there. Somehow she had taken a wrong turn and ended up face to face with a huge bug. She thought it was a cockroach, but the thing was a good three inches. Even worse, she had startled it and it had ran in her direction.

"It was a big bug." She said as she turned her attention to the elevator doors opening.

"I'm sure it was." His tone was cocky.

Cady just rolled her eyes as she stepped in. She heard him use that tone whenever he was feeling superior. It was usually reserved for when he won an argument with a fellow doctor. Cady had worked with him long enough (nearly four months was long enough with anyone who acted like Crane) to know that she wouldn't win. She just shrugged.

The rest of the way down into the lower floor was quiet. Cady didn't know the entire layout of the building yet, but she did know where she was allowed to go. Dr. Crane had marked out certain areas on the map that Mrs. Dover, the receptionist, had given her. Those rooms and hallways he drew a line over she wasn't allowed to enter. He even used a black sharpie to make his point "_just that much more clear"_ as he had said. Cady didn't mind, the building was confusing enough. And she didn't like the lowest floor anyway, why would she want to go into the basement? After getting lost, she had quickly memorized the layout of the bottom floor so it wouldn't happen again.

As they walked amid the quiet rustling of the normally vocal inmates, Cady took a chance to steal a glance at Dr. Crane. The horrid lighting seemed to accentuate his facial features behind his glasses and she could see faint purple spots under his eyes. His normally perfectly pressed suit was a bit wrinkled and there was some dust on the side of his jacket. Before she could say anything, however, they had arrived at Mr. Johnson's cell.

The doors down in this area were older, so the frames were shorter. Cady stood on her toes so she could glance in. The patient was in a straight jacket and sitting in the corner. It was obvious he was sedated-his head hung low and he was propped up oddly. As if he was placed in that position and never bothered to move. Cady wondered if he was uncomfortable.

"He hasn't moved since this morning." Dr. Crane said flatly. He slipped the file he'd been holding into the plastic pocket that was on all the patient's doors.

Cady scribbled what she saw down into her notes as the doctor unlocked the cell door.

"Mr. Johnson, Ms. Clein is here to see you. Will you tell her what happened?" Dr. Crane walked into the room, motioning for Cady to follow him.

The patient looked up at Crane, a snarl plastered on his face. Cady noted the scars on the side of his face from where he had burned himself had abrasions on them. Almost as if he had rubbed them raw. She looked at his jacket, but there were only drops of blood.

"Mr. Johnson, we had an agreement. If I could get Ms. Clein here you would tell her-" Crane's lips thinned as Mr. Johnson cut him off.

"I know what I said! But, not with you here!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson, but I'm your doctor. I must stay to make sure nothing happens."

"No! Nononono! You will bring him again!" If it was possible, Mr. Johnson backed up even more into the corner.

"Please, Mr. Johnson. Lets not get ourself worked up _again_. Remember what happened this morning? Do you want to stay in that jacket for another day?" Dr. Crane's voice dropped a few levels, his anger clearly bubbling to the surface. The tone made Cady shiver.

The man just shook his head from side to side.

Cady sighed, slipping her notebook into her pocket. "Mr. Johnson? It's okay. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked in a serene tone as she moved closer to the man.

He looked up at her, a mixture of confusion and fear on his face. "How do I know you're not another trick of his?" he pointed his chin at Dr. Crane, shaking.

Cady looked over to the doctor, whose expression was now unreadable. He had moved away so that the light reflected off his glasses and hid his eyes. Cady hated it when he did that. She knew that he knew the effect it had.

She turned her attention back to the patient in front of her. Before she spoke, she leaned down so that she was more or less eye level to him. "I can assure you that I am real."

Mr. Johnson studied her for a moment. "Yeah, you smell too good to be otherwise." He grinned slightly.

Cady made a mental note to have one of the nurses brush his teeth and ignored his comment. _He's just trying to get a rise out of me. _She told herself. _Don't let him take control of the situation._

"Mr. Johnson, would you like to tell me what happened?" She smiled at him.

"Dr. Crane came by to give me my last bit'ah' meds before I went to bed last night. He left, but then the stick man entered. He said that he had something for me. But, I'm not supposed to be drinkin' that stuff!"

"What did he have?"

"The Devil's piss. It's like liquid fire and consumes you from the inside."

Cady looked up at Dr. Crane, but he just shrugged. She looked back at Mr. Johnson. "The Devil's piss? Do you mean alcohol?"

"Whatever you want to call it. 'e wanted me to drink it. I'm not allowed! I told him that!" He started whimpering and cowering in the corner as he spoke.

Cady frowned. She knew Mr. Johnson suffered from drug addiction as well as alcoholism. It wasn't that uncommon for patients to engage in some sort of drug abuse to cover or ease their symptoms. "I'm proud of you for denying it, Mr. Johnson."

He nodded, still shaking. "I'm proud of me too, but stick man wasn't. he called me weak. Said I wasn't getting out anyway, so why not have a little fun? But I said no...nonono. I didn't want it. I remembered what happened last time I did it. Set the entire room on fire! Nonononono..." He was mumbling now.

Cady rocked back on her heels. She was confused. He wasn't violent now, nor was he giving any indication of having been earlier. He was scared mostly, and cowering. As she watched him shake his head back and forth while mumbling "no," she spoke softly, trying to calm him.

"It's alright Mr. Johnson." She wanted to touch his shoulder, like she did to her friends to comfort them. But, it felt wrong in this situation. He was strapped up. It seemed almost like a mockery to his freedom if she were to do it. Cady continued, "Can you tell me what happened next? Did he hurt you? Did you try to get away?" she referenced his newly wounded scars.

" He tried to make me drink it! I kept sayin' no! But, he just wouldn't listen. So, I kicked the rat bastard. Pissed him off, too. He knocked me over and held me down so I couldn't move! Pouring the piss all over me! I cried; screamed! Noo! Nonono! I don't want it!" He was becoming more erratic as he spoke.

Cady moved back slightly to keep away from him moving so rapidly and kicking about. "Mr. Johnson, please calm down." She said, looking up at Crane.

"No! I will not! The stick man is goin' to kill me! Drown me in his own piss! He _is_ the devil!" He started kicking his legs back and forth as if he was experiencing the event again in his mind.

Cady slipped trying to back away. She couldn't get up in time before he landed a kick into her shin. "Shit!" She groaned and slid back further. The spot where he kicked started throbbing and all Cady could do was hold onto it. It hurt too much for her to stand up or back away any more.

"I kicked Him! And after a while, his face melted off. It was his! His! He's the-!"

"That's enough, Mr. Johnson!" The doctor's voice echoed in the small room.

Dr. Crane brushed past Cady. There was a syringe in his hand. He grabbed Mr. Johnson's head and stuck the needle into the man's neck, holding the man's head still until the entire contents were emptied. Cady winced as the patient gasped and struggled for a moment before succumbing to the medication's effects. His head rolled to one side and his eyes closed. Cady let out an exasperated sigh, still holding onto her shin. She looked down at her leg and frowned.

"Shit..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sure we all make mistakes, Ms. Clein." Dr. Crane's words sounded like they were meant to comfort, however his tone was like he'd never made a mistake like _that _in his life. And add in a bit of annoyance. He was always annoyed when he spoke in the presence of Mr. Johnson, Cady noted.

Cady looked up at him, surprised to see he had extended his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment before she took it. "Thank you." she said when he helped her up.

"Can you walk? I don't think he broke a bone."

Cady laughed slightly. "Probably, but...oh...ow." She grimaced when she put weight on her injured leg.

"Here." He let out an annoyed sigh as he draped Cady's arm around his neck so he could support her as they walked. It was a bit awkward since she was shorter than him.

They made their way out into the hall. As he moved, Cady caught a whiff of his cologne. It smelled good, expensive. _He smells good._ The thought reared up faster than Cady could cut it down. Her heart thumped against her chest as he tightened his grip on her wrist. _Fool! _Cady chastised herself for giving into the childish feelings that always led to crushes. She knew better! Although she crushed easily, she wasn't stupid. Crane was arrogant and very dull. Plus, he was her boss. Frowning, she turned her head away from him, trying not to be closer than was necessary. She didn't need to fan the fire that she was trying to extinguish.

Crane made sure the patient's door was locked behind them before they headed on their way.

"Wouldn't want the _stick man_ coming back." he mumbled.

Cady giggled, but was rewarded with him moving in such a way that she unintentionally put weight on her sore leg. She took a sharp intake of breath, but managed to stop herself before she let out any inappropriate language. She was quiet the rest of the way to the infirmary. At least her hangover was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you to all who fav'd my story and left reviews. Also, thank you to the guys from LJ that responded to my posts at Arkham Asylum. I enjoy the reviews. I'll try to stay on top of my grammar and keep some things consistent (I even fixed the earlier chapters). I just got excited and posted a few times without really checking the work. This chapter is short, sorry. I'll try to make it up with the next one.

And, on another note, I moved Crane's office to the second floor. I fixed the first few chapters to reflect this.

And, just FYI, I'm planning on going all the way through the first film. I have some ideas for Cady, but don't know how they'll pan out. I don't know if I'll go into the second film yet, it depends on how things fall into place. Don't worry, I don't write romance, so it's not going in *that* direction!

Chapter Three:

His smell. Cady wrinkled her nose as he held her hand. He was wiping antiseptic across some abrasions she had somehow obtained when she'd fallen. Although the antiseptic was pungent, his cologne was sharp enough to cut through the medicinal fog. He had taken his charcoal blazer off when they had entered the empty infirmary (the nurse who normally worked on the weekends was apparently on a break). That made his scent stronger. The few times Cady had come there the whole room always smelled like antiseptic and stale air. Now, however, all Cady could smell was his spicy cologne. If Dr. Crane knew how his smell was effecting her he didn't show it. He cleaned her injuries with the same detached expression that he normally wore. As her mind tried to shut out the intoxicating scent, he had moved his attention to her shin. She had already rolled her pant leg up when she sat down, anxious to see the damage. Dr. Crane had chastised her for overlooking the more pressing open wounds of her palms. Because, somehow, he viewed an open cut more serious than a potential broken bone. She didn't even need bandages!

Crane touched the sore spot of the large bruise on her leg. Cady flinched, breaking her thoughts. She noticed the doctor glance at her from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to examining her leg.

"As I said before, it's not broken. You'll have that bruise for a few days, though." He straightened up as he spoke.

Cady nodded. _What an understatement._ She thought to herself.

"Should I see a physician, just in case?" she asked, suddenly tired.

Crane shot her "that look" as he shrugged into his coat. "It won't be necessary, Ms. Clein. You'd just be waisting your time. I've had enough experiences with broken bones to see very plainly that its not serious."

She nodded again looking down at her leg. The bruise was horrid. Big. Purple and black. Thank goodness it was pants season. She was so lost in thought again that she didn't notice Crane move. He had walked over to help her up from the stretcher she had been sitting on. Cady jerked, surprised.

"Lost in thought _again_, Ms. Clean?" The question in his voice was more a scold than a concern.

Cady chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Yeah, sorry. Just a lot of things on my mind."

"Would you care to elaborate?" His expression did little to hide the detached look as he helped her off the stretcher.

He moved to drape her arm around his neck again like he did when he helped her walk earlier. Cady pulled away, not wanting to be any closer to him than necessary.

"I think I can walk by myself, thank you."

Crane's lips thinned as he watched her move away. "Seeing as there are no crutches available, and for fear you might injure yourself further, I think it wise if you let me help you."

Cady shook her head. She stretched out her leg a bit. "It's doing better, I'll be fine."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he addressed her. "Ms. Clein, I have a lot of work to do. We will discuss the nature of your situation in a few hours. Until then, I will assist you to your desk."

All Cady could do was nod as he moved her arm back into position. Before they left the room, he grabbed an icepack from a refrigerator on the opposite wall and made her hold it. The extra few steps made her leg throb when they finally made it all the way to her desk. She kept her humiliated and exasperated thoughts to herself as she tied the icepack around her shin.

Thankfully, Cady had her own little cubby hole space that allowed her some privacy. It was attached to Dr. Crane's office as well as having it's own door to the main hallway. The room was a rectangle shape and had wood paneling painted white. No doubt done by someone trying to make the space seem bigger. At one time it could have been an overly large closet or bathroom. However, all the doors and any other identifying features had been taken away long ago and the only thing left was the framing on the wall to separate the two rooms. When Cady started, Dr. Crane had kept his files in there. The four black filing cabinets were still lined up perfectly along the far wall, but now a small desk graced the empty space between the frame and the end wall. This gave the doctor and Cady enough room to access the files and still have room for Cady to sit behind the desk. She couldn't sit unless her back was against the wall. It felt unnatural to do otherwise. Cady had also spruced up the space with a large picture of a sunny beach. Crane never said anything about it.

Once Cady had settled in and gotten comfortable with the icepack on her leg, she began working. It was obvious that she couldn't file, so she kept herself busy with updating the notes on the files he gave her. Dr. Crane rarely saw patients on Saturday, preferring to catch up on notes and other related activities. That was, when we was actually in his office. Most of the time, he left the secretarial work to Cady and wondered off to do his own thing. He'd come back at odd intervals to check up on her and give her more work or send her home. Whatever he was doing, he never spoke about it and Cady never asked. She heard his chair creak and his footsteps as he walked towards his office door. It opened and closed. He always kept his door shut so Cady could always hear when he would come and go.

Sighing, Cady drummed her fingers on the keyboard of the laptop she was using. She hated not being able to walk around. At least when she could file she had the chance to move about. Even though she had a few pages of notes to write for different patients, being confined made her feel bored. It was the same feeling she got when she had a lot of homework to do and all she could think about was going out. Yawning, she went back to her work.

A while later Dr. Crane came back into his office and walked into her area. Cady glanced up at him. He placed a water bottle on her desk along with a small Styrofoam plate that held a bagel with an apple on it's center. A plastic knife was sticking out of the apple.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You'll feel better after you eat. I'm sure you didn't have time to eat anything before you came in."

She nodded, looking down at the food. She was confused by his sudden hospitality. It was also exactly what she always had to eat there for her breaks. Cady looked back up, but the doctor was gone. She heard the door shut behind him. She shrugged and picked up the apple, slipping the knife out of it's side. She noted as she bit into the apple that there were even two little packets of butter. She never ate in front of him, preferring the cafeteria herself so she could gather her thoughts away from her desk. _Creepy._ Her thoughts rang in her head.

It took her no time to finish her food, so she sat, nursing her water and typing away. She could hear him come and go. After what seemed like an eternity (and she had to pee), she decided to test her leg. Untying the now watery icepack, she set it on the edge of her desk away from any potential dangers, and stood up. The pain was no more than a dull ache. Excited, Cady stretched and carefully made her way out of the office. Crane had left so she was alone to make her way to the bathrooms. Although the bathrooms were close, Cady walked slowly and limped slightly. She didn't want to risk making her leg feel any worse. On her way back from releaving herself, she made her way to the large window at the end of the hall. Outside it was cloudy. From this view all she could see was out into the small "walking" area the nonthreatening patients used for exercise.

"Your leg is doing better, I see."

Cady jumped at the sound of his voice. The sudden movement made her move wrong and she felt the sharp pain run up her nerves. Instinctively she balled her fists so she wouldn't let loose any profanity. _How does he do that? _She thought angrily. She turned around to face him.

"Yes, it felt much better until you scared me." she said in between gritted teeth.

The faintest trace of a smile flashed across his face before he regarded her with a fake interest. "Ms. Clein, if it's still bothering you, why would you get up?"

He spoke as if it were an obvious statement. It was, but Cady wasn't going to give up that easily. Not in the mood she was in right now.

"Would you of helped me to the bathroom?" She raised an eyebrow, curious of his answer. She also knew her tone was slightly mocking of his.

"I'm sure you'll understand that this," he glanced down at her leg while slipping off his glasses to glare at her directly in the eyes, "is as much of an incon_venience_ to you as it is to me. Maybe next time you'll be more observant of the patients I label as _violent_."

Cady frowned.

"Now, I trust if you made it out here with no problems, you can make it back to your desk without help. Once you have finished with the notes and filed the loose paperwork away, you may leave for the day." He didn't put his glasses back on as he walked away.

Cady grumbled, limping back to her desk. Dr. Crane had left to go...wherever it was he went to, so she was alone in his office again. She frowned again, this time at the quietness. But, now with a clear end in sight, she quickly went back to work. She hoped the day would scoot by faster.

*

As Cady finished the last set of notes, she noticed a small, wrinkled slip of paper with sloppy handwriting on it stuck to the patient's file. It looked like Dr. Crane's. The letters were formed the same way as his, but the handwriting was sloppy-especially the last line. Very uncharacteristic of his neat, almost calligraphic, style.

_10ccs's, no change_

_15cc's, no change_

_20cc's, slight response_

_3 5 ccccc's, PeRFect!_

Cady's head perked up as she heard him enter the office. Standing, she wanted to catch him before he left again.

"Dr. Crane?" she called out.

There was a loud sigh. "Yes, Ms. Clein?"

She slowly walked out into his office area, holding onto the piece of paper.

"I found this in Mr. Adkinson's file. Does it belong there?" She held out the piece of paper for Crane to see.

He had his glasses back on. He took the piece of paper and inspected it. Cady noticed his eyes enlarge then narrow.

"No. It's just trash." Dr. Crane said flatly as he balled the seemingly offending paper up in his hand. "Are you finished?" He looked down at her.

"Um, no. I need to file." Cady shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze. Her leg didn't fight back too much. It probably felt his icy glare was worse than any pain it could muster up.

"Nevermind. You can finish that later. You may go now."

Cady nodded, noticing he was biting off the end of each sentence like he was mad. She hadn't made him that mad, had she? He didn't seem that upset earlier in the day. If he was mad at her, Cady didn't want to hang around any longer. She saw no use in making the situation worse. Gathering her things, she left out of the file room's door.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: To Clarify something, since I'm writing Dr. Crane with a schizoid personality (and, FYI, I have a specific personality type for his alter personality as well!). I'm fearful of delving into his mind. Not so much scared of getting into character (that's how I write), but I want to keep him in character. His mind is screwed up in a very logical way. That will require a different thought pattern and writing style than what I'm used to. So far, these last four chapters have been from Cady's view. I'm going to try something different: writing from the mind of the blue-eyed doctor. This chapter will encompass some scenes already seen as well as dip into the abyss that is Crane's past. It also made me change the story's rating.

Also, the term "ana" is a slang term meaning anorexia. It's also a parody of a patient's name in this chapter.

Second also: Yes, he does something really stupid in this chapter, something very out of character. I intentionally put it in.

Chapter Four:

Dr. Crane sat at his desk, starring at the wall. Behind the wooden paneling and faded fleur-de-lis patterned wallpaper, a girl sat typing away. He could hear the faint clicking of her fingers on the keyboard of the laptop he was allowing her to use. She was no different than the faceless students he had taught, except for the fact that she was _smart_. Naive, but smart nonetheless. Truly, it was her intelligence had captured his attention and made him put into motion the idea he'd been kicking around in his mind. He did need an assistant; his experiments were requiring more of his attention. Time was drawing ever so close to that highly anticipated goal. His fingers itched, his eye twitched every time he thought of it.

_Mass panic. Ultimate hysteria. _The harsh voice in the back of his mind purred. _Fear._

Jonathan adjusted himself as he let his mind wander.

_She sat cowered in the corner of her room. Through his mask, he could see her vitals racing. Her breath was labored. She clung to the wall as if it would save her. As if, somehow she could disappear into it's cold depths. Crane laughed. The sound frightened the girl. She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. _

_He spoke. His voice had somehow deepened, letting out the caged desire of possibility. "Little Anna, suffers from ana. Little Anna, doesn't eat. Little Anna, skinny as a rail with big buck teeth." The other side of his personality taunted the girl._

_Anna cried louder. She tried to speak, but her words were stuck in her throat. "Nnnooo...I-I-I-I..." _

_She couldn't even finish her sentence. Weak. Fearful. It had only taken a trivial dose of the toxin to start her panicking. 15cc's to be exact. But, she was a frail, little thing. Crane moved closer, towering over her. She was shaking. In the past he had tried to offer her candy or some perceived sinful indulgence. She never broke. The more he studied her the more he figured she was a 'true' case of anorexia. Food wasn't an issue. Control was. So, ever so slowly he had taken that ability to control away. She could no longer choose what or when to eat. She could no longer choose when to address her hygiene. She could no longer choose even when she needed to relieve herself. She could no longer choose when to sleep. _

_Paying off the right people to completely randomize her schedule differently every day had been expensive. It was worth the price. She had been there for three months and near the end had almost reached a healthy weight. Almost. Until he chose her to be a test subject. _

_"What's wrong, Anna? Are you tired?" _

_"Yes. Please, let me sleep. I'll be good, just please let me sleep!"_

_Crane reached down and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. The light reflected off it as it moved. It made him think of someone else's hair. The way it moved when she ran her own fingers through it. She never knew he studied her so intently. But, he had to. A young mind had to be cultivated in just the right way for it to reach it's full potential. Crane knew that. _

_"I was told you didn't finish all your food, little Anna." _

_She started shaking more violently. "I-I couldn't. They gave it to me all at once...it was too much..." she took in a shaky breath._

_"Would you rather starve?" _

_"No! Please!" Anna reached up and grabbed the wrist that held some of her hair. "Please Mister! I'll do anything! Just tell them to give me my schedule back! Something!"_

Whore. _Crane thought. His grip tightened on her hair and he forced her head back. He heard it hit the wall behind her. A smile played across his lips._

_"You're in no position to make demands, you little slut. Do you really think I'd want the likes of _you_? Skinny as a rail Anna? Beanpole Anna?" The part of him that he allowed to take control in these late night sessions pulled taunts from Jonathan's own past. It should have unnerved him. It didn't._

_This girl was pathetic. Instead of learning constructive ways to deal with the harsh reality, she had chosen to internalize it. Blocked out the fact that it was just how the world was and tried to change herself to fit the world. Stupid. Ignorant. It would have been easy for her to find ways to make the world change for her, much like how he'd done. But, no. She took the lowest path. Even now, huddled in an escapable corner, she chose the less intellectually challenging way._

_"You disgust me." He spit out the words to her like they were acid on his tongue. _

_His wrist flicked. She coughed. Screamed. Broken. _

Jonathan smiled at the memory.

Outside, it was getting dark. He glanced at his watch, 5:50p.m. Two more hours before Ms. Clein went home for the evening. He had only one appointment scheduled after the patients' dinner time. It was with some stupid thug. He had been admitted earlier in the day following a brief hearing at the court house. An associate of his, Carmine Falcone, had called him in a panic. Needed the guy out to help with some things. Slipping off his glasses, Jonathan rubbed his eyes at the annoyance. He simply didn't have the _time _to be doing this. Even with Ms. Clein's help, he was still backed up in his regular duties at the asylum. It wasn't the long hours, he never slept much anyway, it was the constant going. Jonathan liked things done a certain way. Some things could only be effectively done at certain times. _A time for work, a time for rest._ He could hear his grandmother's voice in his head. Years ago she had instilled in him a perception of time. It was one of the only useful things she ever did for him (other than making sure he had enough money for four years of college and that he had a yearly physical with the doctor). In order for him to be efficient (and lessen the chances of getting caught) they had to understand _his_ way of doing things. He knew the correct procedures to follow. There was a deadline to meet. Frivolous activities spelled disaster in well laid plans.

"Um, Dr. Crane?"

Jonathan removed the hand that had stayed over his eyes and looked up at his intern. "Yes, Ms. Clein?" He wasn't in any mood to socialize.

"You said you'd have some other files for me to work on. I finished the three you gave me." She smiled slightly.

Jonathan wandered if she smiled out of joy from completing her assignment or to be polite. She did smile a lot, however he never really found it distasteful. Looking down at his desk, he noticed he hadn't even begun to jot down the notes from his appointments earlier today. Instead, there were pictures scratched onto one of the folders. He narrowed his eyes at them. A mask. His mask. The one he used in his experiments. Crude handwriting. What appeared to be a girl hoveling in a corner. Grabbing the files and making a mental note to change the offending folder, he glanced back up at her.

"Ms. Clein, it won't be necessary. You can finish these tomorrow. I'll let you go home early tonight. I'm sure you have homework." He quickly slipped the files into a drawer.

She just kept smiling. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded his goodbye.

*

Jonathan slipped into his car. Normally, he wasn't one to show off. But, he had needed a new car and had admired the BMW lines for years. When he had traded in his old BMW (he was going to let them figure out what was wrong with the damn transmission), the then new 2002 540 had caught his eye. Black. 4-door. Manual. Contained everything he desired and needed in a car. The fact that it was beautiful only added to his decision to purchase it. Inside it was as neat as the day he'd bought it. Turning on the radio to the local jazz station, he sighed and relaxed. Even with the obvious hang up from Falcone, the day had still gone by smoothly. Jonathan was just tired. Since the rest of his evening was unbooked, he decided to take the extra time and cook himself a pasta dish. He took a short stop at the local store to gather the ingredients he needed and then headed home.

His apartment was sparse, but modern. All the furniture matched in their shades of mahogany, khaki, and white. It was vastly different from his office. Here everything was pristine, clean. It matched. At the asylum the décor was _original_. He had taken out any unnecessary pieces from his room, but wasn't allowed to change the wallpaper or anything like that. Something about maintaining the feel of the place. It didn't bother Jonathan too much, his mind was usually on other things while he was at work. Setting the bag on the counter, he went to work preparing his meal.

Dinner was excellent. A tomato, fresh basil, and mushroom sauce (no meat, he was a vegetarian and only ate 'meat' from seafood) over angel hair with a glass of red wine. Perfect. He was enjoying his second glass of wine and keeping himself updated with his new issue of a psychology magazine. Somewhere between the article on schizophrenia and the ad for a new type of depression pill (suicide still a risk factor in young adults), he had dozed off.

_Running. He was running. Not scared, just running. Missing something. What was he missing? He kept running. Through the mismatched house, through the back yard, into the field that was never replanted since his grandfather had passed away. Too much land and his grandmother didn't want to bother with it. They were moving. Into the city. A new school, a new home, a new state. Jonathan ran as fast as his legs would allow. It didn't seem fast enough, but up ahead he could see his goal. The scarecrow hung on the other side of the fence. His former neighbor's yard. It was calling him, even wearing some old clothes of Jonathan's. _

_'Free me.' it called to him._

_Jonathan finally reached the fence, but couldn't jump over. It was too high. He could see the scarecrow's face. _

_'Free me. Free me.' it kept calling._

_It was just too high and Jonathan was falling. Falling. _

The sound of glass breaking woke him up with a start. Jonathan was panting, his heart racing, as if he'd really been running. He moved and heard glass crunching under his shoe. _Damn._ He'd dropped his empty wine glass. That's what had woken him up. He reached down to pick up the larger pieces. Making his way into his kitchen, he gathered what he needed to clean up the rest of the mess.

Once upon a time, Jonathan would have written down his dream in a journal. It helped study patterns in subconscious thought. The dream he had when he dozed off was the same one he had at least once a week now. He no longer bothered to write it down, he had it memorized. As he cleaned the shattered glass, he thought of the last time he'd had that same dream. It was a week ago, wasn't it? In his post sleep haze, he couldn't recall exactly. Disposing of the glass and putting away the cleaning equipment, he headed into his room.

The journal was sitting on his nightstand next to a pencil, his alarm clock, and lamp. He picked it up and thumbed through it.

"Damn." he said out loud.

It had only been five days since he last had the dream. Jonathan wrote down the date in the book and then set it to the side. The last time the dream had increased in frequency had been when he had finally perfected the toxin. It had gone from every three weeks to every week. Now, it was merely days. Jonathan sighed and got up. He needed a shower. wandering into the bathroom, he went through the meaningless motions until the water was the right temperature. Then he stepped in.

The hot water felt good on his back and neck. He stood there, letting the water flow over his head. He imagined that all of his stress, his frustration with Falcone and the ever impending deadline, his dealings with the overly arrogant Ducard, everything that threatened his patience flowed down the drain with the water. Away from him. A part of him thought it ironic that the same water which could relax him would also spell doom for Gotham. He reached up and cupped some of the falling water. He marveled as it overflowed and trickled down his arm, mixing with the rest of the water from the shower. He extended his fingers, letting the contents of his makeshift cup empty, then did it again. The water looked no different. It was pure, clean. But, not for long. From his experiments he knew that he'd need a lot of the powdered flower to inundate the entire water supply. The toxin was at it's most effective in aerosol form. Mixing it with water diluted it's effects. He had calculated that it would take around five months, with roughly a hundred barrels each month, to give the desired effect.

Ducard had promised him that the toxin was odorless, tasteless. Invisible to the necked eye and nearly invisible to a microscope.

"_It will look merely like some mineral." The tall man said._

_Jonathan nodded, still unsure. People had a way of sticking their noses where they don't belong. Finding things out they shouldn't. People were unreliable. _

_"You are absolutely positive about this?" He questioned Ducard, raising an eyebrow at the last word._

_"Dr. Crane, I'm sure you are acutely aware that in this city money means more than safety. Don't worry about those details. You just stick to your part of the plan. I'm sure you have enough to do." _

_Jonathan suppressed the urge to frown. He didn't like not being fully in control. All the variables, all the odds had to be addressed. Henry Ducard wasn't the type to let something slip by, unnoticed, Jonathan knew. It was just something about the even tempered man that he didn't trust. He wanted to say he felt foolish for accepting the offer from Ducard to put the city up for ransom. Money might make Gotham go round, but not Jonathan. He made enough on his own to be able to live comfortably and to experiment without fear of being discovered. Ducard had simply given Jonathan an offer he couldn't refuse. Not death, for if he had said no in the beginning he man would have simply walked out of the asylum and Jonathan's life. It was the _possibility_ that Jonathan couldn't say no to. Ra's al Ghul needed someone with a knowledge of people to mass produce a toxin. This compound, made from a beautiful blue flower found only on the Himalayan Mountain region between Bhutan and Tibet, held the key to a door Jonathan could have only dreamed about before. The toxin-no, Jonathan corrected himself: the poison, his own personal venom-caused a hallucinogenic reaction in the brain's amygdala regions. A person's worst fears came to life. The body responded as if it were real. Fascinating._

Jonathan stood there in the cooling shower. His fingers _itched_. Whenever he thought about the specifics of the compound, the part of him that craved seeing the frightened faces of his test subjects wanted control. Every time he gave it control, he felt he lost a part of his sanity. He had to keep it in check. It was mentally and physically draining to do, but it was necessary. Quickly finishing the rest of his shower, Jonathan got out and dried off. He was suddenly very tired and very dizzy. He let the towel fall and gripped onto the sides of the sink for support.

_'Free me, free me, freemefreemefreeme.'_

"No." Jonathan gulped, feeling a huge lump in his throat.

_'Free me.'_ The voice was more insistent now.

He wasn't going to give in. Last time it had cost him a very promising test subject and three hours to clean up the mess. Not to mention one of his suits. His grip on the sink tightened. He was _not_ going to let it win this time.

He could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger. Was he going to be sick? Why could he barely breath? Spots flashed in front of Jonathan's eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection laughed back at him.

_'Freemefreemefreemefreeme...' _It taunted.

"No!" Jonathan screamed, allowing his fist to connect with the mirror.

The mirror cracked. There was an ugly circle where his hand had let loose the anger inside of him. More cracks jetted off from the impact mark. The temporary lack of control unnerved Jonathan. His pulse raced. His breathing was too fast (now that he could suddenly breath again). The lump in his throat found it's way up. Jonathan quickly leaned down and vomited into the toilet. He was shaking. He was in control again.

*

_"Mr. Johnson, wouldn't you like a drink?" Crane asked, the mask hiding his amusement. _

_"No!" The patient cried, shaking his head. _

_"Why not? We had so much fun last time." He purred._

_He wasn't fully in control now, but he didn't care. He was too into the moment to care. He simply held the bottle out to the man, but Mr. Johnson wasn't wanting to follow through. Good. Jonathan had cut off his supply to any liquids for the past few days. The man must have been thirsty. He took that into consideration when he bought the bottle of tequila. He made sure it was authentic and would burn on the way down. _

_"No, you had fun! I got hurt!" He whimpered._

_Crane frowned. The man, known to the outside world as a schizophrenic, alcoholic, drug addicted, wife beater just cowered on his bed. Afraid to move. Afraid to look at him. He wouldn't have it. He had to get a rise out of the man or the night would be a loss. _

_"But, I thought you liked to play with fire. Isn't that why you burned Sally's hair? Didn't it make her prettier?" Crane winced at his alter's poor choice of vocabulary._

_"Y-y-yes, but..."_

_"But _what_?" He hissed down at the man. "Couldn't take the heat? Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you couldn't take the heat, to stay out of the kitchen? No, wait, that would have been your father. Your mother's dead. The only thing she could of taught you was to lie still as your dad took advantage of you!" Crane laughed. He couldn't help it. _

_The man on the poor excuse of a bed glared up at the masked doctor. "Take that back! I'm a man, take it back!" He lunged._

_Crane was caught off guard as he fell to the floor with the other man on top oh him. Quickly taking control of the situation, he kneed the patient in his groin and rolled him off. He made sure to dose him again with the poison. The man started screaming. Crane smiled. He grabbed the panicking man by the hair and dragged him across the floor. Then he sort of flung the man against the wall, watching him crumple to the floor. _

_He momentarily noted that his alter was much stronger than he was. This scared Jonathan slightly, but the thought dissipated as his alter flung some tequila on the man. _

_"Stupid Jamie." He taunted. _

_"Go away!" The man's voice cracked and he hid his head. _

_"Good for nothing, son of a dead bitch Jamie." Crane doused him again with some of the liquor. "Aww, poor Jamie. Can't take the heat." He said as he grabbed the man's head again. He made the crying man look at him. "The fire's hot. Can you feel it? It's burning." He purred._

_Jamie screamed as if he was being burnt. Crane laughed. He rubbed the man's head into the floor. _

_"Feel it?" He asked, still laughing. _

_The man didn't answer, he was still screaming. Struggling to get away. Crane dumped more of the tequila on the man, making sure to rub his cheek into the puddle that had formed as he poured. _

_"Burning. Burning." He murmured as he tortured the man. "Little Jamie's burning." A snort and a giggle. "Burn, Jamie, burn!" _

_Crane had been too wrapped up in scaring the man that he didn't take into account the man's other extremities. Without a warning, the patient's legs kicked him, knocking him off balance again. Crane growled, but the man continued to kick. _

_"Go away, go away! Stop pissing on me!" Jamie shouted. _

_Crane laughed again and flung what was left in the bottle on the man. This caused Jamie to kick Crane in the face. His foot connected with his nose. Crane cursed, pulling off his mask to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding. _

_He could hear the man screaming. "Your face, your face! It's melting! Your face!" _

_He slipped the mask back on and slammed the man's head into the wall before he left. Jamie was still sobbing as the door shut behind him. _

_Jonathan pulled off his mask and straightened his hair. The male nurse, Fred, stood by the door. His face was blank. _

_"Fred, please get Mr. Johnson cleaned up and in a straight jacket. When you are finished, let me know." He said flatly. _

_"Yessir." Fred nodded and went off to get a jacket for the patient. _

_*_

Jonathan was in his office waiting for Fred to finish. He typed up the events in a locked file on his laptop. Outside, the sun was slowly rising. In his head a man was still screaming. Ms. Clein wasn't scheduled to come in today. He stopped tying at the thought. Of course she wasn't scheduled. He had a meeting with Ducard and wanted to show the man his progress. _She's still not coming in._ He frowned. Why did he care? She was a good worker and had caught him up on most of his files. She was a good worker, but he didn't want to risk her finding anything out. It wasn't her place. Maybe if he deemed her worthy down the road, deemed her trustworthy, but not now. Ms. Clein was predictable enough, but Jonathan knew that all humans had unpredictable tendencies. He wouldn't risk it. Not yet.

There was a buzz on the hand held radio that he as well as the nurses used to communicate.

"Dr. Crane. Mr. Johnson is in need of assistance. I found him in his cell. Pissed on himself, hurt himself. Tried to hurt me as I cleaned him up. Had to use a straight jacket."

Jonathan smiled. Fred knew the game. Act like it was all the patient. Because, in reality, it _was_. Those too weak to endure were his test subjects. Those strong enough to survive he treated with respect. Of course he wanted to be careful. Anyone errantly listening in didn't need to know what was going on. He already had the cameras disabled in the halls and those connected to a patient's room, well, the security guard liked his job. The bonus helped, too.

"Thank you, Fred. I'll be down as soon as possible." He spoke into the radio.

The short trip down was uneventful. Jonathan had taken with him the man's file so he could write notes. As he approached Mr. Johnson's room, he stopped.

"Has he been sedated?" He asked the nurse.

Fred nodded.

"Thank you, Fred. You can go home now, if you'd like." He said as he typed the code into the patient's door.

Inside, Mr. Johnson was sitting up against the far wall. His cheek was still bleeding.

"Mr. Johnson. Can you tell me what happened this morning?" He said as he opened the file on the man.

"The stick man." Mr. Johnson whispered.

Jonathan looked up from the paperwork. "Oh?" He said calmly.

The man only nodded. Jonathan frowned.

"Mr. Johnson, I cannot help you if you won't tell me what happened."

The man kept quiet. Jonathan looked back at the file. He noticed the small handwriting of his assistant on one of the papers. She was always unsure of herself whenever she jotted down notes next to his. Jonathan couldn't understand why, she might have been off at times, but they were all good educated guesses.

"Would you tell Ms. Clein?" Jonathan heard himself say.

Inwardly, he frowned at himself. He wasn't an impulsive speaker.

The man glanced up at the doctor. "She's nice." He mumbled.

"If I get Ms. Clein, will you tell her what happened?"

The man nodded. "You look like him, you know." His voice was quiet, probably from screaming and crying so much earlier.

Jonathan knew who he was talking about, but he wanted to hear the man say it. "Who?" He asked.

"The stick man..." Mr. Johnson said, looking back to the wall.

Jonathan left the room. The door closed behind him, but he hardly heard it. Fred was gone, but he wouldn't need him. His thoughts were on he number he needed to call. He knew her number by heart. He had memorized it when she first started working. It was good to memorize numbers. That way, if you needed someone, you didn't have to go look up their number. Jonathan pulled out his phone from his pocket. He starred at it for a moment. It was 8:25a.m. She probably wasn't up yet. He surmised she was a late riser when most of her classes started around 10:30a.m. He dialed the number, hoping to wake her up.

*

_Stupid girl!_ Jonathan thought to himself. _How could you let your attention lapse?_ He thought back to having to help her after she'd gotten injured. She had let her emotions get in the way and had gotten hurt as a result. _Good. I hope you learned a lesson._ He smiled to himself as he walked down the vacant hallway. He was in the middle of preparing some things for Ducard when his stomach growled. If his stomach was growling, then there was a possibility that Cady's was as well. She probably hadn't eaten in about the same length of time as him. He didn't want any distractions during his meeting with the man, so he made his way to the cafeteria area. He ate quickly and gathered things for Cady. Jonathan knew what she always got when she was here so he didn't have to think about it.

Upon returning to his office, he handed the food to Cady. She was slightly shocked, but thankful. Jonathan was satisfied and left for his appointment.

*

"...and I trust your assistant has been no trouble?" Ducard's soft, but commanding voice asked.

Jonathan nodded. "Other than this morning, she's been perfect." He commented.

It was Ducard's turn to nod. "Her momentary lapse in judgment is a natural response. She was empathizing with him. I would watch out for that, though. A little empathy is good, it allows you to stay one step ahead. Just don't let it grow and fester. I've seen what that type of situation can do."

Jonathan smiled. He had no intention of delving into the man's past. "I'm sure."

"It seems that everything is in order. I'm entrusting you to follow through with the rest of the plan when the time is right. There are some things that need attending to, so I won't be able to speak with you again until closer to the dead line."

"I understand." Jonathan said.

They had walked to the front entrance and Jonathan was holding the door open for the taller man. The chilly wind blew in, ruffling their coats.

Ducard tilted his head slightly at the doctor. "Until then, doctor." He held a warning in his voice, a warning to not get caught and stay on target.

Jonathan didn't let his offense show. He copied the man's movements. "Mr. Ducard." He said and let the door close.

The meeting was a success, but Jonathan had known it was to be before Ducard had arrived. He thought about all the events he'd need to get started while he walked back to his office. So he'd have more time to think, he took the stairs.

*

_10ccs's, no change_

_15cc's, no change_

_20cc's, slight response_

3 5 ccccc's, PeRFect!

Jonathan knew that handwriting. It was his alter's. He cursed himself inwardly. He'd forgotten to take it out before he gave her the file. She wouldn't know what it was (other than something to do with an injection), but he didn't need her mind to wander more than it already did. She was watching him, waiting for a response. Jonathan glanced at her. She tucked some hair behind her ear. It caused him to flash back to Anna. His fingered itched.

Crumpling the paper in his hand, he spoke. "No. It's just trash. Are you finished?"

"Um, no. I need to file." She looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Crane's fingers itched, tingled. He could feel the device strapped to his arm. It made his skin burn.

'_She's my assistant!'_ He told himself.

The other voice answered, purring in his ear: '_She's afraid of you. Her fear. You can see it.'_

_'No.' _Jonathan could feel the lump rising in his throat again. He knew he was going to be sick. "Nevermind. You can finish that later. You may go now." He said to her, hoping she'd leave quickly.

He watched her gather her things and leave out of the other door. The lump in his throat grew. Jonathan swallowed in a vain attempt to push it back down.

"Fool!"He scolded himself. "If something happens to her now, it's sure to turn an eye to my asylum. I cannot afford that."

_'We cannot afford that.' _Jonathan heard the voice correct him.

He narrowed his eyes. No. He wasn't like _them_. He wasn't weak. We wasn't going to let that part of his mind control him. He moved to behind his desk and pulled out a drawer. Inside, stacked neatly, were pens and note pads. He reached further back and found what he was looking for. It distressed him to have to take these again, but he didn't want any relapses. He had a schedule to keep. If his mind wasn't going to keep to it then he'd force it to. He could vaguely hear the voice scream _'No!'_, but he ignored it as he swallowed a pill. Without any liquid it went down roughly. Jonathan coughed and forced it down.

_'Fuck you.' _He heard the voice say.

Jonathan just smiled, putting the bottle of pills into his pant pocket. The medication was one he had made specifically for himself. It would take two actual doses to not hear his mind arguing with him, but one dose was enough to keep it quiet. For now.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: On the car-I hate Lincoln Town Cars. I've seen them (they are popular down here in Florida for some reason) and think they are ugly. I'm aware that in the books (based off the movies) it says he had one, but I don't care. That car just doesn't fit him. Maybe in an alternate universe that's considered cannon by a Mr. Nolan it does, but not in mine. ;D Haha.

I also changed Cady's school schedule (fixed in the last chapter). I know I said that "all" her classes didn't start until 11, but that's hard to work around if she works between 4-8 T-TH night, Friday 1-8, and Saturday usually between 10-6, or how ever long he needs her. She is supposed to have a somewhat full class schedule. So, now most of her classes began around 10:30, Tuesday being the exception-it starts earlier. Also, just FYI: Her schedule is this: M=11-8; T=9-2:30; W=11-3; TH=10:30-2:30; F=10:30-12. I haven't decided on the specific classes except for Tuesday, where she has an English class and Friday, where she has a psychology class.

Last bit: This is the longest chapter yet! It's pretty emotional, though. We learn more about Cady, too. It was hard after getting into Crane's head to jump out and back into Cady's. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. But, the next chapter is not so emotional. Some of you might also like it. :D And, fixed ch. 4.

Chapter Five:

It had taken two weeks before her shin completely stopped hurting. The bruise was mostly gone. Only a faint shade of yellow and brown remained. It didn't matter much to Cady now since she wore pants all the time. What she was really thinking about, as she sat at work typing away, was the Halloween party her friends were throwing. She had asked for that Friday and Saturday off. Crane agreed, although the look he gave her said otherwise. Cady didn't care. She wanted some time to enjoy with them, to hang out again. Finishing her last piece of work, she smiled to herself. It was 8p.m. Time for her to go. But, where was Dr. Crane? She had heard him leave nearly an hour ago. To her knowledge, he had no afternoon or evening appointments. Cady waited for fifteen minutes before she decided to go find him.

Second floor: nothing. First floor: nothing. He wasn't even in the bathrooms (Cady didn't really have any guilt going into the men's, she noticed). That left the bottom floor. The basement floor. Cady groaned as she walked to the elevator. She pushed the button. The door chimed and opened. She stepped in. As the elevator descended, it jerked. Cady's heart flipped. _Oh my god, calm down. It's going to be okay._ She told herself. _I'm down here a million times. Geeze. _The doors opened. Cady looked out into the hall of her destination. She could hear commotion, but that was normal. She stepped out, her head down watching for any bugs then looked back up as someone brushed by her. A few nurses were running down the hall. Cady followed. She could hear people shouting. The patients were hollering obscenities. Cady ignored them as she rounded the corner. If anything went on, they all seemed to want attention. She came to a stop when she noticed Dr. Crane. He stood in the hallway next to Mr. Johnson's room. He was barking orders. His hair was messy, his glasses were off, his eyes _burned_. He was angry.

Cady took a few steps closer, wanting to help. "Doctor...?"

Dr. Crane turned and glared at her. Cady stepped back, nearly falling from a sudden weakness in her old shin injury. She watched as his face softened slightly and he walked over to her, blocking her view of what was behind him.

"Ms. Clein, it might be best if you went back to my office for the moment." He said softly.

Cady looked up at him, her face a question. Curiosity got the better of her, though. She leaned slightly to look behind him. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what he was blocking. Mr. Johnson was lying on a stretcher. There was blood. He was dead. As the orderlies and nurses moved the stretcher, one of his arms flopped down and Cady watched a ribbon of blood slid onto the floor. Her throat burned. She could hear someone breathing loudly. She was floating. She tried to move forward, but something held her tightly. _He's dead! He's dead!_ Her mind screamed so loudly her ears rang.

"Breath, Cady." Someone behind her was speaking, but she couldn't process what his words meant. "Breath. Don't panic. Breath. Cady? Cady!"

Cady coughed. Dizzy. Spots. The noise seemed to be suddenly far away. Blackness.

_Sirens. Cady was stuck; she couldn't move. She screamed for help. There were people around her, talking to her, asking if she was okay. She was, but she couldn't move. Someone opened her car door, unbuckled her seat belt. _

_"Lucky to be alive." She heard someone say._

_"He's not as lucky." _

_Cady turned to see what had happened. Her knees were shaky. She braced herself on her car for support. The right side was crumpled. It reminded her of a tin can. She could still hear the sound of the car crunching in her head..._

_She'd been hit. The other car wasn't so lucky. Hit her then kept going into a pole. Cady felt her legs move of their own accord. She made her way to the other car. Firemen, policemen, EMT personnel, eye witnesses. It was a haze of activity. Cady crept closer. The lights from all the sirens reflected off the glistening rain. It gave a purple glow to the surroundings. Surreal. It was quiet. She could see people, but couldn't hear them even as they spoke to her. She made her way to the open car door. The man sat there, lifeless. One arm hung down, blood pouring onto the asphalt. Cady screamed._

She was still screaming as she woke up. Panicking, she sat up. Her sudden movement startled Dr. Crane.

"Doctor-Doctor Crane?" Cady grabbed her throat as she spoke. It was sore.

"You fainted after having a panic attack. You were having another, so I was going to try to sedate you. Are you alright now?"

Cady grabbed her head. It still hurt. She remembered the accident. She took a few deep breaths and then nodded, trying to calm herself down. "I think so. I'm sorry. It's been years since I had one."

Dr. Crane raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch next to her. "You've had them before?" He asked, recapping the needle and slipping it in his blazer pocket.

Cady took a moment to orientate herself. She was in his office, on the small leather couch he had. It was Thursday, October 30.

Taking another deep breath, she responded to his question. "Yes. I was in a car accident."

He shifted in his seat. He sighed slightly, removing his glasses and then rubbed his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was low. Cady couldn't detect any hint of malice in it. "I'm sorry you saw that." He paused for a moment, turning to face her. "Why didn't you leave?" There. It was back. The arrogance, the antipathy, they filled his tone again.

Cady shook her head. "I don't know. He's dead. He's dead, isn't he?" She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She blinked, sending a tear down her cheek. "He killed himself. How? I thought he was to be supervised? How did he manage...?" She wiped some more tears away.

"Ms. Clein, please stay calm. Otherwise, I'll be forced to sedate you."

Cady glared at him. He was threatening her. Acting like she was one of his patients. "Dr. Crane, I'm not one of your patients. Please, do not speak to me like that. I can control myself." She finished drying her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"Yes. You're doing better, considering the circumstances. Will you be okay to drive home?"

"I took the train." She mumbled, tired.

Cady saw him replace his glasses and glance down at his watch.

"Ms. Clein, it's nearly 10p.m."

Cady shrugged. "I take the train all the time, except for Saturdays. It saves gas, I get exercise." _How long was I out? I remember going to find him around 8:15..._

Dr. Crane sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Clein. I'd feel safer if you allow me to take you home."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'll be fine." She smiled at him.

"Ms. Clein, this isn't open for discussion. Please wait right here while I go check on the paperwork for Mr. Johnson. When I'm finished, I'll escort you home." His tone made it clear it wasn't a request, but an order.

Cady nodded and watched him leave. "Dick." She mumbled after he shut the door behind him.

She sat there for a few moments. It was still hard for her to take it in what had happened. Her legs felt restless even though her brain felt tired. Standing up and stretching, she walked to the window. This window had nearly the same view as the one in the hallway. Outside, it was dark and had started to rain. It was only a light drizzle, but it gave the light posts an eerie glow. Cady leaned her head on the glass. It was cold against her skin. She yawned and blinked. Something moved outside. She narrowed her eyes. A black figure was walking away from the building. _No one is allowed outside at this time of night. Well, maybe it's one of the staff taking a smoke break...in the rain? _Cady thought about what was out there. She remembered, the two times she had ever been out there, that it was encircled by a stone fence. The ivy had grown so much it was hard to see the actual fence. She'd heard that there was a gate or something that led into the alleyway behind the asylum, but she never looked for it. Cupping her face to the glass, she squinted, trying to see the figure better through the rain.

"How's the weather?"

Cady jumped, knocking her head on the glass. "Ow!" She groaned. She rubbed her head as she turned around to face Dr. Crane. "I thought I saw someone walking outside."

He watched her for a moment, his face impassive. "That's impossible, Ms. Clein. The doors out to the exercise area are locked at this time of night. All of the patients are accounted for."

Cady still held a hand to her head. It was throbbing where she had hit it. "Are you sure? What about the door to the alley?"

Crane moved closer to her and Cady missed his expression as the light reflected off of his glasses. "That gate hasn't been opened in decades. I doubt anyone could find it with all of the overgrowth. And, even if they could, it's rusted shut."

Cady backed up as he approached her. Something in her head was telling her he was lying. Maybe it was the few wet spots on his shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Ms. Clein, are you alright? You've had a very stressful few hours. Would you like to lay down for a while?"

Cady shook her head. The pain throbbed. "Your coat's wet." She said quietly.

Dr. Crane looked at one of his shoulders. "Yes, it is. I had to talk to the corner outside."

Cady took a deep breath. _Of course._ She thought to herself. _Of course. That makes sense. Cady, girl, it's time for bed._

She smiled slightly at the doctor, letting her hand drop to her side. "I'm just really tired. I'm sorry."

The corner of his mouth arched up. "It's alright, Ms. Clein. Lets get you home."

He slipped into a black trench coat and picked up his briefcase, along with some other things. Cady grabbed her backpack. She was still wearing her blazer from earlier in the day. The asylum was always freezing. They both walked to the door. Dr. Crane opened it and motioned for her to go first. She could hear him walking behind her as she made her way to the first floor. She took the stairs, the extra steps helped clear her head. Dr. Crane followed closely behind her. When she opened the front door the wind blew in the rain.

"Oh, man. I don't have an umbrella." She frowned.

Dr. Crane walked forward, an umbrella in his hand. He opened it and looked back at her. "We'll have to share. I only have one. Don't worry, It's not that far."

Cady moved under his umbrella. "Lead on." She said.

They made their way to his car. Thankfully, it was only a few feet from the entrance. He moved to the passenger side door and held it open until she slipped in, her backpack in her lap. As he closed the door Cady got a whiff of his cologne. _Oh no..._She snuffed out any thoughts that were threatening to rise up. She heard him get into the driver's seat and turn the car on.

"Are you okay, Ms. Clein?"

Cady looked over to him. "I'm fine." She noted his face didn't look really concerned, but it bothered her that he kept asking. Did he want her to _think_ he was? It suddenly occurred to her that he might not know where to go. "Um, I live near the University. On Gotham Boulevard. The High Rise Apartments?"

Dr. Crane nodded, still looking at her. "I know the area." He turned his attention back to driving.

_Right. _Cady thought. _He used to work at the University._ They sat quietly for a few minutes. Cady hated a quiet car. When she drove she always had the music on. It gave her mind something to do.

"Nice car." She said.

"Thank you." He didn't say anything else.

Cady turned her attention to the world outside. She always thought cities looked beautiful when it rained at night. All the lights molded together and glittered off the water. Even though her accident had happened at night, it never took away the beauty she saw. It just made her more cautious of those around her. She heard a click and then some classical strings filled the air.

"Vivaldi?" Cady asked.

Dr. Crane glanced at her then back to the road. "_The Four Seasons_." He said.

"Yes. It's _Spring_. This is my favorite piece out of the lot."

"I didn't know you liked classical music."

Cady srugged. "I grew up with it. My parents are very passionate about music."

"What do your parents do?"

Cady frowned, looking back out of the window. He never took an interest in her other than her work schedule or a progress report for her classes. "My dad's a banker. My mom used to be a housewife, until I went into high school. Now she works in a law office. An assistant or something."

"Interesting." He paused for a moment and Cady thought he was finished. "Do you talk to them often?"

She turned her attention back to him. "Not really. I hear from my mom about once a month. Mostly, just to let me know that there is money in my account and for us to attempt to give updates about our lives. I only hear from my dad if it's dealing with a concert, play, or something like that."

His gaze was still on the road. Cady frowned again. If he wasn't looking at her she couldn't tell if she was being analyzed or not.

"Why?" She asked.

He turned to her. For a moment a look of shock was in his eyes. He took a breath and it disappeared. "Just curious." He smiled the fake smile he gave to his patients.

"What about yours?" Cady asked in an innocent tone.

He didn't look at her as he spoke. "Long gone." He said while turning up the music slightly.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Cady was relieved when they reached her apartment complex. She nearly jumped out of the car and shouted her thank you and goodbye over the car door shutting. It was still raining, so she ran under the overhang to avoid the water as she walked to her building. She heard him drive off after a few seconds. Part of her thought maybe she had offended him with her quick exit. The other part didn't care. She was still feeling flustered from earlier. Combine that with the thoughts Cady refused to allow herself to think about, well, there was too much going on in her head. She needed to sleep.

*

It was Tuesday. Cady didn't really mind the day of the week. It was just this semester Tuesdays were full. It was the only day that her classes started before 10:30a.m., it was the only day she had three classes during the day (she had an evening class on Monday and two day classes, but that didn't count-the class was easy), and it was the start of her "work week." Plus, this Tuesday had been especially bad. She'd gotten up late so she had to take her car to school, she had forgotten her book for her English class, and had also somehow managed to loose all of her writing utensils, among other things. Now, she was running late for work. Pulling out her cell she quickly dialed the asylum's number.

"Arkham Asylum. This is Mrs. Delane."

"Mrs. Delane! It's Cady. I'm stuck in traffic. I'm almost over the bridge, so maybe fifteen minutes?"

"Oh, alright honey. I heard on the radio that there was some construction work going on with the pipelines or something. I'll let Dr. Crane know."

"Thanks, Mrs. Delane." Cady said.

"See you soon." She said before hanging up.

Cady let out a long sigh. The traffic barely _crawled_ over the bridge. Instead of the fifteen minutes she had guesstimated, it had been more like thirty. She parked her car, grabbed her things, and ran inside. Mrs. Delane, the receptionist, just smiled and waved. Cady waved back as she turned the corner and ran up the stairs. Dr. Crane was walking out of his office as she was walking in. They nearly collided.

"Oh, good. You're here. Please, hurry and put your things down. I need your help." He said as he walked into the hallway.

Cady nodded, throwing her bag and jacket on the couch in his office. She turned and followed him. "What are we doing?"

"Ms. Lee is refusing to eat again. We are going to have dinner with her tonight." He said as if it was the most boring thing in the world.

"I forgot my notepad." She said as they walked down the stairs to the first level.

"No need. I want Ms. Lee to feel as comfortable as possible." He turned to look at her before they entered the cafeteria. "Think of it as a dinner date between friends."

Cady raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. She mentally went over what she knew about Ms. Lee. She was a nice girl, if a bit of an airhead. She was older than Cady and had been afflicted with Anorexia Nervosa since she was a young child. Up until a few months ago she had been making improvements. She was even close to being released. It was tragic when she had suffered a relapse. Not only was she anorexic, she was also a kleptomaniac (which was why she was admitted in the first place). She had stolen her chart, among other things that weren't tied down, and wouldn't give them back until she had "gotten her schedule back." Everyone was confused, including Cady. In her charts it had read that she had been refusing to eat, refusing to join in with the group therapy sessions, and refusing to sleep. She kept claiming that her schedule was changing, but according to the logs, nothing had. Since then it had been a roller coaster ride with her.

They approached the table that Anna and Jules, a male nurse, were sitting at. The cafeteria wasn't full since it wasn't five yet, but a few patients had trickled in. They looked bored as they waited.

"Cady!" Anna smiled and waved.

"Ms. Lee, remember your manners." Dr. Crane said, pulling out a chair for Cady.

"Hi Ms. Lee. How are you doing today?" Cady asked as she sat down.

Dr. Crane sat down so he could see the three of them.

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night. I took a walk today. It's too cold."

Cady nodded, listening to her. "Did you participate in group today?"

"Yes, but it wasn't fun. I'm not an artist so my picture looked like squiggly lines and stick figures."

Cady smiled. "That could be abstract art. It's really popular. Sells for millions." Cady emphasized her last word and laughed.

Anna laughed, too. "Yeah. Maybe. But, not mine. It's not good enough. And the brush wouldn't let me move it correctly."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I can't paint to save my life, either." Cady said.

She glanced at Dr. Crane, but he sat in his chair watching them talk. He wore his usual expression, his arms crossed across his chest.

"So, have you eaten today?" She asked the thin patient in front of her.

Defeated, the woman looked down at the table. "No."

"Why not?"

She mumbled something, but Cady couldn't hear it.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep her tone nonthreatening.

"Jules, can you go get our dinner? I think it's time." Dr. Crane interrupted their conversation.

"Yes sir." The man said, getting up.

Cady looked towards the clock on the wall. It was a little after 5p.m. The line of patients was already forming. She noticed that Jules didn't get in line, he went directly into the kitchen. She turned her attention back to the girl in front of her.

"Are you enjoying any of the other groups?" Cady asked, trying to raise the patient's mood.

Anna smiled slightly, shrugging. "I like going outside and TV time."

"What shows do you like to watch?"

"Soap operas. But, no one else likes them. They all like to watch those stupid crime shows. They're so fake, you know?"

Before Cady could respond Jules had come back with a tray of food. He set a plate with a generous portion of what looked like beef tips over rice and green beans in front of Ms. Lee, but gave Cady and Dr. Crane a bowl of tomato soup. Cady smiled up at Jules.

"Thank you." She said, noticing Anna frown at her food.

"Thank you Jules. That'll be all." Crane waved him away and turned his attention to Anna. "What's wrong with your food, Ms. Lee?" He asked.

"Why can't I have tomato soup too?" She questioned. "I don't like beef. I'm a vegetarian!"

"Ms. Lee, we've discussed this before. You refuse to take your vitamins. Therefore, you must eat something with enough nutrition in it."

"But, you're a vegetarian." She frowned at Dr. Crane.

Dr. Crane took a breath, regarding Anna before he spoke. "I also don't starve myself."

"Are you a vegetarian?" Anna seemed annoyed that Dr. Crane wouldn't let her have her way, so she focused her attention on Cady.

Cady shook her head. "No. I just try to eat healthy." Somehow, what she had said upset Anna. "Ms. Lee, it's okay. Try to eat at least the green beans and the rice."

"It's poisoned." Anna said flatly.

Cady laughed slightly, despite herself. "I agree that the food here isn't really great, but you need to eat."

"No. I'm serious. Every time I eat I feel sick."

"That's a natural response. Your body is trying to get used to the fact that it has food in it again. It's digesting it." Dr. Crane said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Neither of _you_ are eating." Anna grumbled, spearing a green bean with her fork.

She watched as the woman threw an offending piece of food into her mouth and chewed. Cady smiled, turning her own attention to her soup. It wasn't great by any means. Too watery and salty. She was hungry, though. About half way through the meal, Anna stopped eating. She'd eaten a few fork fulls of rice and some green beans. Cady glanced at Dr. Crane, then at the woman.

"What's wrong, Ms. Lee?" She asked her.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." Anna said, looking around.

"Ms. Clein, why don't you take Ms. Lee to the bathroom. She's not allowed to go without an escort." Dr. Crane said.

Cady nodded at him, then looked back at Anna. She was looking kind of sick. Cady held back the urge to sigh and frown. "Come on, Ms. Lee."

Anna shot up from the table as quick as her legs would let her. Cady had to jog to keep up the pace. She followed the girl as she walked out of the doors and into the womans' bathroom outside of the dining hall. Not even bothering to lock the stall behind her, Anna fell to her knees and promptly began to throw up. Cady just stood there, holding the girl's hair back from her face until she was finished.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Cady used her first name in an attempt to comfort the now crying woman.

She just nodded. Cady went to the sink and grabbed some paper towels. She folded them and then got them wet with some cold water. She returned to Anna and placed the moist towels on the girls head. Anna just sat there, head leaning against the toilet. She couldn't stop crying.

"He's going to come for me tonight. I know it." She muttered between sobs.

"Who is?"

"He-he told me that if I didn't start eating the food he'd take me away. He said a bag of bones doesn't belong in a hospital. It belongs in a field to scare away the crows!" She started crying loudly.

"Who is he?"

"The Scarecrow! He's going to make me like him! I don't want to die!" She grabbed Cady's arm. The woman held onto it so tightly she could feel the blood pounding in her veins.

"Anna, calm down. No one is going to take you anywhere. There are cameras here. We'd know if someone came in."

"Ms. Clein? Ms. Lee?" A female voice called into the bathroom.

Cady leaned out from the stall with Anna still holding onto her arm. "Ms. Linda. She needs-" She began, but the nurse cut her off.

"We have a stretcher waiting for her outside along with some medicine."

Cady looked back at Anna. "Come on, Ms. Lee. Lets get you up so we can get you onto the stretcher. They have something to help you feel better."

The girl only nodded as Cady leaned down to help her stand up. She noticed that the woman trembled as they walked the few steps out of the bathroom. There was a few people in the hall with the stretcher. Dr. Crane stood there, sipping what appeared to be coffee (and looking bored), along with the nurse Ms. Linda and two orderlies. Once Anna was situated on the stretcher, subsequently tied down and still crying, they sedated her and took her away. Ms. Linda looked at Cady and smiled.

"That was probably the fastest I've seen anyone bring Ms. Lee out of the bathroom. Whatever you said, it worked."

"Oh, um, thanks." Cady smiled back to the woman and then watched her walk down the hall towards the direction the others had taken Anna.

"Yes, I agree with Linda. You did very well, Ms. Clein." Dr. Crane said.

"Thanks." Cady crossed her arms, thinking about the conversation she just had with Anna.

"What did it look like?" He interupted her thoughts.

Cady looked at him as he took a sip from his cup. "It was mostly yellowish-pink with chewed up bits of food."

He took another sip before responding. "Ah. Interesting."

"She also spoke about a scarecrow."

Dr. Crane coughed as he took a sip.

"Are you okay?" Cady asked, moving closer to him.

He held a hand up and cleared his throat. "Fine. What did she say about this _scarecrow_?" His eyebrow raised slightly as he spoke.

Cady shrugged, looking back down the hallway. "She thinks that a scarecrow is going to come and take her away tonight. Something about killing her, or stuffing her, or something like that. Said it called her a bag of bones." She paused for a moment to rub at her temples. "I'm going back to the office, I need to get started on some paperwork." She left, not waiting for the doctor's answer.

*

Cady sat in her little corner typing away. She didn't hear the door open or close, nor did she hear Dr. Crane walk up to her. He cleared his throat, causing Cady to jump in her seat. She hated how he could always do that to her. She looked up at him and was handed an apple.

"You didn't finish your soup. I thought you might like some dessert." He said quietly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, looking at the apple.

"I'd also like to know more about this accident you spoke about last week." He scooted an unused chair over so he could sit down and listen to her.

He leaned back and crossed his legs like how guys normally do when they get comfortable. Cady noticed he had an apple too.

"I, um, was twenty. It happened so fast I don't remember the actual crash." She watched him take a bite of the apple, his eyes never leaving hers. He was waiting for her to continue on her own. The side of her mouth dipped down. She didn't want to think about it. "I just remember the light turned green and I went. Then, suddenly, I was waking up in my car. I couldn't move because the seat belt had jammed. There were people around; firemen, police men, stuff like that. Someone helped me get out. I couldn't feel any of my injuries yet. I wanted to see how the other driver was. Honestly, I thought I had somehow caused the crash. But, apparently, the guy's breaks had malfunctioned. And it was raining. That's the official story, anyway."

"What about the other driver?" Crane asked as he finished a bite of apple.

"I walked over to his car just as they had pulled the door open. He was dead. I saw-" Cady could feel her throat tighten.

She had to blink to clear the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just really vivid right now."

"Did you seek treatment? Any counseling?" He asked impassively, taking another bite of his apple.

"Yes. I had a doctor for a while. Her name was Dr. Gloria Green."

"You don't still see her?"

"No. After a year I felt much better. I didn't have any episodes while driving nor any more dreams."

"Did she give you any medication?" He took another bite.

"She did give me some medication, for the panic attacks, but I only used it once." Cady looked down at her untouched apple. She took a bite. It was really sweet, really delicious. She chewed and swallowed before she continued talking. "I've always been a pretty happy girl. My dad said it was just a reality check for me. That I'd bounce back. Fine as ever. He was right. Before the accident I was a horribly bad driver. I'm much more careful now." She took another bite of the apple.

Crane finished his apple and held the leftover core in his hand. "Thursday night was the first time you had an episode in how long?"

Cady frowned. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

Crane sat up straight in the chair, uncrossing his legs. "I'm _sorry_ if I'm offending you." She noticed he didn't sound very sorry, more annoyed at her for asking him the question. "Something triggered a panic attack last Thursday night when you saw Mr. Johnson being taken away. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of it so that," he paused, looking away for a moment then back to her, "we can detour any potential future attacks. Should they happen." He added the last part really quickly.

She set the apple down on her desk, no longer hungry. "I don't know what caused it."

He nodded, standing up. "Then, we'll just have to be careful." Cady noticed he didn't look too happy as he dragged the chair back to it's original position. He paused by her desk before he left, pointing to her half eaten apple. "Are you going to finish that?"

Cady looked down at the apple and then back up to him. "No. It was delicious, but I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you, again."

She smiled, but he remained aloof as he picked up the apple and left. She could hear the door shut rather loudly behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: I write these notes a lot. Oh well. Anyway, a few people asked about the apple that he gave her. OMG people, you guys are way too observant! I have the next chapter mostly written, but I'm dreading posting it. Mainly because this one was so hard for me to write and the next one is, well, it's _different_. This one is going to bounce back and forth between Jonathan, Scarecrow, and Cady. I hope it'll turn out okay and that it's easy to understand.

This also picks up where the last chapter left off.

Chapter Six:

Mrs. Delane had already left for the day. The janitor had finished the main entrance. It was eerily quiet as she exited the building. Outside, it was cold and windy. Cady buttoned up her jacket. She wished she had remembered her scarf. As she made her way to the train station, she kept getting the feeling that she was being followed. _That's silly._ Cady chastised herself. She walked this way all the time. The path was a big longer (she could easily cut through some alleys like she did during the day), but was well lit. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. And why was she dizzy? She slowed. The lights started to pulse.

_Clank._

Cady jumped, looking around her. Nothing. She walked a little faster. It was hard considering she was feeling strange. She put a hand up to her head. Was she getting sick? She was sweating. She shouldn't be sweating, it was cold outside.

_Clink. Clank. _

Cady stopped again. Up ahead a light was out. It caused a larger than normal shadow to fall over part of the path she took. Something moved. Cady squinted her eyes. _Maybe it's a cat...Or dog. A big dog._ She told herself. The shadows _danced _as she looked about. There was a shuffling noise, more movement. _Shit. It's not an animal._ Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. _What's going on?_ She couldn't tell if she was having another panic attack. It was so intense. Everything was moving, humming. The street lamps glittered too brightly. Cady quickly turned around, heading back to the asylum. A sinking feeling was threatening to make her sick. She could hear faint footsteps behind her. She sped up. The footsteps sped up. Her heart sped up. Cady could see the asylum up ahead. She realized she hadn't gotten far. _Strange..._Cady thought._ I thought I had gotten much further. It _feels_ like I've walked much further..._ She walked faster, as best as she could wearing a backpack on jelly legs. The thudding of her feet on the pavement was making her sick. Her heart pounded against her chest with every step. She didn't stop until she reached the steps and fell into a sitting position. Still dizzy, the shadows still dancing, she threw off her backpack. She was breathing heavily. Cady groaned loudly, upset. She was crying. The front door opened behind her and someone walked out, talking. It was Dr. Crane. _Of all the people..._Cady thought.

"Yes." Pause. "I'll take care of that part tomorrow. Thank you. Goo-" She heard him say as he walked down the steps. Every word he said, every step he took pounded against her skull. He stopped on the step that Cady was sitting on. "Don't worry. It'll be there. Goodbye." He hung up. "Ms. Clein?" She heard him question. "What are you doing out here? It's too cold to be enjoying the weather." He sounded like he was talking in a tunnel.

Cady glared at her feet for a moment. "Can I catch a ride with you?" She asked shakily, looking up at him. "Please?" She tried not to sound as bad as she felt. There were tears in her eyes. Water stains on her cheeks.

"Ms. Clein?" He leaned down to get a better look at her.

The sudden movement made Cady shriek. One moment he was almost floating above her, the next he was in her face. Her heart kept pounding, sending vibrations through her veins He was still talking, but she couldn't hear him. He grabbed her chin, turning her head this way and that. His skin was icy cold. It felt good against her fevered flesh. The movement, however, didn't agree with her.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." she muttered.

Dr. Crane moved back, giving her space. Cady pulled her legs up. She put her head down and wrapped her hands around the back of her neck. As long as she kept her head lower than her heart she'd be fine. She made sure her eyes were shut so she didn't have to see the ground spinning. There was a rustling and Cady felt his hand on her forehead. She could hear him sigh It sounded so far away. He moved some hair away from her face.

"You have a fever." His voice was still distant.

Cady tried to nod, but felt the sickness rising up in her throat again. She just sat there, unmoving.

"Wait here." He said.

She could hear him walking back up the steps and into the asylum. Cady wondered how she could go anywhere in the state she was in. Too hot, she slipped out of her jacket. The wind cooled her skin. He was taking too long. Even with the chilled air, she still felt sick. While she sat she took long, deep breaths. It helped. A little. She must of dozed off because she felt a pinch and then someone picking her up. She didn't even hear anyone approach her. It didn't matter; everything drifted away again.

*

Jonathan checked his watch. _Any second now._ He thought to himself. The guy he hired should be calling him within the next few seconds to tell him it was finished. _It better have gone according to plan._

_'Why? Afraid someone else would get to the prize first, ol' Johnny boy?' _The scratchy purr of his alter asked.

Jonathan glared down at his watch, watching the second hand tick away. He wasn't going to entertain his id. He'd taken enough of a diversion from his normal schedule to fit this in.

His phone rang.

"Dr. Crane." He answered.

"She's walking back to the asylum now, doc. She ain't running. Looks confused as all hell, though." The voice on the other line responded with a husky laugh.

Jonathan wanted to tell him to lay off the cigarettes. Instead, he slipped back into his doctor routine as he walked out of the front door. "That's to be expected."

"Will I get the payment?"

"Yes." He said flatly. He had agreed to the rather haughty payment, hadn't he? Why were the criminals in Gotham so...stupid?

"When?"

_'Not stupid, greedy.'_ His alter chuckled.

"I'll take care of that part tomorrow. Thank you. Goo-" He started to say before the man cut him off.

"Remember our deal." The voice warned.

"Don't worry. It'll be there. Goodbye." He hung up. He had plans for that man. Payment wasn't one of them, though. Looking down at the quivering girl he had to hold back a smile. She looked...pitiful. "Ms. Clein? What are you doing out here? It's too cold to be enjoying the weather." He asked her, feigning ignorance.

"Can I catch a ride with you?" She asked him, her voice shaking. "Please?"

She didn't look good. Tears stained her cheeks. _Just as expected._ Crane leaned down to get a better look at her. "Ms. Clein?"

His sudden movement made the girl panic. Crane grabbed a hold of her chin. Her pupils were dilated, her skin was burning up. "Do you feel alright? You're burning up." _All exactly as planned..._He couldn't help but smile as he rubbed some tears away with his thumb.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." he heard her mumble under her breath. She closed her eyes.

He moved back, giving her space. He did not want to clean up the mess. Slowly, she pulled her legs up and lowered her head. He knew the movement. It was taught to patients who felt dizzy or sick and were having a sense of vertigo. Her response to the situation told him more than she probably ever would. Jonathan felt sorry for putting her through this. He knew that with the mental state she was already in only a small dose of the toxin would set off a panic attack. Poisoning her food had been his alter's idea. He chose the apple. He had also hired the thug to make sure it set off sooner rather than later. As he watched her he moved his hand to her forehead and moved some hair away from her face.

"You have a fever." His said flatly. "Wait here."

He walked back into the asylum and grabbed the radio on the receptionist's desk. "Jules." He called into it.

"Go ahead, Dr. Crane."

"I believe that Ms. Clein has come down with a fever. Can you help escort her to the infirmary? She's outside on the steps."

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asked.

"Something for nausea." He said, placing the radio back down.

He turned and faced the door again. She sat outside. He could imagine her still there. Crying. Feeling sick. The guilt was there, also. A panic attack was never pleasurable for the patient. But, she simply _refused_ to tell him anything of real value. Yes, she talked a lot. Yes, she let him know probably more than she should have. It was just that he felt like he hit a wall every time he tried to delve deeper. She was smarter than most of his patients. He respected that. That was why he'd given her such a low dose. The potency was nothing compared to what he normally worked with. Just a crack. He just wanted her to crack enough so he could get what he wanted. Then he'd put her back together gain. Slightly damaged. Better than before. Like a doll.

*

The doctor checked her pulse. It was returning back to normal. Jules had injected her with something for her nausea outside. Crane had given her a low dose of an anti-anxiety medicine as she slept. Just in case. She was sleeping now. Peaceful. Serene. If she was the type to normally have nightmares or night terrors she would have had them already. But apparently, she wasn't. Once she had fallen asleep it was pretty restful. She was probably tired. She had only woken up when Jules gave her the injection. Even then, she was still between the realm of dreams. Now he sat there, watching her. As he sipped on some coffee, he pondered on her dreams. Did she dream of some land far away? Maybe she dreamed of butterflies and sunshine. He could vaguely hear his alter snort in his head.

_'Didn't she have a nightmare last time you watched her sleep? You peeping tom...' _It's scratchy whisper asked.

He thought back to the incident. There was something about the body, about the scene that triggered it. She was prone to have attacks, that was clear. He'd just have to figure it out. Slide in deeper. _Damn her._ He thought. Jonathan set his coffee down on the floor next to his chair and yawned.

_'I bet it was the body...'_ He heard his id say before he drifted out of consciousness.

*

_'Jonathan.'_

Breathing.

Nothing.

_'Ol' Johnny boy.'_

His head turned to his side. Still breathing deeply.

_'JOHNNY!'_

Jonathan nearly fell out of the chair he was sleeping in. "What?!?" He growled.

It took him a moment to orientate himself. He was still in the infirmary. Cady was still sleeping. He glanced down at his watch: 12:47a.m. He ran a hand through his hair. His alter had woken him up. What did he want?

'_I have a name.'_

"You're a part of me. You don't have a separate identity." He mumbled, glancing over at the girl's sleeping form.

'_Say it.' _The voice hummed in his ear.

"No." He crossed his arms.

'_Say it.' _The purr turned into a warning.

Jonathan could feel the id's attention turn towards Cady. This wasn't a good sign. He was too tired to fight back. Did it know? A few obscene images shot through his mind.

"Don't flatter yourself." Jonathan scoffed.

'_Say my name, Johnny boy.'_

"Don't you sleep?" He was quickly becoming annoyed.

'_Yeah. Most of the day, thanks to you.'_

The medication. In all of the excitement of the evening he had forgotten to take his second pill for the day. _Dammit._ Jonathan thought. He went to get up, but his alter held him down. He gripped the armrests of the chair till his knuckles turned white.

"Let. Me. Go." He hissed.

'_Say my name, Johnny.'_

"My name isn't _Johnny_."

'_Really?'_

Suddenly, Jonathan's mind was back in another time, another place.

_Jonathan sat on the wooden fence that separated the two fields. He'd been crying. All of the kids at his school had been teasing him. "Scarecrow!" they called him. "Scaredy-scaredy-scared-scarecrow." "Little Johnny is a scarecrow!" The taunts still rang fresh in his mind. He cried louder. _

_"What's wrong?" A scratchy voice asked the boy on the fence._

_"Th-they tease me." Jonathan responded, still crying._

_"What do they say?" The voice asked._

_"They call me a scarecrow." He responded._

_There was a loud grating noise. A laugh. Dry as dust, sharp as metal. Jonathan looked up at the scarecrow hanging on the pole behind him. _

_"That's _my_ name." It said, still cackling. "What's yours?" The black, beady eyes peered down at the boy._

_"Johnny." He said, smiling. _

Jonathan bit the side of his cheek. He could taste blood. It pulled him out of the flashback.

_"Say it..." _The tone was louder, more forceful. It was no longer in his head.

Jonathan just sat there, looking straight ahead at the wall. He wasn't going to give in. Suddenly, he was hot. Aroused. He could feel a hand move down his stomach and grab a hold of his thigh. It was close, so close. The nails bit into his skin. His eye twitched. Images of Jamie and some other patients he tortured flashed through his mind. His brain was abuzz. The pictures stopped on Anna. Pretty little Anna. He could see her crying in the corner. She looked straight at him. He watched, horrified, as her face morphed into Cady's.

"Stop it." He said through clenched teeth.

_"It's not such a stretch. I see why you spend so much time with little Anna."_ The voice murmured.

Jonathan closed his eyes. He was still aroused. The hand wouldn't nudge any closer. It just traced little circles on his thigh. "She is no different than anyone else." He tried to lie.

_"Maybe. But she seems to interest _you_ enough."_

He gulped as more images flooded his mind. Where Anna should have been he could now see Cady. He tried to bite his cheek again. It didn't work.

_"Can't use the same trick on me twice, Johnny boy." _

He opened his eyes and looked at Cady's sleeping form. His mind took advantage of the scene and assaulted him again. Without warning he stood up. His legs moved of their own accord. He was so close to her. She slept quietly on the stretcher. If he reached out a hand he could touch her. Just a touch. Soft skin. Delicate. Warm flesh. Tempting...

_"Just a touch." _It whispered.

It was so tempting...Her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed. Ignorant of the struggle that went on right next to her. Other than her breathing she was still. Like a doll.

"No." Jonathan fought back with all his strength.

_"Then say my name." _

He could feel the blood burning as it coursed through his veins into his neither regions. His muscles screamed against the strain of the fabric. Pulsed. More pictures. Images. Scenes. There were so many they blended together. Jonathan felt sick.

Before it could overpower him, he choked out a name. "Scarecrow."

The Scarecrow laughed loudly in his ears. _"You're such a liar, Jonathan." _His voice faded away.

Jonathan looked down at the girl. "No. I'm not." He said, frowning.

He felt exhausted. His body started to unwind as Scarecrow drifted back into his hiding place.

*

Cady woke to someone speaking beside her. "Hmm...?" She groggily questioned.

"Are you feeling better, Ms. Clein?"

Cady blinked. "What...where...?"

"You got sick after work. Do you remember?"

She tried to think back to the events of the day, but her head was too fuzzy. She shook her head. "No. Did I eat something bad?"

"Yes. It seems that the soup we had for dinner was," he paused, "contaminated." He said, flatly.

Cady sat up, still feeling confused. "Oh. Did you get sick?" She stretched, then wrapped her arms around her.

"Slightly. How are you feeling now?" His face hid any remaining emotion from his encounter with Scarecrow. He stepped back from the stretcher.

"Okay. Better, I guess. It's kinda cold, though." She noticed she didn't have her jacket on.

She watched as Dr. Crane walked over to her backpack that was sitting on the floor. He picked up her jacket and handed it to her. She quickly slipped it on, wrapping it tight around her.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking around. Her jacket smelled like him. _Weird._ She thought.

He glanced at his watch before he spoke. "A little after 1 in the morning. If you're feeling better I'll take you home."

Cady just nodded. "Alright."

*

Cady looked at the warehouse her friends had rented. They had already decorated it with cheap Halloween things. Plastic skeletons. Motion activated moving hands. Styrofoam tombstones. Cotton cobwebs. Cady frowned, shifting her weight from one foot to another. It wasn't the decorations that made her uneasy. It was the location.

"How does it look?" Jackie asked, coming out of the front entrance.

"Um..." Cady looked to one side, then another. "Creepy." She said.

"Great!" Jackie laughed.

"Why'd you rent one in the Narrows?"

"It was cheap. Left more room in the budget for beer." She said, shrugging.

Cady couldn't shake the bad feeling.

"Oh, Cady. You look so cute. _Alice in Wonderland_?"

Cady looked down at her puffy costume. "Yeah." She glanced at Jackie's. "Jackie, seriously? I thought we were going as girls from fairy tales?"

"It's a Snow White costume....I just sexed it up a little. You know, added some _dramatic_ elements."

"If my dramatic you mean leather, ass showing skirt, and go-go boots, then you succeeded." Cady laughed.

"Come on, Cady. It's dark out. Lets go inside with everyone else. Lots of beer!" Jackie threaded her arm through Cady's.

Cady sighed, rolling her eyes. "I feel so much safer now." She said as she let herself be led into the warehouse.

The party was fun. Cady drank too much and danced the hours away.

*

_"How will we be sure this is the most effective way to release the toxin?" Dr. Crane asked the tall, sandy haired man in front of him._

_Ducard smiled. "You said yourself that the aerosol form was the most effective."_

_Jonathan nodded. The man was right. He had tested the different forms himself. _

Crane glanced over the canisters. They were smoke bombs specifically designed to hold his venom. The first phase was to begin tonight. Halloween. He smiled to himself as he held the cold metal. Truthfully, he didn't care much for what day of the week it was on. It was just ironic that it would start on such a mischievous holiday. He heard the others. He slipped on his mask.

The purpose of the first phase was to see if it would work. But, it was a double sided coin. If it worked, great. They'd use the data gathered tonight to help with the final phase. If it didn't, then there would be no real loss. They could pull out and revise the plan. One isolated incident wouldn't arouse much suspicion, especially given that most of Gotham was essentially on Ducard's payroll, anyway. Crane barked orders to the men around him. He'd been tipped off earlier in the week that a warehouse was being rented out for a party. With the mix of booze, adrenaline, and possible (probable) drug use, the effects would be just _that much more interesting_. He could already feel the excitement build within himself.

The men worked quietly, but quickly. They surrounded the building. Wearing masks (mostly for protection and less for blending in with the already inebriated crowd), they easily slipped in and out of the bodies, placing themselves in strategic locations. Maximum effect. Low dosage (unfortunately). Crane hovered around the front entrance. He glanced down at his watch. Ten minutes. Someone walked out of the front. Arguing on a cell. It wasn't time, yet. Eight minutes, forty-five seconds. That voice. He _knew_ that voice. He moved behind a dark SUV. Glancing around, his breath caught in his throat. _Cady. _There was anger. Rage. A host of other emotions that he rarely felt. All combined and making him distracted. _Stupid girl!_ How could she be so careless? Wasn't she smart enough to _not_ go to party in the Narrows? He looked at his watch again. Seven minutes, twenty-four seconds. He thought about throwing a rock or something similar to scare her with. There was a chance she'd run back inside. He scratched that idea. Abduction? Just for the few hours? There was a chance she'd see him. Or get hurt. His only way. Moving back to the van he had used for transport, he grabbed his briefcase. Pulling off his mask, he opened the case and pulled out his phone and a syringe. He stuck the needle in his pocket. He carried them around everywhere. One never knew when it might be needed. He dialed Cady's number, blocking his own.

"Argh...um...hello?" She was drunk.

Crane sighed. Smiled. This was going to be easy. He cleared his throat. "Get into your car."

"What? Who's it?" She slurred.

"Now." He demanded.

He could hear her heels digging into the gravel. A car door slammed.

He walked over to her car. "Good girl. Now unlock it."

"No."

"Cady." His tone was a warning.

"How'do I know you're not gonna take advantage...?" She didn't even know he was so close.

"Who were you fighting with?"

"An ex. Damn bastard." He heard her sigh.

"I'm going to help you. Make you feel all better. Would you like that?" He purred into the phone.

Five minutes.

He heard her sigh. "I dunno you."

"Cady, yes you do. You know my voice."

Somewhere in her drunken haze she must of known who it was. She'd probably wake up tomorrow and remember her weird dream, but think nothing of it. She unlocked the door. He opened the driver's side, kneeling down.

"Doctor Crane?" She yawned.

"No. I'm just a dream." He smiled at her, pulling some hair out of her eyes. He uncapped the syringe and gently stuck it in her arm. She barely flinched. "You'll wake up tomorrow and feel all better." He patted her head as her eyelids grew heavy.

She tried to nod. He grabbed her keys as she slipped into a slumber. Three minutes, twenty-one seconds. He locked her in her car. He'd deal with her after he made sure the plan went through tonight. Walking back to the van, he pulled his mask back on.

"Boss. Two minutes." One of the guys said, walking over to him.

"Lock the doors. I want them all guarded. In one minute give the signal." He said inside his mask.

The man nodded and ran back to his post. Crane grinned and walked inside.

*

Screaming. Crying. _Fear. _Scarecrow was blissful. Absolutely enamored. Their outcry sent chills down his spine as he watched. He was too high above them to be hurt. Low enough to enjoy the show. Mass hysteria on a minuscule scale. His skin was aflame. Burning. A window broke. Two. Four. People were climbing out. People were banging on the doors. It had only been ten minutes. The salty-coppery scent of despair wafted up to the top level from the inflowing breeze. The cold air scorchedhis skin. He marveled at the quick reaction. _Ten minutes._ He wanted to play. He was _hungry_. It had only taken ten minutes. _Ten minutes._ He gave the signal to let the doors open. People ran in every direction. _Fear._ He walked down the ramp, to the stairs, into the panicked crowd. Slithering in between their bodies. The _fear!_ The a_rousal!_ He took a deep breath. _Ten minutes. _He could smell it. Pure. Heavy. _Fear. _It smelled like musk. Someone bumped into him.

Scarecrow turned his tattered face to the man. _**"Heeeere piggy, piggy, piggy."**_ He called.

The man screamed. No, squealed. Like the pig he was. Rolls of sweat poured from his brow.

_**"Piggy, piggy. Oink. Oink!"**_ Scarecrow laughed his dry cackle.

The man fell trying to run away. Scarecrow jumped on top of him. Grabbed the man's collar.

_**"Pig!"**_ He punched him in his face. _**"Fat." **_Punch._** "Ugly."**_ Two more punches. _**"Fucking. Pig."**_ Another punch.

He giggled. So much excitement. So much adrenaline. So much _fear._ The pig was crying. Scarecrow let him go. He had other targets in his sight. _Fear._ It tasted so good. He felt so alive. His body sung. Pulsed. It was erotic.

There was a guy cowering in a corner. Big guy. Not fat, muscled. Jock. _The burning! _Meat-brain. Scarecrow grinned. _Only ten minutes._ He picked up a crowbar. _Pulsing._ Moving over to where the guy sat hunched over, he swung it. _Aroused._ Barely grazed the guy's head. Smacked into the wooden pole behind him. Splinters rained down on the trembling figure. The guy screamed, holding his head. It was titillating. Scarecrow was giddy.

_**"Scardy-cat. Fraidy-cat."**_ He taunted. Another swing. Cracking noises from the wood. _**"Meat-head is afraid of a scarecrow."**_ Another miss of the head. More splinters. _**"Suck your thumb, you baby. SUCK IT." **_He screamed at the guy. Another swing. Another miss.

The guy stuck his thumb in his mouth. Crying. Panicking. _Fearful._

_**"Baby meat-head. Sucking on his thumb. Didn't anyone ever tell you that's bad-"**_ he swung and connected the crowbar to the guy's hand. It caused the fist to smash into his teeth. _**"-for your teeth?"**_ Scarecrow laughed as the guy held his bleeding mouth and scurried away.

Off in the distance. Sirens. Scarecrow stopped. The crowbar fell to his feet.

*

Crane took a deep breath. His heart was racing. He could clearly see his men. They were still in their respected positions. Sirens. Faint, but unmistakable. Under the mask he smiled. _Good doggies. _At over a thousand dollars each, they had better do their part. He motioned for them to wrap it up. Destroy the evidence. They would do as told. They could see very acutely what would happen if they didn't. Crane stalked out of the warehouse and to the van. He closed his suitcase. _Why had it been opened?_ He moved to get in. Arousal made him catch his breath. He tried to compensate. His pants shifted. The sound of keys in his pocket. _Shit._ _Cady. _Quickly, he jumped from the van. He walked through the small crowd that still lingered. Too drunk, too scared. Too disorientated to go anywhere. They wouldn't remember much, if anything. Sirens. Still far away. It was hard to get to this place, he knew. And the police would take their time. He closed the distance to Cady's car. She was slumped over on the driver's seat. He smiled. _Sleeping like a baby. _

"Boss! Are you gonna come with us?" Someone called.

He looked at the man through his mask. They never saw his real face. "No. Clean up the scene. Burn it. I'll meet back up with you tomorrow night." He said as he unlocked the car.

The man nodded and left. Crane watched as they set a small fire to the outside of the building. They weren't supposed to burn the entire thing down. Just enough to look like things had gotten out of hand. He waited until the van pulled away. Out of sight. The sirens grew louder. Crane pulled off his mask. He pulled the sleeping girl out of her car and placed her in the back seat. She sighed, mumbled something. Still sleeping. Crane closed the door and got into the driver's seat. They were gone before the cops showed up.

*

There was a buzz followed by the sound of a ring tone. Cady groaned. She was in her bed, fully clothed. She even had her shoes on. Her phone rang again. _Dammit._ She couldn't find it. Slowly, carefully standing up, she tried to make her way to the ringing sound. Her purse was on the floor. She fell into a sitting position, and grabbed her phone out of it.

"Hell...o?" She asked, still feeling tired.

"Cady!"

Cady held the phone away from her ear. "Liz, seriously. No yelling. I'm hung over."

"So, you made it home alright, then?" The girl on the other line sounded frantic.

"Yeah. Why?" Cady tried to remember the evening. It was like gray. All fuzz. She yawned.

"Well, apparently a whole bunch of people had a bad trip or something. There was this huge fight. And, a fire! _Ohmygawd_, Cady. It was horrible. I was so drunk. I barely remember any of it. That's just what I heard."

Cady nodded to the phone. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, sleepily.

"Yeah. I spoke to Jackie. She's fine. So is Manda. Bert got knocked up pretty bad. And somehow Samuel got punched in the mouth. But, you know, he probably started the stupid fight."

"Uhhuh..." Cady yawned again.

"Cady, why are you still tired? Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. Why?" Cady rubbed her nose, leaning onto the wall beside her.

"It's Saturday night, girl."

"What?" Cady moved so she could see her alarm clock. Bright red letters flashed 7:53p.m. Cady sighed. "Wow. I must have been really tired."

"Yeah, this was the _third_ time I called your phone. Geeze. Well, I'll let you go back to sleeping, princess. I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Bye." Cady said, before hanging up.

Yawning again, she crawled back into bed. Sleep came quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm afraid of this chapter. I was horrified to write it. I mean, how did it get this far so fast? I don't know! Please, please, please tell me how I did. I tried to keep Crane in character as much as possible. It's hard, considering that you only see one side of him in the movies. I have worked up a nearly complete psychological profile on him, so I have a reason for his every move. I won't delve into his mind much in this chapter. I want it to be a surprise.

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Chapter Seven:

Cady walked into Dr. Crane's office having successfully avoided smiling at anyone all day. He was on the phone as she came in, so she didn't say anything to him. She just went to her desk and unpacked the laptop. She had borrowed it after work on Saturday to finish up some notes. As she sat down, she heard him get up and walk to the entrance way that separated the two rooms. He must have been done with his phone conversation.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?" She asked, plugging the laptop in and turning it on.

If he wanted to say anything to her she could listen while working.

"You seem distressed. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled, typing in the password to sign in.

"Ms. Clein, I'm only trying to help. You don't have to be rude."

Cady rubbed her head for a moment. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane. It's just, I was supposed to go to the school's production of _Machinal_ with my mom and dad. When I called them today, apparently it's not so. He's out of town and she's working. I called the University to see if I could still get a ticket, but they said they were sold out. I really wanted to see it, too."

He stood there for a moment, quiet. Cady glanced up at him. He had a strange expression on his face.

*

Jonathan stood there, listening to Cady. This coldness, almost a withdraw, was something he had longed to see from her. She had already given him her past doctor. He had taken advantage of her trust and requested her medical records. _"Situational unipolar depression and slight anxiety,"_ the file had read, _"along with the ability to withdraw from emotional reality. Anxiety: possibly triggered from accident. Depression: Unknown source. According to parents she was a 'happy child.' Extrovert. Possible from accident also, though not likely. Mother has depression. Gave medication only for anxiety and for sleep." _He could understand why she was never given anti-depressants. Although there was family history, the evidence was pointing to it only being situational. Had the shock of her own mortality awakened something inside of her? Towards the end of the file there was a footnote about her behavior in with the last appointment: _"Seemingly back to 'normal'-according to parents*. Sleeping regularly. No panic attacks in months. *Cady is a good actress." _The line wasn't elaborated on. Was she still depressed then? Could she possibly be now? Maybe there was something else? Reading her file after observing her behavior on his own made him wonder. She was like a puzzle. Inside her head there was a door waiting to be opened. He would get to it.

He watched as she glanced up at him.

Jonathan spoke, realizing a plan. "I just got off the phone with Dr. Robbins. I was supposed to go with him Saturday night to see it. Incidentally, he had to cancel."

"I'm sorry. It's supposed to be good." Cady said, looking back at the computer screen.

He had once heard that some cultures viewed eyes as doorways to the soul. Cady's eyes, though open, were closed on the inside. She didn't like to be hurt. He knew she had friends. He wondered how close any of them really were to her. He wondered if she lied to them like she did to herself. He wondered...

"I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but if you really want to see the play, I can let you use the other ticket." The words slipped out of his mouth too easily.

*

Cady stopped what she was doing. Her heart flipped. Surely, he wasn't asking her to go with him. He was her boss! It was just a crush she had, nothing more. She needed to get her emotions in check. She turned to him, smiling, hoping he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Really? Thank you! I can pay you for it. I have about a hundred on me now. How much did it cost?" She asked, reaching into her backpack to pull out her wallet.

Dr. Crane shook his head. "Ms. Clein, I wouldn't ask you to go with me and have you pay."

Cady's eyes grew big. She couldn't read his expression. She'd never seen it before. Was he studying her? Was it a trick? His mouth turned into a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes. She'd never seen that before, either. Usually, when he smiled it was mocking. Arrogant. She couldn't place this one.

"I'll take that dumb-founded expression as a yes, then. We'll speak more about it on Friday." His tone was back to being the same old impassive haughtiness that he was known for.

Cady just nodded, still dumb-founded, but happier than she was earlier. She watched as he walked out of the office, hearing the door shut behind him. Cady's fingers trembled slightly as she picked up a file from the small stack he had already laid out on her desk. _Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygodohmygodohmygod..._Her mind kept repeating itself.

*

It had been a very long week. Friday was here, finally, but as Cady finished jotting down some notes her heart sank. It was 7:42p.m. and Dr. Crane had been very successful in being elusive. True, he had her come along on his second dinner appointment with Ms. Lee (she still wasn't doing any better), but he hardly spoke a word to her. He didn't let her talk as much with Ms. Lee this go around, either. Was he going to cancel? Did he think it'd be too _odd_ for them to go to a show together? Cady felt it a bit strange, but she couldn't read Dr. Crane that night he'd asked her. It frustrated her. She wasn't that great at reading people. It was just that Dr. Crane used to be easy-he only had a handful of expressions. Arrogance, indifference, slight "you've pulled a tooth to get it" interest, annoyance, the "I'm laughing at you inwardly" amusement, and the most dreaded: anger. Cady giggled at how two-dimensional she made him sound in her thoughts. Almost like an ass. Maybe he was. Maybe it would be best if he did cancel on her.

"What's so funny, Ms. Clein?"

Cady spun around in her chair, throwing her hands up in the air. "How do you do that? Seriously? You always sneak up on me."

Dr. Crane raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if you paid more _attention _to what was going on around you people wouldn't be able to," he paused and looked away for a moment then threw what she had said back into her face, " 'sneak up on you'."

"It's just you." Cady mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sure." He said, the doctor's mask still up. "About Saturday..."

Cady's stomach turned. She was dreading his answer.

"I was thinking that it'd be more appropriate if I picked you up. There is no need to take two cars." He stopped her before she could make any protest about taking the train instead. "The play starts late. It would be foolish for me to let you take the train." He paused for a moment, smiling his "laughing at you inwardly" smile. "Besides, you have a knack for getting yourself hurt. _I _don't want to be the one the blame falls on should something happen."

Cady couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Then, we'll take your car." She said, defeated, but excited.

His smile grew bigger, then faded. "I'm glad we have reached an agreement. Since it's starts at 7, I'll be there at 6:15 to pick you up." He turned to walk away, then looked back. "Please, dress accordingly."

Cady glared at his back while he walked away. _Ass._ She thought. She'd been going to plays, operas, Broadway shows, and classical concerts since she was a child. She knew the proper attire. There were always the few students who caught a play in jeans (having just come from class), but they were far and few between. Most were respectful enough to change into decent attire before a national production. Cady turned back to her notes. Suddenly, she realized he didn't say anything about whether she would be working on Saturday or not. She stood up, peering out from the other side of the door frame.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked, thankful he was sitting at his desk.

He looked up at her, annoyed. "Yes?"

"Are you going to need me to come in on Saturday?"

He took a deep breath. "No. My files are mostly caught up. It won't be necessary."

Cady nodded and sat back down. She finished the last bit of notes she had been writing and began to clean up her desk. Somehow she always had a file's guts spread out across her entire desk whenever she made notes.

"Ms. Clein, it's after 8p.m. You can go now." She heard Crane say to her.

"I just need to put these files up and I'll be done." She responded, walking to the filing cabinet with an armful of files.

He didn't say anything, so she continued working. It didn't take her long to finish. She slid into her coat and picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Good night, Dr. Crane." She said as she walked to the door.

He didn't look up at her. "Good night, Ms. Clein. Be safe."

"Thanks." Cady responded.

She rolled her eyes as she left his office, her keys jiggling in her hand.

*

Crane waited for fifteen minutes after she left his office. That would give her enough time to exit the building and clear the parking lot. She'd taken her car to work every day since the little _incident_. Her official story to the staff (most of them had never seen her car before) was that the days were growing shorter and the nights colder. He laughed to himself as he remembered the panic in her eyes that night. Crane had told her she'd been sick. Inside, he knew she remembered the events. Even if they were only in her dreams. Even if it was only a feeling. She _remembered_. Fear was powerful. It made control easy.

Absently, he straightened the files on his desk. He was trying to keep his fingers busy. They were _tingling _with anticipation. Scarecrow had an appointment with Ms. Lee. She had thrown up again after eating. Her food wasn't really poisoned. Scarecrow had just told the trembling woman that _once_. She remembered. Her body acted like it was. Crane giggled.

He stood up from his desk. The motion was impromptu. His thoughts were racing. He could see little Anna in her room. She was crying. Begging. He walked to his briefcase. She was gagging. He was losing control. She was gagging on _him_. The image made Crane's breath catch in his throat. He was trying to open his briefcase. He couldn't. His alter was too absorbed in his thoughts on torturing Anna.

'_It's time.' _Scarecrow hissed in his head.

"Can you please control your excitement long enough for me to open this?" He said dryly as his fingers shook.

_'Hurry up.'_ It purred.

*

Surprisingly, Saturday flew by. Cady chocked it up to the fact that she had a lot of homework to do and felt she needed to at least clean the front part of her house. There was no use in asking her roomie for help. Chastity was snoring away, having come in sometime around 4a.m and probably not getting to sleep until well after daylight. Chastity was one of those "night owls." She worked at night, went shopping at night...she was practically a vampire. She didn't drink blood, but with the way her roomie acted, Cady wouldn't put it past her.

It was only 4:30p.m. Cady yawned, having finished vacuuming the living room. She studied the room around her. She didn't dust it (she hated dusting), but at least the dishes were in the dish washer, the couch cushions were straight, and now the floor didn't look like a trash can. She had just enough time to get ready.

As she walked into the bathroom to take a shower, she felt her stomach clench up. She was nervous. It was weird. She was going with her boss. She was going with a man that for all reasonable purposes was an overly coincided, dull psychiatrist. Chances were, she'd feel uncomfortable the whole time at the play or do something really stupid and humiliating. Like falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. Or tripping and exposing herself to the world. Maybe she should wear pants tonight. At least if she broke her neck she wouldn't have to live through the humiliation of being a klutz.

Cady laughed at herself as she turned the shower on. She was being ridiculous. Probably, the worst thing that would happen would be nothing. That thought in itself sort of scared Cady. As she stepped into the shower she realized something: She had an infatuation with Dr. Crane. That made her stomach hurt even more.

It was nearing 6:15. Cady was rushing around, trying to fix her hair and touch up her makeup at the same time. Chastity, now awake and eating a bowl of cereal on the couch, watched her with mild amusement.

"Gota big date tonight, huh?" She asked in between mouthfuls of Cheerios.

"Not really. I'm just going to the play at school tonight." Cady said as she walked back into the bathroom for the umpteenth time in five minutes to check her hair.

"Then why are you wearing that dress?"

Walking out of the bathroom, Cady eyed the girl on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, very classy. I mean, more classy than your normal attire."

Cady looked down, restlessly wiping at the fabric. It was just a simple black dress and a crystal necklace.

"Oh, well...thanks? This coming from the girl who's idea of formal attire is a pair of unripped fishnets."

Both girls laughed. Someone knocked on the door. Cady froze for a moment, then ran into her bedroom.

"Answer the door, please. I have to put on my shoes."

Chastity made it a point to sigh loudly about having to get it. The door opened. She heard her roomie and Dr. Crane exchange small talk.

"She's in her room. Putting on her shoes or something. You know, girl stuff. She knows you're here."

"Thank you."

"Cady!" Chastity called. "You're date's here. He's pretty handsome too. You'd better hurry up before I take him."

Cady took one last deep breath and walked out into the living room. "Chastity, really." Cady turned to the girl so Dr. Crane couldn't see her and stuck out her tongue. She turned back to the doctor, smiling nervously. He looked a bit annoyed.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly.

Cady went through a mental list of everything: Purse, wallet, keys, sweater, underwear. "Yeah."

She opened the door and walked out into the breeze way. The smell of his cologne excited her senses. She was thankful that it was chilly outside. That dulled her sense of smell. Crane followed her, shutting the door quietly behind him. She thought about what type of cologne he wore. She couldn't place it. She didn't know anyone else who wore it. Before she asked an awkward question, she apologized for her roommate.

"I'm sorry about Chastity. She likes to embarrass me. It's her duty to point out that I have a small social life." Cady said.

Dr. Crane didn't say anything for a moment. "She seems like an," he paused, Cady guessed to try to find the right word, "_interesting_ person."

"That's Chastity." Cady just shrugged.

They approached his car in the parking lot. He opened the door for her and shut it when she sat down. Cady fiddled with the strap of her purse while he got in and started up the engine.

"You look nice tonight." He said as they drove out of the lot and onto the highway.

Cady smiled. "Thank you." She said, speaking barely above a whisper.

She stole a glance at him. He was in his usual attire, suit and tie, but his shirt was a deep blue and his tie (the same color blue) had a lighter contrasting pattern on it. The colors suit made his eyes stand out. Cady realized she had never seen him in any other color shirt but white.

"I like your shirt. It brings out your eyes."

He glanced at her for a moment, a small smile on his face. "Thank you." He then turned his attention back to the road.

It didn't take that long to get to the University from her apartments. That was a big factor in Cady taking the train all the time. Oh a good day, provided the trains were running on time (which was almost never the case), she could make it to the campus in roughly fifteen minutes. Getting to class was another matter, as the campus was quite big. If she didn't have work it was really a waste to take her car. Everything she needed was within walking distance form the campus.

Cady noticed they were pulling into the main parking area for the school's theater. "I'm really excited." She said without thinking.

Dr. Crane parked and got out of the car. As Cady went to open her door, she dropped her purse.

"Oh, crap." She mumbled, leaning down to gather the contents.

As she did, Dr. Crane opened her door. "Is everything alright, Ms. Clein?"

Cady bumped her head on the dashboard. She laughed. "Yeah, I just dropped my purse. Everything spilled out so I was trying to pick it up." She said as she rubbed her head. "And, apparently, I'm a klutz." Cady tried to play off her nervousness as her just being inept. She didn't think it was working to well.

"Let me help you out, then." Dr. Crane said, extending a hand to her. She didn't detect any malice in his voice, although there was a bit of impatience.

Cady blushed as she took it. "Thank you."

She noticed he held her hand longer than he really needed to in helping her out of the car. He must of noticed it to, for he promptly let go and turned away.

"Well, lets head in. It looks like it's already packed." He said as he started walking.

Cady tried to keep pace with his longer strides, but it was difficult in her heels. Although she was short, she didn't wear high heels often. She preferred her flats or heels around an inch. Her feet thanked her for it. Dr. Crane reached the door before her. He had his hands in his pants pockets as he turned around to wait for her. She noticed when he stood like that he looked almost like a model. Except for his expression. Sometimes his expressions made his face look sour. Cady wondered if he did it on purpose or if he was so used to it he never noticed. When she caught up to him she saw he was looking at her funny.

Cady reached a hand up to her neck. Did she have something there? Maybe a crumb or something? "What?" She asked, cautiously.

"Your necklace. It matches your eyes." He reached out and touched it as he spoke.

Cady blushed again. Her cheeks felt hot. She felt goosebumps rise up where his finger brushed her skin. "My mom bought it for me for my birthday this year."

"It's nice. Although a deeper shade would of highlighted your eyes even more." He let his hand fall to his side. "Shall we?" He motioned for her to enter the already open doors first.

Cady did, thankful he couldn't see her frown. Not only did he use a compliment on her she'd already given him, but he also downgraded the gift she'd gotten from her mom. All at once. _What a jerk._ Cady couldn't decide if she wanted to ignore him for the rest of the night or fake a stomach ache to get out of it. Before she could really think about it, Dr. Crane brushed past her to give the tickets to the ticket handler. Cady was still kind of mad at him so she pretended like she was looking at something else when he turned to face her. She felt him grab her wrist. The grip was firm. She was sure her wrist was on fire now even though his hand was cold. She looked up at him.

"It's this way." He said above the noise in the main hall.

Cady just nodded and let him guide her. She was too wrapped up in the fact that he was still touching her to watch where they were going. When she was finally able to think, she realized they weren't in the main area.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To our seats." He sounded like she should have known that answer.

"I know _that,_" somewhere along the line she had picked up the ability to mock his tone, "but isn't the main entrance into the seating area that way?" She pointed behind them.

"Dr. Robbins and I rented out one of the balcony seats. It's not the best view, but we won't have to deal with the people around us."

"Oh. I've never sat up there before. I thought they were reserved." Cady said as they walked up a small flight of stairs and into the balcony seating area.

"They are, for anyone willing to pay a ridiculous price for a seat." He allowed her to choose what seat she wanted and he took the opposite.

"So, someone like you?" She grinned at him.

"Ms. Clein, if you have the money, this is the best way to enjoy a play." He crossed his legs, getting comfortable.

Cady glanced back at him. Why did he always call her by her last name? He didn't call the nurses or the orderlies by their last name. "We're not at work. It's just Cady."

As she spoke, the lights dimmed and the mechanical sounds started. She turned her attention to to the performance that was starting. After a few seconds Cady could have sworn she heard him say her name, but when she looked back at him, he was watching the stage.

*

They were walking out of the theater and Cady was smiling. The play was fantastic. She was overly thrilled that she had gotten the chance to see it.

"That was really a great play." She said, fiddling with the handle of her purse again as they walked to his car.

"Yes, it was." He walked over to the passenger side door, but hesitated before he opened it.

"Is everything okay?" Now, it was her turn to ask. Inwardly, she grinned.

He looked up at her. "Would you like to get some coffee?" He asked.

For a moment, Cady was sure he looked like a teenager asking his crush out on a date. _That's an odd thought._ She took a breath, trying to clear her mind.

"I don't drink coffee. But, I'll take some tea." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "Alright."

They left the parking lot and walked down the sidewalk that nearly encircled the entire campus. It was only a short distance to a coffee shop from this side. Cady knew most of the area. She always wondered why there were two Starbucks and three other mom-and-pop type coffee houses so close to the college. She guessed it had something to do with coffee, but being a tea drinker, she didn't get it. They walked into a small coffeehouse and up to the counter. She noticed that it was pretty empty for a Saturday night.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

Dr. Crane looked over at Cady.

"Oh, sorry. I'll have a blackberry and sage tea. Tall, please." She said, smiling at the clerk.

"And for you, sir?"

"Tall coffee." He pulled out his wallet.

"Let me get it. You paid for the tickets." Cady said, reaching for her purse.

Crane sighed at Cady. "No." He turned to the man, handing him some money.

Cady frowned. She took her drink from the guy and walked over to the counter with the sugar on it, pouting. She dumped two packets of sugar in the hot water and stirred it. The tea bag swirled around, turning the water a brown color. She placed a lid on it and turned back around. She found herself face to face with Crane. He was sipping his coffee black. She hadn't realized he was so close to her.

"Where would you like to sit?" She asked, blowing into the lid to try to cool the tea a bit.

Crane looked around. "Back there." He said and walked into the back area were only a few tables were.

Cady followed. She sat down at the other end of the tiny table. They sat there in silence for a while just sipping the hot beverages. Cady started looking around. There were paintings on the wall done by what appeared to be local artists, random knick knacks that were used to create a "bohemian" style, and three different lamps that hung from the ceiling.

"What made you go into psychology?"

Cady looked at the doctor for a moment. "I don't know. I bounced around in between a few majors for a while until I took my basic psychology class. Everyone kept telling me it was going to be hard, so I kept putting it off. I finally took it and fell in love. I was always interested in how people worked. In the head, you know."

"Was the class hard?" He asked, taking another sip.

"Not at all. It was very easy." Cady said as she took a drink. "What about you? Why did you choose to go into psychology?"

Crane looked at her, then away. "Psychopharmacology."

"Psycha...farma...what?"

Crane looked back at her, sighing heavily. "Psycho-pharma-cology."

"Does that have something to do with medicine? Pharmaceuticals?" Cady asked.

"Usually." He seemed passive as he took a long drink of his coffee.

Cady rolled her eyes. He hadn't answered her question, just avoided it. "So, why did you choose psycho...pharmacology." She hoped she pronounced it right.

"People and their reactions to foreign stimuli." He said, folding his fingers together on the small table. He looked down at them then back to Cady. "Have you read any of my works?"

"No." She admitted. "You're published?"

"I have some of my reports that were printed in a few psychology magazines. I'll let you borrow them." He unfolded his hands and finished his coffee.

"What are they on?"

"Mostly fear. On how people express it, what treatments work, and the different types." As he spoke he never took his eyes off her.

His gaze was intense. Cady moved back slightly in her seat. She remembered their first conversation:

_"And, what do you think are the reasons behind fear?"_

_His question startled her. She hadn't expected him to ask so much about her paper or even talk to her this long. _

_"Well..." she started. _

"Is that why you were so interested in my paper?" She asked.

He blinked and smiled. No, it wasn't an actual smile, but more of a "it took you long enough to get it" grin. He grabbed his empty cup and pointed it at her. "Are you finished?"

She looked down at her tea. She hurriedly drank the rest of it before responding. "Yes."

He stood up from the chair, grabbing both cups and tossing them into the trash. She followed him as they left the coffeehouse and walked back his car. They were quiet the entire ride back to her house. When they reached the apartment parking area, she let him open her door. As he did, she smiled hesitantly up at him.

"Thank you for taking me. I really enjoyed it. And thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome," he paused for a moment, "Cady."


	9. Chapter 8

WARNING: Graphic description of suicide and the use of sex for control. If you cannot read it, then skip down to the first "*." You won't miss enough to make it hard to understand.

Yay, I introduce another favorite character of mine! :D

Also, remember there is a purpose behind Crane's every action that I write. Don't be fooled.

Chapter Eight:

Scarecrow grabbed the girl's head. His fingers tightened. Pulling at her hair. She tried to scream. Her voice was hoarse. She'd been screaming all night. It was erotic. Tears flowed down her cheeks. He was on top of her. Fully clothed. Moving as if he wasn't. She was responding as if he wasn't. All of her petty attempts to fight back just made him more aroused. _Oh, it feels so good. _He thought. Scarecrow was amazed Jonathan wasn't trying to stop him. Normally, he drew the line right about here. An image of Anna gagging from their last session made him twitch down there and rub harder. Jonathan hadn't stopped him then, either. _It feels good, doesn't it, Johnny boy? I knew you were a liar. _He could see Jonathan smirk. There was no time for fighting with his weaker side. More important things were going on.

Her arms were pinned above her head. He kept rubbing himself against her. On impulse, he crushed his lips to hers. The mask made it scratchy. His lips tingled. He bit hers. She sobbed. There was blood. He licked her lips. The tangyness was turning him on even more.

"Please." She whispered. "Just kill me."

She was too weak to fend him off. Crane was small for a man. But, she was so skinny it was easy for him to overpower her. He loved having the control.

He kept moving, his voice husky. _**"Why? You can't even do it yourself."**_ Scarecrow laughed at her. She tried to wiggle away. He stopped her by pressing his hip into her thigh. _**"I'll make you a deal, little Anna. You end it. I'll stop."**_

__She didn't respond. Her sobbing had quieted.___Defiant?____Little bitch..._He knew she was already over the edge. She wasn't a suicide risk when she was first admitted. Jonathan kept her in a low security room with a glass mirror in the bathroom and other allowable objects. Scarecrow hoped she'd do it herself. Jonathan didn't like killing off his patients. Scarecrow thought he was weak.

He began to rock his hips against her again. The crying grew louder.

"Please."

_**"Please? Please what? Keep going?"**_ He arched slightly, moving rigidly against her pelvic area.

He _was_ going to have to stop soon. His mind was clouding over with the sensations. She was making it too easy for him to keep going. _Whore. _Scarecrow grunted. _So close. So close..._

"I'll do it." Her voice was so quiet he nearly missed it.

Jonathan didn't. Scarecrow growled. Jonathan smiled at his alter. Scarecrow got off her, but still held her hands.

_**"If you don't, **_**I'll**_** finish." **_He warned her before letting her arms go.

She nodded, scurrying to get off the bed. He followed her into the bathroom. Only low risk (all in the asylum were _at risk_) patients had connecting bathrooms. Scarecrow watched as she looked at herself in the mirror. The tears were still streaming down her face. It was like watching a broken faucet. He was still hard. She glanced at him through the mirror. There was no hiding his arousal. He wanted her to know the consequences.

_**"Anna..." **_He was becoming impatient.

_'I can't wait forever.'_ Jonathan's voice was flat in his ears.

Scarecrow knew what to do. He walked up behind the whimpering woman and pushed her into the counter top. She panicked, trying to get away. He grabbed the back of her throat.

_**"What are you waiting for?"**_

"I don't-don't know what to use." She choked out.

Scarecrow looked around. Still holding her by the throat, he moved away from the counter and closer to the mirror. His grasp left her throat and moved to her head. In one sharp push, he smashed her face into the mirror. It splintered. A few pieces dropped onto the counter and floor. Anna screamed. Blood trickled from the left side of her scalp. He shuddered in desire. Blood dripped down her cheek and splattered onto her shirt. He was glad that the night orderly for this hall was "on a break". He picked up a piece of glass from the counter and held it in front of her face.

Anna gulped. She took the piece from him. She was still a leaky faucet.

_**"Little Anna, suffers from ana. Little Anna doesn't eat."**_ He taunted her, moving closer.

"Stop!" She yelled.

She slashed the jagged piece of glass across one wrist. The blood poured onto the floor.

_**"Little Anna, skinny as a rail..." **_He took another step.

She cut the other wrist. She stood there for a moment, dazed. It only took a few seconds before she slumped onto the floor. The blood was pooling around her.

_**"...with big buck teeth." **_Scarecrow left to finish what he had started earlier.

*

Cady marched down the hall of the asylum. She was mad. More than mad. Furious. She pulled open Dr. Crane's door and slammed it behind her. The sound made the doctor jump at his desk.

He looked up at her, his face now blank. "Ah, Ms. Clein. You got my message..." He began.

She cut him off, throwing Ms. Lee's file at him. "She wasn't a suicide risk. I remember that specifically! What happened to her?"

Dr. Crane just watched her for a few moments. "We're doctors, not psychics. We cannot predict what every patient will do."

"She didn't believe in suicide. She was too religious. Where is her body? I want to see it."

He sighed, taking off his glasses. "Her family already made arrangements. I spoke with them this morning. Her wake will be at the end of the week. You are welcome to attend."

"Then I want to see the tapes." She crossed her arms.

Crane stood up from his desk. He walked around and glared down at Cady. He wasn't a big man by any means. He just knew how to act like he was. That made all the difference. Cady wanted to back away; back down. She refused. _Something_ was amiss. Her gut wouldn't let it go.

His stare bore into her. "Ms. Clein, I don't know what is going on in that little head of yours. However, I suggest you cease these implications." His emotionless tone seemed at odds with the words.

He was so close to her. His gaze was cold. Icy. It bore right through her. Without thinking, she backed up into a chair. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. His grip was too tight. She flinched. He wouldn't let her go.

"As the director of this asylum, I insist you drop this trivial matter. Ms. Lee was a mental patient with control issues. Her family understood what that meant. Being a student of psychology, I expect a _better_ understanding from you. Don't act stupid, Cady." He shook her arm for emphasis.

Cady tried to pull away. "Let me go." She scowled up at him.

"Do you understand me?" His tone was flat, but his eyes held a warning.

His grip tightened when she didn't answer right away.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Cady whimpered, still trying to pull away.

"Answer me." He growled at her.

"Yes. Okay? Yes. Yes, I understand you. Just let go."

He let her arm go without warning. Cady felt herself teeter slightly before she regained her balance. She reached up rub the sore spot. It ached. She was going to have a bruise. She stomped out of his office. Slammed the door even harder behind her than the first time. She knew she was acting like a child, but it made a small part of her feel better. Making her way outside into the patient's exercise area, she sat on a bench. It was windy outside. Deserted because of the cold. She had gotten the message in between her classes. She was so upset earlier that she was too hot when she arrived. She had left her heavy jacket on her backpack at the receptionist's desk. As she calmed down, the chill penetrated her sweater. She shivered. A door opened and closed. Cady crossed her arms, not looking behind her.

"Ms. Clein." She heard annoyance in his voice.

She didn't respond. He sighed.

He walked up and stood next to her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. His arms were crossed.

"If you insist on acting like a child I'll be forced to treat you as such." He warned.

Cady rolled her eyes. "What will you do, spank me?" She didn't look at him, still.

There was another sigh. He sat down next to her. "No." He paused. One heart beat. Two. Three. "Fire you." His tone was even, as cold as the wind. He leaned over and whispered: "And I can assure you that if I do you will _never_ work as a doctor anywhere."

The words burned like acid in her ears. It was a strange sensation against the chilly air. A few tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to look at him. He reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"The wake will be at 1p.m. on Friday. I'll take you."

His change in mood made Cady feel bad about accusing him. She really didn't know what she would have accused him of. Not seeing a suicide risk? She didn't see it either. Not inspecting her more carefully? She didn't even have a history of suicide attempts or self harm other than her anorexia. It was rare for a patient with control issues not to practice self harm, but Anna used to be vain. And highly religious. Vanity and religion went a long way. She looked down at her lap and nodded her response.

"Why don't you go home. It's Monday. I'm sure you can afford to miss the rest of your classes."

Cady nodded again, wiping a few tears away with her sleeve. She didn't want to talk. If she did, she felt she would cry.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. She started to cry. Dr. Crane reached an arm around her and pulled her to him. It was awkward, but at the moment she didn't care. It was nice to have some kind of comfort as she mourned. He didn't say anything as she cried. He just held her, occasionally brushing the stray hairs away from her face.

*

Cady awoke with a start. She glanced at her clock on the nightstand. 1a.m. She sighed. Sleep eluded her for the third night in a row. Since she had gone to bed she had woken up nearly every hour. It had been a long time since she had any sleep disturbances. She just felt like a bundle of nerves since she had taken this job.

"All these strange coincidences." She mumbled into her pillow.

She rolled over. Her body ached. She was tired. Sleep would not come. Frustrated, she got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself some tea. It didn't help with her insomnia, just calmed her a bit. She sat at the tiny kitchen table. Her thoughts wandered. It was the holiday season. Thanksgiving was in a few weeks. She swirled the spoon around in her drink. Her parents were going on vacation in December. To Colorado for skiing. Normally, Cady would be going. Classes ended early enough for the semester. This year she had decided to stay because of her job. She hadn't even mentioned it to Dr. Crane. She wondered if he celebrated Christmas or took vacations. Cady stopped stirring at the thought. He didn't seem like the type to go on vacation. Not once since she started had he taken one. He didn't even acknowledge any of the holidays. The staff did, but Cady noticed they were careful not to say anything to him about it. Maybe he was a Grinch. Cady laughed to herself. He _was_ a Grinch. She finished her tea and went back to her room. If she wasn't going to sleep then she could at least catch up on her work.

Digging through her backpack, she pulled out the laptop she used for work and some files. Dr. Crane had been giving her more work to do lately. He was gracious enough to allow her to take the laptop with her whenever she felt she needed to. She also had free reign over the files. She propped herself up on her bed with pillows and inspected the first file. _Thomas Schiff. _It read. She remembered the man. He was tall, skinny. He seemed to have a sense of humor that was a bit...off. That was to be expected of a schizophrenic, though. He had been transferred to the asylum from the police station on Tuesday. Cady met him when she came into work. He was being taken to one of the lower floor cells. He was a danger to others and had to be isolated. Dr. Crane had to go help with another patient so Cady was left to escort the guards to the cell. Mr. Schiff had smiled and giggled the entire way. It made her feel uneasy. The fact that he was arrested for shoplifting and then tried to beat up the cops and the clerk who caught him made her feel uneasy too.

She glanced through his file. He had a history. Most of the guts of the file were from another doctor. Crane had fired the man before Cady had started working. She heard from Mrs. Delane that Dr. Konrad (the former doctor) and Dr. Crane had a _disagreement_. Something about how Dr. Crane handled his patients. Mrs. Delane was vague on the details, but mentioned she wasn't surprised to see Mr. Schiff back.

Crane had asked Cady if she could come into work early today. He had an appointment with Schiff at 1p.m. and requested her help. Cady glanced at her clock. 1:34a.m. Less than twelve hours to go. Turning her attention back to her notes, she typed a bit on the patient's medication that Dr. Konrad had prescribed to him. She also wrote down her observations of Mr. Schiff. _Laughed the entire way to his room. Didn't (or couldn't-speech too unorganized) answer any questions. Just rambled. Word salad, mostly. Although giddy, seemed calm when I spoke to him. Didn't like the guards or the cops (all were male). Flinched whenever they moved. Followed orders to have him medicated to keep him calm. _Cady yawned. She sent the observations to Dr. Crane's e-mail. She'd print out the notes tomorrow after their appointment. Yawning again, Cady closed the laptop and set everything onto the floor. She was finally tired. Maybe she'd sleep longer than an hour.

*

Cady glanced out of the window of the train. She was still tired. She never did fully fall asleep last night. Readjusting her backpack in her lap, she tried everything in her power not to yawn for the tenth time since she had boarded. The train slid to a loud stop. Cady lazily got up, flinging her backpack over her shoulders. She walked out onto the platform. The wind blew. She shivered. She walked. The wind blew in her face the entire distance to the asylum. By the time she walked into the front door her face was windburned and her nose hurt.

"Honey, you look like you've been crying. I know working with the doctor is bad, but it can't be that bad." Mrs. Delane said, a playful look on her old face.

Cady laughed. "No. It's really windy outside. I took the train today."

"It's supposed to flurry tonight." The older woman said.

"I love the snow." Cady shrugged, still laughing slightly.

She walked up the stairs to Dr. Crane's office. He glanced up at her as she entered.

"Ms. Clein, are you alright?"

Cady burst out laughing again. Apparently, her reaction wasn't what Dr. Crane had expected. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry. Mrs. Delane asked me the same thing. I'm fine. It's just really windy outside." She walked into her little cubby area and unpacked her things.

"You took the train." It wasn't a question.

Cady didn't want to talk to him about it. She had been too tired to drive to class. He could just deal with it. Besides, he had been very distant since Ms. Lee's death. The thought made her heart sink slightly. She missed Anna.

"Did you get my e-mail? About Mr. Schiff?" Cady asked, walking back out into the main office area.

Cady caught his gaze travel up her frame. She blushed, crossing her arms.

"Is that a new sweater?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My mom bought it for me for an early Christmas present." She shrugged.

"Very early."

She nodded. "My parents are going out of town for most of December. I won't see them until after Christmas."

"You're not going with them?" He asked, shuffling some files on his desk, no longer looking at her.

"No. I felt work was more important than skiing." An uncomfortable feeling triggered in her stomach as he glanced back up at her.

There was a small smile on his face. He went back to the files on his desk. He paused, as if to look for something, then stopped to speak. "I did get your e-mail, by the way. Thank you for the observation. Do you have his file?"

"Oh!" Cady ran back to her backpack and pulled the file out. "Yeah. Sorry. I had to take it home to work on it." She said sheepishly, handing it to him.

"I understand." He said absently as he took the file.

Cady sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk. She waited while he glanced over the file. She watched as his features contorted from arrogance to annoyance to anger.

"Idoit." He mumbled.

Cady just crossed her legs and looked away. She knew he wasn't talking about her.

"Ms. Clein, for the record," he held up a few pages from the file that Dr. Konrad had scribbled all over, "if I ever see something like this in a file from you, then rest assured you won't be working here any longer. This is just unacceptable." He let the papers fall back into the file.

"Yes sir." She said.

Cady knew Dr. Crane was obsessive about his files. He liked them neat and orderly. Everything had to be filed in a specific section and chronologically by date. And as much as possible, he liked all notes to be typed. _Obsessive compulsive..._Cady thought.

"Hmm..."

"Yes, Ms. Clein? You seem pregnant with thought."

Cady looked at Dr. Crane. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the appointment."

He closed the file, checking his watch. "Are you ready?"

"Sure." Cady got up and walked over to her desk to grab her notebook.

Dr. Crane waited for her at the door, the file in his hands. "Mr. Schiff is a paranoid schizophrenic. It's obvious he hasn't been on medication since he left the asylum under Dr. Konrad's care. That would explain his erratic behavior and unintelligible speech. It also explains why he thought it would be a good idea to attack the cops who arrested him." He spoke as they walked to the elevator.

"Is he still under heavy surveillance?" Cady asked, jotting down what he'd been saying.

"Of course." He said flatly as the elevator doors shut.

She rolled her eyes. He cleared his throat. Cady noticed he was watching her in the reflection of the metal. His face was blank. She could barely see his eyes through his glasses. She looked away quickly.

"You wrote that he wouldn't answer your questions. Were you asking him the correct questions?"

Cady shrugged. "I was just trying to find out his version of what had happened. I had the officers' statements. I wanted to see what frame of mind he was in."

"Ms. Clein, he was off his medication. He wasn't in any _logical_ state of mind."

The doors slid open. Dr. Crane walked out first. Cady followed.

"You know, I read somewhere that although a patient might exhibit a thought disorder when speaking, their "word salad" could be linked to their rapid thought patterns." She said.

Dr. Crane stopped and turned to face her. "Did this article have any proof?"

Cady bit her lip for a moment, thinking. "The doctor-I can't remember his name-said that he had a patient who was schizophrenic with a thought disturbance. When the doctor recorded their meetings and played the tapes back, he found that the patient _was_ answering his questions. His speech was just too disturbed to make any sense at first."

Crane looked like he didn't believe the statement. Cady frowned. "Like, the doctor had asked the patient if he knew where he was. The patient answered with colors. Blue, green, red...Well, the doctor realized the patient was telling him the doctor the color of his tie. So, he knew where he was. He was with the doctor."

"Or, he knew what color the doctor's tie was." Crane went to turn around, but stopped. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. His face was impassive. Mocking. "Do you believe everything you read?"

Cady crossed her arms, offended. "I just thought it was interesting."

He watched her for a moment. Cady could tell he was amused. "At least you're not reading trash like the _Gotham Times_." He turned and made his way to the therapy room Mr. Schiff was in.

Cady shook her head as she walked. _Ass. _She thought to herself. Dr. Crane was already in the room when Cady caught up. She let the door shut behind her as she walked in. Mr. Schiff was sitting in a chair wearing a straight jacket. He didn't even acknowledge her. His eyes were on Crane. He was grinning. Trembling.

"Mr. Schiff. I must say I'm not surprised to see you back so soon." Dr. Crane said as he pulled a metal chair out from under the table. It made a horrible screeching noise.

Schiff jerked in his restraints. He mumbled something, but Cady couldn't make it out.

"I'm sure, Mr. Schiff. This time we'll be more cooperative, won't we?" Crane said flatly. He flung the file on the table.

Mr. Schiff's eyes went wide for a moment. He giggled. Shook his head. "Y-y-yes." He stuttered.

Cady noticed the patient's eyes dart to her for a moment, then back to Crane.

"You've already met my assistant, Ms. Clein. She tells me you wouldn't answer her questions last night." Crane looked at Cady and motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him. He then turned back at Schiff. "Is this true?"

Cady tried to make as little noise as possible when she sat down.

Crane opened the file and pointed to some random paragraph. "Uncooperative. Right here. Are you lying to me, Mr. Schiff?"

Cady peered at the type. It was something on Schiff's medication. She glanced up at the doctor, confused. "Doctor, I-" She started.

"See? Even Ms. Clein agrees." Crane said, quickly closing the file.

"N-no! I tried. I d-don't know. Answers. So many. Bright. I-I-I-don't! Blue. I can't answer why all at once..." He grimaced.

Cady wrote down how he looked. _Scared. Shaking. Smiling. Nervous. Dr. Crane scares him_. Crane glanced at her notes then up at her, smiling arrogantly. He whispered nonsense in her ear. Cady frowned.

"Dr. Crane, I hardly think this is an appropriate way to deal with-" She started, but again Crane cut her off.

"Yes. I agree." He looked back at Schiff.

Cady glanced at Schiff also. He was shaking his head. Trying to make sense of the game Crane was playing. Cady realized what was going on. She went to get up, but he was faster. Crane's hand gripped her thigh painfully. She furrowed her brow, looking at it then back up at him. His eyes were emotionless. His face was blank.

"Mr. Schiff, you've offended my assistant here with your lying." He turned back to Mr. Schiff, releasing Cady's leg. "Doesn't that make you feel bad?"

Schiff giggled again. "I'm...sorry? Lying. No, no. Lying. Ehheh...hehehe...I don't know anything."

"What don't you know?" Cady asked.

"Anything." The patient burst out laughing.

"Mr. Schiff, please calm down." Crane threatened.

Schiff stopped laughing, but continued to shake. Cady couldn't tell if he was trying not to laugh or if he was shaking from fear.

Crane looked through the file again. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood up. His chair slid on the floor behind him.

"W-where are you going?"Schiff looked like he'd just been hit. Like he was a bad dog.

Dr. Crane ignored him and walked out of the room. The door slammed behind him, making Cady jump. She looked back at Schiff. He was sticking his tongue out at the door.

"You don't like him, do you?" She asked, trying to suppress a giggle at his immature show.

Schiff turned to look at her and shook his head. He giggled slightly. "H-he r-r-released m-me."

Cady blinked. "Dr. Konrad released you." She said.

He nodded. "C-communists are being driven away. B-blue t-t-taking over. Maybe fancifully, I don't know. I don't know anything. Eheheheh..."

Cady nodded. "I see." She said as she wrote down what he said.

The door opened. Dr. Crane walked through. He sat down again, looking over the notes Cady was writing.

"Hmm..." he said before turning his attention back to Schiff. "I don't think we're getting anywhere today. Maybe after he's been on medication for a few more days." He was looking at Schiff, but talking to Cady.

The patient scooted back in his chair. "N-n-no..." He stammered.

"Are you finished, Ms. Clein?" Crane asked, standing up.

Cady nodded, slipping the pad into her pocket. She stood up, grabbing the file.

"No. No! N-n-no!" Schiff was yelling. He started to thrash around in his chair.

"Mr. Schiff, it's for your own good." Crane said.

Schiff's brown eyes grew big. He was panicking. "No...n-n-n-n-n-no...oh...no...Please. No..."

Crane grabbed Cady's arm and forced her to walk to the door with him. She glanced back at the patient. He was sputtering. Shaking his head. Trying to get out of the restraints.

"No. No meds. Please. N-n-n-o. Smoke. T-taking over. Anything. I don't. Fire. Straw. No. P-p-please. _Please_!" He was looking at her. Panicking. Tears were streaming down his face. He was frowning. Laughing. His laughing grew hysterical as the door shut behind them.

"Dr. Crane, what's going on?"

He looked down at her as they walked. He wouldn't let her arm go. "What do you mean?"

Cady looked behind them. A nurse and an orderly were walking into the room she just vacated. She could hear Mr. Schiff screaming.

"What are they doing to him?" She asked, trying to pull away.

"Ms. Clein," Crane jerked her arm as they neared the elevator, "it's obvious they are trying to give a delusional man medication."

As he spoke Cady could hear Mr. Schiff screaming. She turned around (as best she could with Crane's death grip) and saw the nurse trying to get the patient to walk with the orderly down the hall to his room. He was thrashing about. The orderly had to pick the taller man up slightly so his feet wouldn't touch the ground. Schiff kept screaming bloody murder. Cady felt Crane pull her into the elevator. When the doors closed, he released her arm. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You don't have to give me a death grip, you know." She rubbed her already bruised arm.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Didn't want me to get hurt or didn't want me to interfere?"

Dr. Crane raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Cady could see him watching her from the reflection on the metal doors. She tore her gaze from him. She glared at the floor. Abruptly, he had her pinned against the wall. She looked up at him. Her eyes were big. Shocked. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Her lips just trembled. He took a fleeting glimpse down at her mouth. Back up at her eyes. He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hahahahahaaaa...haaahaaaa...haahaahaa...aahaahaaaha...........I'm evil. I know.

Again: DON'T BE FOOLED. That's all I'm gonna say.

Chapter Nine:

It was demanding. His lips were soft, but he crushed them into hers painfully. He was pressed against her. It all happened so fast. She could smell his cologne. She couldn't focus. She couldn't process it. She couldn't respond. The doors opened. He let her go. Walked away. Cady just stood there. She felt unbalanced. _He kissed me. _She was out of breath. Her lips were swollen. _Did that just happen? _She touched her bottom lip slightly. The doors started to close again. She flung her arm into the sensor's path. They stopped and opened. Cady walked out, slowly. _Did it really happen? _She felt tipsy. _He kissed me. _Dr. Crane wasn't waiting for her. Part of her smiled. Part of her frowned. _He kissed me._ She made her way to his office. He wasn't there. _Did he do that?_ She plopped down on the couch. _Did that...?_ She dropped the file next to her. _He did. _Her head in her hands. Her mind racing. _Did that just happen? Am I going crazy? Did it really happen?_ She couldn't put her mind around it. She could still smell his cologne. _He kissed me._

Cady took a deep breath. She was shaking. She started giggling. Laughing. "Oh my god." She said to herself. "I don't believe it."

She was out of breath, but she kept snickering. A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away. Stood up. Her head was still fuzzy. She walked to the bathroom.

"Oh. My. God." She said again, glancing into the mirror.

Her face was flushed. Her lips were flushed. She touched them. They felt normal. _She_ didn't feel normal. Turning on the water, she let it flow through her fingers. She splashed her face. She still felt weird.

"Get it together, Cady. Seriously." She dried her face off with a paper towel.

With one last look in the mirror (to make sure she didn't look like a wreck), she walked out.

*

'_Stupid.'_ Jonathan thought. _'How could you be that stupid?'_

_'You wouldn't. I could. I did.' _His alter hummed in his ear.

Jonathan clenched his fists as he paced in the men's room. "Now, what am I supposed to do?"

_"Work with it."_ The voice said. _"She's malleable." _

Jonathan stopped. He held his chin, tapping it with a finger. "Yes. Yes, she is."

_"Very supple..."_

He pushed away the images Scarecrow was trying to draw up with the double meaning word as he left the restroom.

*

Cady walked back into Dr. Crane's office. He was standing by his desk, his glasses off. He looked up at her. Her stomach flipped. She started to back away. Too nervous...Butterflies...

"Cady, can we talk?" He asked. His tone was emotionless. His eyes weren't.

"I...um...yeah." She nodded. She was unsure of what to do so she just crossed her arms.

He smirked. "You can sit down."

She nodded dumbly, but didn't move. "I'm fine." Her voice cracked. Her cheeks burned.

He walked closer to her. Not close enough for her to want to run. Still, close enough that she could smell his cologne. He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was uncalled for."

"It's alright." She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it. She looked at his face. His eyes.

"I didn't offend you?" He questioned.

Her mouth was dry. She shook her head. The soft pressure of his touch was tormenting her. "No. Not really." She smiled meekly.

The hand that was on her shoulder moved to play with a lock of her hair. She blushed even brighter (if that was possible). He smiled again. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he slid the hair behind her ear. She could feel a tingling trail from his touch against her skin.

"I'm glad." He murmured. His lips curved upwards.

Cady smiled. It felt like her cheeks were on fire. Maybe they were. Maybe the fire that she felt was her blood boiling. It was threatening to consume her. There were too many different emotions going on inside of her. Nervousness. Attraction. Uncertainty. Happiness. Fear. Doubt. It was too much. She moved to sit down at one of the chairs near his desk.

"Cady, are you alright?"

She perked up at the sound of her name. It rolled off his tongue. Like silk. _Oh, stop it. _Mentally, she slapped herself. _Stop acting like this is some romance novel. He was just caught up in the moment._

"I'm fine. Just tired." She leaned her head on her hand. "Just a lot of things to process on lack of sleep. It's draining." She smiled up at him, but couldn't hide the weariness.

"If you haven't been sleeping, why didn't you let me know? I could of given you something." He said as he sat down in his chair across from her.

Cady looked up at him as he moved. His face was unreadable. She didn't know what was worse: her not knowing how he felt or the blank mask he wore. She was sure he was analyzing her. He looked like he was listening to a patient.

"I don't like to take medication if I can help it. I'll eventually fall asleep on my own."

"Are you worried it'll be habit forming?"

Cady snorted. He furrowed his brow at her reaction.

"You sound like a commercial."

He didn't seem impressed. Maybe he didn't get it. "As I've said before, my primary field is Psychopharmacology. I am an _expert_ with medications."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." She didn't want to hurt his feelings. _Since when do I care? Oh...since he kissed me. Damn it._

He just sat there and watched her for a moment. His face was still blank. It made her uneasy. Cady straightened up in her seat, returning his look. Butterflies swirled in her stomach. _Why do I always feel like a love sick, hormonal teenager whenever someone shows me affection?_ She paused in her mental babble. _Why did he?_ She wished she could hear his inner monologue. _Is he as unsure as I am?_ She couldn't help but fidget in her seat. _Is he nervous? How can he always remain so level headed?_ She sighed. _Is he analyzing me? _She chewed her bottom lip at the thought. She hated not knowing. She hated being analyzed. She hated going to the doctors. She hated it all. She wanted to run away. Far away. Hide. Her mind was telling her to move. So, why was she still sitting there? Her body was frozen. It was his gaze. Cady realized it wasn't blank anymore. She moved back in her seat, uncomfortable. His gaze was too much. Her fingers were safer to look at. They didn't excite her and make her blood boil.

*

Jonathan watched her watch him. It was a game now. A game to see who was in control. She fidgeted. He could tell she was nervous. It was actually kind of...cute. During the session with Mr. Schiff his alter was trying to take control. The paranoid schizophrenic was so easy for him to manipulate and dominate. Easy, but fun. However, he had to keep himself composed around her. Why had he even wanted her there? Somewhere, in the back of his mind where sanity and logic still prevailed untainted by his alter's venom, he knew the answer. He would never admit it. He still knew it. He wasn't ignorant of simple pleasures. Perhaps, that was why Scarecrow had managed to take control. Schiff was exciting him too much. Perhaps, that was why he left the room. Fresh air. He needed to clear his head. Perhaps, that was why he came back. Her. Dr. Crane didn't have as much control over the day shift like he did with the night and weekend. It was too risky to really experiment with all the normal activity around. Perhaps, that was why he let Scarecrow kiss her. He had to get rid of the pent up feelings somehow.

He glanced at her mouth as she started to chew her bottom lip. He remembered the kiss. It caught her off guard. The look on her face-terror, panic, _fear_-was enough. The kiss was unexpected. It was worth it. She _was_ impressionable. A student of psychology working with one of the best doctors around. She glowed when she accepted his request. She was glowing now. He stopped himself from looking at her lips again. So soft. The memory of the feeling was haunting him. He was going to have to formulate a plan with her. She might be easy to manipulate, but she was still human. Still unpredictable. Somewhere along his thought process she had looked away. She was still defiant. _Feisty_. He enjoyed the mind's power over the body. He would enjoy watching her crack. He would enjoy putting her back together. His doll. His experiment. He hoped it would be everything her eyes promised it would be.

*

"Have you eaten anything?"

Cady was looking out of the car's passenger side window. She was trying not to cry again. Anna's funeral was nice, but it was sad. It was bright and sunny outside. She felt it should be raining. At least overcast or foggy. Something that better fit the day's mood.

"Cady?" He asked again.

She glanced at him. She had heard him speak, but didn't process what he had said. "I'm sorry?"

"Have you. Eaten. Anything?" He spoke slower, like she was mentally challenged or something.

"No. Not today." She glanced back out of the window. She noticed they weren't heading back to her apartment or the asylum. "Where are we going?"

"To a late lunch. Unless you want to eat at Arkham."

"Hm. No." Cady shook her head. She watched the scenery.

She knew this part of town. It was one of the nicer shopping districts. A lot of gourmet restaurants and overly priced boutiques adorned the streets. Cady pulled down the visor and checked her makeup. She pulled some concealer out of her purse and dabbed it under her eyes. She glanced at him as she rubbed it in. He was watching her. They were at a stop light. The way he was looking at her made her nervous.

"What?" She asked.

"You look fine."

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't have to wear makeup. And these circles." She pointed to the skin under her eyes. "They don't help." She checked once more to make sure everything was okay and then closed the visor.

He laughed under his breath. The car moved. Turned a corner. They pulled into a parking lot. He got out and walked to her side to open her door. Cady just smiled as he helped her out. She would never get used to his manners. She followed him as he walked down the sidewalk. He stopped at a small, out of the way place. The food smelled delicious. Her stomach growled. Cady hadn't realized how hungry she was. He opened the door and let her walk in first.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

Cady noticed she was Indian. "Two, please." She said as she looked around.

"Dr. Crane!" The hostess said, walking to shake his hand. "I'll have your table ready in just a moment." She smiled at them and walked off.

"I've never been here before." Cady said, admiring the décor. It was very modern and sparsely decorated. It held hints of Hindu-isk statues and paintings. Nothing overly flamboyant, but it was richly colored.

"Have you ever had Indian style cuisine?" He asked her.

"No." Cady looked back at him. "Is it spicy?"

His smiled slightly. "You don't like spicy food?"

"I love it. I was just wondering." She said, seeing the hostess walk back to them.

"Right this way, please." The woman said.

Crane placed his hand on the small of Cady's back as they followed the woman. The touch made her knees weak.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rosa." He said to the woman.

Crane slid into the booth opposite Cady.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Rosa asked them.

"Just water." Cady smiled up at the woman.

"I'll take the hot tea." He glanced at Cady then back at Rosa. "Make that two teas."

"Great. Will you be having your usual?"

"Yes." He smiled at her.

"I'll go get that started." She smiled at them again and left.

Cady looked at the doctor. "What's 'the usual'?"

"You'll like it." He said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pill bottle and opened it. "Take one of these when you get your tea." He handed her the tiny pill.

"Dr. Crane, really, I'm fine."

The look he gave her was that she really didn't have a choice. "You'll feel much better. I promise." He put the pill bottle away, smiling at her. There was no hint if the smile was fake or genuine.

"Alright, fine." She examined the pill. "What is it?" She'd never seen it before, but then again, she didn't know much about medications.

"Ketamine. It's a fast acting medication. It'll help with the depression."

Cady just nodded. "But, I'm not depressed." She said, trying to figure out why he was giving her medication. And why did he have a pill bottle with him?

He glanced at the waitress who brought them their drinks. He just smiled at her and shook his head when she asked if they needed anything. Cady glared down at her tea. She didn't want to take medication. She hated taking it. It meant she was dependent. It meant she had a problem.

"Cady, please. Something has been bothering you lately. I can see it in your performance at work. I'm only trying to help. I _am_ a doctor." He said the last line like it made him right.

Cady sighed. He _was_ a doctor. She wasn't stupid. He wasn't _her_ doctor. He didn't know _her_ history. He didn't know anything about her. _But, he kissed you. He at least wants to know._ She couldn't lie to herself. She _had_ been feeling sad. But, didn't she have a reason? Two deaths in such a short period of time. Two deaths. Both were patients. And the fight with her ex. About how he felt she was distant. Too absorbed in her own solitary life. He felt they couldn't even stay friends. She never called him. (She never wanted to.) He was perfect, an athlete. He'd gotten into Gotham on a sports scholarship. Why did he think it'd work out with a geek like her? She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She threw the pill into her mouth. She took a drink.

"There." Cady looked down at the table. Defeated.

Something rang. Cady looked up at the doctor. He looked around then realized it was him. "Oh. Sorry." He pulled the phone out of his blazer pocket. "It's the asylum." He said to her before he answered it. "This is Dr. Crane." He took a breath. "Hello Fred..." Paused. "Yes. I understand." He looked down at his watch. "Maybe forty minutes...Yes." He paused. "Well, sedate him. He'll be fine. Thank you." He hung up, looking at her.

"I guess we should get it to go, then." Cady tried to smile, but held back a yawn instead.

He nodded, his face blank. He hailed down their waitress and told her the situation.

"I'll let the kitchen know right away, sir." She rushed off only to come back a few minutes later with the food in a bag. "Here you go. I hope you two enjoy it."

Crane handed her some cash and told her to keep the change. He picked up the bag. "Well, lets go. Mr. Schiff is having an episode. I need to take care of it as soon as possible."

Cady just followed him out of the restaurant and back to the car. The ride was silent. Cady was growing drowsy. She yawned fully. Closed her eyes. She opened them again when Crane was helping her out of the car. They were already at the asylum. _Woah. When did we arrive? Did I sleep the entire way?_ He said something about her staying in the office while he dealt with Schiff. Cady only mumbled. Her mouth wouldn't work. She didn't really care. She was too tired. Was she walking? Everything was foggy. She felt like jell-o. His couch was comfortable. His touch was comfortable. The last thing she heard was his office door shutting softly as he left.

*

_She was in Arkham. The lowest floor. She was running. The hall lights were flickering. Buzzing. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. Shadows were twirling around her. The hall was so long. It felt like it kept going on forever. She could see the patients watching her as she ran by. On. Off. Buzzing. On. Off. They banged silently on the glass. She could hear screams. Crying. No one's mouth moved. On Off. She could still hear it. _

_Blood. Everywhere. Dripping from every crack in the walls. On. Off. The viscous fluid was pooling around her feet as she ran. It was tacky. She slowed. On. Off. Buzzing. On. Off. It was like running in syrup. Sticky. She stopped. The shadows stopped. On. Off. To her side she could see a figure in a cell. He was covered in shadows. She couldn't see anything, but his eyes. They were bright. On. Off. On. Off. Too bright. On. Off. Electric. Someone was on the floor. A body. She couldn't make out who it was. On. Off. Buzzing. On. Off. There was a basin of blood around the body. On. Off. The figure walked towards her. On. Off. The floor stuck to her feet. On. Off. She screamed._

*

Cady's eyes flew open. She was out of breath. Sweating. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She groaned and rolled over. _Stupid dreams._ She frowned. She looked around. It was Dr. Crane's office. He wasn't there. _Didn't he go check on Schiff?_ Cady yawned and sat up. She glanced at the clock he had on his wall. It was early evening. Exhaling deeply, still lethargic, she got up and left to go to the bathroom.

It was dark outside when she walked out of the bathroom. There was still no sign of Dr. Crane in his office. She meandered down stairs. No sign of him. _Great. Now I'm going to have to go down there..._Cady sulked as she made her way to the stairs that headed to the lowest floor. She was still feeling sluggish. The extra movement would (hopefully) wake her up more. She strolled carefully down the stairs. She couldn't shake the buzzed feeling she had. As she reached the bottom of the steps she saw Fred and Jules at the nurses station.

"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Dr. Crane?" She asked.

They looked up from the card game they were playing.

"Uh, yeah. Let me radio him. He was with Mr. Schiff. I don't know what he's up to now." Fred said. He picked up the radio and spoke into it. "Dr. Crane?"

There was a bit of static. "Yes?"

Fred glanced at Cady as he spoke. "Ms. Clein is awake."

"Is she there with you?"

Fred grinned, looking at the radio. "Oh yeah. She's playing strip poker with Jules and me." Both he and Jules laughed.

Cady rolled her eyes. There was a bit of static. She envisioned Crane looking at the radio with his "I'm sure, stop waisting my time" expression. She ended up laughing, despite herself.

"I'll be there in a minute." The static died.

"Where is he? I can go meet him so you two can get back to your male bonding." Cady chuckled.

They laughed.

"Na, he'll be here in a sec. You know how he gets." Jules said, turning his attention back to the cards in his hand.

Cady shrugged and sat down on an unoccupied chair. She watched the two men play what appeared to be poker with M&Ms as chips. She laughed at their ludicrous comments as they tried to one up the other. It was completely juvenile. She didn't understand why it amused her so much.

"Well, it seems like someone is feeling better." The doctor's controlled tone startled her.

Cady turned around in her seat. Dr. Crane was standing in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him come in. Neither of the two men stopped their game.

"Is Mr. Schiff alright?" She asked.

Crane glanced at the two nurses behind Cady for a moment. She could hear them put their cards down.

He looked back at her. "He's fine. He's sleeping now. Hopefully, he'll be able to get some rest."

"Has he not been sleeping?" She asked, innocently.

"Don't cheat." She heard Jules warn Fred. He brushed past her and walked out into the hall. He disappeared around a corner.

"Come on Cady. They have work to do."

She nodded, standing up. She smiled and waved to Fred. "See you later."

He nodded, a strange expression on his face. "Bye, uh, Ms. Clein." He said as she left.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Crane asked as they walked back up the stairs.

"I feel like I've had a few drinks." She admitted. "I'm kinda buzzed."

"It's the medication. I was hoping to get you to eat something, but you were sleeping." He paused, looking down at her with what she assumed was a question on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as expected on the couch." She giggled. The inane reaction made her look away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm just giddy, I guess."

"It's alright. Would you like to eat now?" He continued walking.

Cady followed. "Sure."


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note: I know it's a popular image that Crane is somehow forever scared from some relationship in the past. However, it is very hard for someone to be as successful as Crane is and be _that_ introverted. I'm not denying that he could have had a traumatic past love life. Whether something painful happened or not, I think he approaches all relationships the same way now. Maybe it's so he won't get hurt. Maybe it's just how he is. Maybe I'll add more on this subject at a later time.

Also, we are getting into Crane's more manipulative ways. So, again, DON'T BE FOOLED. And, I'm going to slowly start introducing more characters from BB. The time is slowly catching up to the movies! This one is pretty long. I kept it this way to set some facts down for Cady and Crane. I didn't give away too much, but it shows their differences in personality, how they view things, and gives more of a view into Cady's life. Cady is a romantic (and a bit dramatic), Crane isn't (on either subject).

Chapter Ten:

Cady held out the booklet like it was going to eat her. She was _supposed_ to be figuring out what classes to take. She just didn't know what to take. Philosophy? Maybe. Abnormal Psychology? That was a must. Maybe she'd take a music theory class, too. Cady flung the book onto the table next to the core of the apple she had enjoyed earlier. The book made a loud _plop _as it hit the plastic table top.

"Why must you be the bane of my existence?" She looked around, glad the cafeteria in the asylum was empty. "I hate you. You hear me, oh booklet of doom? I _hate_ you and all of your multiple choices."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Cady turned around in her chair, sheepishly grinning. "I thought I got thirty minutes?"

Dr. Crane pulled out a chair next to her. "Five minutes left." His tone was impassive. He picked up the book she had thrown. "Trying to decide on classes?" He flipped through the pages. "Hmm..." He pulled out a pen from the inside of his blazer's pocket.

Cady watched as he circled some classes. "I...um...hey I'm not taking _that_." She frowned as she pointed to the anatomy class he'd circled. "I don't need another science class."

Crane considered her for a moment. "It would be worth your time." He went back to flipping through the pages, his expression, once again, blank. "How else will you be successful in this field? You _must_ have a basic understanding of the human body."

"My parents will only pay for five classes. They don't think I need to take more than that a semester." She paused as he circled something else. "Stop circling everything!"

He sighed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. His lips were thinned. "These are specific classes you'll need to take for your doctorate. I'm adding the names of professors whom I find are competent enough in their subjects."

"I'm not there yet." She whined under her breath.

"Don't you plan ahead?" He raised an eyebrow as he handed the book back to her. He placed the pen back into his pocket.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but not that far."

"Well, now you'll have more time to work on your dissertation." He said, mockingly.

"About that," Cady hugged the book to her chest as she spoke, "Dr. Robbins is insisting I expand on my paper about fear. He thinks I can get some research done here." She paused and looked down at the floor. "And that I should publish my findings."

"This is the best place for that." He said. He must of noticed her interest in the mismatched floor tile. "Why are you unsure of your efforts?"

Cady looked back up at him. His arms were crossed as he sat comfortably in the metal chair. He was watching her intently. She shrugged for a response. One corner of his mouth dipped down. He examined her for a moment before he spoke.

"I saw you had a music theory class highlighted." He said flatly.

Cady shrugged again. "I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Something different." She was looking at the floor again.

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Piano. I'm out of practice, though. I haven't done any real playing for a few years." She laughed.

"Then why take a music theory class? You're not going to have much time for frivolous activities next semester."

"I thought it would be fun."

"We've established that." His face was blank, bored.

Cady glared at him. "I won't take it, then." She groaned. Her mind traveled back to his earlier statement. "Why won't I have much time?" She asked.

"As soon as you get registered for your classes, let me know. I need to increase your hours." He stood up, waiting for her.

Cady picked up her garbage and stood up. "Back to work?"

He nodded.

"You know, I can keep time. You don't need to come fetch me." She said as they walked. She threw the trash into the waste bin as she passed it.

"That wasn't my reason for coming down." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Cady examined the floor tiles as they walked back to his office. "Oh? Then what was it?"

He waited until they were inside of his office before he answered her. He shut the door softly as he spoke. "I was wondering what you were doing this evening?"

For a split second Cady thought she saw that look-the one of a boy asking his crush out on a date-but it was gone before she could really tell. "Studying. Finals are coming up. Chastity is at her boyfriend's house or something. I haven't seen her in days. I might get some sleep." She rolled her eyes.

At the mention of her roommate's name Crane's eyes hardened. He must really of not liked the girl.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was going to have dinner at _Rosa's_. The Indian place we went to for lunch the other day. Would you be interested in joining me?" He had stuck his hands in his pants pockets as he spoke.

He was leaning against the couch slightly. The light was casting a slight glare across his glasses. Cady hated that. She had figured out a while ago that he knew how to hide in plain sight. Especially when it came to his expressions. She paused a moment before she nodded.

_Would he be upset if I had real plans? _"You mean the one we tried to eat at?" She laughed softly. "Sure. Thank you." She walked to her desk, then turned back around. "What would you have done if I had plans?"

Dr. Crane's face pulled into a sarcastic smile. "You've said before you have no real social life."

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Cady inwardly frowned. She had already been beaten at her own game. _Damn him._

Crane checked his watch. He straightened up before he spoke. "I'll be back in two hours. I have an appointment outside of Arkham that I must attend to. I put some files on your desk. They need to be updated, organized, and-"

Cady picked up some of the files. As few pages fell out of one. "Ah, shit." She mumbled, leaning down to pick them up.

"-a few of them were dropped and the paperwork got tossed together. I'm sure you'll correct the error." He said as he left.

Cady sighed angrily. She flipped through some of the mismatched paperwork. It wasn't that they had just gotten jumbled. The paperwork was a mess. "Great. Just great..." Cady placed the stack carefully on the desk and frowned at it. It was going to take her more than two hours to fix it.

*

"Dr. Crane." A round faced man said. He motioned for Crane to sit.

"Mr. Falcone." Jonathan nodded his greeting.

He sat down opposite Falcone, slightly uncomfortable with all the muscle around. He placed his briefcase next to his leg on the floor. It was close enough that he would feel it if they decided to take it. He wanted to believe that Falcone and his thugs were smart enough not to cross him, but he wasn't going to take the chance.

"What can I do for you today?" Falcone said, leaning back in his chair.

Jonathan watched the man for a moment. He didn't understand why Falcone insisted they have their meetings at the man's office (or what he passed off as his office). It drew considerable attention whenever Jonathan went to meet with him. Most of the thugs employed in Gotham had at least one stint in Arkham. None of them liked him too much. Jonathan smiled slightly at the thought. They had good reasons to fear him.

"I'm sure you've already been contacted by my employer, so I'll keep this brief. The first shipment will be arriving tomorrow night. I need the rabbits to be delivered to this address," he pulled out a slip of paper from his blazer pocket and handed it to the man, "and you can do what you wish with the bears. Do _not_ get them mixed up."

Falcone looked up from the slip of paper. "Oh, don't worry, doctor. Your precious cargo is in good hands." He smiled like a weasel as he stuck the slip of paper into his pant pocket. "Now, how can I be sure that this," he had to think of the man's name, "Rais al Ghul will hold up his side of the bargain?"

His voice was rubbing Jonathan the wrong way. Like silk that snagged on dry skin. He was trying very hard to hold his tongue and remain composed. He laughed under his breath, looking down at his briefcase. There was a comfort in what he knew was inside it's contents. He could not overpower the men around him on his own. It didn't matter. He would level the playing field, if need be. Jonathan leaned down, picking up the case. He placed it carefully on Falcone's desk. Unlocking it, he moved some things aside. His fingers lightly grazed over what he truly wanted to go for and instead picked up a small, but overly stuffed envelope. He took it out. Closing the briefcase, he handed the man the envelope. He slid the case off the table as Falcone opened the envelope and flipped through it's contents. He was counting. Jonathan could tell by the way the man's lips moved.

"I'm sure that will be a sufficient down payment for this process to begin." Jonathan said, raising an eyebrow. He kept the briefcase in his lap.

Falcone nodded as he finished counting. "Your employer is very generous." He smiled up at Jonathan. "Don't worry. Everything will be taken care of."

Jonathan just smiled back, trying to keep the rest of his face blank. "I don't want to know." He stood up, signaling that their conversation was at an end.

Falcone stood up as well, reaching over the desk to shake Jonathan's hand. Jonathan hesitated a moment before he took it. He didn't want to touch something with so much filth on it. Call him obsessive. It wasn't the germs he shied away from.

"Hey, doc, thanks for the help with Bobby." Falcone said as they shook hands.

"It's no trouble, Mr. Falcone. Just don't make a habit out of it." Jonathan's tone was soft, but he let his eyes hold the warning.

Falcone just smiled. "Got a big date tonight, doc?"

There was something in the man's expression that Jonathan didn't like. He was up to something. Jonathan didn't like to be played. Nor did he like to associate with these people any more than what was required. He turned his head slightly, trying to examine the taller man.

"Why would you assume that?" He asked, letting a bit of annoyance slip into his voice.

Falcone laughed. "You just seem really antsy. Like you have some place better to be."

_There are a million places I'd rather be..._ Jonathan thought. He didn't let that slip. He wasn't going to put all of his hard work in jeopardy just because he didn't like the slimy weasel that he was forced to do business with.

"I've got to get back to work." Was his only response as he turned away to head for the door.

"Give my regards to your intern. I hope she wasn't too shaken up."

Jonathan stopped for a moment. He had used one of Falcone's thugs that night. _Of course_ the man would know about it. He decided it would be better if he let the comment slide. He continued the short distance it took to leave the man's office. It seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was the weight of the stare on his back. The glass door rattled as he let it slam behind him. Jonathan took a moment to compose himself before he left the building. There were no words that would do justice with how he felt about Carmine Falcone. With an ego like that the man was bound to fall. Jonathan only hoped that he'd be around to see it.

*

Cady looked over her shoulder when she heard the door open. Dr. Crane glanced at her for a moment before he walked to his desk. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. She went back to her files. She had the paperwork all sorted into the correct files. There were just notes (a bunch, Cady wouldn't think about how much she had left) that she had to retype and then she could finish filing. As she worked, she heard him walk into the room she occupied. He opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a file. He didn't say a word, or even acknowledge her, as he walked out of his office. The door slammed. Cady noticed he had left the drawer open. She decided to leave it until she was finished with her work.

Another two hours flew by as she worked. She yawned. Sitting back, she admired the reorganized files. Dr. Crane hadn't come back yet. She figured he had other appointments or did...whatever it was that he did normally when he was gone for extended periods. Cady just rolled her eyes at the thought. Her stomach growled. She checked the time on her laptop. 5:04p.m. Quickly, she put away the files and closed the still open drawer. _I'm hungry. Where is he?_ She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked around his office. Outside, it had started flurrying. Cady, excited by the snow, ran to the window. The water and ice glittered off of the lights. She was so close to the window that when she breathed it fogged up. She laughed and drew a smiley face on the condensation.

On a spur of childish abandon, she walked back to her desk to grab her coat. She flung it on and threw her scarf around her head. Making her way down to the patient's exercise area (which wasn't locked yet, but it was empty), she walked outside. The cold wind caused her to stop for a moment. Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck, she walked out into the flurries. The air was so cold it burned whenever she breathed. She could hear the chaos of the Narrows. Cars driving by. People talking and shuffling loudly. Animals scurrying from the chill. She walked around a bit. The dead grass and leaves crunched under her feet. She kicked a few tiffs of snow that had started to form. Winter was one of her favorite seasons. While she walked, she thought about the events of the past few months. She liked her job, despite the two traumatic deaths. She liked that Dr. Crane was confident enough in her knowledge that he was going to give her more hours. She didn't like the Asylum much, though. Especially the lower levels. It gave her the creeps. That was a small price to pay for a job like this. She knew that. The only other option was a position at a hospital (eck) or an even harder-to-imagine one at a private practice. She sighed. Looking up into the sky, she let the small puffs of snow fall onto her face. She couldn't really feel the chill anymore, just the wetness as the ice kissed her skin. She turned around to go back inside. Dr. Crane stood under the overhang. He had a long black overcoat on over his normal blazer-sweater vest combo. She hadn't heard or seen him walk outside. He must have been there for a while. The end of his nose and the tops of his cheeks were red.

"Enjoying the weather?" He asked as she approached. He didn't look like he was.

Cady nodded. "What about you?" She walked under the overhang, looking down as she kicked some mud and snow off her boot.

"It's a bit too cold for my tastes. Although the scenery is nice."

Cady rolled her eyes. "It's pretty muddy out there. The snow doesn't make the Narrows _that_ pretty."

"I wasn't talking about that." He mumbled.

Cady turned to look at him, but he was already walking back inside. She hurried to follow him. "Did you still want to-" She asked before he stopped her.

He turned to face her, smiling slightly. "I'll pick you up at 7:30."

Cady smiled. "Okay." She said.

She watched as he turned and disappeared down the hall. Cady took a few deep breaths to calm her heart before she went to go gather her things.

*

Jonathan sat in his car. He was in the parking lot at Cady's apartment. His hands were shaking. Was he nervous? Should he be? No. He shouldn't be stressed, either. After his appointment with Falcone he had released his frustration with some experimenting. His mind drifted back to earlier in the evening when he watched Cady outside. She was shuffling in the show and mud. Like she hadn't a care in the world. The innocence of the scene had struck a cord with him. A false image of serenity. Peacefulness. Jonathan didn't believe in peace. He wanted to help his patients. He wanted them to be cured. But, in doing his experiments he knew that not everyone was strong enough. Not everyone could be cured. Life was change. Change was chaotic. Some people simply weren't made to deal with it. It had taken him years to admit that. Once he had, it made his work so much easier. He could weed out those who never stood a chance in favor of the ones that were survivors. His eye twitched. He glanced at the digital numbers of his clock in the car. 7:28. Carefully getting out of the car, he made his way up to her apartment.

*

There was a light knock on the door. Cady's heart jumped into her throat. She let out a deep breath before she answered.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." She smiled up at the man.

"Good evening, Ms. Clein." The corner of his mouth twitched.

Cady wondered if he was trying to hide a smile. "It's just Cady." She reminded him.

"Then it's just Jonathan." He finally smiled at her. It was a distant smile, but it made Cady's heart flutter.

"Okay." She stammered.

He looked her over, an eyebrow raised. "Are you ready?"

"Let me get my shoes and coat. I'll be right back." She walked down the small hall. "You can make yourself comfortable, I'll only be a minute." She called out when she was in her room.

She slipped into her boots. It was winter. She was wearing a skirt. Boots were more appropriate than the heels she normally wore. Grabbing a matching scarf, she walked back out into the main living area. She couldn't find her coat.

"You look nice this evening." He commented.

Cady blushed. "Thanks. Chastity says it's my," she made the finger quotations in the air, "sexy librarian outfit." Cady laughed at the name.

Crane furrowed his brow at her, obviously not getting it. Cady turned around to reveal the slit in the back of the skirt.

He cleared his throat. "Oh."

She turned her attention back to finding her coat.

"I believe you are looking for this?" He picked up her long winter coat.

"Yeah." She reached for it, but he held it up like he was going to help her put it on.

Cady moved closer to him. Once it was on her shoulders, he turned her around and took her scarf from her hand. She watched his fingers move. They were long and skinny. Delicate. Like a woman's. He folded the scarf around her neck and buttoned the jacket closed. His touch was so soft. Cady could barely feel it. He straightened her collar. Smoothed the fabric down. He paused. Cady looked up. His gaze was intense. She could smell his cologne. The scent, mixed with his gaze, made her heart flutter. Her cheeks turned red.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. His voice was lower than normal.

Cady nodded, pulling her attention away from him. She grabbed her purse as they left.

She tried not to look at him on their way to the restaurant. She felt awkward. Like a kid playing dress-up at an adult party. He was very cordial. A gentleman on all accounts. He held doors open for her. He helped her out of the car. He helped her take off her coat. He made sure she was comfortable before he sat down. But, something was wrong. She sipped her wine as they waited for their food. After the awkward moment at her apartment he'd been careful not to really touch her. Even when he held her hand to help her out of the car. His touch was brief. Swift. It was gone the moment she had stood. Only the warmth lingered. She glanced up at him. His glasses were off. He had taken them off when they'd entered the building. His eyes were so blue. They sparkled in the light from the candle that sat between them on the table. He was watching her, too. He made no secret about it.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, taking another sip.

He took a breath and looked around before he spoke. "How long do you see yourself at Arkham?"

Cady shrugged. "Until I finish my degree and have some years under my belt, there isn't really anywhere else to work in Gotham."

"What about when all of that is said and done?" He took a drink after he spoke.

"I don't know. It's really interesting at the asylum. I'm looking forward to the increased hours. Working keeps me busy."

"You like working?"

"Yeah. I watched my mom live her life before she started working. She was always so bored. All she did was spend money and gossip. It was kind of trivial, you know? Her job now is a joke. Nothing much has changed except that she spends a few hours out of every day trying to look like she has a purpose. At least she's getting _something_ done, though."

Jonathan wasn't successful at hiding the laugh. "That's a bit cold. I take it you two don't get along."

"Not really. I love her and all, but she was never really there. She was a house wife and still had a nanny for me. I kind of understand. She got married young to a guy much older than her. When she had me I guess she felt tied down. Dad was gone a lot so she partied. I barely saw either of them. I'm not judging her. If I lived her life I could see me falling into the same trap."

"That's a mature understanding from someone your age." He responded.

Cady shrugged. "I've had a lot of time to think about it."

The waiter walked up to their table. He had a bottle of wine in his hands. "Would either of you like a refill?" He asked.

Cady shook her head. "Oh no. Not until I've eaten something." The waiter chuckled along with her.

"For you, sir?" He asked Jonathan.

"No thank you. I'll wait until the meal also." He smiled as the man left. He looked back at Cady. "You don't drink much?" He asked.

Cady blinked. He posed it as a question, but something in his expression said he already knew the answer. She looked down at the table for a moment then back up at him. "I'm a lightweight. All my friends like to take me out because I'm a...uh..." She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke, "I'm a cheap date."

"I find it very admirable that you don't waste your time on such petty entertainment." He smiled at her, taking a sip of his water.

"Well, I have other things to do."

"Such as?"

Cady chewed on her lower lip. His gaze was intense. Not like how it had been at her apartment. It was like he was really interested in a patient. She knew that look. She frowned. "You're analyzing me."

He blinked and smiled. It didn't make the gaze lesson, just softened his expression. "I'm sorry. It's a habit. Please, continue." He used his hand to emphasize his interest.

Cady took a deep breath. "As you know, I used to play piano. I also read, go to the movies, listen to music, and try to go to concerts and plays. Then there is school and work. That really takes up most of my time." She was quiet as he processed what she said. "What about you?" She asked, trying to beat him at his own game, for once.

"Hm." He smiled, looking down at his glass for a moment, then back up at her. "Work is my primary concern. As I'm sure you are aware, I don't get much free time. However, I do like to enjoy the classical arts on occasion."

"What's your favorite genre?" She asked, remembering back to the play they attended together.

Jonathan bit his lip. "Probably drama. Anything but westerns." He made a sour face.

Cady laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not one for westerns either."

"What about you?" He asked.

He had his chin propped up on his hand, a finger over his mouth. The angle made him look down at her. It made him seem cocky.

She thought for a moment, then grinned. "Horror."

He blinked in surprise, dropping his hand. "Horror?" He asked.

Cady giggled at his reaction. "Yeah. I like it. I think it's the adrenaline rush you get right before you know something is going to happen. The old, cheesy horror stories ones are the best."

It looked like he was going to say something, but the waiter arrived with the food. He set the plates down in front of them, smiling. Cady could smell the curry. Her mouth watered.

"Does everything look okay?" He asked, topping off their wine glasses.

Jonathan nodded. "It looks fine, thank you."

Cady nodded in agreement.

"Great. Enjoy." He said before he walked away.

Cady took a few bites, savoring the flavors. "Wow. This is even better fresh." She commented.

Crane smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, it is."

The rest of the dinner went by silently. Cady didn't mind. She was enjoying the dish too much. Towards the end of their meal, a man Cady had never seen before walked up to the table. He smiled at them. Jonathan didn't look too happy to see him.

"Ah, Dr. Crane. What a surprise to see you here."

Crane cleared his throat. "Mr. Falcone. I wasn't aware you _liked_," He raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed, "Indian food." He threw a fake smile on his face.

Cady had to pretend she was wiping her mouth so they couldn't see her holding in a laugh. She had seen Jonathan annoyed, but never a full out disdain like what he was showing this man. The man turned his attention to Cady. His eyes narrowed as he smiled. Cady could tell why Crane didn't like him.

"And, who is this beautiful lady?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Cady took it, but wasn't able to answer as Crane beat her to it.

"This is Ms. Clein." He said, flatly.

"Oh, the new intern? It's very nice to meet you." He leaned over and lightly kissed her hand.

Cady blushed as he let it go. She glanced at Crane. He had a blank expression, but the corner of his mouth was down turned. She looked back up at Falcone.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." She smiled politely.

"Mr. Falcone, I don't think your date would appreciate being left alone for so long." Crane said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his tone.

Falcone looked behind him, then back at them. He was smiling. Like he didn't care.

"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Clein." He nodded at her and then turned to Crane. "Doctor." He said before he walked away.

Cady watched as Jonathan glared at the man's back when he left. She let out a half laugh, half sigh at his reaction. "What was that?"

He didn't look at her. "What was what?" He snapped, his attention still on the man's back until he was out of their view.

Cady rolled her eyes at him when he finally brought his attention back to the table. "I could cut the tension with a knife." She said sarcastically.

He didn't say anything. He just took a drink of his wine.

Cady laughed. "Men." She said, standing up.

Jonathan looked up at her, confused. "Cady?"

"Excuse me. I have to use the little girl's room. The testosterone is too overpowering for me at the moment." She could feel him watching her as she walked to the bathroom.

When she came back, the table was empty except for her drink. Jonathan was sitting, looking away. He had his fingers pressed together, elbows on the table. He looked like he was concentrating. Or maybe he had a headache.

"Are you alright, Jonathan?" She asked, sitting back down.

He glanced up at her. His face was blank for a moment, then softened into a slight smile. "I'm fine."

She nodded.

"Did you add more makeup?"

Cady cracked up. "I fixed my eyeliner. I noticed it was faded when I looked in the mirror." His powers of observation were a bit unsettling.

"You look fine without makeup." He said, crossing his arms.

"You've never seen me without makeup." She countered.

The waiter came by and set down some hot tea in front of them. Jonathan nodded and thanked the man before he walked off.

"Why do you wear it so much, then?" He asked as he took a sip of the hot liquid.

Cady shrugged. She chose to finish her wine before the tea. "I like it. It covers flaws and stuff."

"So, you wear it to hide." His expression was unreadable.

"You wear glasses to hide."

He smirked. "That's hardly the same thing. I need glasses for reading and driving. You don't have a medical necessity for eyeliner."

Cady laughed. "I'm sure if you saw me first thing in the morning you'd disagree."

His eyes shot up at her face then away. He held the cup up with both hands. High enough that it obscured her view of him. Cady bit her lip. _Great. I embarrassed my boss. Way to go, Cady. _"Sorry. I...erm..." She just took a drink of her tea, looking away.

"It's alright." He was quiet for a moment. "I was just trying to imagine you first thing in the morning. Hair all disheveled. Makeup gone." He took a drink. "You're right. Not pretty." He looked away as he took another sip.

Cady blinked a few times. She put her cup down so she wouldn't spill it as she laughed.

He peered at her, then rolled his eyes as he looked away again. Cady could tell he was uncomfortable with their current topic.

"I'm sorry. It's just, your always so serious about everything. The joke was refreshing." She giggled slightly when she finished talking.

Crane put his cup down. "Yes, well, it's easy to do when you _have_ to be serious all the time." She couldn't tell if he was still joking or not.

Cady took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't read him. She didn't want to annoy him any more than she normally did. Especially since he was still her boss. They sat in silence for a moment. Cady took another drink of her tea. He fiddled with his cup, waiting until she was finished before he motioned for the waiter. The man came over. Crane slid his wallet out of his pocket and handed him a credit card. A few minutes later the waiter came back, handing crane his card back and some slips of paper. Crane scribbled something down on it, making the waiter smile rather largely.

"I hope you two have a wonderful evening." He said.

"Thank you. You too." Cady smiled at him.

Crane just nodded. The waiter walked away to another table.

They both stood up at the same time. Crane moved over to Cady as she put her coat on.

"Let me help." He said quietly.

Cady nodded, remembering what had happened earlier. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he wrapped the scarf around her. It felt like electricity. Cady blushed.

"I can put my scarf on myself. I've been doing it for years." She grinned at him.

"Yes, I'm aware. But, whenever you do it looks like a child tried to strangle you." He smirked.

Cady rolled her eyes. "Alright, Mr. Perfection."

He furrowed his brow. "Don't you want to look nice?" He asked as he moved to slide into his own coat.

Cady smiled, shaking her head at his comment. She wasn't going to humor him with a response. He seemed satisfied with her silence.

"Are you ready?" He moved close to her, putting a hand on the small of her back as they walked.

Cady enjoyed the attention, but part of her wondered if he was acting like this because of Mr. Falcone. She glanced around as they walked out. She didn't see the man.

It was late, so she didn't bother to window shop as they made their way through the light snowfall. Cady yawned when she got into the car.

"Tired?" Crane asked, starting up the engine.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah. Busy day. I was up early finishing a paper."

He didn't say anything, just made a noise of understanding. They drove in silence.

*

Crane kept his eyes on the road, but let his mind wander. Every time he touched her she blushed. Like a school girl. Inwardly, he had grinned when he folded her scarf in the restaurant. He really did hate the way she would just throw it on. It made her look messy. Unkept. He knew he was being vain, but he didn't want to be seen with someone who looked like she was being strangled by her own wardrobe. Especially around a man like Falcone.

Her coat was soft, like her skin. He loved the uncertainty in her eyes whenever he was close to her. She was falling. Hard. Just a few touches. A glance or two. A smile. A kiss. It was easy with her. He sneaked a peek at her while he drove. _Why_ was it so easy with her? He'd had a few dates in his lifetime. Most women he came across were pretty, but dull. They were good for a nice chat, a nice fuck, but that was it. He rarely craved intimacy. Especially with most of his time devoted to his experiments and the asylum. He had only one tryst with a woman since he had taken the position at Arkham (their encounter was so brief it could hardly be considered _dating_). She was beautiful. Much more so than Cady. And she had a maturity about her that only came with age. But, she was clingy. In the few weeks he had known her, he felt suffocated. He couldn't stand it. Nor could he stand her limited knowledge. It was like how Cady described her mom-"_All she did was spend money and gossip."_ Jonathan didn't need a worthless arm decoration. He needed to finish his work.

_'And taking this girl to dinner is helping with that.' _

His stomach turned at the voice. _No, not here. Don't start. _He warned himself. He wasn't going to loose control.

_'Why not? What's one more experiment?'_ His alter purred.

He swallowed. There was a lump in his throat. He had remembered to take his pills. What was going on? Cady started humming something. Jonathan kept his eyes on the road.

He was thankful when they reached her apartment complex. Without thinking, he had gotten out of the car and was helping her to stand. She smiled at him. It was a child's smile. Uncertain. Confused.

"I'll walk you to your door." He didn't even realize he had murmured anything until it left his lips. His thoughts were muddied with his inner duel.

She just nodded. Her smile grew bigger. They walked to her door. He was amazed how she didn't do much to break the silence. Did she enjoy it too? He couldn't tell. Her file had said she had probable ADD as a child. He would venture to say there was still a residual trace. She was easily distracted by her own thoughts and could not multitask to save her life. She was organized, though. He figured it was from years of dealing with no organizational skills. He knew the skill wasn't an automatic trait from the millions of notes she left herself on her desk. He found it highly amusing when he'd read some of them. Filing tips and tricks most people took for granted. She had to remind herself how to do them every so often.

She was reaching into her purse. She pulled out keys. She looked up at him. Her smile was delicate. Warm. Inviting. He brushed a thumb across her cheek. Her skin was cold, but warmed at his touch. He knew he had to kiss her. It was expected. He almost did earlier in the evening, but stopped himself. He didn't want to lead her on too quickly. There was still a chance she would tire of him. He knew about her ex and how swiftly she had blown through that relationship (that tidbit care of Dr. Robbins-a talented man, but prone to gossip). Now, however, was the perfect time. It was, after all, _expected_. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip. Supple. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were so smooth. Silk? Satin? It didn't matter what they felt like. They were soft. Gentle. Tempting. She never wore lipstick or gloss. Only a few times did he see her apply Chapstick. It smelled like cherries.

Lost in his thoughts, he deepened the kiss. She tasted like wine and spices. Somewhere along the way his hand had found itself on the back of her neck. He was growing painfully hard. He broke the kiss. She looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were swollen. The image of her waking up in the morning invaded his thoughts. He looked away for a moment to clear his head.

"I had a nice time. Thank you," She paused, "Jonathan."

He smiled down at her. "You're welcome, Cady."

She walked inside and closed the door. He stood there until he heard her lock click. As he walked away, his mind filled with ideas on how to take care of the pressing need he felt.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note: Cady's new schedule: M: 9-10:15/11-12:30; T: 10:30-12/12:45-2; W: 9-10:15/11-12:30; TH-10:30-12/12:45-2

Whoo. This one was intense. Not as bad as one I already have written, but that'll be published at a later time. Haha. But, yeah. People act differently in different situations. I tried to keep Crane as close to being in character as possible. There was no reference point for me to base him off of in BB or TDK. I improvised. I watched a whole bunch of movies with Cillian Murphy (the actor who plays Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow) in them and pieced the puzzle together myself. If he is too unbelievable, I'll try to rewrite it, to a point. At the very least, I'll try to keep him believable.

By the way, Crane is such a medicine pusher. No wonder he became a drug dealer in TDK.

Chapter Eleven:

Cady walked down the chilly hall at work. She could never understand why it was always so cold in Arkham. The heat was on. If she stood by a vent she could feel it. It just dissipated too fast. She wrapped her coat tighter around her. Her heels clicked on the floor. It was Thanksgiving. She had only stopped by to hand Dr. Crane her new class schedule. She had forgotten to bring it yesterday. He'd given her Thanksgiving and the weekend off. She wouldn't see him until Tuesday. _If I just give it to him on Tuesday it won't be a big deal._ She thought. She laughed. She kind of just wanted to see him. She knocked on his office door.

"Yes?" He sounded annoyed.

Cady opened it and peeked her head in. "I just came by to drop off my schedule." She smiled.

He looked up from his paperwork. "Ah. Good." His hand was out, waiving for her to come in.

She stepped in. The door shut behind her. She sat down opposite him at his desk and handed him the paper. He looked it over and then sat it down on top of a stack of files.

"Only four classes?" He looked at her, his face unreadable.

"I couldn't get a fifth one in. It won't be too bad. I only needed eight. I can take four next semester and be done with my masters."

He nodded. "This will give you more time for work. I see your classes start much earlier as well."

Cady rolled her eyes. "It seems all the teachers you recommended only work in the morning." She shrugged.

"I'm glad you're taking my advice to heart." He looked at her, folding his hands together on his desk. "Did you just stop by to give me your new class schedule?" He stopped, as if in thought, "You're not scheduled to work until Tuesday."

Cady nodded. "Yeah. And I'm trying to take as long as possible to get to my family's condo. It's just Mom, Dad, and I. They've already been fighting." She looked away, annoyed at the thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If anything comes up I'll let you know." He said passively.

She nodded again, standing up. "Well, I better get going. It's icy out there and I hate driving in this weather. But, the trains don't travel close enough to their condo." She shrugged again, walking to the door.

He had gotten up when she spoke. He followed her to the door. She turned around to tell him bye. He leaned down and lightly grazed her lips. She blinked. She wasn't expecting that. She couldn't hide the smile. Or the blush.

"Um, well bye." She blurted out.

He held the door open for her. His face had a small smile on it. "Have a nice dinner." He said.

She nodded and walked away.

*

Scarecrow looked down at the man on the bed. He was shaking. Mumbling. A small nasally sound was emanating from him.

_**"Mr. Schiff. It's time for your appointment." **_He leaned over the bed.

"No!" The taller man shouted. He pulled the covers over his head. "Go away! You're not real!"

Scarecrow jeered at the man. He grabbed the scratchy blanket and pulled it away from him. _**"Who says?"**_

__There was a frightened squeak. Schiff covered his face. "I d-don't know!" He stammered.

Scarecrow grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. He jerked the man up slightly. Schiff screamed. Scarecrow laughed. He hadn't even used the toxin yet.

_**"Tell me, Schiff. Who told you?" **_He shook the man for emphasis.

The patient started breathing heavily, giggling under his breath. "I-I-I told you. I-I d-d-don't know!"

_**"Then I think it's time for some more medication."**_

"No! P-please! No!" Schiff wailed.

Scarecrow cackled again. There was a puff of smoke. Schiff started screaming at the top of his lungs.

_**"Am I real now, Schiff?"**_ He bellowed.

Schiff kept screaming.

*

Cady answered her phone. Normally, she wouldn't have, but Dr. Crane's cell number flashed on the screen. He was at work. That only meant one thing. "Hello?"

Her mom glared at her. Her dad just laughed to himself.

_"Cady?" _He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Hi Dr. Crane. What's going on?"

_"We need your help. Mr. Schiff is having a psychotic episode."_

Cady sighed, looking down at her plate. It was only half eaten. "Um, it's going to take a bit before I can get there."

There was screaming in the background._"Fine. Good. I'll see you when you get here."_ He hung up abruptly.

Cady looked up at her parents. "I'm sorry. Somethings happening at work. They need my help."

"Cady, you're not even a doctor yet. Don't you think he's giving you too much responsibility for only being an intern?" Her mom scolded.

Cady shrugged.

Her dad spoke up. "Lisa, darling, calm down. I think it speaks very highly of our Cady that Dr. Crane puts so much faith in her. Besides, you know how under staffed those places are. You made a comment about it the other day."

Lisa scowled at her husband. "And if she gets hurt again? What if it's more serious than a bruised shin?"

"They have insurance." Bill countered.

"Well, while you two argue, I've got to go." She stood up, taking her plate to the sink. She walked back to the table. "Mom, it was great." She kissed her. "Dad, thanks." She hugged him. "I'll call you both later to let you know that I'm alright."

She grabbed her coat and purse. She ran the entire way to her car.

Thankfully, Cady made it to the asylum without incident. She rushed inside, only stopping to throw her coat and purse in the office before she made her way to the bottom level. It was loud. She could see the inmates in their cell. Some were banging on the class. Some were yelling. Some were sulking. Some were motionless. Everything felt uneasy. The tension hung low in the air. Something happened. No one was happy.

"Dr. Crane?" She called.

No answer. She could hear struggling up ahead. She jogged forward. "Hello? Dr. Crane? Anyone?" She yelled again.

"Get away from m-m-me!" a high pitched male voice screamed. "He's real! H-he's real!"

Cady slowed and peered into Mr. Schiff's room. Jules was holding the struggling patient down on his bed. Dr. Crane was trying to sedate him. Cady ran in.

"Dr. Crane! What's going on?"

His eyes flicked up to her then back down at Schiff. "Hold his arms down!" He commanded.

Cady moved around Jules and tried to grab a hold of the flailing arms. "Mr. Schiff, calm down." She managed to catch one arm.

The patient glared up at her. His eyes were red rimmed. He'd been crying. "H-he's real!" He choked out.

"It's okay, Thomas. We're trying to help you." She reached for the other arm.

"No! No more!" He rolled over forcefully.

The movement caused Jules to fall into Crane. Both men grunted loudly. Schiff got up and scurried off the bed.

"Mr. Schiff!" Crane growled. He was trying to regain his composure and locate the needle that had been knocked out of his hand. "Jules, get...dammit." He looked at Cady. "He's going to be out for a while. Help me catch Mr. Schiff." He darted off after the patient.

Cady followed him. She tried not to slip on the damp floor as she ran in her heels. She was surprised at how fast Crane could run. She turned a corner, but lost them both.

"Dammit." She frowned, looking around.

There was a shuffling noise behind her. Cady turned. In an instant, she found herself on the floor. The raving patient on top of her. He was crying. He held onto her wrists.

"Help me!" He pleaded.

"I can't do anything if you won't let me go." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"I can't! He's here. H-he's coming!" His voice was high pitched. Panic laced.

"Dr. Crane!" Cady screamed.

"No!" Schiff placed a hand over her mouth, looking around. His hand was too big. It covered her mouth and nose. She couldn't breath. She rocked her head to the side, trying to get him to let go. "Shh!" He hissed, not looking at her.

Cady used her free hand to push him off her. She tried to pick herself up, but the inmate was faster. He grabbed her ankle. Cady shrieked as she slipped. Schiff was having a full blown psychotic episode. She had to defend herself. She didn't know what was going on inside of his head. She glanced back at him. Kicked. The man whined, letting her go. She couldn't tell where her heel connected. At the moment, it didn't matter. She was free. She picked herself up from the floor. Schiff was holding his nose. He was wheezing. Blood was pouring down in between his fingers. Cady's stomach churned.

"Oh god." She turned away, gagging. She forced herself not to get sick. She swallowed the bile back down and turned back to Schiff. "Mr. Schiff?"

He was curled up in a fetal position. She could hear him whimpering. "H-he's here. He's here..." He kept repeating himself.

She creeped closer to him.

"Cady. Stop." Dr. Crane's voice rang out.

She turned around. "I think I busted his nose or something." She bit her bottom lip at the statement.

There was another man behind Crane. He was one of the orderlies from the first floor. He walked past them and held Schiff down so Crane could medicate the patient. Schiff didn't even flinch. The orderly picked up the now catatonic man and carried him away. Cady breathed heavily. Crane walked over to her. He cupped her face, examining her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Somewhere along the way he had lost his glasses.

Cady nodded. She let him take her hands and look them over.

"What happened?" He asked, brushing away some of the grime from her palms.

"I thought I had lost you both. I heard something and turned around. He pushed me down and told me to be quiet. He kept repeating what he said in the room. I managed to get him off me, but he grabbed me again. So, I kicked him." She pulled her hands away to rub her temples. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"Go back to my office. I'm going to help George then I'll be up." He backed away from her.

Cady nodded and turned to leave. As she walked slowly back towards his office she made a detour to the bathroom to examine the back of her head. It was tender, but no blood. She went into his office and sat on the couch. She laid down, throwing an arm over her eyes. After a few minutes, she heard the door open and close. She didn't move. She was too tired.

"Cady?" He touched her arm.

The feeling sent a jolt through her. She moved the arm away to look at him. He was wearing his glasses again. "Hm?"

"Sit up." He said as he placed a water bottle on the floor.

She complied. He sat next to her. He pulled a pen light out of the inside pocket of his blazer. He flashed it in her eyes. Cady blinked, backing away.

"You don't have a concussion. That's good." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "How's your head?"

"It's kind of throbbing."

He pulled out a small vial and syringe. He filled the needle only half way. He reached to unbutton her sweater.

"What's that?" Cady moved back.

"It's codeine. It's all we have for the pain."

"I'm not that sore." She frowned.

He thinned his lips. "You'll feel worse in thirty minutes when the shock wares off."

She kept frowning. She didn't want to play this game. "It's cold in here." She mumbled, holding her sweater closed. She turned away from him.

He laughed under his breath. He reached a hand up and wiped some dirt off her face. Cady winched. Her skin was tender there. His point was made. He reached for her sweater again. She let him unbutton and slide it off. He pulled one of her arms to him. She looked away as he inserted the needle into her flesh. She could feel the heat from the medication move through her veins.

"How's Jules?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up." Crane said, impassively.

"What about Mr. Schiff?" Cady closed her eyes. The codeine was making her burn on the inside.

"He has a bloody nose, but he's fine. Nothing was broken."

She nodded. Her throat was dry. She swallowed. He let her arm go and leaned down. He held the water bottle up for her. She took it. She took a gulp. Another. She couldn't drink enough to quench her thirst.

"Do you want your sweater back?"

She looked at him finally. He had her garment folded in his lap. He had an amused expression on his face. She realized he already knew how she was going to react to the medication.

She shook her head. "I'm hot now." She took another drink of the water.

He brushed the back of his hand against the same cheek as earlier. "How do you feel now?"

Cady backed away. It didn't hurt. She felt funny. Excited? Her skin tingled where he had brushed it. It caused a thousand nerve endings to fire at once.

"I-I don't know. I've never felt like this before." She furrowed her brow. She was getting hotter.

"That's a side effect of the codeine. Do you feel any pain?" He asked as he examined her again.

"No." She said.

He rubbed her arms. Cady pulled away. "Stop."

"What's wrong?"

"It's too much. I feel..." She couldn't put it into words. Aroused? Hungry? Thirsty? Electricity? Pain? Pleasure?

He nodded. She couldn't tell if he understood what she was trying to say. She took her sweater back. He stood up and walked over to his desk. As he did, her phone rang. Cady moved to get up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her. She sat back down.

"Shit, that's my mom."

Crane walked over to her purse and opened it. He rummaged around until he found the phone. Opening it, he answered. There was a fake smile on his face.

"This is Dr. Crane."

He held the phone away from his ear. Cady could hear her mom yell.

_"Is she there? Is she okay? I work for a law firm..."_

"Mrs. Clein, she's fine. She's in the bathroom at the moment." He paused looking at Cady, then answered a question. "The patient? He's fine. Standard procedures." His tone was haughty. "I feel it's in her best interest if she witnessees how we deal with these types of episodes. When she becomes a doctor..." His voice trailed off. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "I have full confidence in Ms. Clein's abilities. I would not of put her in a position like that if I felt she wasn't able to handle it. Oh, hello Mr. Clein."

Cady wanted to laugh. She did. Crane turned away so they couldn't hear her.

"She's fine. I was telling your wife she was in the bathroom. Yes, I understand. You too. Thank you." He snapped the phone shut.

Cady held a pillow over her face while she giggled. She heard him set the phone on his desk and sit down. She peeked out from behind the pillow. He was watching her. He had a bemused expression on his face.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"It's Thanksgiving, Cady. Most of the staff have off." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs like guys did to get comfortable.

"What about the inmates? Don't they have family that want to see them?" She hugged the pillow to her. The fabric was soft. She liked the feeling.

"We offer a luncheon, but rarely does anyone participate. Most inmates here do not enjoy full privileges due to the fact that they're prone to violent outbursts." He glanced at his hands for a moment. "Our inmates are criminally _in_sane, Cady." He looked back at her.

Cady knew that was an adequate explanation. Those locked up at Arkham were there for a good reason. A few had even killed their own families. But, for some reason she was feeling mischievous.

"It has to be lonely." She grinned.

His face was blank. "I don't know what you mean. Most of them don't even know what day it is."

She shrugged, standing up. She still felt funny. The lights were a bit too bright. She just had to move. She had to do something. She walked over to the window. Outside it was snowy. The mid afternoon sun made the ice glitter. She breathed on the glass. It fogged up. She drew a smiley face.

"Please, don't smudge up my window." She could hear the frown in his tone.

She did it again.

"Cady." He warned.

She looked down at him in his chair. She couldn't help but grin. "Or what?"

He thinned his lips in thought. "That's childish."

She giggled. "Then spank me." She honestly didn't know why she was acting like this. Being childish was one thing. But, she felt so...strange.

She turned to face him. He ran a hand up the side of her leg. She leaned down, placing her hands on the armrests.

"Cady." He breathed.

This time she kissed him. It was passionate. Romantic. Everything Cady thought a kiss should be. He moved a hand to the back of her neck. He used it to hold her there as he returned the kiss. His fingers massaged her skin gently. They finally pulled away to breath. He still held her neck.

Cady blinked a few times. _What am I doing?_ She thought. Her body wanted to keep going. Her mind was sending out warnings. She was too close to him. He smelled spicy. She was breathing heavy from being out of breath. The air was thick and wouldn't satisfy. He looked at her. His lips were swollen. His expression was intense. Hot. He wanted it, too. Cady bit her lip. She couldn't. She liked him. She liked her job. She didn't know if it would be a good idea. She hesitated, then pushed away.

"I've got to go."

He nodded.

She grabbed her things. She could feel his gaze. She didn't bother to put on her sweater or jacket. She just had to get out of that suffocating room.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: I'm basing my portrayal of Rachel Dawes on Maggie Gyllenhaal's performance. After watching both movies endlessly (I own a copy of both), I found I preferred Maggie's acting style to Katie's. Why? Maggie is more animated. She brought a spunk and life to the character. Katie's was really flat. However, I liked Katie's intensity when it came to trying to get people to talk. So, it's going to be a mix of both... Also, I know some people like Katie's look, for others it's Maggie. I'm not going to go into detail on how Rachel looks. You choose who you want her to look like.

Also, I posted a personality disorder for Dr. Crane. It can be found here (to view, remove the spaces): http :// community. livejournal. com/ professor_crane/

Chapter Twelve:

Cady was running late. She frowned. She had dropped her parents off at the airport. The goodbyes had taken longer than expected. As did the traffic. She had called, but Mrs. Delane didn't answer. She left a message. She hoped someone got it. Cady huffed as she walked into the building. She was tired. Stressed.

Mrs. Delane was at her desk, typing away.

"Hey." Cady said as she walked up. "I called, but no one answered."

"Sorry, dear. It's been a circus. I did relay your message to the doctor. He's in his office. I'd knock before you entered, though."

She nodded. "Alright. Thanks." She made her way up the stairs. As she approached, she could hear a woman arguing with Dr. Crane. The door was open. Cady looked in. A woman, taller than Crane had her back to the door. Dr. Crane was leaning against his desk. His arms were crossed. His face was completely blank.

"It seems a little strange that a man you diagnosed with schizophrenia months ago is suddenly back on the streets, up to his same old tricks."

Dr. Crane sighed. "Ms. Dawes, I don't know why you feel the need to come down here and personally insult me over a mistake that was made by _your_ office. Mr. Adkinson was given an appropriate treatment regiment for his condition when he was released."

"Appropriate? He was incarcerated because he attacked an innocent man, nearly beating him to death. He was caught last night doing the same thing!"

"It was your office that signed his release paperwork." He said, impassively. He looked away from the woman. His eyes settled on Cady. "Ah, Ms. Clein. Please, come in."

The woman turned around. She smiled, despite her previous heated words. She extended her hand. Cady took it, noting the woman's firm handshake.

"I'm Rachel Dawes. The assistant DA for Gotham."

"I'm Cady. Dr. Crane's intern. It's nice to meet you. I really admire what your office has done for Gotham."

Rachel's smile softened. "Thank you. It's nice to know that not everyone hates us." She laughed. Cady thought she sounded nervous.

"Yes, it's a shame she can't stay and chat. Ms. Dawes was just leaving." Crane said icily.

The woman turned slightly, looking at Crane. "Yes, I was. Thank you for your time, Doctor." She turned back to Cady. "Maybe we can do lunch sometime. Properly introduce ourselves."

"Okay." Cady nodded.

"Good evening, Ms. Dawes." Dr. Crane added, annoyed.

Rachel sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Ms. Clein." She smiled at Cady as she walked out of the office.

Crane walked over to the door and flung it shut. The sound caused Cady to jump. He walked towards her, stopping only a few inches away.

He looked down at her as he spoke. "Ms. Dawes isn't someone you want to associate with."

Cady looked up at him, puzzled. "Why? She seems like an nice person."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Cady." He said as he moved away to sit at his desk.

Confused, slightly insulted, and already stressed, she decided to throw herself into her work. A few minutes passed. Crane left. Cady didn't know if he had an appointment or not. He hadn't said anything to her once she started working. Cady took a deep breath. She wasn't in the mood.

Worked passed slowly. She had a lot of notes to type. The doctor must have had quite a few appointments since she was last there. At first she didn't mind. It was something to keep her busy. She was keeping her mind active and not allowing it to wander. However, it soon got frustrating when he would come back and add to her pile. He still never said a word to her. Not. One. Word. She started to feel guilty. Was he upset with her from the incident last Thursday? He was in a very sour mood. She couldn't tell if it was from Ms. Dawes or something else. Had she been reading him wrong this whole time? Possibly. Maybe he figured out that he didn't like her _that way_. She was the one with the crush. He never showed anything similar to her. _He seems to be taking more interest in your life outside of work. _Her mind said. Cady thought about it for a moment. It could easily be explained that he simply wanted to know more about his employee. _He kissed you. _Cady rubbed her forehead at the thought. He _had_ kissed her a few times. But, he never led her on like she did to him last Thursday. Maybe he was upset. She should apologize.

As she formulated what to say, the door opened and closed. She heard him settle at his desk. She could smell coffee. Cady got up. Cautiously, she walked a bit closer to his desk. She was still afraid of him. He was still her boss.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked.

He finished what he was doing before he looked up. His features were contorted into an annoyed stare. "Yes?" He sighed.

"I, um, wanted to say I was sorry for the other day." She folded her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking.

He looked away as if in thought before he looked back at her. "For what?" He asked.

Cady's stomach turned. Was he serious? She bit her bottom lip, puzzled. "For Thursday. My behavior after, um..." She shifted from one foot to the other. She didn't know how to explain it.

He went back to writing, no longer paying any attention. "It's alright."

Cady turned and went back to her desk. _Ass. _She thought. Her phone rang pulling her out of her thoughts. She answered it. She didn't really want to work at the moment.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Cady. It's Matt."_ She knew Matt. He was in one of her classes. He was a nice guy. Funny. She had given him her number at a party earlier in the year. He was cute.

"Hey Matt. What's going on?"

_"Nothing. I was just seeing what you were up to."_

"I'm at work. What are you up to?"

*

Jonathan could hear Cady's phone conversation. She was making no point to whisper or leave. He was somehow annoyed that she'd take a call during work even though she'd done it before. Normally, she would excuse herself and walk outside his office. Probably to be polite and to have some privacy. Why was this one different? He stopped what he was doing so he could listen. A boy. She was talking to a boy- Matt. Possibly a friend. Her tone was open and light. She giggled a few times. Crane frowned. He checked his watch. The conversation had been going on for five minutes now.

"Can't. I have to work." He heard her say, followed by, "I'm sure it is good. I just-you know what? I can go Saturday night. Does that sound good?"

Crane's grip tightened around the pen in his hand. Didn't she know it was improper and _rude _to make a date with another guy when-

_'When what? When her boyfriend is within listening distance?'_

Crane's eyes narrowed at the words. _Not boyfriend._ He told himself.

A dry cackle emanated in his head. _'Then what? Fuck buddies? Oh wait, you haven't even gone past first base.'_

Crane rolled his eyes. _We're not in elementary school. _

_'No. But, you're jealous.'_

He swallowed. Was he? Impossible. He had no reason to be jealous of a boy he'd never met. Besides, he had more important things to worry about than who she was seeing behind his back. Like, his work.

_'That's why you're listening to her conversation, then?'_

Crane fought back the urge to speak out loud. _What she does in her free time is not important to me._

_'What about _who_ she does?'_

Standing up, crane flung the pen onto his desk. He walked out of his office, letting the door shut loudly behind him. He went into the men's bathroom. He was glad that it was hardly used since it was on the second floor next to his office. Most of the doctors had their offices on the first floor or at another building entirely. He was free to do what he wished in here. Jonathan sighed, walking up to the sink. His reflection was laughing at him. If this was how his alter was going to behave, then _fine_. He'd humor the sadistic side of himself for a few minutes. Just enough to allow him to regain control.

"I don't care what she does, _who_ she does, or anything else about how she spends her free time." He glared at himself in the mirror. "If she wants to waste her time with some idiotic kid, then that's her prerogative."

_"I bet he's another jock. Like the guy she dated before."_ His reflection sneered at him.

Crane's heart pounded against his chest. He gripped the sink, looking down at the drain. He remembered the last time a girl had played him. Had left him for a stupid, boneheaded jock. Since then, when he did feel the need to play the social game of coupling, he had always been the one to break it off first. He liked the control he had over the situation.

_"Like the control you're loosing so quickly with her?"_

Crane growled back up at his reflection. "I have more important things to attend to."

A wave of arousal, wanton _lust_, washed over him. Within a few seconds he was painfully excited. He had to control his breathing. The movement of the fabric over his pelvic region was _oh so intense. _He shuddered, gripping the sink tighter.

_"I have important things to attend to, also. We're not asexual, Johnny boy."_

Jonathan hissed as his hand traveled down and gripped himself tightly.

*

It was 8p.m. Cady couldn't find Dr. Crane. For once, she decided not to wait for him. She packed her things and left the building.

*

Saturday came and went. So did her date with Matt. It was...okay, at best. He was cute, funny, flirty, everything that attracted her to him in the first place. He was also dense. He could talk (it was a nice change from Dr. Crane, who apparently enjoyed silence), but he never really _said_ anything. Oh, he talked about the weather, the movie they saw, the special effects, the co-star's boobs, his buddies' and his most astonishing feat (funneling a six pack without throwing up-_fantastic_-insert eye roll here). It was just all so trivial. So, boring. So, _dumb_.

Cady laid on her bed. It was Sunday. She didn't feel like doing anything. She couldn't sleep anymore, either. She moved to roll over. Her phone rang. Rolling back over to face her nightstand, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. She hadn't recognized the number.

_"Hi. Is this Cady? Cady Clein?"_ The female voice asked.

"Yes, it is."

_"Cady, it's Rachel. Rachel Dawes? We met at Arkham last week?"_

Cady sat up. "Hi Rachel. What can I do for you?"

_"I 'm sorry for the short notice, but I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for lunch today?" _Her tone was chipper.

"Um, yeah sure. Where?" She glanced at her clock. 10:16a.m.

_"Do you know where _Gotham City Cafe_ is?" _

"Yeah." She moved to get up out of bed. "What time?"

_"Will noon be okay?" _

"That sounds great. I'll meet you there at noon."

"_Great! See you then. Bye, Cady."_

"Bye." Cady hung up the phone and rushed to get ready.

Sunday morning traffic in Gotham was always congested. Not as bad as a normal work day, but the crowds who flocked to church somehow thought that by obeying the law on Sunday it saved them for the rest of the week. So, Cady took the train. She smiled as she descended the platform. The Cafe was on the same street as was the four story _Gotham Mall_ and the shopping centers that sprung up around it. She had been there many times. This time of year there were Christmas decorations hanging everywhere. Real icicles adorned the street lamps. People passed by holding bags full of items. The joy of the Christmas season was always uplifting for her. She entered the Cafe, taking off her sunglasses. She looked around.

"Cady!" She heard Rachel's voice call.

Cady turned towards the sound, still smiling. She made her way over to the small table in the corner. She noticed some bags tucked under Rachel's chair.

"Hey Rachel. I see you were shopping." She shook the woman's hand.

"Yeah. I was trying to think about what to do for lunch when I called you. Sorry for the short notice. I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to properly introduce ourselves."

Cady smiled, taking off her coat and draping it over the back of her chair. "It's alright. I'm usually free on Sundays. How'd you get my number?"

Rachel laughed. "I called the front desk at Arkham a few days ago. Mrs. Delane gave it to me."

"And you waited until now to call me?" Cady's tone was light, sarcastic. She sat down, grinning.

Rachel smiled, catching the joke. "I figured you had a busy schedule."

A waiter approached the two women. "What can I get for you two to drink?" He asked.

"Water with lemon, please." Cady said.

"Same, no lemon." Rachel responded. She looked back at Cady. She had her elbows resting on the table, her hands clasped together. "So, how do you like working with the infamous Dr. Crane?"

She shrugged. "It's alright most of the time. Probably no better than working in the DA's office."

Rachel pointed at her as she spoke, smirking. "You've got a point. Sometimes it's a circus."

Cady laughed. "I understand."

The waiter came back and set their drinks down. "Are you two ready to order?"

"We'll need a few minutes." Rachel said.

"Take your time, ladies." He nodded and walked away.

Cady glanced at her menu. She would probably get the same thing she always got when she came to eat here-a Chicken Caesar Salad. She looked back up at Rachel. The woman seemed to know what she wanted as well.

"What do you do when you're not working or in class?" The woman asked.

"My parents are big into concerts and plays. I don't have much free time, but I try to make room when a production comes to town. What about you?"

Rachel shrugged, her elbows back into the same position. "I work a lot, too. I'd catch more productions if I had someone to go with who's not Carl."

"Carl?"

"Carl Finch. He's the DA. Really sweet guy. I like him and all, but not in that way."

Cady nodded. She wasn't sure if Rachel really didn't like him or if she didn't want to date her boss. Either way, she understood. "We could go together. You know, if our schedules ever matched up." She said.

The woman's face brightened. "That would be nice."

The waiter came back. "Are you two ladies ready?" He asked.

"I'm going to have the Chef Salad with the house vinaigrette." Rachel said.

"Chicken Caesar for me." Cady smiled at the man.

"Ill get those orders in right away." He smiled at them and left.

"How'd you get the internship at Arkham?"

The question caught Cady off guard. She looked away, thinking about the answer. "I actually bumped into him at the library one night. I was finishing a paper and somehow he had gotten a hold of it on accident. He gave it back, but a few days later my psychology teacher, Dr. Crane, and I had a small meeting. He said he was in need of assistance and offered me the position."

"Hm." Rachel said. "That's interesting."

"What is?"

The woman shrugged again. "He just doesn't seem like the type who likes to give up control of his work to someone else. I always see him alone in court and heard of the nasty fall out he had with Dr. Konrad, among other things."

Cady couldn't help but laugh. "He is very 'OCD' about everything. I've only been working for him for about six months now. He's going to increase my hours next semester, though I don't think he'll allow me to join him at court. I couldn't stand to be there, anyway. I'd probably make a fool of myself or something."

She and Rachel exchanged giggles.

"It's not that bad. You've just got to get used to speaking in public. Being prepared helps a lot."

"I don't know. It's intimidating." Cady admitted, taking a drink of her water.

"I remember the first time I was in court. I was so nervous, I was shaking. I even dropped the file. The papers went everywhere!" She threw her hands up for emphasis.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Cady asked.

"Carl just told me to take a deep breath and stay confident in my abilities. I knew the case backwards and forwards. I knew the guy was guilty." She raised a shoulder looking away as she spoke, "I just had to act like it." She looked back at Cady, a huge smile on her face. "It made all the difference in the world."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah. I was so excited, too." Her eyes rolled as if in relief. "After that, it became easier."

"Wow. I admire that. I have a hard time engaging the patients. They're afraid of Dr. Crane and therefore, me as well."

Rachel took a drink before she responded. Her eyes wide, like she had a piece of good information. "What about trying to act like they're your friends? I know there's this whole 'I'm a doctor, you're the patient' thing, but who likes a doctor like that?"

Cady thought about what she said. It was a good idea. She remembered she had tried something like that with Anna. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Rachel looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"I was just remembering a patient. She was really nice. She acted like we were friends."

"Aw, something happened. You seem so sad."

"Well, she had some serious issues. We couldn't help her." She turned away. Tears were threatening to bubble up.

Rachel leaned across the table, putting a hand on Cady's shoulder. She smiled. It spoke to Cady. This woman knew what it was like to deal with someone you couldn't help. Cady wondered what had happened in her past to give her that understanding.

"It's alright, Cady. You can only do so much. I'm sure she's happier now. Free from the burdens."

Cady nodded, smiling at the woman. "Wow, that's a better pep talk than what I heard from Dr. Crane."

Rachel brought her hand back and rested her chin on it. "Really? What did he say?"

"Something about how we are doctors, not psychics. And that how we can't predict what a patient will do. He was scolding me for feeling bad about her death." Cady just rolled her eyes.

Rachel shook her head. "He's so unemotional. I wonder if he was even effected."

"Who knows. He just goes about his day with that clinical mask on. Like he's trying to hide." Cady said, taking a drink of her water.

Rachel looked at Cady, sighing slightly. "Some people block out emotions because they can't handle dealing with them. Flattened emotions. I see it a lot in court when dealing with those who are looking for the insanity plea."

Cady thought about what she said. It was a common characteristic among those who had personality disorders. Especially ones who were trying to hide in some way. Something in her mind clicked. "You know, that reminds me," she started, moving closer to Rachel so she could whisper, "She wasn't a suicide risk. Dr. Crane himself had written that in her file. But, he didn't seem surprised at what she did. He kind of passed it off on her illness. I mean, even though it was a common trait, _she_ never showed it before. She was always so vain. She was even afraid of needles because she didn't want them to leave a mark in her skin."

Rachel furrowed her brow at Cady. "It's not all that uncommon for new symptoms to appear. But, I do understand what you are saying. It sounds like she had a break down."

Cady shrugged, moving back in her seat. "She had been doing fine before. There was an episode a few days prior, but it seemed like she was fully recovering from that."

The waiter came back to their table, setting their salads down. "Do either of you need anything else?"

Cady shook her head.

"No, I think we're fine. Thanks." Rachel said, smiling at the man as he wet to another table.

Rachel started to eat her salad. Cady watched her for a moment, picking at her own salad. That same feeling of her missing something was nagging at her. Hesitantly, she spoke again.

"Rachel?"

The woman looked up. "Hm?"

"This is going to sound paranoid, so bare with me. But, if I got a hold of her file, would you take a look at it? I know you're not a doctor, it'd just be for me. I feel like I'm missing something whenever I think about it."

Rachel nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. Can I ask why you feel that way?"

Cady took a deep breath, looking around them. They were in a corner. No one was paying attention. She whispered. "There was another patient who killed himself about a month before Anna. He was in the most secure part of Arkham. It _still_ bothers me that no one caught it."

Rachel put her fork down. She had a serious expression on her face. It was a total opposite from the normally friendly face Cady was used to. This must be the face she wore for court.

"Do you think something happened?" She whispered back.

Cady chewed her bottom lip. "I can't say for sure. The first patient _was_ a risk. The second, wasn't. But, both situations have a lot of holes in their stories."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was the first one?"

"A Mr. Johnson."

"Mr. Johnson? Mr. James-Jamie Johnson?" Rachel's eyes went big.

Cady nodded, confused at the woman's reaction. "Did you know him?"

Rachel let out what appeared to be a laugh mixed with a gasp and a "yeah". "There was this big ordeal during his trial. It was obvious that he was insane-I mean, he set fire to his wife's hair and tried to kill her. I also thought he had connections to the mob. We could never prove it, though. However, his lawyer contacted Dr. Crane to help with the insanity plea." She stopped speaking to take a drink of her water. "Something happened during his trial. Dr. Crane testified that he was insane and a danger to those around him, including his children. The man snapped. He tried to throw himself at the doctor. They restrained him, but he threatened to kill Crane." She paused again, looking down at the table for a second before back up at Cady. "I didn't know he had died. We weren't notified."

Cady had her hand over her mouth as Rachel spoke. "None of _that_ was in his file. Just notes on his behavior towards his wife and the other inmates. I mean, I knew he had a trial, but...wow."

Rachel nodded, frowning.

"That's scary." Cady said.

"Intense." Rachel commented. "Lets talk about something lighter. Have you gotten your Christmas shopping done, yet?"

Cady blinked at the change in subject. "No, not really." She took a bite of her salad.

"Well, I've still got some shopping left. Would you like to come along?" Rachel asked.

"I'd love to." Cady smiled at her.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm evil. I've already come to that conclusion.

Chapter Thirteen:

It was Christmas Eve. Cady was at work. It was Saturday. Dr. Crane was...wherever. She sat at her desk, typing. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, smiling.

She flipped it open. "Hey dad! How's Colorado?" She asked, standing up from her desk.

_"Fine honey. How's boring, old Gotham?"_

She laughed. Walking out from the office, she stood in the hallway. "It's the same. Been snowing."

_"Well, at least you'll get a white Christmas. How's work? Oh, am I calling you while you're there? I'm sorry."_

"Dad, it's okay. I needed a break anyway. My fingers were cramping."

_"Ah, I can imagine. My legs are cramping." _Laughter rang out from the phone.

_"Bill, tell her." _Cady heard her mom say.

"Yeah dad, tell me. Did you break something?" She glanced out of the window.

_"I...erm..."_

_"Bill!"_ Her mom's shrill yell made Cady pull the phone away from her ear.

_"Yeah. I broke my leg."_

_"Too old for skiing. I told you you were too old. Showing off for those younger girls."_

She laughed. "Did you really? Mom sounds pissed off."

_"Of course she's mad. She has to baby sit me now. Isn't that right, Pookey?"_

There was a ruffling sound. She heard her dad hiss in pain.

"What happened?" She asked.

_"Your mother just threw a pillow at my injured leg."_

_"Don't call me Pookey. I'm not a dog." _

Cady giggled. She leaned against the glass, peering out into the snow covered landscape. Outside, the sky was fading from a bight gray to a dusty one. She wished she was in Colorado, skiing.

"You know, dad, you've gotta be nice to mom. It seems like she has the upper hand until your leg is healed."

_"I can walk." _He snorted.

Cady rolled her eyes. "That's why it hurt when mom hit you with a pillow?" She asked, sarcastically.

_"Technicalities, Cady. Technicalities. But, really, how are you doing?"_

Cady shrugged. She realized he couldn't see that, so she answered. "Fine. I did well on my exams. Just working and catching up on my sleep. How's mom?"

_"Aside from being an old, jealous goat? She's great."_

_"Oh, for the love of...Give me the phone."_

There was a scuffle. Her mom won.

_"Cady, dear, what are you doing for Christmas?"_

"Um, sleeping."

_"You're working too much. Why don't you take a trip to the spa or something nice?"_

"Mom, the spa's closed tomorrow." Cady rolled her eyes.

_"Then, the next day."_

"Can't."

_"Cady, you can't work every day during the holidays."_

She laughed. "I'm not working on Sundays. Hey mom, I've gotta get back to work."

There was an exasperated sigh. _"Merry Christmas, dear."_

_"Merry Christmas, Cady!" _She heard her dad say in the background.

"Merry Christmas to you both."

_"Okay. Bye, sweetie."_

"Bye." Cady hung up the phone.

"How are your parents?"

Cady turned around. Dr. Crane was standing next to his office door. Apparently, he'd been there for a while.

"Fine. Dad broke his leg."

He gave her a puzzled look. "How is that _fine_?"

"Well, it's better than a few years ago when he broke a rib, a wrist, _and_ a leg." The expression didn't lift from his face so she expanded on the subject. "My dad is a showoff. Especially when it comes to annoying my mom."

He raised his eyebrow, but he still didn't seem like he understood. "Oh." He said.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Cady spoke without thinking.

She chewed on her bottom lip as he regarded her for a moment. "Well, surprisingly I'm supposed to take the day off." He looked away for a moment, "But, I doubt I'll be at home. There is always something to do here."

"You should consider taking an entire day off. I think it might do wonders." She said as she made her way back to his office.

He followed her with his eyes. She stopped right in front of him. He was blocking the entrance.

"Are you saying I need a vacation?" He asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him, grinning. "Everyone needs a vacation." She slid her phone into her pocket.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Is that _your_ idea or your mother talking?"

Cady thought for a moment. "Both." Her tone was sarcastic.

He smirked, taking off his glasses. Cady went to move past him, but he didn't budge. She put her hands up and lightly pushed against his chest. He took a few steps back into the office. She followed. She heard the door close behind her. Abruptly, he had her pinned up against the door. Her mind flashed back to their encounter on the elevator. She froze for a moment when he started kissing her. He slid his hands up her sides and cupped her face. He pulled her closer to him. Cady could feel him pressing his body into hers. She could smell his cologne. He tried to deepen the kiss. She hesitated. He pulled away, still holding her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her as she caught her breath.

"It's...I just...um...I don't know." She sighed, looking away.

He frowned. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He cocked his head to the side, examining her as he spoke.

She furrowed her brow, glancing at him. "Do I _what_?"

His hands on her face moved back down to her arms. "Cady, if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

He rubbed her arms through the sweater. The touch was nice. His face was finally alive with emotion. She didn't know if it was lust, passion, or hunger. Possibly all three. Cady wanted to melt.

"Are you feeling okay? Have you been sleeping? Eating?"

"That's not it." She smiled nervously.

He leaned down and kissed her lips again. It was faint. He moved to her jaw. Her neck. Cady closed her eyes.

"I-I can't think..." Her voice trailed off as he found her lips again.

This time the kiss was hungry. Demanding. His tongue invaded her mouth. He pressed himself into her again. She could feel his body responding. She was responding. One hand left her arm and cradled the back of her head. The other circled her waist. She let out a small moan. The sound drew her away from the feelings. She squirmed and pushed him back.

"No." She took a few breaths, blinking. "No. Not here."

He nodded, finally understanding her. His expression slid back into the blank stare as he checked his watch. "I'll make you dinner tonight." He murmured, kissing her again.

The newfound attention was making her nervous. Why was he suddenly so touchy-feely? He'd been almost like a statue towards her for over two weeks. He barely even spoke to her outside of work related topics.

"I've gotta finish working." She broke the kiss and turned away.

"You can finish it Tuesday." He said as he pulled away from her.

The sudden loss of warmth made Cady shiver. She watched as he walked over to his desk and straightened the files up. She moved towards her cubby hole and started shutting the laptop down.

"You don't need to take it with you." He said behind her as she unplugged it.

She just shrugged, setting it back down on her desk. She threw her coat on. She felt him slip her scarf around her neck. He was so close she could hear him breathing. She laughed as his fingers fumbled when he couldn't see what he was doing. He backed away when she closed her jacket. She zipped her backpack up and flung it over her shoulder. Grabbing her hat, she turned around.

"You'll need to follow me-" He started.

Cady cut him off. "I took the train. It was snowing. I try not to drive in the snow."

He frowned. "So, you'd rather freeze to death?"

"Better than causing an accident."

His lips thinned, but he didn't respond. She wondered if he was the type to save up these things and throw them back in her face when he got mad. She shuddered thinking about it. She didn't want to see him that mad.

"Then, lets go." He turned and made his way out of the office.

Cady followed, shutting the door behind her.

Outside it was cold. Freezing. The sky was darkening, quickly. Crane unlocked the car doors and let her in before he started the engine. He scrapped away the few pieces of ice that had managed to build up on the windows. When he got back into the now warm car, his nose was bright red. Cady giggled.

"You look like Rudolph."

He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. He pulled off his gloves and rubbed his hands together, holding them next to the air vent. "We can't all be snowflakes and thrive in the cold."

Cady stifled a giggle. He glared at her again before backing out of Arkham's parking lot. Once he got onto the highway, he flicked the radio on. Beethoven wafted through the speakers. Cady wondered if he was trying to avoid Christmas at all cost. She giggled at the thought.

"Please, do tell, my giddy passenger." He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"I was wondering if you were avoiding Christmas."

He glanced at her for a moment, then back to the road. "About late November it gets old."

"Uhhuh." She looked out of the window. She started humming jingle bells.

"Cady." His tone was light, but she could clearly hear the warning.

She looked over at him. "What?" She asked, innocently.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her.

"Killjoy." She mumbled.

He turned up the volume on the player.

"At least it's a classic." She said, turning her attention back to the scenery.

They were quiet for a while until he pulled into a small parking lot next to a grocery store. It was probably the smallest grocery store Cady had ever seen.

"Wait here." He said, getting out of the car.

"Alright..." Cady waited until he had shut the door before she fiddled with his radio.

He came back ten minutes later. Cady had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing as he walked back to the car. When he opened the back door to put the paper bag down, she heard him sigh. Heavily. She burst out laughing. He closed the door and got into the drivers side. She couldn't look at him because she was laughing too hard.

"Really, Cady. How childish." He turned it off.

"At least it was still classical." She managed to choke out in between her fits of laughter.

He just sighed again as they left the store. They didn't say anything until they reached the parking garage for his condo. He went up a few flights before parking.

"Wow. High class." Cady remarked, looking around.

"Aren't you used to it?" He said, turning off the car.

She shrugged. "I've never gone out with anyone who didn't live in a dorm or frat house."

"Hm." Was all he said as he got out.

Cady exited the car before he could open her door. He did manage to block her from the back seat. He handed her the backpack. Turning back into the car, he folded the paper bag down and lifted it out along with his briefcase.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" She asked.

He stopped for a moment. He hesitated in giving her the briefcase. "Don't drop it." He warned.

Cady nodded. "What floor do you live on?"

"You'll see." He said as he walked towards the elevator.

Cady followed him up to his apartment. Inside it was very clean. She was afraid to touch anything. She set her bookbag on the floor by the khaki and brown couch. He walked into the kitchen to set the bag down.

"Where do you want this?" She held up the briefcase.

"I'll take it." He left the kitchen and took it from her.

She watched him walk down the hall and into a room. Cady sauntered to the sliding glass doors and peeked out of the curtain. She pulled it back slightly. The view wasn't bad. The buildings around were in the Art Deco style. The snow made it look like something from a old timey photo. She walked over to his entertainment center. He had a lot of classical, jazz, and instrumental CDs. Hardly any movies. A few stacks of magazines. And books. Most of the shelves were filled with books. She heard him walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" She asked, wandering to the kitchen's entrance.

"Pasta." He said, turning to grab something out of a cabinet.

He had taken off his blazer, sweater, shoes, and tie. In the crisp white shirt and black pant combo, he looked casual. Cady realized she was still in her jacket and boots. She walked back to the living room and took off her jacket. She hung it on a chair and then went to work on her boots. She placed them by the door. When she looked up he was standing a few feet in front of her holding a wine glass.

"Here. I'm sure you can find something to entertain your self with while I prepare dinner."

Cady smiled, taking the glass of red liquid. "Alright."

He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Don't spill it." She heard him call after her.

"I'm not five." She took a sip.

"I'm not always sure of that." He commented flatly.

She didn't respond. He didn't seem to mind. Cady walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled a psychology magazine onto her lap. She flipped through a few pages until she saw an article that caught her eye. By the time she was finished with the magazine (and the glass) she could smell something from the kitchen. She stood up and strolled over. She leaned against the counter, watching him.

"That smells good." She said.

He glanced up at her from the sauce. "Do you need a refill?"

Cady looked at her glass. "Not until I've had something to eat."

He nodded, looking back at the pot as he stirred.

"What are you making?" She moved so she could get a better look at the contents.

"Sauce." He said. He threw some bright green basil into the pot.

Cady rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant what kind? What dish are you creating?" She was mocking his tone.

"It's almost done." He grabbed the strainer in the sink. It was only half way full with noodles.

He dumped the noodles into the pot of sauce and stirred. He reached for her glass, refilling it. Cady watched as he grabbed two bowls and filled them with the pasta.

"It's ready." He said as he sat the bowls on the table.

"Yay!" Cady smiled, sitting down.

They ate in relative silence until finished.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, sipping his wine.

She nodded. "It was delicious. I really like mushrooms."

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Cady smiled in response, finishing her glass of wine.

He stood up and took the bowls into the sink. He turned on the water and rinsed them out before placing them into the dish washer. When he came back he poured some more wine into their glasses. He didn't sit down. Instead, he walked out into the living room and turned on some music. It was Vivaldi. Cady could barely hear it, but the tune was unmistakable. She stood up and leaned against the kitchen's entry way.

He glanced at her. There was a grin on his face as he looked back at his CD collection.

"What?" She asked.

"You're face is flushed."

Cady blinked. She looked down at her glass. It was almost empty. _This is my third one. Damn. _She sat the glass down on the counter and walked to the couch. He turned around to face her when she sat down.

"You look really casual. It's becoming." She remarked.

He looked down at his clothes. "Thank you." He paused, taking a sip. "I think you're buzzed." He commented, raising an eyebrow.

Cady looked away, embarrassed. She could feel the couch shift under his weight. "I told you I'm a lightweight."

She heard him set his cup down on the coffee table. She looked out the window. It was snowing outside.

"Cady."

"Hm?" She asked, turning towards him. His glasses were off. His eyes were half closed.

He kissed her. Again. And again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her towards him. He deepened the kiss. She was straddling his lap. Her hands untucked his shirt. He pulled at her sweater. She pulled away to shed the offending garment. Once it was on the floor, he grabbed her by the belt loops on her pants. He pulled her towards him. He kissed her again.

*

There went his resilience. He pushed her down into the couch. Lying on top of her, he began to massage one of her breasts through her shirt. He couldn't stop kissing her. He hadn't planned on doing this until much later in their relationship. But, something had happened at the asylum. He had only planned on kissing her. Teasing her. Keeping her interest peaked. She seemed more distant lately. She didn't wait for him when she was off. She had that date with the kid. She didn't try to talk his ear off about the patients. Now, he couldn't stop kissing her. He was thankful she had protested to their location. It had given him time to think. Of course, he had already thrown his resilience away. Oh, there went his shirt with it.

She moaned slightly. He slid a hand under her shirt and grasped a breast. He could feel her nipple through her bra. He played with it until she moaned again.

"Lets," kiss, "take," another kiss, "this to," again, "the room." He managed to say.

She nodded, allowing him to help her up. He kissed her again as he lead her into the room and to the bed. She pulled off her shirt. He watched hungrily as she slipped her pants off. _What is she doing to me? I blame the wine. Dammit. Control yourself, Jonathan. _He followed suit and then climbed on the bed. He laid on top of her, kissing her mouth. His hips moved of their own accord against her pelvic region.

She took in a sharp breath. "Oh."

She ran her fingers up his back and into his hair. She rubbed herself against him. Trying to egg him on. His mind clouded over. He sighed in arousal. He needed to stay on top of the situation. It was hard with the small noises she was making. His hands found her chest and massaged it through the fabric of her bra again. He unclasped it. His mouth trailed down her neck and to a breast as he dropped the bra onto the floor. He licked it. Sucked it into his mouth. She arched up against him. He was painfully hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He sucked on her other nipple. A hand trailed down her side and slid under her panties. He stroked her. She started to move with his rhythm. He let her breast go and moved back slightly so he could see her.

He saw Anna.

He froze.

"Jonathan?" She asked, her tone heavy with promises of pleasure. She kissed his arm.

He swallowed. Blinked. Cady looked up at him. Her face was a mixture of arousal and confusion.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He leaned down and kissed her again.

His fingers started to move again. She moaned into his mouth. He couldn't push the image of Anna out of his mind. He stopped. He looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed.

She smiled up at him, running a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Nothing. I'll be right back."

He let her go and walked into the bathroom. He knew by the time he came back she would be asleep. He glared at his image in the mirror. It laughed back.

_'Why'd you stop? I was getting excited.' _

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing_?" He growled.

_'I was trying to _do_ her.' _Scarecrow laughed. It was coarse. Like salt rubbed on a fresh wound.

Jonathan raised his fist up. He glanced at the mirror. It was new. It wasn't that he didn't want to pay for another one (they weren't that expensive compared to other things), he just didn't know how he'd explain the mess to Cady.

_'Why would it matter?'_ Scarecrow hissed.

Jonathan looked back at his reflection. He was right-why would it matter? "Because it would cause unwanted attention." He said.

_'And taking her out to eat or fucking her won't?'_

He frowned. "She's smart. A valuable help at work."

_'You like her.' _Scarecrow cackled.

"She's interesting." Jonathan defended himself.

_'So am I.' _

Jonathan pulled open a drawer. A few pill bottles slid to the front. His reflection snarled at him. He opened one of the bottles and threw two pills into his mouth. Turning on the faucet, he cupped his hand under the water. He chewed the pills slightly and took a drink. His reflection flicked him off as he walked out of the bathroom.

Cady was sound asleep. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood anymore. He hated what had happened. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over them both.

*

_The lights were flickering. On. Off. On. Off. She was walking down the hall. In the lower level of Arkham. The lowest level of hell. The inmates were in their cells. They moved so quickly she couldn't tell what they were doing. She could only see them out of the corner of her eye. They moved. Vibrated. Silent in their agony. Silent in their fear. When she looked directly into the glass, nothing. Empty space. Only shadows. And light. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. It was so quiet. She'd been here before. She kept walking. She stopped at a door. It was ajar. The name was illegible. She pushed the door open. The light flickered. On. Off. On. Off. On. It stayed on. She stepped into the room. There was a body on the floor. Blood leaked out from some unseen wound. A river. Slowly, she took another step. Another. She was sinking. She kept going forward. Before she knew it she was knee deep in the red river. It was pulling her down. She struggled. Panicked. Kicked her feet out. Someone called her name. She couldn't see them. Sinking. She couldn't keep her head above the red. It oozed over her face. Covered the last bit of light. She screamed. _

"Cady!"

Cady jerked awake. She was breathing heavy. Her limbs were pinned down. It was too dark. She could barely see. Where was she? She rolled her head from side to side, trying to regain focus. All she could remember was the blood. The smell invaded her nose. She tried to thrash out again. To get away from the suffocating smell. Something held her down.

"Cady, wake up." The voice was calm, collected. Dr. Crane.

She took a deep breath. The air was cool. It smelled like him. She swallowed. "What happened?" She blinked a few times. Her vision was coming back.

"You were having a night terror. Are you alright, now?"

Cady looked up at him. He was still holding her down. A look of concern on his face. She looked around her. Her brain was still foggy. "Where?" She was too confused to finish her thought.

"You're at my place, remember? I made you dinner? After work?"

She nodded. It was starting to come back now. She went to move, but he wouldn't let go. "Um, can I sit up? I promise I won't thrash about again."

He gave her an uncertain look before he slowly backed off her. She pulled herself up into a siting position. She rubbed her head. Sighed. "I'm sorry. I've never done that before."

"How would you know? Do you sleep with many people?"

Cady glared at him, then realized they were both in a state of undress. She blushed. Reaching for the sheets, she stammered. "N-no! It's just, it was so real. I've never experienced something like that. Not since-" She stopped herself. She remembered back to the day he had given her the ketamine. "Nevermind."

She pulled the sheets up over herself. She sat there for a few minutes. Crane moved closer to her. He ran a hand through her tangled hair. She noticed a reddish-purple mark on the side of his leg.

"Did I do that?"

He looked down at where her attention was. He rubbed a hand over it. "It's alright. I've had worse." His tone was indifferent.

She sighed again, looking up at him. "Will a sorry work?" She bit her lip.

He laughed. It was soft, but masculine. She'd never heard him laugh like that before. It wasn't his usual arrogant tone. It was different. It was a real laugh.

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, moving some hair behind her ears. "Are you sure you're alright? Did you have too much to drink?"

Cady looked puzzled for a moment. "I didn't even finish my third glass."

"Well, you feel asleep..." He murmured, turning away.

"Oh. Oh god. I'm sorry." She blushed, but it wasn't from excitement. She was thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

He turned his attention back to her and laughed again. It was short. Arrogant. Normal. He tugged on the sheet she held over herself. "It's alright. You can make it up to me, if you'd like."

He leaned towards her, catching her mouth in a kiss. He had succeeded in pulling the sheet away from her. Cady felt exposed. She tried to cover her chest with her arms. He grabbed her wrists and held them against the headboard. He pushed himself against her. The kiss deepened. It was forceful. Demanding. She moaned. He moved from her mouth to her jaw then down her neck. He encircled a nipple. The butterfly kisses tickled. She giggled. He bit down. It was hard enough to hurt. Cady gasped. He pulled her down. He rested himself on top of her. Still kissing. Still nipping. Sucking. Ravenousness. Craving. Dominating. He picked up where they had left off earlier.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Whoo...I'm going to hell for this. I just know it. I can't help but see Crane as being slightly OOC. I'm sorry for this. I worked hard on the dialog and his attitude. This was as best as I could get it, considering the material I have to work from. Sorry that these last few chapters have been short. Especially this one. The next one will be...not so short. A bit more disturbing, though. Cheerios! XD

Chapter Fourteen:

Cady woke to the smell of coffee. She sat up, slightly confused, but piqued. _It wasn't a dream. Holy crap... _She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 10:59a.m. She looked around. The curtains on the window across from his bed were shut. His bed was partially made. Like he had made it around her. Her clothes were neatly folded on a chair next to his closet. She wanted to laugh. He was just as obsessive at home as he was at work. Yawning and stretching, she got up and put her clothes on. She made her way into the living area. Crane was sitting at his table, sipping some coffee and reading. His eyes flicked up to her then back down at his book. _Fear in Mammals and the Human Evolutionary Theory _the title read.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked before he took another sip.

Cady sat down at the table. "Yes. I'm sorry for sleeping so late. You should have woken me up or something."

He stuck a bookmark in between the pages he was reading and set the book down on the table. "It's no trouble. You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I thought you had plans to be at work today."

"I thought you said I needed a vacation." He raised his eyebrows as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Oh, so now you take my advice." She crossed her arms, smiling playfully.

He shrugged. "I had some initiative."

She blushed, looking away.

"Would you like anything? Tea? Fruit?"

"Eh, no. I can't eat when I first wake up." Her eyes had wandered to examine his kitchen area.

It was sparse. White walls. Black and chrome appliances. Black dishes. Dark wood cabinets. Dark marble counter tops. Empty and modern. It reminded her of him. The entire apartment did. Neat. Orderly. Simple. Expensive. Totally him.

"You don't eat breakfast?"

She glanced at him. "Sometimes. If I do I eat it on my way to school."

He had a disappointed face.

Cady shrugged. "I like to get up as late as possible."

"Why?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

She noticed he had on a plain white teeshirt. Without the bulk of the clothes he normally wore, he looked tiny.

"I stay up late."

He nodded. "Can't sleep?"

"No, work." She grinned.

"I don't keep you past 8p.m. That gives you an adequate amount of time to get home and into bed." He seemed slightly offended.

Cady laughed. "It's hard to unwind some days. I have a lot going through my mind."

He reached to grab his coffee mug. It was plain, black, and looked pricey. "Have you considered taking anything to help you relax?" He said before he took another drink.

"I've answered the question before. Have _you_ ever taken anything?"

He placed his mug back on the table while he looked at her. He didn't seem mad or offended. He wasn't even trying to hide his emotions. He looked like he was calculating. Formulating an answer. "I've taken medication on occasion, yes."

"Then you know how it can make you feel. I don't like feeling groggy or fuzzy headed."

"Obviously you've never had a medication regiment tailored specifically to your needs, then."

"Medicine can't fix everything."

"You're right. It can't fix what's not there." He was leaning back again.

Cady pursed her lips together. She should learn not to play this game with him. She should, but she wouldn't take her own advice on the matter. "Exactly. So, I don't need anything." She smiled, innocently.

"My leg begs to differ." He smirked.

Cady blushed again. "Sorry about that." She mumbled, looking at the table.

"Why are you so against taking something if it will help you?"

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to explain it to him. What could she say? She didn't even know the reason."Why do you care?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. She fidgeted in her chair. Waiting for him to speak was making her nervous. Uneasy. It was making her think too much.

"I think you're afraid." She looked up as he spoke. He had a blank expression painted on his face.

"Afraid?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You think that taking medication will cause you to become addicted. Do you have an addictive personality, Cady?"

"I don't think so." She shrugged, trying to think about his question.

"Then, why worry? You don't have to take a pill every night. Just on the nights you can't sleep."

She sighed, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to win this. If she just gave in, he'd leave her alone. She didn't have to take it. He'd probably be satisfied by just knowing she had the option. "Fine. Whatever. It's not a big deal."

He smiled. "I'm glad to see we've come to terms on this."

"Yeah. Well, it's hard to argue with you."

"Why?" He furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

"Because you're a doctor!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

He chuckled. "Your logic astounds me sometimes."

She crossed her arms again, frowning. "Why?"

He stood up and walked over to her. "Don't get offended." He said. She thought he sounded more annoyed at her reaction than having sympathy for insulting her.

"How can I _not_ be offended? You sound like I'm some naïve child." She turned away from him.

He played with a strand of her hair. "It's refreshing." He admitted.

She glanced up at him. He smiled down at her. His eyes were emotionless.

"Refreshing?" She asked, unsure of his response.

"You're questions are simple, if a bit naïve. You're not complicated in your thinking yet since you haven't formed any solid opinions." He tucked the hair behind her ear. "Sometimes you get to the point quicker than other doctors on my staff because you're new to the field. Still in school. It's all black and white right now. _That's_ refreshing."

Cady frowned. She couldn't tell if he just called her stupid or not. She was about to respond when he cupped her face and kissed her gently. She lost her train of thought.

"Now, would you like anything to eat? I was thinking of making some lunch."

She nodded as he let her face go. She looked down at the table, her hands in her lap. She felt defeated.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" She heard him ask as he was rummaging around behind her.

Cady turned in her seat to face him. "I didn't have any. Nothing's really open today, anyway."

"Hm." She heard him say as he pulled some plates down from the cabinet. She noticed all of his dishes matched.

"I don't want to be a bother if you have more important things to do." She said, resting her chin on her hands that gripped the back of the chair.

He glanced at her then went back to making sandwiches. "I'm supposed to be taking the day off."

She rolled her eyes. "We've established that." She mocked his tone.

"If I take you home I'll probably go to work." He said as he sat a plate down in front of her. "Wouldn't want me to over work myself now, would we?" He placed his plate down on the table. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water, please." She pulled the top of the sandwich off to inspect it's contents.

"You're so curious. Do you think I'm trying to poison you?" He asked, setting a bottle of water in front of her.

She laughed. "No, I was just wondering what you made."

"Ah." He paused to take a drink of his coffee. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Cady laughed, taking a bit of the sandwich. She waited until she swallowed before she spoke. "My mom always said that when I was younger."

He took a few bites of his before he spoke. "Were you a bad child?"

"No, just mischievous. I used to find my way into the weirdest places. Once my parents had lost me at an amusement park. I was in the men's bathroom." She ate part of her food.

"How did they find you?" He asked, putting his sandwich down so he could finish his coffee.

"Dad had to take a leak." She said, matter-of-factly.

"You're dad sounded like the laid back type when I spoke with him." He said before finishing his food.

"He is now. Before he had a heart attack he was really high strung. _Really_ high strung. But, he's doing better now. I think my mom appreciates it more than he does. He spends a lot more time with her." She finished her sandwich and opened her water bottle to take a drink. "What about your parents? How were they?"

He looked down at his empty plate. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I was raised by my grandmother. Are you finished?" He asked, glancing at her plate.

Cady looked down at the empty dish. "Yeah."

Crane stood up and gathered the dishes. He took them to the sink where he rinsed them off. Cady turned around in her seat again, watching as he placed them into the dishwasher. He turned to face her as he dried his hands. She saw he was wearing a pair of black slacks. They dragged slightly on the floor when he moved since he was barefoot.

"You don't have any casual clothes, do you?" She asked.

He looked down as he folded the dish towel. "What do you mean?" He asked. He hung the towel on the rim of the sink.

"Like jeans or shorts."

"It would be a waste of money. I work too much to warrant buying something like _that_."

Cady shrugged. "I have play clothes."

He raised and eyebrow, leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms. "And where do you wear these 'play clothes' to?"

"I wear jeans any time I'm not going to work. I have some cute dresses I wear in the summer when I go out."

"What's the point of having garments you can't wear everywhere? Doesn't that make them inappropriate in some way?"

Cady sighed, trying to figure out what he meant.

"A hemline too revealing, maybe?" He said in response to her confused expression.

"But, jeans aren't revealing. Well, maybe one of my skirts is, but they are really just casual."

He slid off his glasses to inspect a spot on them. "That pair you wore to work a few months back were quite revealing." He said impassively. "They looked uncomfortably tight." He slid his glasses back on.

She giggled. "Those are my 'booty jeans.' I normally only wear them when I go out."

"Booty jeans." The words slid off his tongue like a bad taste.

Cady looked away. "You called me into work and didn't give me enough time to get properly dressed. I didn't think you'd notice them to much, anyway."

"You apparently had enough time to take a shower."

She shrugged again, still not looking at him.

Somehow he had gotten very close. She looked up at him as he stood over her. His lips were contorted into a smirk.

"You know, I think you _meant_ to wear that pair of jeans."

Cady remembered that day. She had gone out the night before and got wasted. She was still slightly drunk when she went in to work. "I don't really remember." She muttered under her breath.

"Really?" He leaned on the back of the chair, observing her. He was so close their noses almost touched. "Hm." Was all he said, one eyebrow raised. He stood up and walked away

Cady knew he didn't believe her. She felt bad for lying. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking. She pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't worth it. It was the past. Standing up, she walked into the living room. He wasn't there. She moved into the bedroom. He was refolding her sweater that she had messed up earlier when getting dressed. She had decided she didn't want to wear it so had thrown it back on the chair. She looked at the bed. It was perfectly made up. Cady snickered at the sight. He glanced up at her.

"Yes?" He asked, his tone cool.

She walked over and laid across the bed, distressing the blanket. She grabbed a pillow to prop herself up. She looked at him. He just rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her.

"What did _you_ want to do today? It's your day off. You decide."

"You have the day off as well." He played with her hair as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, I get more than one day off in a year." She said sarcastically, hitting him with the pillow.

He grabbed the pillow and threw it behind her. "You're like a tornado. You mess with everything in your path."

She laughed, rolling onto her back. "That doesn't answer the question, doctor."

He took off his metrosexual glasses, setting them onto his nightstand. His eyes trailed down her frame. She blushed. He moved on top of her before she could roll back over. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Kissed a line down her jaw to her lips. The hand that wasn't holding her wrists trailed down her side. She giggled. He grabbed her bottom tightly. His nails dug into her. He forced her to press against him.

"You weren't ticklish last night." He breathed as he left her lips for her neck.

"I was also drunk." She laughed again as he nipped at the skin.

"Mm. Alcohol deadens the senses." He mumbled, leaving her neck.

"Uhhuh..." She sighed as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

He massaged himself against her, slowly. She moaned. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling. She tried to pull her hands away. His grip was too tight.

"Please, Jonathan." Her eyes opened to plead.

He pulled back slightly. He still moved. Still held onto her wrists.

"Please what?" He asked, his eyes full of want.

She moved her arms again, pouting. He grinned. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. His hands left her wrists and settled on her hips. He began to grind against her. Iron fingers dug into the fabric to hold her hips still. She groaned, frustrated.

"Please what, Cady?" He asked as he rocked against her.

She whimpered, clutching her eyes shut. She tried to move against him. His grip wouldn't let her.

"Please _what_, Cady?" He repeated, still moving against her. "What do you want? You've got to let me know."

"Oh, god Jonathan. Please, now. Now. Please." She bit her bottom lip. Her mind was refusing to work.

He let her go and pinned her down on the bed again. She blinked a few times trying to regain her barrings. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off along with her panties in one fluid motion. He slid her shirt up and kissed her stomach. He let the hand keep traveling up until it reached her neck. She could feel it as he massaged her skin. His other hand moved to her inner thigh. He rubbed her everywhere, but not where it would really count. He would get close. Agonizingly close. But, never touch it. _Tease._ He kept his hands going as he leaned up to kiss her. He kissed her lips, her chin, her jaw, her ear.

"What do you _want_ Cady?" He whispered. His teeth grazed her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes. She was more than frustrated. She was aroused. Hot. Bothered. _Ached_. He had her pinned down so she could barely move. He was touching her everywhere except _that one spot_. _Damn him!_ Her mind snarled. She whined again. His thumb found it's way to the bundle of nerves. Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel him graze over it. It wasn't enough.

"Please." She mumbled.

The hand on her throat tightened slightly. "Please _what_, Cady?" He growled. "_What_ do you _want_?"

Her eyes flew open. His face was so close to hers. She could get lost in his gaze. He kept teasing her. She went to grab at him. He stopped. Catching her arms, he held her wrists above her head. His other hand stayed on her neck. She sighed heavily.

"Cady..." His voice trailed off as he used his leg to knead against her.

She let her eyes slip closed. "You." She moaned.

"I didn't hear you."

She opened her eyes. He was smirking.

"You." She said again with more force.

That was all it took.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: I don't like publishing my naughty bits. ;( I'm weird like that. I might do it...if I do, I'll send out the link. But, don't hold your breath. I forget to do a lot of things. Also, there is a lot of talking in this chapter (like the last few). It's hard to write scenes when characters feel chatty. Hopefully, this will being more depth to Cady, Crane, and Rachel, though.

FYI: I write a few chapters in advance. I only go back to check and edit. That's why sometimes it seems that I post a lot at once or within a short time frame. When I post one chapter, I'm usually about two or three ahead in my writing. Yay for overachiever-ness!

Note: Fixed the gramatical mistakes and weird wordness I'm prone to. Damn my brain.

Chapter Fifteen:

"Hey Rachel." Cady said, answering her phone.

She was right in the middle of filing. A few pieces of paper slipped out of some files.

_"Hey. When do you get off work?"_

"I don't get off until around 6." She answered, bending down to pick up the loose papers.

She balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder. It was a loosing battle.

_"So, what time will you be heading to the party?"_

"Uhhhh..." She tried to think. She was trying to place the correct papers into the correct files. She couldn't multitask well. The phone slipped, but she caught it. The files fell again. "Probably around 8? 9? I don't know. When are you going?" As she spoke, she bent down for the second time to gather the paperwork.

_"Probably around the same time. A few of us from the DA's office are going out for dinner before the party. Would you like to join us?"_

Cady stood up, nearly bumping into Dr. Crane. He looked like he was interested in her conversation. Or maybe he wanted to talk to her. He took some of the files she was holding and set them on the cabinets. Cady hoped it was so that she wouldn't drop them again.

"Eh, I don't think I'll be able to. I'll see you at the party, though."

He stood there, watching her as she talked. Cady got the hint.

"Hey. I've gotta run." She remarked before Rachel could say anything else.

_"Alright. See you there!"_

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

She slipped it back into her pocket. He raised an eyebrow to question her conversation. He didn't say anything. With the way he held himself he rarely needed to say anything to make people spill their beans. Cady hated that. She had to force herself to be demanding. He didn't.

"Sorry. Trying to coordinate a time to meet up at the party." She laughed, flustered.

Dr. Crane's lips thinned. "A New Year's party?" He let the words fall like she was engaging in some sinful activity.

She nodded, turning back to file. _It 's a party, not an orgy!_ Her mind screamed. She would never understand his forced social isolation. Nor would she understand why he insisted on putting her down whenever she felt like being the social butterfly she had always been.

"Rachel invited me. It's a few people from the DA's office and some other higher ups in Gotham society." She shrugged, placing a file into the drawer.

"What have I told you about Ms. Dawes?" He said icily.

Cady turned around, trying to hide the frown. "She's my friend." She defended.

He crossed his arms, his face impassive. "You two barely know each other. It's a little soon to be so friendly."

Arrogant. Like he knew everything. _Does he even have any friends?_ Cady pondered on the thought. The only person she'd ever heard him speak to outside of work (that wasn't a forced meeting or her) was Dr. Robbins. The professor was a brilliant man, defiantly on Crane's level. But, were there any others? He never even spoke about his family. Was he hiding something? Hiding from people? Hiding from himself? Cady chewed her bottom lip.

"Why don't you come along? Maybe you'll see how nice of a person she is." She smiled at her comment. At the very least he'd pass and wouldn't bring up the subject again.

"Why would I indulge in such inessential entertainment?" There went the arrogant tone again.

Cady frowned. _Ass. Hole._ She shoved the rest of the files into their respective spots.

"Well, I plan on having a good time." She huffed.

"Drinking?" She heard him ask. She could hear the apathy in his question.

_Asshole! _She pushed the file drawer shut. It made a loud metal-on-metal scratching noise.

She snorted. "Of course. That's what you do at a New Year's party."

She turned around and walked passed him without looking in his direction. She fiddled with some paperwork on her desk. Her fingers shook lightly with irritation. He exhaled loudly. She knew he wasn't happy with her plans. The worst he could do was argue with her. He couldn't stop her from going.

"Fine." There was a pause. "I'll take you. There is no reason for you to drive around the streets of Gotham inebriated."

Cady turned to face him. " Really?"

"One condition." His tone was stern.

"Okay." She was wasn't sure she was going to like his 'one condition' with the way his eyes glared at her.

"We leave when _I_ say it's time. Understand?"

She nodded. What was the worst he could say? That'd they'd have to leave at 12:01a.m.? She laughed at the thought.

He checked his watch. "You should finish up. You'll need to eat something heavy before you drink at the party."

"I've gotta actually get ready, too."

He breathed heavily out of his nose. His normally puffy lips were as thin as they'd go. He waited for her to pack up. She had taken the train again (more snow), so he drove her to her house to gather the things she'd need for the evening. He figured they'd get something to eat (he insisted on Italian since she insisted on drinking) and she could get ready at his place. He lived closer to the hotel that was hosting the party than she did. Cady didn't mind. She already had everything picked out. When they finally arrived back at his apartment, she was stuffed. She trailed behind him, slowly, as they entered.

"I'm never eating that much again. I think I'm going to be sick." She grumbled.

"You're the one wanting to intoxicate herself." He sneered at her as they walked into his bedroom.

She frowned, throwing her bag on his bed. "If you're going to be an ass then don't even bother. I'll get a damn taxi."

She started to walk out of the room. Crane caught her arm. "No." He pulled her to him. His grip was firm. Tight. It kind of hurt. "It'll be alright." He said as he lightly kissed her.

The death grip lifted. He rubbed her arms, trying to calm her down. She hated it when he did that. The feeling of him touching her made her swoon. It wasn't just him. Any guy she dated made her feel the same way when they touched her like that. She enjoyed the intimacy. She didn't enjoy how Crane seemed to know the best times to do it. She chalked it up to the way he studied people. She breathed in deeply, nodding. The smell of his cologne filled her senses. It was nice.

"I've got to get ready." She murmured.

He let her go. Cady walked to her bag and pulled out the dress. It was wrapped in plastic because of the bead work. She also grabbed her vanity bag. She laid the dress on the bed and then left to go to the bathroom. She came back out when she had her makeup on and her hair done. Jonathan had apparently already changed clothes and had left the room. She shrugged to herself. She was still upset with his attitude. Trying not to think much about it (she didn't want to ruin the excited mood she was trying to stay in) she slipped into more appropriate undergarments. They were better suited for strapless dresses and for holding stockings up than her normal wear. After everything was properly in place she put on her dress. She tried to zip it up, but couldn't reach the top part of the zipper line. She frowned.

"Jonathan?" She called.

She waited a moment. She walked out into the living room, holding her dress up off the floor. "Jonathan?" She called again.

He walked in from the balcony. A few flecks of snow were in his hair and on his coat. He was wearing the same blue shirt and tie combo from the night that they saw the play, _Mechanical_, together. He was hanging up from a conversation he was having on his cell. He stopped when he saw her.

"You look nice." He said, tracing the top of her dress with his fingers.

His face was almost expressionless except for a small smile in the corner of his mouth. It didn't really matter, though. The way the color accentuated his eyes made up for his lack of emotional depth at the moment. _Wow, I'm shallow. _Cady thought.

"Thank you. Can you help me zip it up? I can't reach it." She said, turning around.

He moved closer and pulled on the zipper. She shivered when cold fingers touched her skin. He trailed a finger up the rest of her spine. "It matches your skin tone."

Cady laughed, turning back around. "Yeah. When I originally bought it I was a lot tanner. I haven't been to the tanning salon in forever, though."

"Are you going to be warm enough?" He questioned.

She nodded, lifting the bottom up enough so he could see her stockings. I have stockings and closed toed shoes. Plus, this dress gets pretty hot." She shrugged.

It was made of fake material and had lace and bead work. It didn't allow for good air circulation. Every time she wore it she regretted how hot it made her. That was why, this time, she decided to wear it in the winter. She walked back into the bedroom. Sitting down carefully, she slipped on the silver heels that matched her dress. She stood up and walked over to the one mirror he had hanging on the wall in his room (the only other one he owned, apparently). She turned to one side, then the other. Sucked in as she breathed. She moved back to the bed to pick up her earrings from the bag. Moving back to the mirror, she put them on. She checked herself again. She checked her makeup. Played with her hair.

"...with silver bells and cockle shells and pretty little maids in a row."

Cady glanced at Crane through the mirror. He was leaning against the closet. "What?" She asked, not really hearing what he had said.

He shook his head. "It's nearly 8:30. Are you ready to go?"

Cady turned around. "Yeah. I need to get my coat on." She heard him follow her out into the living room.

Crane had to help her get into her jacket. He was annoyed that she wouldn't wear a scarf. She felt she didn't need it. Besides, she didn't bring one that would have matched. He didn't think that was a good excuse. _He's not the one wearing the dress._ Cady thought to herself. Because of their tiff over the scarf issue, they drove the entire way in silence. She didn't mind, much. She was too wired about the party. It was supposed to be a big bash. When they arrived her excitement grew. There weren't as many people as she had originally thought, but it was still hoppin' (and early). As she walked in, she could feel Crane's hand resting on her back after they had given their coats to the lady at the door. She smiled at him, but turned when she heard her name through the crowd.

"Cady!" Rachel called, walking towards her.

"Rachel!" Cady laughed, pulling away from Crane to hug the girl.

Rachel stepped back, inspecting Cady's gown. "I love it. It's so pretty."

Cady smiled. "I like yours too. I love purple."

Rachel started to say something. Her eyes glanced behind Cady. They grew big. A look of panic washed over her face for a moment then formed into a huge (albeit apprehensive) smile. "Dr. Crane! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Cady glanced at the doctor behind her. "Yeah. He offered to be my chauffeur for the evening." She giggled slightly at his look of annoyance. She turned back to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, apparently still nervous around him. "Doctor, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Cady for a few moments. I want to introduce her to some people." She said as she intertwined her and Cady's arms.

Cady looked back at him with a pleading smile on her face. He sighed heavily, clearly irritated, but nodded.

"Thank you!" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

She could feel him watching her as Rachel swished her away.

"I didn't know you two were dating, Cady." Rachel looked down at her as they walked. She didn't look too pleased.

"I don't really know _what's_ going on, Rachel." Cady looked away from her.

"Well, okay." The woman said, not sounding convinced with Cady's explanation. She turned slightly, leading Cady to a group of people. "Hey guys, this is Cady. Cady Clein. She's the new intern at Arkham Asylum."

"I'm not new." Cady said, blushing.

"Well, you're new to us. Dr. Crane never tells anyone anything." An older woman said.

"Cady, that's Doris Danvers. She's one of the ladies who works in the DA's office." Rachel said.

Cady shook the woman's hand. "Pleased to meet you." She said.

Rachel went down the list of names of the people there. Cady quit listening over an hour ago. She couldn't keep up, nor would she be able to remember most of their names. She could only really remember the more public figures like Mayor Garcia (was he wearing eyeliner?), Commissioner Loeb (that woman on his arm didn't look old enough to be his wife), and Carl Finch (Rachel's boss). She met some of the judges (none of whom impressed Cady), the other staff members of the DA's office (most were nice, but unnoteworthy), and whoever else Rachel felt like exposing her to. She just smiled and nodded like she was paying attention. Inserting witty comments when necessary or taking a swig of whatever the waiters were carrying around. She kept having the feeling like she was being watched. She would turn her head and look around, but she never saw Dr. Crane. _Where did he run off to? _She wondered. _Is he hiding? Did he find someone to be around? _It made part of her nervous. _Did he leave?_ As Rachel pulled her to _another_ group of people (mostly grandma-Barbies who pretended to love their husbands so they could keep up with their lifestyles-unfortunately, some of these women Cady already knew), she noticed Crane speaking to someone. She couldn't see the other person. His back was to her. Crane's eyes shifted to her direction for a moment. If he saw her, his face remained blank and he never wavered in his conversation.

"Cady, this is Judge Faden's wife, Martha." Rachel said, pulling Cady's attention back to the group.

Cady smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Faden."

"Oh, please dear. It's just Martha."

"Alright...Martha." She shook the woman's hand.

The closer to midnight it became (and the more alcohol she consumed) the hotter she got. When she had first walked in she noticed a few doors that led to an outside area. Excusing herself from the group she was with currently, she made her way over to them. Surprisingly, they were unlocked. Outside, although it was lightly flurrying and still frozen, she felt better. She set her empty glass down. She took a deep breath, using her hands to hold herself up as she leaned against the table.

"Cady?"

Cady turned around. Dr. Crane was walking up to her. He didn't look too happy to be outside.

"I was really hot." She said to him.

"It's nearly midnight." It was too dark for her to be able to read his expression. She was too drunk to notice the annoyance in his voice.

She sighed, smiling. "Oh. Well, let's go back inside."

He took her hand and led her back to the party. When they entered, Rachel came walking up to them.

"Dr. Crane, trying to swindle a kiss before the big moment?" She teased.

Crane furrowed his brow. Cady couldn't tell if he didn't really understanding what the woman meant or was irked by her comment.

"Ms. Dawes, I don't know exactly what you're implying-" He was cut off as people started to count.

Carl Finch made his way over to their small group. "Excuse me Ms. Clein, Dr. Crane. I'm going to abduct Rachel here for a moment."

Rachel just laughed, waving bye to them. Cady smiled. They were both on the happily drunk side. The counting neared one. Crane moved closer to Cady. He held her face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss her. Cady threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Unexpectedly, he pulled away. She frowned at the loss of contact.

"Let's go." He whispered in her ear.

He took her hand and led her through the cheering crowd. Cady waved to a few people she had met earlier in the evening. She noticed Rachel smiling and speaking to Carl.

"I've gotta say bye to Rachel." She said.

Crane started to protest, but Cady pulled away. She walked over to Rachel and Carl.

"Rachel!" Cady hugged her. "Happy New Years!"

"Happy New Years to you too!" The woman said, hugging Cady back.

"Happy New Years, Cady." Carl smiled, extending his hand.

Cady laughed and hugged him. "You too, Carl."

"Cady, let's go." Dr. Crane said in a low tone.

If Cady wasn't drunk she probably would have heard the warning. "Happy New Years, doctor!" She giggled as she hugged him.

"Uhhuh." He said impassively, pulling her off him. Putting his hand back on the small of her back he steered her towards the entrance.

Cady waved back to Rachel and Carl. "Bye, guys. Rachel, call me! We'll do lunch or something." She held her hand up like it was a phone against her ear as she yelled.

Rachel laughed, nodding. She waved to her.

"Cady, come on." Crane said, pushing against her for her to walk faster.

"Alright, alright. God, it's hot." She mumbled.

She smiled to the woman who gave her her coat back. She draped it over her arm. Crane just slid into his and pulled Cady outside. His car was waiting near the entrance. She giggled as he helped her in. They drove away.

"I'm hot." She whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have been drinking." He glared at the road.

"Can I roll down my window?"

"No."

"A/C?"

He smirked, still not looking at her. "No."

Cady huffed and leaned over. She started to pull her dress up.

"Cady! Stop."

"But, I'm _hot_." She protested. She made sure to draw out the last word.

"You'll ruin your dress. You can take it off when we get home."

She sat back in the seat. She hadn't thought about that. It was just so damned hot in the car. She wondered if he'd help her take it off when they got back to his place. She giggled at the thought.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Will you help me take it off?" She smiled at him innocently.

He glanced at her then back at the road. "If you'd like." He said quietly.

By the time they reached his apartment Cady was getting tired. Crane had to help her into the bedroom. She went to go lay on the bed, but he stopped her.

"Lets get the dress off first." He said, turning her around.

His fingers were icy cold. Cady shivered as he brushed against her skin. He helped her out of it, ordering her around like a child. He went to go hang it up. She sat on the bed and slipped her shoes off. She flung them onto the chair. Crane sat down beside her. He had only his undershirt and pants on. _When did he undress? _She smiled at him. He didn't look happy.

"Aw. I'm sorry you went through that. I know you _hate_," she rolled her eyes dramatically, "socializing. I could have taken a taxi." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But, you know, you agreed to go." She teased.

He kissed her lightly. A hand ran up her nylon covered thigh. He played with the clip from her garter belt that held the hose up.

"Someone has to take care of you. You clearly can't do it yourself."

Cady heard the words, but any hint of malice or aggravation was lost in her buzzed state. She tittered. Crane dragged a nail across the exposed flesh on her leg. Made little circle motions with his thumb. He let it dip under the stocking.

"I can take these off..." Cady mumbled, reaching for the clip.

Crane stopped her. "No. I think you should go to sleep."

"Why? I'm not tired." She moved to straddle his lap. She played with the button on his pants. "You're not tired..."

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. She stuck her bottom lip out. Pouting. He frowned.

"Cady, you're drunk." He pushed her off him and forced her to lay down. "Please."

He wasn't begging. He was demanding. Even in her drunken state she caught the change in tone. She sighed. He pulled the covers up around her neck. She turned over onto her stomach. Her arms wrapped around the pillow. She didn't want to look at him. He was being a jerk. She felt his hand glide up her back. He started to rub it through the covers. The sensation was soothing. She felt her body relax. Slowly, gently, she faded into subconsciousness.

*

Cady woke to the sound of her phone ringing. Groggily, she sat up. She groaned, holding her head. Her phone rang again. The door opened. Dr. Crane walked in. He searched for the phone. Picked it up out of her bag that had somehow ended up on the chair.

"Hello?" He answered. Cady saw his eyes narrow. He glared at her. "Yes. She's right here." He walked over to the bed.

Cady waited until he gave her the phone before she checked the number. _Rachel. _She smiled, despite the glare he was still throwing at her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

Crane sat on the bed next to her. She looked at him. He wasn't going to move as long as she was speaking to Rachel.

_"Hey. So, um...I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" _Her voice sounded skittish.

Cady smirked. "No."

Dr. Crane raised an eyebrow at her reaction. She blushed slightly, looking down. She wasn't going to tell him what Rachel was implying. He probably couldn't hear their conversation, anyway.

_"Okay, good. I forgot to ask you last night about those files." _

Cady smacked her head. "Oh, crap. I forgot about them. I've been busy. Sorry."

_"It's okay. I understand. Been busy at my office, too. Want to do lunch sometime? We can talk then."_

Crane cleared his throat. Cady glanced up at him. She looked back down at her lap.

"Hey, that sounds good, but I'm going to have to call you back." She chewed on her lip.

_"Alright. Talk to you later." _Cady could hear the unsettled tone in the woman's voice.

"Bye, Rachel."

_"Bye."_ The line went dead.

Cady flipped her phone closed. She cautiously looked up at the doctor. His eyes burned with anger. She sighed, distressed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. You know nothing of the woman."

She laughed. "I do too. We've been to lunch, shopped together, and talk a lot on the phone. I don't know why you don't like her. She's really nice and helpful."

His lips thinned as he took a breath. "Helpful? When has she ever been _helpful_ to you?"

_Shit. _She thought. She didn't want him to know about their conversation over the files. She looked away trying to gather her wits. His gaze was intense. His jaw squared. He wasn't happy.

Glancing back at him, she spoke. "Okay, helpful is the wrong word. I mean...meant...she's really fun to be around. We clicked." She shrugged.

"Lunch dates and shopping excursions are a _great_ basis for forming a friendship." He threw out sarcastically.

"What do you have against her, anyway?" Cady narrowed her eyes, scowling. She crossed her arms.

He blinked. His expression never changed. "She likes to stick her nose where it doesn't belong."

Cady snorted. "She works in the DA's office. That's her _job_." She placed emphasis on the word 'job' (she would rather of just said 'duh', but didn't think that Crane would approve of her choice of verbiage).

"It's highly _irri_tating having her biting at my heels whenever I'm trying to do _my_ job."

Cady blinked in shock. She had apparently hit a nerve with the man.

"Do you have anything to hide?" She inquired.

"That's not the point." He responded. It was too quick. Too quick.

"If you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to worry about." She sassed.

Crane glared at her for a minute. "People like her _always_ find a problem. Whether there is truth in it or not."

Cady took a deep breath. They were getting nowhere. "I think you just hate her position so you are trying to find reasons to hate her. They aren't one and the same, Jonathan."

At the mention of his name his eyes softened a little. He still didn't look happy. But, he wasn't going to explode now, either. He didn't say anything, just straightened her hair. Cady pulled away.

"Stop. It's going to look bad no matter what until I fix it." She complained.

"Fine. I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Aw, why?" She leaned over to hug him.

He pulled away. "I've got work to do."

He stood up and left the room. The door shut loudly behind him. Cady took a shaky breath. She wanted to cry for some reason. She hurriedly changed into her normal undergarments and put on the clothes she had worn yesterday. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:34a.m. _Damn, that girl is an early riser._ Cady shook her head. She looked around for her dress. It was no where. _Well, shit..._She walked out into the living room area. Crane wasn't there. Confused, she checked the kitchen. No Crane. She walked back to the bedroom. She could hear water running. Grinning, she walked over to the bathroom door. The shower was going. Carefully, as quietly as she could manage, she opened the door. She could see his back through the semi-frosted glass around the shower. He was standing with his head under the water. She bit her lip and slowly closed the door. He still didn't move. She tiptoed towards him.

"If you are trying to be quiet you are failing miserably." He said, not looking at her.

Cady frowned. "Damn."

"What are you waiting for?"

Was that _him_? It didn't sound like him. The words were filled with emotion. His tone was different. The same sound, but somehow different. Playful. Aroused.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You _heard_ me, Cady. Don't play deaf." He still didn't turn around.

Grinning again, she flung her clothes off and got into the shower with him. He turned around as she entered. He smirked. The sight of him wet, his hair in his face, completely disheveled, was erotic. She felt her lips pull into a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." She started.

He grabbed her arms before she could finish. He kissed her. It was hard. Forceful. He moved her to one side. Shoved her against the shower wall. It hurt. She knew she'd have bruises. Especially when her head banged against the large tiles. She hissed in pain. He just kept kissing her. Kept holding her against the wall. His grip was like stone. He ground his body into hers. She could feel that he was turned on. His mouth left her lips and claimed her neck. He bit down. Hard. Cady shrieked. She tried to pull away. His grip didn't falter. He just licked and nipped at the abused flesh. It stung.

"Ow! Jonathan that hurts."

Cady reached out and scratched at his stomach. He laughed, still rubbing himself against her. She dug her fingers into him, trying to get him to back away. He moaned into her neck.

"Jonathan, stop! You're scaring me."

He pulled away, looking down at her. "Really?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

His lips were swollen. She nodded, meekly. There was no way to hide the arousal in her eyes. She felt guilty for liking it. He smirked. She looked down at the floor. She watched the water swirl down the drain.

He lowered his head and nipped at her ear. "You _like_ it rough." He whispered.

She shivered at his tone. His declaration. He acted like he knew her deepest fantasies. _Where are the roses and the wine, then? _Her mind questioned.If he knew so much about her then he would be more romantic. She could feel a leg trying to part her thighs. She glared up at him. She wouldn't budge.

"No, not like that." She stated.

He examined her for a second. "You're such a _child_, Cady." His face contorted into a huge grin. He watched her like he knew something she didn't. "You practically beg for it. Yet, when you get it, you claim you don't _want_ it." He stated icily. "Liar." The word left his mouth in an accusation.

Cady looked down, again. He had backed up as he spoke. Had let her arms go. He was still close to her. Still touching his leg to hers. Both of his hands were resting on the wall behind her. Boxing her in. He was still excited. She sighed. She _did_ like it when we went crazy. It was fun. It was totally different from his normal behavior. But, it was never like this. Never had he hurt her so much.

"If you really didn't want it you'd leave."

How could she? He wasn't budging. And the water was still running behind him. If she tried to fight back it could be dangerous.

"You're such a tease." He rested his head on the crook of her neck.

She could feel him breathing. The movement of air tickled her damp skin. She watched as a finger trailed down her chest. It stopped to rub the nipple. She held back a moan. It kept going. Down her stomach. She bit her lip as she felt it enter her. Her eyes flicked back up to meet his. He was grinning. Watching her. His finger massaged her. He watched her uncertainty. Her fighting the pleasure. The smug look plastered on his face said he already knew her answer. Why did he play these games? His finger left her mound to trail down her face. Cady let out a deep breath. She was defeated. He must of known she gave up. He leaned in and claimed a kiss from her. Insistent. Demanding. Grievous. She hit her head on the wall for a second time when he pushed himself against her. She whined. He placed a hand on the back of her head to cushion it. With the other he gripped her hip to hold her to him. She let him finish what he started.

*

Cady looked around her as she walked into the Asylum. In a stroke of luck, Mrs. Delane wasn't at her desk when Cady came in. That meant she didn't have to explain herself to the woman. She wasn't scheduled today. It was Monday. She had just stopped by on her way to a late lunch with Rachel to pick up the files. She knew Crane had a few appointments back to back right about now. He wouldn't be around at the moment. Quickly, she made her way to his office. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She slipped in making sure no one saw her. Walking over to the filing cabinets she searched through the drawers.

Nothing.

Confused, Cady searched again. Still nothing. She searched in other spots. Nothing. Not misfiled. Not anywhere.

"Cady, I wasn't aware that you were working today."

She froze. Her eyes were wide. _Why did I not hear the door? _She turned around, trying to wipe away the look of shock.

"No, I just came to pick up a file I forgot. I need to finish the notes on it before your appointment on Tuesday." She flashed an innocent smile.

He didn't look convinced. Did he know? Her heart sank. She'd probably be fired.

"What file would that be?" He asked. He had a few files tucked under an arm.

"Uh...um...Mr. Schiff's file." She wasn't lying on that part. She did have to finish the notes for his meeting, but she would have enough time at work on Tuesday to do that.

He pulled the files from his arm and checked them. "Ah." He said, pulling up Mr. Schiff's file. "I had to move his appointment to today."

Cady snuck a gander at the other names he had. None were the ones she needed. Inwardly, she frowned.

"Well, since you're here now, you can stay for a few hours and do..." He looked around for a second, "...whatever it is you need to do."

Cady shook her head. "Sorry, I have a late lunch I'm supposed to be going to." She half laughed, half choked on her words.

Crane took a few steps closer to her. She gulped. Reaching behind her he set the files down on the cabinet. He kept his arm up. She looked in the other direction. He moved his left arm up to block her. She smiled up at him. She didn't think she was doing a good job at hiding her nervousness. He just smiled back. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I-I should be going..." She stuttered.

"Who are you meeting with?" He didn't move.

She wasn't going to tell him the truth. "Um, Manda. Her dad owns the _La Petite Cafe and Grill_. I haven't been there in a while, so we decided it'd be fun to go. You know, just to hang out and stuff. Maybe do some shopping later." She shrugged. She was rambling.

"Really? Sounds...interesting." The look on his face said he didn't believe her.

"Uhhuh." She nodded. She couldn't pull herself from his gaze.

He crushed his mouth into hers. It caught her off guard. She stepped back into the cabinets. The metal handles dug into her skin. She winced. Cady had to brace herself against him so she wouldn't move further into the handles. Abruptly, he pulled away. Her hands fell to her sides. Her bracelets banged on the cabinet. She didn't feel the shock of pain. She didn't think on it too much.

"Have fun." He said, blankly.

She nodded and started to walk towards the door. When she reached it she heard him speak again.

"I like your sweater."

Cady turned her head to look at him. He was smirking. Her hand reached up to the fabric that covered her neck. She had worn a turtleneck. He had left a huge hickey there yesterday. Not even makeup would cover it up. She glared at him. He just stood there. Still grinning. She had enjoyed their shower encounter, even if he was a bit rougher than normal. Right now, however, she wasn't going to let him know that. She flung the door shut as she walked out of his office. The sound echoed in the empty hall. Cady scowled as she left Arkham.

*

"So, you don't know where the files are? That's weird." Rachel said after she swallowed a bite of her food.

Cady nodded. "I know. And he didn't seem too happy about me being there."

"Well, he never seems happy about anything."

Cady glanced up at the woman, then down at her food. "Gee, thanks."

Rachel laughed. "It's not you. He's _always_ like that." She picked at her roll as she spoke. "I mean, he has this aura around him that says 'I'm a dick'." She popped the pieces of bread into her mouth.

They both laughed.

Cady took a drink of her water. "What did you find out?"

"Well, we weren't notified that Jamie had passed. We were with Anna, but that was through her probation officer. She was still on probation for the theft. Her family had called the officer in charge of her case to let her know."

"So, you weren't directly notified by the asylum?" Cady asked as she culled at her food.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. Which, I have to admit, isn't unusual since Dr. Crane started working there. At first, I didn't think it was him being forgetful. He made a lot of staff changes. I just assumed it was that. I mean, the guy is so OCD it's painfully obvious." She stopped talking to take a drink. "But, now I'm not so sure. These were his direct patients. He would have been in charge of their paperwork."

Cady furrowed her brow. "I never saw any paperwork on either death. Have you contacted Mrs. Delane?"

"Yeah. We received copies of the death certificates and brief notes on what happened. We don't require the entire file unless there's a murder investigation."

Cady frowned. She looked down at her food.

"Maybe they were misplaced. I mean, we only received the fax a week ago. It could be that Mrs. Delane forgot to put them back. I see files on her desk all the time." Rachel said.

"I guess. I don't know. It's just weird. I mean, Jamie died months ago."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I spoke to Carl about it. He told me not to worry. Dr. Crane has just been really busy lately. Not only with training you, but with all the new patients. He said that you guys are having to double up some of the rooms in the secure area." She looked at Cady like she didn't agree the statement.

Cady nodded in affirmation. "It's true. We're trying to keep the low risk ones and mostly non-violent offenders together. But, with the rate it's going, I don't know how long before we have to mix them."

"It's sad that there isn't anywhere else to send them to in Gotham." Rachel commented.

"I know." Cady sighed.

She couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. Not with her or Rachel, not with the asylum itself, not with the city. Something was _wrong_, though. She just couldn't put her finger on it.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: Yay, less mushy stuff. Back to more fear-induced, toxic action! Wahoo! ...Somehow I think of that B. Spear's song, _Toxic_, whenever I read that line. LoL. Anyway, this is all from Crane's POV. Yay. Enjoys.

Note: Fixed grammar mistakes. Fixed "plodding." I have no earthly clue where that word came from. So, I rearranged the entire paragraph where Crane is walking back to his car. It flows better, now. I've also learned (sixteen chapters later) that "Find and Replace" is a wonderful tool.

Note, too: I skip dates a lot. I have to. It's no use in writing a long story (I get bored, you get bored, we all get bored). I try to explain anything that could have possibly been missed. But, to clarify: Yes, it has been almost a year. A year towards the end May. BB begins somewhere in the fall (actually, is there really a date, other than the season? I can't find a specific date for the film, I'm basing my date on the season). So...yeah...it's coming.

Chapter Sixteen:

_Tonight._ Jonathan couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. _Phase two. _He wasn't going to lie to himself. He _was_ feverish with anticipation. His eyes followed Cady around the office. She was trying to work, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. On some stupid party she'd been invited to. _At least it's not with that Ms. Dawes._ He thought. It wasn't that he loathed the woman. Well, yes it was. He loathed the way she stuck her nose into everything. How she had suddenly become close to Cady. It was a little bit too convenient for his tastes. He had tried to make Cady see his point of view on the matter. He gave up after he figured out she would still see the woman. She just wouldn't tell him. He had no qualms about looking into her phone. She kept all her activities on it. Never bothered to hide anything on there. Trusting. She was too trusting. He'd have to figure a way to break that trait in her. But, not right now. He had more important business matters to deal with at the moment. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Cady walk up to him until she pinched him on the arm.

"Ow. Really, Cady, that's childish. If you want my attention you could just _speak_ to me." He glared up at the girl.

She was standing next to him as he sat as his desk. She just giggled. "You're not wearing green." She commented, as if that explained anything.

He gave her a confused expression.

"It's St. Patrick's Day. You're supposed to wear green or get pinched." She really did sound like she was five.

He took a deep breath. He vaguely remembered the trivial event from his youth. Somehow, green was the color of the day-green clothes, green beer, green food. And by not wearing green one would be pinched. He briefly wondered where that inane piece of logic had come from. It didn't matter.

"I highly doubt the point of the whole day is to pinch people who don't wear green. That's something kids do in school to pick on each other." His tone was a bit more sour than he had wanted.

Cady swallowed, looking away for a moment. There was a huge grin on her face when she looked back at him. "I'm still in school."

She was being sarcastic. He didn't mind it when there was a point to be made. Simply using it to try and defend one's immature mannerisms was never appropriate. Thinking, he pursed his lips together. Not only was she acting immature, but dead set on going out. She had a knack for getting herself into trouble. For being in the wrong places. He remembered the incident from Halloween last year. Something similar might be in order for tonight. He played with the hem of her skirt. In moving the fabric, he caught a glimpse of her tights. He smiled, brushing his fingers across material. She giggled.

"Don't you have some filing to finish?" He asked, looking up at her.

He had to get his thoughts away from where they were threatening to head. In every manner of context that implies.

She frowned, moving away. "Yeah."

He glanced at his watch. It was nearing 7p.m. Since it was Friday she had worked all day. Fridays and Saturdays, according to the new schedule he had written up for her, were the two days out of the week that she worked a full day. He had even called her in early today to help with some of his morning appointments. She had been there for just under twelve hours. She looked tired. He had woken her up when he called at 5a.m. He probably wouldn't have to use as high of a dose with her that he used with his patients.

"Have you been taking the medication I gave you?" Jonathan asked.

She walked back out into his line of vision. "Sometimes."

He cocked his head to the side, examining her. _Why do you always have to fight me at every turn?_ He wanted to yell at her. Make her see his point. He was just trying to help. She fidgeted as she stood there. Yawned. Rubbed at her eyes.

"Are you tired?" He asked, keeping his emotions under control.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going out with Jackie and Manda, though."

He frowned. "You have to work in the morning."

"I'll be fine. I don't have to be here until 10. I'll get enough sleep...unless someone calls me in again."

He knew that tone. It was the tone she used when she wanted her way. _Spoiled brat._ It must have worked with her parents. She thought it worked with him. She assumed many things.

"Why don't we get something to eat before you go out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll feel much better if I know you had a decent dinner."

A look of defeat flashed through her eyes. She grinned, trying to hide it. "Alright. I want cheese ravioli, though."

He smiled. He was holding in a laugh. Highly amused at her attempt to regain control of the situation. Did she honestly think that by picking what she wanted to eat she would change the outcome? How long could she play this facade? Part of him enjoyed her piteous attempts at control. She wasn't a challenge for him. It was the way that she would allow herself to bend so far before she broke. Before she gave up. He thrilled in watching her hesitate and push back.

She went to go finish up whatever she had to do. Crane started to sort out his thoughts. His hand wrote down some general observations in the file he was working on. Did anyone ever notice that his mind was elsewhere too often? If someone did, nothing was said. They accepted his placid expressions as a way to detach from patients. Most patients weren't anything new to him. Those who fell under the largely encompassing title of 'criminally insane' were of very specific disorders. Schizophrenics, anti-social personality disorders, sociopaths, things like that. Interestingly, they were also disorders that were highly affected by his toxin and had the most colorful results.

First in order of business: he'd take her out to eat. Next, she'd go to bed. If everything went as planned (and he could see no reason to the contrary) he'd have enough time to get to the meeting point. He already knew what he was going to use. How the plan would be set up. How long it would take. With his thoughts in order, he walked out to gather the needed supplies. Cady had her things packed and was sitting on the couch when he came back. Her head was propped up by her hand. Her eyes were closed. He leaned down and pulled some hair out of her eyes. It startled her awake.

"Wow, I must have dozed off. It's been a long day." She said, looking for something. She must of found it as she looked down in her lap. "Oh." She mumbled as she threw her sweater on.

Jonathan waited for her to finish. He mentally adjusted the amount he was going to give her. Just enough to keep her asleep for a good five hours. Nature, and Cady's own love of sleep, would take over for the remaining time.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. He allowed her to lead the way to his car.

Dinner was pleasant. It was easy for him to slip the medication into her drink when she went to the bathroom. She was completely out when he took her back to his place. He made sure she was comfortable and tucked in before he left. As he drove to the meeting place, he punched in a number on his cell he had memorized. He didn't dare save it in his phone. One couldn't take any more chances than were necessary.

_"Hello?"_

"Is everything in place?" He asked. He made sure his tone was flat. Empty.

_"Yeah, boss. It's all ready. We're just waiting for you." _The man on the line said.

Crane smiled. "Good. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

There was plenty of time.

*

Scarecrow crossed his arms. His fingers were _itching_. The hairs all over his body were standing on end. It was _glorious_! All of the excitement! All of the panic! All of the _fear!_ It made his nerves feel like they were being overworked. Tingling. He stalked through the building. Some of the tenants wanted to be heroes. He just laughed. Sprayed them with his toxin. They'd scream and fall to the floor like flies. Twitching. Crying. Others were more astute. They ran from him. Cockroaches. He let them scurry away. The smart ones took advantage. They took what they wanted. They left. Dirty _rats_.

_**"One, two, buckle my shoe." **_He sang as he kicked one of the burlier men on the floor.

A trail of blood flowed from the weeping man's nose. Scarecrow stepped on his head.

_**"Three, four, knock on the door."**_ His fist pounded on a few doors.

Only one opened. The woman who answered it was in tears. She begged him to help her and her daughter get away. He laughed. There was smoke. She let loose a high pitched screech. Tumbled to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her head.

"No, the fire! It's everywhere. It's consuming! Make it stop!" She cried.

Scarecrow laughed. He walked into her house. Picking up a chair, he tossed it into the wall. The woman screamed again. He could hear a baby crying. Wood cracked. Splintered. He picked some of the larger pieces up.

_**"Five, six, pick up sticks."**_ He also grabbed a bottle of clear liquid from her counter.

Walking back out into the main hall way, he flung the alcohol around. A few people (those still able to move) scrambled to get out of the way. He threw the bottle at the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces. A satisfying crunch. Taking a lighter out of his pocket, he set flame to the now wet wood in his hand.

_**"Seven, eight, lay them straight."**_ He giggled as he turned to walk down the steps.

He dropped a few pieces of burning wood onto the liquid-soaked rug. He skipped down the steps. A piece here, one there. He flung them around. Dropping pieces on every step until he ran out. He could feel the fire growing bigger. People howled. Trapped. _Afraid_.

_**"Nine, ten, let the **_**fun**_** begin!" **_He bellowed, his hands in the air as he examined the scene.

He couldn't stop himself from cackling in merriment. It was just too much. Miscreant thoughts. Perverse actions. So many shameful crimes. All going on around him. People were so predictable when they were alive with fear. Intense. Festering. Sweltering. Sizzling. Scorching. The rancid stench of burnt human flesh was like perfume. Those who survived would thank him for his help. He was setting them free from their bondage.

__There was an explosion behind him. Scarecrow ducked. He glanced to his right to see one of the thugs he'd hired chasing someone. The goon was partially on fire. He growled in annoyance. He was being nice. Allowing them to share in on the fun. He didn't need them to do something _stupid_ and get caught. He straightened up and dusted some of the debris off his lapel. He moved a few steps to the front entrance.

"Hey, uh, Scarecrow." Someone called.

He turned to see one of the smarter thugs walking to him, pointing at his watch.

"We've gotta go. The cops and fire crew will be here in ten minutes."

Scarecrow nodded to the man. _**"Gather the other meat heads and make sure to get rid of the evidence."**_

__"Boss, what about the fire?" He asked.

Scarecrow shrugged. _**"Let it burn." **_

As he spoke, there was another explosion. Both men ducked and scurried out of the building. _**"Go, now!"**_ He yelled at the thug. _**"We don't have time to waste."**_

The man nodded furiously and ran around to the side of the building. Scarecrow backed into the shadows. Crane's car was parked a few blocks away. He could feel his alter trying to get him to leave. The scene was still too animated. Ardent. Torrid. Too _alive_. Scarecrow was transfixed. A hand moved up and pulled the mask off.

Crane took in a deep breath. Gasping as if he had been holding his breath for hours. He ran fingers through his hair. He could still see the fire. People were running in every direction. Screaming. Crying. He laughed to himself. This would be a lesson they would remember for the rest of their lives. Turning away, he jogged the distance to his car. He made sure to stay in the shadows. He didn't want to risk being seen or caught. As he slipped into his car, he heard another explosion followed by sirens. Crane backed his car out and went the long way through the Narrows.

He had to avoid a few cop cars on his way into the main stretch of Gotham. Otherwise, it was an easy ride home. When he got into his bedroom (still trying to calm down from the high of the excitement earlier), he saw that Cady had wrapped herself up in his blanket. She looked like a burrito laying in the middle of his bed. He sat down and tried to pull her back to one side.

She yawned. "You smell like burning." She mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

She promptly moved back to where she was. He snorted and left to take a shower.

*

Jonathan walked out of the dry cleaners. He shoved the ticket into his blazer pocket. It was going to take some time to get the smoke smell off of his suit. _Thankfully, I didn't wear one of my better ones._ He thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. He passed a few stores. He only absently glanced in the windows. There wasn't much for a man like him on this street. As he walked, something shiny caught his eye. He stopped. Inside one of the windows a dangly pair of earrings were on display. Compared to the other items around they were quite plain. However, it wasn't their size or shape that had caught his eye. It was the color.

"_My mom bought it for me for my birthday this year."_

_"It's nice. Although a deeper shade would have highlighted your eyes even more." _

He remembered the blush that crept across her cheeks when he made the comment. The way her breath caught in her throat as he touched her. She wore that necklace often. It must have been a favorite of hers. The earrings he gazed at in the window were _that_ color. The color he had told her about. In the same color family as her necklace, but darker. Richer. Against her skin and hair the earrings would make her eyes stand out. If she wore them with the eyeliner...he had to stop himself. The mental picture he was forming wasn't going to make it easy for him to walk. But, those earrings. They were perfect. He walked into the store. A man behind the counter smiled at him.

"Welcome. Are you interested with something in the window?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. He turned to look where the man was now pointing. _Ah. He must of seen me looking in. _He could clearly see the people that walked by the window.

"Yes. Those earrings. The ones in the middle?" He said, trying not to sound too interested.

"Ahhah. Lovely pair those are. Such beautiful coloring." He walked over to the case and pulled out the pair Jonathan had seen.

Jonathan moved closer to the man behind the glass counter. He inspected the jewelry.

"Everything in here is hand made. One of a kind." The man commented as Jonathan picked one up. "The crystal is imported from Australia. That's a 14k gold base. We only use the finest quality metals and stones. No scratches, no marks. You'll find nothing but perfection in that piece."

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, they are beautiful."

He inspected the other one. The man was true to his word. He handed the earrings back to the man.

"I'll take them."

The man smiled. "She's a lucky lady."

Jonathan just smirked, pulling his wallet out of his front pocket.

"Would you like this gift wrapped?"

He thought for a moment. Cady had a birthday tomorrow. _Why do I remember that?_ He thought. It annoyed him.

"Yes. Please." He heard himself say.

The man nodded and walked into the back. Jonathan leaned against the glass case. He felt funny. How did he remember her birthday? The voice in the back of his mind laughed huskily. He locked his jaw as he glared down into the case. The various pieces of jewelry glittered under the harsh lights. They looked so empty. Meaningless. Worthless pieces of junk.

_'Yet you just bought her a pair of earrings.' _

Jonathan's back stiffened. _Be quiet!_ He took a deep breath.

"See anything else you like?" The man walked out with the tiny box.

"Oh, no. I've gotta get back." Jonathan shook his head. He held a fake smile on his face.

He handed the man his credit card. The man swiped it and then gave him his receipt.

"Would you like a bag?" He asked.

Jonathan took the box and slipped it in his pocket. "No, thank you."

"Have a good day, sir." The man called as Jonathan left the store.

He walked back to his car faster than normal. He didn't want to see something else that would remind him of her. As he moved, he could feel the weight of the box in his pocket. Trying not to think about it he got into the car. His reflection was laughing at him. He just glared back.

"I've bought gifts before." He snarled into the rear view mirror.

_"This is different." _It responded.

Jonathan looked around the parking garage, thankful it was too under lit and that no one seemed to be around. "How is it different?"

His reflection cocked it's head to the side. There was still the overly large grin plastered on it's face. _"_You_ picked it out."_ It teased.

"Whether I, or some idiotic sales person, picked it out makes no difference."

_"It's the personal touch, Johnny boy."_

Jonathan slapped the mirror so the glass faced up. He could still hear laughing. He took another look around the garage before he left, heading back to Arkham.

When he arrived, Cady wasn't in the office. He checked his watch. It was a little after one. She was probably in the bathroom or something. He frowned. Pulled out the box from his pocket. He fiddled with the ribbon. _How can something so small cause me so much grief?_ He pondered as he waited for Cady to return. She waltzed in a few seconds later.

"Hi." She said.

She smiled at him as she walked by.

"Cady." He cleared his throat.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

He couldn't bring himself to say it. The words stuck in his throat. It didn't matter. They were meaningless, anyway. He just held up the box with one hand. Her eyes darted between it and his face. She was unsure about the gift. He moved his hand forward. She took the invitation to walk closer.

"Um, is that for me?" Her tone quivered. Unsure.

She was looking at the present like it would disappear. He smiled, nodding. Hesitantly, she took it from his hand. She gingerly opened it. _Is this how a parent feels at Christmas? _He mused as she slipped off the ribbon. He couldn't understand why she just didn't tear into it. Instead, she took longer than what he assumed was normal to unwrap it. Her reaction was worth it. She blinked a few times. She was speechless. She just starred at the earrings. Her face was full of astonishment. Amazement. He had her awe struck. The reaction wasn't as arousing as her fear or nervousness, but something inside of him accepted it. It was a step. He had seen her highly nervous and excited because of fear (he had to clear his throat to push away the memory of them in the shower on New Years). She looked up at him. She threw her arms around his neck. It caught him off guard. Her touching him mixed with the image he had just tried to push away made his body react.

"Thank you, Jonathan. They're beautiful!" She pulled back to look at them again.

For some reason he wanted to see them on her. He didn't buy them for her to look at. She was supposed to wear them. "Why don't you go put them on?" He suggested.

She nodded and walked out of the office. Jonathan walked to his window and glanced out. He sighed as he took in the scenery. Maybe he should have waited to give her the earrings. He couldn't calm himself down at the moment. Why was his body reacting like this? Over a stupid gift, no less?

_'Maybe because you've been ignoring some basic instincts for the past few weeks? Like, since January?'_

The voice was back. Jonathan frowned. He wanted to say his id was wrong. Life would be so much easier if he was asexual. He wouldn't have to spend the extra time and energy trying to keep up appearances or keeping himself content. Thankfully, Cady seemed disinterested in the classic Hallmark holiday of Valentines (and him for nearly the entire month of February). She claimed that she had a huge report to finish. Of course, his alter wasn't happy. Jonathan didn't care. He just had stayed late at the asylum and got caught up with more important things. It was enough for both sides of his brain. At least, he _thought_ it would be.

Part of him wanted to go back and work on his experiments. It was an easy release of the suffocating energies. Just the thought of how far he was and how much further he could go was exhilarating. He couldn't, though. Cady was still here. And, for some reason, Ms. Dawes had sent some people to 'check up' on the asylum's procedures. He had to lay low until they finished their investigation. They would find nothing, but he didn't want to pay them any more than necessary. Cady walked back in. Her hair was in a messy bun. The earrings swayed with her movement. They caught the light. He was right. They were perfect.

"Beautiful." He commented.

She nodded. The jewelry glittered. "Thank you, again."

He grabbed her hand. His more basic instincts knew of a way she could thank him. He pulled her towards him. He let her kiss him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned against his desk. She leaned against him. She kept kissing him. Butterfly kisses. Light. Teasing. She was afraid to do much when they were in public. Normally, he didn't mind. Public displays of affection were for those unsure of themselves. A way to show off what they felt was their best asset so no one could see the truth. Sickening, really. But, this was _his_ office. Not a public place. And he was losing control oh so quickly as she was touching him oh so tantalizingly. Kissing him. Caressing his legs. His arms. His sides. _Tease. Fucking tease._ He was growing hard. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck. Her side brushed against his pelvic area. He jerked. She stopped. He could feel her body getting ready to pull away. He grabbed the back of her thighs through her skirt. She had brought a change of clothes with her yesterday. She had been planning on going out (that was before he'd made sure she was conveniently tucked away, sleeping). She was able to change her top, but the pants he wouldn't allow her to wear to the asylum. Jeans, no matter how well they made her look, were not appropriate work attire. He let his hands slide up, taking the skirt with them.

She turned away. "No." She breathed.

He dug his fingernails into her now exposed flesh. "Yes."

Insistent. This wasn't like him. Maybe he should stop. Part of him wanted to. The part that was vastly gaining control, didn't.

"Maybe tonight. Not now. Not here. I've gotta finish working."

His fingers traced the line where her tights stopped mid thigh. He wasn't in the _mood _to play this game right now. He knew that on some level, Cady's involvement with Rachel was one of the reasons for the woman sending the investigators. That damn ADA was going to try to get him at every turn. She was clever, he'd give the woman that. Clever, but over zealous. And too trusting. Cady was his before hers. Cady was still his employee. Her allegiance (if she was a smart girl) would be to him first. Besides, Cady owed him for all of the trouble she had put him through. Even if she didn't know it yet. He had already spent quite a bit of money on her.

"Cady..." He let his voice trail off as he grazed her neck with his lips.

She managed to pull away. He glared at her.

'_Bitch. Spoiled brat. We should teach you a lesson...' _The voice raked across his thoughts. It took everything for Jonathan to not let the statement reach his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Jonathan. I don't feel comfortable doing it here. I'll do whatever you want to tonight. Just, not now. Not here."

He cocked his head to the side. His nerves were on fire. Burning. His fingers tingled. Itched. If he didn't do something soon his alter would. Last night was fun. But, he couldn't keep his medication regiment up with how much stronger his alter was becoming. He had already taken two pills that morning (and one after last night). If he took another one he'd feel the grogginess Cady always whined about.

_'I want to play. Johnny boy, I want to play.' _The voice hissed in his hear.

"What are you afraid of?" The words slipped off his tongue like silk. He had said the line so many times to his patients.

She blushed. If she were truly against it she would have left. Walked out of the office. Something. But, no. She stood there, watching him like he watched her. She was a tease. He loosened his tie. He smirked when her eyes followed his hand.

"What if someone walks in?" She swallowed.

"We can just lock the door." He was losing the battle with his alter.

_'Play. Play. Fuck and play...'_

"What if they buzz you and need you for an emergency?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

"The emergency will just have to wait, then." He stood up.

_'...and fuck and play and fuck and play and fuck and play...'_

He walked towards her. She backed up. He slid off his jacket. He waited until she was closer to the door before he hung it on the coat rack. He hadn't worn a sweater today. It was warm enough outside that he didn't feel the need for it. She kept moving until she knocked into the door. Her hand reached for the knob. His eyes followed.

"If that's what you want, Cady." He said flatly.

She sighed. Her expression showed that she was torn. The knob turned. She slipped out. The door closed softly. Jonathan rested an arm on the wood. He almost laughed. Almost. He rested his head on his arm. He glared at the wood grain on the door.

'_The bitch walked out.' _His alter screamed into his ear. '_Spoiled brat. Fucking walked out.'_

Jonathan bit down on his bottom lip. He wasn't going to scream. She was stronger than he expected. There was an advantage to that. He locked the door so he'd at least have a few minutes of privacy. He needed to be away from her at the moment. His lust had turned to anger. Unrequited arousal now fuel for his rage. He groped himself as he thought of a new strategy for dealing with her. He had to do _something_. He still ached. He made sure the second door to his office was also locked before he sat down at his desk. He'd done this before. When she first started working. A few times after dealing with certain patients. Even prior to Cady. He hated it. It was so degrading. Before, the times were only far and few between. Medication that he used to combat his alter helped with the intensity. But, since she came into the picture it had become much harder to curb the appetite. Should he get rid of her? Maybe it was just a coincidence. He was nearing the final stage in the plan. He already had calculated his alter's increase in strength by him having to let it take control more often. She was just an easy way for him to let out the remnants of his excitement. He breathed in heavily. Frowned. He hated doing this. She was going to really make it up to him, now.

An hour passed. An hour and thirty minutes. No sign of Cady. Jonathan exhaled. He stood up from his desk. She hadn't left the building. If she did, she didn't go far. Her purse and belongings were still at her desk. She had ridden with him in his car to work. He threw on his coat. Left his office and locked it behind him (he didn't want to give her the opportunity to come back and leave without speaking to him). He made his way down to the cafeteria. Maybe she was taking a break. An extended break. Empty. Bathrooms? Empty. He frowned, leaning against the wall. Where would she have run off to? He thought back to all the times she'd been upset before. Where did she go? Where was her solitude? Outside. After learning about Anna, outside. After a stressful shift? Outside. He strolled to the patient's exercise area. It was nice outside. Breezy. Sunny. Only slightly chilly. It was still March. He saw Cady sitting on a bench top, her legs resting on the seat. Fred was sitting next to her. Their backs were to him. They were speaking. Jonathan cleared his throat. They both looked at him.

"I guess this means my break is up." He turned to Cady, flicking a cigarette onto the ground. "See you later." He snuffed it out and nodded to Crane as he walked inside.

Jonathan walked over to Cady. She didn't look happy. Had she been crying? He noticed a cigarette between her fingers. She didn't look at him. Her focus was on some spot on her foot. He noticed the earrings were still in. They reflected the sun as she breathed.

"I wasn't aware that you were a smoker." He commented.

She shrugged. "I had quit over a year ago."

She still didn't look at him. It was irritating.

"Anxiety." He diagnosed.

There wasn't really a point to his comment. He already knew the answer. It would be nice if she would admit it, for once. But, she didn't say anything. Just shrugged again.

"There are more effective ways to deal with your stress."

"Mm, sure." She took a drag.

That was it. That was _it_! He was tired of her little attitude. Her selfish demeanor. If she insisted on acting this way then he was just going to have to straighten her out. He grabbed the damned item and flung it onto the concrete patio.

"Hey-!" She began to argue.

He grabbed her chin, rubbing the butt into the cement with his foot. "Stop. Just, stop. If you want to throw your little tantrums, then _fine_." He shook her head as he said 'fine'. "Be my guest. But, be a little more constructive about how you let it out." She tried to pull away. He just jerked her back. "You walk a fine line here, Cady. It'd be a shame to see you on the other side."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you going to do? _Fire_ me?"

Her face was mad, but her tone wavered. Her eyes were red rimmed. She _had_ been crying at some point. Her makeup was almost gone. Did she feel guilty? Good. She had, at the very least, thought about her job. Thought about what was more important to her. Her decision to walk out earlier could easily be explained by her wanting to keep her position. It made sense with the questions she'd asked. He had believed she was just being immature. Selfish. She liked his gift. She still wore it after the incident. She was just concerned for her job. _Smart girl. Smart._ He let her chin go.

"No. Right now you're a valuable part of the staff. I'd hate to let you go over something that can be corrected."

"Corrected?" She looked at him in puzzlement.

He pulled out a pill bottle. Opened it. Shuffled a few into his hand. He had to keep his own medication on him at all times now. With Cady's aversion, he had decided to keep some on hand for her as well. The ones he kept for Cady looked different. He grabbed one of the white ones with his thumb and index finger. He slid the rest back into the bottle, capping it. He held the pill up to her. She shook her head.

"Are we going to start this once more? It does get tiring." He stated, dryly.

"What is it?" She glared at the pill.

"Ketamine." _Shouldn't she know that?_ "You've had it before. You should have a prescription at home."

"I don't have anything to drink." She looked away.

"Chew it."

Her attention snapped back to him. "Chew it?"

He just stood there, holding it. They really shouldn't have to have this conversation _again_. As the seconds ticked by, he was losing patience. He could easily call Fred back and force her to take it. Fred, in all of his friendly intentions, liked his pay. She finally took it from him. She inspected it like it was an alien object. _If I was going to poison you, you wouldn't know it._ Mentally, he rolled his eyes. He watched as she threw the pill into her mouth. She chewed. Her face turned sour. She swallowed. His hand reached up to stroke her bottom lip. She flinched. He pulled down on her chin. There was no use in trusting her. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He could see the remnants of the pill. Satisfied, he let her face go. She turned away. She sniffed. _Damn it._ He moved in front of her. She turned her face further away. Held a hand to cover it from him. His heart flipped. Guilt? No. This was how a parent felt when they had to discipline a child. There was no guilt. There was only knowing it's what had to be done. He leaned closer to her. His arms wrapped around her. Cradled her head. He could smell the smoke. The fresh air. Her perfume. She shook slightly. She was crying. Her arms came and encircled his waist. She clung to him for dear life as she let go of her anguish. Jonathan just stood there. Not moving. Observing. He kept a file on her. She was no different than anyone else in that respect. He'd update it with the recently acquired knowledge soon. Not now. At this moment, he was going to watch her unfold.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Cady learns a lesson. Maybe she'll actually grow up.

This picks up after the last chapter. I'm not too happy with it. Oh well...The next one is very long. It's already written, I'm just cleaning it up.

Chapter Seventeen:

Cady took the train home. Dr. Crane had let her go early. She didn't know if it was because he felt bad for what he had done or if it was him attempting to be nice. Honestly, she didn't care. She watched the scenery drift by from her seat. Her head rested on the window. She yawned. Her phone rang. She debated on answering it. It could have been Crane calling her back in. He'd never done that before, but she wouldn't put it past him. She pulled it out of her backpack. It was Manda.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She answered.

_"Nothing. Just calling to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?"_

"Um, yeah. Sure. Where?" She yawned again.

_"Well, tomorrow is your birthday. You decide!"_ There was laughing. Manda wasn't alone.

"Oh, I don't know. What about that club downtown? The one with all the neon lights?" Her mind was a bit fuzzy. She knew it was the medication.

_"Oh, _Poison_? Yeah. We haven't been there in a long time. What time do you want to go? We'll pick you up." _

"Maybe head to my place around 10?" The train slowed. It was nearing her stop.

_"Sounds good. It'll just be you, me, Jackie, Haley, and Sammy. Sound good?"_

"Sounds good." She said, mocking her friend's favorite two words.

_"Alright, see you then!"_ The line went dead.

Cady sighed. She was tired. As she walked off the train, she made a note to take a short nap before she had to get ready.

*

The club was loud. Everything pulsated. Vibrated. Everyone's movements on the dance floor were in sync with the beat. The thunderous rhythm that made Cady's head pound. She was starting to feel sick. She could see her friends. They were all spread out. Dancing with each other or some random guy. She frowned. The guy she was dancing with was a total ass. He kept making moves. Unwanted advances. She pushed him away. Tried to get her friends' attention. Only Jackie saw her.

"What's up?" Jackie yelled.

"I don't feel so well." Cady rubbed her stomach.

"Are you hot? Go to the bathroom! Cool off or something."

Cady nodded. She slipped through the crowd. The bathrooms were only slightly better. The music was mostly a dull roar behind the concrete walls. Cady glanced at herself in the mirror. She was sweating. Her makeup was running. Her hair was a wreck. She took some paper towels and got them wet. She used them to wipe off the sweat and runny makeup. Her hair she just threw up into a messy bun. Leaning against the sink, she knew she had to go. She didn't want to make the others leave. They were having a good time. She pulled her phone out from her bra. It was a little past midnight. Cady sighed heavily. She had no ride. She flipped her phone open. Dialed a number. The only person she knew who kept horrible hours and would most likely still be awake. She dreaded making the call.

_"There better be a good reason for you to call me this late."_ The male voice growled into the phone.

Cady glared at her reflection in the mirror. "Can you come pick me up?"

There was a pause. Cady could imagine him rubbing his eyes in frustration. _"It sounds like you are in a tunnel with loud music. Did you go out?"_ His voice was accusing.

"Yes." She felt too horrible to lie.

She braced herself on the sink. She knew what was coming. One second. Two. Five. Cady looked at her phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped.

"Um, Dr. Crane?" She asked, hesitantly.

He sighed loudly. _"Where are you at?"_

"It's called _Poison_. It's a club in downtown Gotham."

_"What's near it?"_ His voice was calm. Flat.

"Uh, if you go to the Gotham Mall and turn down Creek Boulevard, it's near the end. Before St. Mary's Cathedral."

There was another pause_. "Twenty minutes. I want you waiting outside."_ His tone was sharp.

"Okay." Cady sighed, hanging up the phone.

She said bye to her friends (the ones she could find, anyway) and headed outside. It was chilly. Too chilly for what she had worn. She crossed her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to keep herself warm. She ignored the guys who tried to speak to her. She just kept checking her phone. True to his word, he pulled up almost exactly within twenty minutes. She got into his car as quickly as possible. He was wearing the same suit he had worn earlier in the day. If Cady wasn't so miserable she would have laughed. It meant he was still working when she called. He had absolutely no expression on his face. He didn't say a word as she turned the heater on. He just glanced at her for a second. Probably to assess her state. He handed her a water bottle and what she recognized as anti-nausea medication. She saw the pills often at the asylum. He drove off.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment. I've been working on some reports and don't have time to take you all the way back to your place right now." No emotion whatsoever.

Cady nodded. "Thank you for picking me up." Her throat felt scratchy.

He didn't say anything. She took the medication and drank some water. She knew she'd get it in the morning.

When they arrived at his apartment, Cady was feeling slightly better. At least, she didn't feel like hurling. He had been working on his laptop. It was sitting on his kitchen table along with some files and a book. She saw it as they walked in.

"Take a shower before you lay down. You reek." He sat down at his computer.

Cady frowned. He didn't look up at her. She stomped down the hall and flung the bathroom door shut. She knew she smelled like alcohol, sweat, and smoke. Its what everyone smelled like coming from a club. She turned on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. She exhaled happily as she slipped under the water. It was relaxing. She cleaned herself. She took as long as possible to fully enjoy the shower. The water started running cold. Cady turned it off. She walked out and grabbed a towel from the rack. She dried herself off and wrapped up in it as she exited the room for the bedroom. Crane was typing away. Too tired to care, Cady pulled on one of his undershirts and laid down. Sleep came quickly.

*

The front door closed. The sound woke Cady up. She yawned and turned over. His side of the bed was made. Had he even slept? She sat up. A pair of shorts that she had left at his place were on the chair along with her undergarments. A basket was next to it with his clean under shirts, socks, and such. _How cute, he washed my clothes._ She giggled to herself when she got up. After changing into them (still wearing his shirt because she couldn't find her dress), she walked out into the living area. He wasn't there. She checked the bathroom. Not there either. _Well, whatever. I'm hungry. _Cady walked into the kitchen. She took an apple and walked back into the living room. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. It was Sunday. Nothing was on. She kept flipping through the channels as the door opened and closed. She turned around on the couch and smiled at him. She then turned back to the TV.

"Ah, you're up. How are you feeling?" He walked over to where she was.

Cady shrugged. "I'm alright. Thanks for picking me up last night."

He took the remote from her that she was still using to flick through the channels. "Yes, well apparently someone has to take care of you."

Cady frowned, glaring up at him. "I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

Cady imitated his actions. "Yes."

"And drinking while taking prescription medication is a very mature way to act." There was a hint of condescending in his tone. "Especially with medication like the one you're on."

Cady looked down for a moment, then back up at him. He tapped the remote on the couch slightly as he waited for her to respond. She didn't have an answer. He was right.

"I just wanted to go out with my friends for my birthday." She mumbled under her breath.

He made a noise like he was trying to cover up a laugh. "Where are your friends now? At home, still sleeping? Why didn't _they_ take you home?"

"They were having a good time. I didn't want them to have to leave because I felt bad." She turned away from him and starred at the TV.

"It seems to me that if someone says they are your friend they'll try to put your best interests first. Especially when it's _your_ birthday."

"Or, they just stand there pointing out all of your mistakes." She crossed her arms.

"I wasn't under the impression that we were friends." His words stung. He even laced them with acid.

Cady swallowed. A million thoughts whizzed through her head. _This is it. It's the end. My career is over before it's even begun. Great. Royal fuck up you are, Cady. Good job._ She tried to hold back the tears.

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "Then, what are we?" Her voice cracked.

She heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I had assumed that our relationship was beyond the friend stage. However, if that's what you see it as, then_ I_ was severely mistaken with _you_." He tapped the remote on the couch again. He didn't speak for a few seconds. "I apologize for taking up your time. I can take you home whenever you're ready." He sat the remote on the couch's arm rest and walked into his room.

Cady jumped up and went after him. "No, that's not what I meant." She said before he could enter the room.

He turned around to face her. He was in his casual mode with his attire, but professional mode with his face. She hated the way he looked down at her. She knew she was shorter than him. It was his eyes. Behind the silver frames they starred at her like he expected her to fail. Fall. Or both.

"Then, what _did _you mean?" He asked, his voice more quiet than normal.

She took in a deep breath. "You're more than my employer. It's obvious. I mean, here I am, standing in your apartment wearing your shirt." She tugged on the cotton for emphasis. "You did my laundry. Thanks, by the way. But, oh, I don't know." She flung her hands up in frustration.

He regarded her for a moment before he spoke. "I thought it was appar_ent_. I don't date women on a regular basis, Cady. I work too much."

"What about me?" She asked. She crossed her arms. "I want the truth."

"The truth?" He looked like he didn't understand the implied question.

"Yes. I want to know if you just wanted a casual fuck..." He cringed when she cussed, but she kept going. "...or if there is something else."

"Fine." He looked around the hall. His lips thinned as he thought for a moment. "I'm torn myself. I _do_ enjoy your company. You're very smart. Clever. I did have my reservations about you, though. When I first met you, I honestly couldn't believe you were really the one to write that paper. I didn't expect you to last long at Arkham." He took a breath, watching her as she fidgeted. "However, your childish tantrums and blatant disrespect for my advice when it comes to your personal well being are..." He looked away, then back at her. His gaze had intensified. "...tiring. I expected you to get over them by now. It distresses me to have to deal with them. I don't have the time for it, nor the patience, anymore."

She nodded, looking down. She knew she was kind of spoiled. It just never hit home how badly she acted. He moved closer to her. His fingers played with a strand of hair. She looked up at him.

"You tell me that you're an adult all the time. _Act _like one. It'll give more credit to your words."

She blinked. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away. There wasn't a smile on his face, but his expression was softer. Had he forgiven her? She didn't understand him. But, he wasn't telling her to leave.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"That's the first time you've meant it."

"That's the first time I've been told I have a major fault." She admitted.

She halfway rolled her eyes, looking down at the floor. She was embarrassed. No one had ever said anything about her behavior like that before. No one had been that honest.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I'm not like everyone else."

She looked back up at him. She couldn't tell if he was joking.

"I noticed." She smiled. She was still upset, still embarrassed, but her mood was lifting.

He smiled too, but it was a small one. Before either of them could speak, her stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry." He said.

"Yeah. I was going to eat an apple, but I got distracted." She shrugged.

He stepped away. "We can stop by your house so you can get properly dressed."

She remembered her dress. "Where's my dress? I can wear that."

The worst look crossed his face. As if there was a bad smell in the apartment. "That..._dress_...was horrible in every sense of the word. It did nothing for you, except make you look like a cheap date."

"I _am_ a cheap date." She laughed at her joke.

He glared at her. "Have more respect for yourself."

"So, where is it?" She said, brushing off his irritation.

"Gone." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Gone? You threw away my dress?"

"Yes, and for good reason. That trash belongs in the garbage." He explained it as if talking to a child.

Cady could feel the anger rising up. _No, no. Act more mature. Be an adult. The dress was an attention grabber. You don't need it. Besides, you can always get another one. _Her inner monologue said. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Alright. Where did you want to go?" She half smiled.

He look like he had won the lottery with the smile that formed on his lips. Compared to anyone else, there wasn't much of a reaction. The smile was big for him. It barely reached his eyes. The biggest Cady had ever seen from him. As soon as it had formed, it faded away.

"How about we try the _Blue Clam_? Professor Robbins said it was very good the few times he went there."

"Don't you think that's a bit pricey for a lunch?" She asked.

"It is your birthday."

_Or are you just trying to make up for being a dick?_ Her mind wondered. She didn't speak the thought. "That sounds good. But, I'm really hungry. Are you ready to go? I'll need a few minutes to get ready at my house."

He nodded. Cady gathered her things and they left. Although they had made up (_Was that really an argument?_ She wondered.) he was still very distant towards her. Almost like they were back at the beginning again. As she changed into a nice pant combo (appropriate attire for the restaurant) in her bedroom, she decided to let it be. He seemed to be on edge. Probably tired. And he was working nearly twice as much now as when she first started. She walked into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out, he was admiring some pictures on her coffee table.

"Those are me at some of my recitals." She said, walking up next to him.

"You'll have to play for me one day." He said, turning to her.

"When I've had time to practice."

He flicked her earrings. "You like them, I see."

She smiled. "Yes. They go with a lot of my things. Thank you. They really are beautiful."

He kissed her lightly. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

*

He watched her intently as they sat at the table. She took a drink. Looked to the vintage French posters framed on the walls. Looked out of the window. Her eyes kept darting around. Anything. She had to do something to keep her mind off his penetrating gaze. Finally, it was too much.

"What?" She asked, resting her hands on the table in front of her.

"When were you diagnosed with ADD?" He questioned. His eyes never left her face, even as he took a drink of his wine.

The question unnerved her. Was it that obvious? She glared at her water (she had declined the wine, even though he insisted that wine over dinner wouldn't be breaking any rules).

"I was sixteen." She said flatly, looking back up at him.

"Were you on medication?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Yes. Ritalin." She fiddled with her napkin. "I was getting bad grades in high school. Mom took me to the doctor. She _loved_ taking me to the doctor. " Cady rolled her eyes at the last statement before she continued. "Anyway, he said I had ADD. Gave me some medication." She shrugged, taking another drink.

She was having a hard time looking directly at him. He was studying her. She didn't want to point it out. Not after what had happened earlier.

"But, you're not on it now." His voice was dry. Calm. Mellow. Doctorish.

"No."

"What happened?"

Again, the question caught her off guard. Her eyes snapped to his. He didn't react.

"It's a long story." She mumbled.

He smiled slightly, exhaling. "We have time."

Cady took a deep breath. She hated telling the story. She had only told it to her closest friends and family. "I was on the medication for a year. But, it changed me. It made me really mean and I couldn't play the piano anymore. I became really depressed and withdrawn. I stopped eating." Her eyes left him and went back to her hands fiddling with her napkin. "During Christmas we went to Colorado with the rest of the family. When we sat down for dinner, I didn't eat. One of my cousins said I was anorexic. I got mad and threw my drink on her. After that, my mom flushed the stuff down the toilet. She said I was never to take it again."

"I can see why you have such an aversion to medication, now. It's a common thing. Many children don't react favorably to Ritalin or similar types of ADD medication."

She shrugged.

"Not all medication does that." His tone was matter-of-fact.

She glanced up at him then back down. "I've learned to deal with it. It's not so bad anymore."

"You're right." When he agreed with her she looked up at him. He was blank faced. "You just can't let one bad experience ruin it for you."

"I understand." She said.

"Something is bothering you." He stated.

She nodded. "It's a totally different topic. I don't know why I thought about it."

"It's to be expected. What is it?"

"Do you do a lot of dream work? I mean, I know what you do for the patients, but analyzing a schizophrenic's dreams are like playing with fire. It could make the situation worse."

He laughed slightly. "If you mean something similar to Freud or Jung, then yes. Is this what's bothering you?"

"Yes. I keep having this reoccurring dream. It's not often, but it's vivid. I remember every time I have it." He waited for her to continue. "Well, I'm in this room. Laying down. As if I'm seeing myself sleep. Someone is watching me. I don't know who it is. I can't really see his face. It's blurry. He speaks. I can see his mouth moving, but I can't understand him. He gets into bed with me. Lays next to me. He touches me. It drives me mad. His fingers burn. I panic, but my limbs won't work. I can't scream. Can't speak. Nothing. I want him to stop so bad. I cry. He stops."

She frowns, looking away. Outside the sun is glittering on the river. It's beautiful. What's going on in her mind, isn't. She looked back at him. He was waiting for her to finish. She sighed heavily.

"Once he stops, he moves off the bed. I feel empty. Lost. I want him to return." She paused to swallow the nervousness. "It's disturbing."

"Disturbing?" He raises an eyebrow. His tone indicates he knows what she means.

"That I want him to finish even though it's painful." Cady shrugged again.

"When did you start having this dream?" He says in his doctor voice.

She thought for a moment, resting her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. "The first time was when I started at the asylum. I've had it a few times since then, including last night." She paused, then corrected herself. "Err...this morning."She pointed her index finger for emphasis.

He nodded. He looked away as if lost in thought. "Do you keep a journal?" He asked looking back at her.

She shook her head.

"You should. Dreams are a great way to assess your current mental state. They're a reflection of your subconsciousness."

She watched him as he spoke. He seemed so sure about the journal. Did he keep one?

"What do you think it means?" She questioned.

He sat back in his chair. He glanced up at the waiter who was walking out with a tray of food. He set their dishes in front of them, warning that the plates were hot.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" The man asked.

Cady and Dr. Crane shook their heads.

"Well, just let me know. Enjoy." He said before he left the table.

Cady picked at her food. She took a small bite. It was delicious. They ate in silence for a while. She noticed that he was no longer really watching her. He seemed to be thinking. Maybe it was about her question. She couldn't be sure. His face never gave away any trace of emotion when he was in doctor mode. They were half way done when the waiter came back for a second time. He refilled their water. Crane refused a second glass of wine. When the man left again, Crane looked back up at her.

"What do _you _think it means?"

She finished chewing the food in her mouth. "There is no one way to interpret a dream. I've thought about this one before, though. I can attach quite a few meanings to it."

"Such as?" He said before he took a bite.

"Well, I seem to have it when I'm dealing with a lot of stress. Sometimes I remember thinking that I should just quit work or something. It gets overwhelming between work, school, and my social life. But, obviously, I want it all." She rolled her eyes at the last sentence, smiling.

He set his fork and knife down on the plate. Apparently, he was finished. "You'll be no good to anyone if you have a breakdown."

"I know. I've been thinking about what you said earlier." She took a deep breath.

"I said many things, earlier." He commented, taking a sip of his water.

Cady took another bite, then placed her silverware down. She was finished.

"I was thinking about how I really do need to grow up. I'm nearly finished with my Masters. I have a good job in my chosen field. I don't need to screw it up."

The look he gave her made her skin crawl. It was a look of triumph. There was only a small smile, but the arrogance in his eyes told her everything. He slipped off his glasses. He was still smiling.

"I'm pleased with your decision. If you choose to stay at Arkham after you've earned your doctorate, I can guarantee you a position on the staff."

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

She looked down at the table. It would be nice for her to be a doctor. Working with the criminally insane was stressful, but rewarding. It would also mean that other things would have to change. Would she still be with him? Would she still want to? What were they, anyway? She furrowed her brow at the whizzing thoughts. Her mind was racing. The waiter came back. He and Crane exchanged words, but she didn't catch it. The man took the plates away. Crane's phone rang.

Apparently, he didn't recognize the number. "Dr. Crane." He answered.

He sat there for a moment, then a shadow fell over his face. He slipped on his glasses.

"Excuse me, Cady." He said before he stood up and walked away.

She waited patiently. He came back about ten minutes later. He didn't look happy.

"What happened?" She asked.

He smiled, but it wasn't a nice one. It said 'mind your own business.' "Nothing that I can't take care of on Monday." He finished his water.

"Oh." She said, looking away.

The waiter came back. Jonathan handed him a credit card.

"You're friends haven't called." He said, looking back at her.

"Yeah. That's normal." Cady shrugged, looking out the window.

"They don't sound like great friends."

Cady glared at him. "We've established already that you don't think highly of my social circle."

The waiter came back to give Crane his card and the receipt. Crane scratched something down and handed it back to the man. He smiled at them before he left. Crane's attention turned back to Cady.

"I'm sorry if I offended you-" He started, but she cut him off.

"No, you're not. Don't say you are when it's clear that you aren't."

He held in a laugh. "As you wish. I'll drop the subject. Are you ready?"

She nodded, standing up. He followed suit and moved next to her. They walked out of the restaurant. He headed away from where his car was parked.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Cady asked, looking behind them.

"No. I thought we could take a walk. It's such a nice day." He responded, not looking at her.

Cady nodded, looking out onto the river's line. The restaurant was located north of most of the industrial area that lined the waterway. There were a lot of shops around, as well as other eateries, and some pricier condos. The sun light glittered on the water. It made the area that much more beautiful. Cady stopped and leaned against the railing. The air was salty. She smiled into the breeze that floated in from the water. Crane had stopped also. He stood a few inches from the rail.

"I love the water." She muttered to no one in particular.

"Mm." He said. His tone sounded like he agreed.

"Did you grow up around the water?" She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No." He said, flatly.

Cady frowned. Why did he never talk about his past? His life? He knew more about her than she did of him. She turned around, leaning her back against the cold metal.

"Well? Where did you grow up, then?" She had to squint from the sunlight.

He turned his head to look at her. He didn't look like he wanted to talk. Cady just smiled.

"It's not fair. You ask about me. What am I supposed to do?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible.

He still didn't look amused, but he answered her question. "I lived on a farm for a few years, then we moved to Gotham." His tone was dry.

"How come?"

He looked away from her, his lips thinning. "My grandfather died and my grandmother was too old to take care of the farm herself. She took a job in the city."

"You were raised by your grandparents?" Cady asked.

She watched as he slid his hands into his pockets. His attention was back out on the water. He didn't say anything. She frowned again. Turning back around, she let her head drop. She glared at the water.

"Did you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No."

"Do you still talk to your grandmother?"

"No."

"You're not very people orientated, are you?" She noticed he was glaring at her when she raised her head. "What? Do I need to support my claim? You hate being at social events. You hate talking to most of the other doctors. The only person I've ever seen you socialize with outside of me is Dr. Robbins."

"I do not hate speaking with the others on my staff." He said with ice in his tone.

Cady smirked. "You're right. You speak with the nurses and orderlies just fine. They don't question your orders."

"Cady I didn't take you out to eat to be insulted." He snapped at her.

She sighed. "It's just not fair. You know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you. There is, like, this wall. It's annoying."

Now, he smirked. "There isn't anything interesting about me, but what I do. I don't have time for a life. I have my work."

"Then, what's this?" She looked around them. "You're not at work now."

"I'm always working."

She frowned. She knew what he meant. Sighing again, she pushed away from the rail. She walked past him, going the way they came. She'd had enough. Behind her she could hear him walking. It was easy for him to catch up with her. They didn't say anything as they made their way back to the car. He opened the door for her. She slid in. He let it shut and got in on the driver's side. He sat there, not turning on the car, not looking at her, not even moving. Cady looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." She said, not looking at him.

"For what?" His voice was quiet, still flat.

"I just have this idea of what dating should be."

"Romantic?" He asked.

She turned to him. "I guess." She shrugged. "I don't know why."

"It's a common fantasy. Especially in young women who feel they are lonely."

Cady chewed her lip. "I'm not lonely. I just like to be alone."

"Yet you like to be social." His tone was condescending.

"It's what's expected. If I had my way I'd just play the piano or read or something. But, my friends call. They seem to like going out. No one ever stops us." She played with a strand of hair, not looking at him again.

He was quiet. Cady realized he wasn't going to bring up how he felt about her friends. She also realized how much he was _right_ about them. She groaned, holding her hands up to her face. The light turning on in her head was too bright. It made her eyes water. She felt one of his hands play with her hair. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before any real tears could flow.

"Do you have your medication with you?" He asked, tucking the strand behind her ear.

"No. It's at home." She paused, rubbing the skin under her eye. "It's all so _trivial_, you know? Trivial. There is no point."

She glared out of the windshield. She heard him adjust himself in the seat. He was watching her, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He sat calmly, observing her.

"What is?" He asked, his tone impassive.

"I'm the only one getting a degree. No one else finished college. Manda didn't even finish high school. They just party. Party and shop." She started to laugh. A few tears ran down her cheeks. "It's trivial!" She let her hands fling about as she spoke. "Their lives mean nothing. They do nothing." She turned to Crane. "I mean, Haley pays someone to do her volunteer work for her. How idiotic is that?" She wiped at the wetness on her face with the back of her hand. "And people associate me with that." Her voice was low. Sad.

He nodded. She sniffed. He looked her over a few times.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I want to go back to your place."

"Alright." He said as he turned on the car. He kept his face blank.

They drove in silence. They walked up to his apartment in silence. Once inside, he led her to the bedroom. He was gentle when he kissed her. His fingers were like feathers on her face, her back, her arms. He went slow. It was like he was carefully inspecting a doll. By the time their clothes were in a pile on the floor, Cady thought she would scream. He was being so different than before. _Isn't this what you wanted?_ Her mind threw into her face. _He's being romantic. Loving. Gentle. Everything you wanted. Everything you envisioned. But, it's not enough..._

"Jonathan?" She whispered.

"Hm?" He responded in between lazily kissing her neck and massaging her side.

As a hand traveled down her thigh Cady growled. "Stop fooling around." She whined.

He pulled back. His fingers traced small patterns on her skin. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I changed my mind." She sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. She just wanted him to touch her. Really touch her. Like he did before. Her body was craving the excitement. The thrill.

"Please." She moaned as he trailed his hand back up her side.

His fingers grazed the skin on her breast. She watched as it trailed around her nipple. Abruptly, he squeezed it. His nails dug into the skin. She jerked at the unexpected harshness. She hissed. It didn't sound as pain filled as she had expected.

He smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

She went to retort, but his mouth crashed into hers. Her body responded like it had been denied air for days. He moved down from her mouth, down her jaw, to her neck, and finally to her collar bone. He bit at the flesh there. A hand moved up and wrapped itself around her neck. It wasn't very tight. She could still breath. But, whenever she swallowed, she could feel it. It forced her to look up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. She couldn't see what he was doing. It didn't matter. It still felt good.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Whoot. Introducing another few characters. HARLEY! LELAND! Whoooo! ...Dr. Leland mostly because I couldn't think of another name and all that...

Medication info plus other things at the bottom, after the story.

Chapter is long, yes. The end is a bit graphic. I don't go into much detail, though. Dr. Crane is a mean man, but he's trying to help, right? He _is_ a doctor, after all.

Chapter Eighteen:

It was windy and rainy. Thunderstorms. Not a typical day in April for Gotham. Cady ran up the steps at Arkham to get away from the penetrating wetness. Inside, the main hall smelled musty. Like mold. It always smelled like that when it rained. Most of the hallway floor was tile, so Cady was careful not to do anything out of the ordinary as she walked. She didn't want to slip.

Today, she was early. Her last class had been canceled. Instead of going home, she had decided to grace work with her presence. Maybe she'd get overtime. It wasn't really the money she cared about, it was the extra time she could spend on research for her thesis (why was she so worried about it now, anyway? That question she couldn't answer). She was being a bit of an overachiever. Since Dr. Robbins had requested she use her paper on fear she had been working on notes for it like mad. Reaching the door, she knocked on it. Someone opened it. The woman smiled. Cady had seen her before. She worked with some of the less psychotic patients at the asylum. She wasn't much older than Cady. The female doctor's brown eyes went wide for a moment when she noticed Cady then her face formed into a smile.

"Ms. Clein. Did you get out of class early?" The girl said.

"Hi Dr. Quinzel. Yeah, it was canceled. Am I interrupting?"

Dr. Quinzel shook her head. "No. Dr. Crane and I were just," She glanced behind her at the doctor sitting at his desk, "talking. But, we're finished now." Her tone made it apparent she wasn't happy with their 'talk.' "He's all yours." She said, slipping past Cady.

Cady watched her leave. She turned to Dr. Crane. His expression told her not to ask. She didn't. She just walked into the office and let the door shut behind her.

"I hope you don't mind. My class was canceled today and I figured I could get some stuff done here." She shrugged, slipping off her backpack.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to see _someone_ taking initiative around here." He glanced at the door as he said the last few words. His eyes drifted back to her. "You're just in time to help me with my next appointment."

Cady nodded. She went to her desk and threw her backpack on the chair. She quickly grabbed her notebook, and walked back out into the main area. He was at the door.

"We are going to see Mr. Schiff." He said, the patient's file in hand.

"Is he responding to the new medication?" She asked.

"Yes. Although he's in a catatonic state right now." He opened the door, letting her walk out first.

"If he's in a catatonic state how do you know he's responding?" She turned back to face him.

Apparently, that was a bad question. He glared at her. He took a deep breath before he responded. "It's not a full state. His eyes are responding." He checked his watch. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He handed the file to her as they walked off.

_Because it would really matter to Schiff._ Mentally, Cady rolled her eyes. She flipped through the file at the previous notes. She noticed how Dr. Crane's graceful handwriting stood in stark contrast to hers. Everything was precise, neat. It was a lot like him. She laughed.

"Is something _funny _with the file, Cady?"

Cady didn't realize he was standing so close to her. At the sound of his voice she jumped.

"Oh, no. I just remembered something."

"Mhm." He breathed.

They walked into the open elevator. She could feel him watching her through the reflection. Her eyes stayed on the open file in her hands until they reached the floor. The doors opened. Cady went out first. They reached the patient's room. Dr. Crane punched in the security number and held the door open for her. She noticed that Schiff was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. He was motionless except for the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. And for his eyes. Brown orbs peered out under half lidded eyes, watching everything with an interest unusual for someone in that state.

"Good morning, Mr. Schiff." Dr. Crane's voice was cool. Professional.

The eyes glared up at the doctor. If Dr. Crane noticed the look, he ignored it. Cady scribbled it in her notes. She watched as Crane walked towards the patient. Schiff's eyes made sure to soak up every move. Dr. Crane checked the man's pulse and flashed a pen light into the man's eyes (who didn't even blink).

"How do you feel?" Crane asked.

Schiff's eyes rolled over to Cady. Where they pleading? Crane pulled up one of the man's arms, inspecting it. There were a few scrapes and bruises.

"Where did he get those?" She asked, walking closer to the two men.

"He tried to attack one of the nurses. We had to sedate him. Since then he has refused to move." He said dryly.

The orbs flicked between the two standing, then rested back on Cady. There was a small whistling sound as he breathed.

"It wasn't intentional, was it?" Cady asked the doctor. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the patient.

"He was having an episode." He said blankly.

"He's afraid." She pointed out.

"Afraid?" Crane scoffed.

Cady sat the file on the bed and leaned over to touch his shoulder. His eyes followed her movements. When her hand brushed against the fabric of his shirt he jerked. Within a split second, Cady was sitting on the floor and Schiff was cowering in a far corner.

"What happened?" She blinked, dumbfounded.

"D-don't t-touch me!" He shrieked over her question.

"Interesting." Crane muttered, crossing his arms and using one finger to tap on his chin. "It seems that he moved from your touch."

She glared up at the doctor. _Needed a PhD to see that, did we?_ Her mind sneered at him. "Really?" Her question was no less sarcastic.

As if suddenly remembering his manners, Crane reached down to help Cady up. "Are you alright?" He asked as she stood.

"Peachy." She retorted, looking back at the patient.

Schiff was shaking in the corner. His long limbs were folded as if to make himself smaller. His eyes frantically darted between the two of them again. Cady reached down to brush off some dust from her pants. Shiff muttered something and pushed himself harder against the wall.

"Cady, back up." Crane ordered.

She took a few steps back. Schiff seemed to calm down a bit. He wasn't pressing his body against the wall so hard. He was still watching her intently, though. It was making her nervous. Not that he'd hurt her, but that he'd hurt himself trying to get away from her.

"Dr. Crane, if I need to leave, I can't. He's right by the door." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

She looked up at the doctor. His face was unreadable as he watched Mr. Schiff.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked again.

With his chin still resting in his fingers he looked towards her. "Yes, Cady?" He asked.

"I think I should leave, but he's by the door." She repeated.

Schiff made a wheezing noise. Cady glanced at him. He was breathing heavily. Like he had been running. Like he was trying to decide if he needed to make a run for it.

"Mr. Schiff, are you afraid of her?" Dr. Crane asked, grabbing Cady's arm to bring her next to himself.

The patient's eyes grew big. He nodded. A small noise escaped his lips as he looked Cady up and down. Schiff looked like a frightened child, not the tall man he was. He curled his arms up tighter and held them to his chest. Crane took a step forward and pulled Cady with him.

"Doctor, I don't think this is wise." She tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.

His fingers tightened around her. "Didn't you say in your paper that the best way to get over a fear is to be exposed to it multiple times?" He shot back, icily.

Cady frowned. "That's not just my opinion. Other doctors feel the same way. I just agreed with it."

"And, what makes this any different?" He turned towards her. His grip was getting tighter.

"Easy. Mr. Schiff is a paranoid schizophrenic. With the mental level he's at now it'll only make him worse." She yanked away from his grasp. She glared at him while she rubbed her arm. "This is inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" The word fell from his mouth like he didn't believe her.

He took a few steps towards her. Cady moved back. His eyes were narrowed. His face was contorted into a smirk.

"Inappropriate. Hm." He said again, having backed Cady into a wall.

She glanced down at Schiff. He was shaking badly. Too immobilized by fear to run away. She tried to scoot around Crane, but he held his arms up.

"No Cady, that isn't inappropriate. _This_ is inappropriate."

He leaned down and kissed her. His whole body pressed her into the wall. She couldn't feel anything from him, just the force of his lips on hers. Her mind went gone blank. Between her head being pressed into the wall and the bruising crush from his mouth, it hurt. Slowly, thoughts started rolling back in. Cady shrieked and pushed him away. She heard Schiff scream. It faded into a mild laugh when Dr. Crane backed away from her. The patient's eyes were so large she thought they'd pop out of his head. She glared at Dr. Crane then stomped towards the door, opening it. Schiff scrambled away. He climbed on top of his bed and into the farthest corner away from her. The door slid shut behind her. She ran the entire way back to his office.

Outside, it was still raining. Lightning flashed. It lit up his office with bright light. For a split second everything was illuminated. Hiding all shadows. Mixed with the soft lights of the lamps it gave an eerie quality. A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde effect. She felt the same way inside. _What is going on? _Her mind screamed. She leaned against the door, out of breath. Her hands held her head up as she looked at the floor. She admired the way he dealt with his patients-normally. Most of the time he was overly professional. The type who dotted every "i" and crossed every "t." He even went back behind Cady to make sure she didn't miss anything in her notes. But, there were a few patients that he seemed to go overboard with. As if he got excited by them for some reason. The way he conducted those sessions seemed outrageous (well, from the tiny few she had been at). She couldn't understand how he could get away with it. There were cameras everywhere. Only a few doctors seemed bothered by his methods. Most were just impressed with his ability to help what appeared to be 'lost cases.' They didn't question him. A few tears fell down her cheeks. Even if he was such a great doctor, she didn't like the way he had treated her during the appointment with Schiff. But, she couldn't shake the admiration she had for him. That's what really twisted her heart. She liked him. Not just as a doctor, but as a regular guy. How could he be so mean and yet so smart? She was so confused. So lost in her uncertainty of him and of herself. She questioned him. She admired him. A small part of her brain was excited by his seemingly split halves...

The door handle turned. Cady jumped, not expecting the movement. She walked away from the door as it opened. He walked in casually, the file in his hand. He sat down at his desk like nothing was wrong. Cady watched as he flipped open the file and began to write in it. He glanced up at her as she wiped a few tears away with the back of her hand.

"Cady, please compose yourself." He stated, looking back to the file.

"Compose myself? How in the hell do you expect me to react after _that_?" Her hands flew to her hips. _How dare he act so nonchalant about it. _

He took a deep breath and set his pen down. His face was blank as he regarded her. "I don't expect you to understand my methods. You haven't sat in on enough of my," He paused to collect his thoughts, his eyes never leaving hers, "more serious, sessions."

"Then make me understand." She spat at him.

There was a flinch from her. She expected him to give her some snarky comment about how she was too much of a child. But, something went off in his head. She saw a change in his expression. Behind his glasses his eyes _lit up_. He slid off his glasses with a slight, cocky smile on his face.

"Sit down." He said as he motioned to a chair across from him.

Cady sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know that Mr. Schiff didn't have the," he looked away, trying to find the right word, "easiest life as a child. We don't know much about it." He paused to shuffle through some of the notes in the file. "About a week ago I made a discovery. It was quite _unexpected_." He clasped his hands in front of him on the desk. "I had decided to lower his medication dosage. I wanted to see if, in his more lucid state, I could learn something. As you know, he went into an episode. He didn't actually attack the female nurse. You were correct in the assumption that he acted out of fear."

Cady frowned. "Then, what happened? Was he afraid of her?"

"Yes, but not in the typical sense. He was afraid of her touching him." His voice and words were calculated.

Cady took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Is this a recent development? I mean, he didn't seem that afraid the first time I met him. Could it be from the nurses giving him medication? Maybe he associated it with something?"

Dr. Crane looked down at his hands. "I don't know." He admitted, but his tone was guarded.

"Is he alright now?" She asked, remembering that she saw him run away from her.

"He's sedated." He was looking back at her now.

Cady nodded. "I don't like what happened. Whatever point you were trying to make has been lost on me." She frowned.

"If you feel the need to file a report I'll personally give you the paperwork." He slipped his glasses back on. Hiding. He went back to his paperwork.

She stood up, sliding the chair back to his desk. "No, thank you. However, I don't want to be a part of those types of sessions any longer." She started to walk away.

"Then how will you get the first hand experience for your thesis?" His response made her stop in her tracks.

She turned her attention back to him. _Dammit. _Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She closed it and swallowed. Tried again. Nothing.

He smirked. "_I want it all_." He threw her words back at her.

Those same words she had used to describe the meaning to her reoccurring dream. He remembered it. Cady sighed. She rubbed her head, using her other hand to support herself on a chair.

"Cady, I don't expect you to understand my methods. Most of the doctors here, _don't_."

He was close to her. Behind her. She hadn't realized he had even moved. His hands came up and rubbed her shoulders.

"However, I _do_ expect you to respect them. I didn't get this position by walking in off the street." He breathed into her ear.

Cady turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She nodded. He snuck a kiss. They stood there for a few moments. Crane kept rubbing her shoulders. Cady's attention turned to the ground. She wanted to move away. She didn't want to be touched, she wanted to be mad. Mad at him for being a jerk. Mad at him for putting her through that. Just, mad. But, she couldn't. Not when he touched her like that. It was, in his own way, gentle. Intimate. They never really touched in public. There was this wall that they both kept up. Perhaps, like her, he'd been hurt one too many times to show affection.

His hands left her arms. She shivered at the loss of contact and warmth. Every time he did that, she responded the same way. _Why? Why do I feel this way? Why him? Why now? Why me? _Her mind questioned her. She had no answers.

"It's almost noon. Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm sure you didn't eat breakfast."

"You don't know that." She said, turning to face him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Cady, I know you better than you know yourself. I _know_ you didn't eat anything this morning."

"Well, yeah, but what if I had?" She tried to hide the small grin that was painting itself on her face. She was still mad. Still...unsure...

"Then you wouldn't look so tired." He said. His hands moved to the back of her head and unhooked the clip that was holding her hair up. "That's better." He murmured as it fell around her shoulders.

"It's wet outside." She complained, pulling away from him. "I have to keep it up."

He stood there, examining her. Not like how he did with his patients. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He was making no effort to hide.

"Really? Why?" He didn't seem to understand the impact humidity had on a girl's hair.

"Because it's already a mess."

He ran a few fingers through it. "It looks fine to me." He placed the clip into his blazer pocket.

"How about Indian. Does that sound good for lunch?"

Cady thought for a moment. His next appointment wasn't until 3p.m. That was when she was originally scheduled to be in.

"Alright." She said.

*

Lunch was quiet. For once he didn't ask her any questions about herself. His mind seemed preoccupied. There was still a lot of him watching her, though. They made it back to the asylum in a quietness that was only broken by the seemingly never ending thunderstorm. Cady settled in at her desk. Crane left. His radio was sitting on his desk. In the solitude Cady heard it buzz.

_"Dr. Crane?" _The voice asked.

It was Mrs. Delane, the receptionist. Cady stood up and walked to his desk.

"Hey Mrs. Delane. Um, Dr. Crane is out at the moment. Can I do anything for you?" She asked, picking up the radio and talking into it.

_"Yeah, honey. I just need to give Dr. Crane this file he gave me to copy after his hearing earlier in the week. Can you come and pick it up? I have some others for him as well." _

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Cady said, setting the radio back down on his desk.

She walked out of the office and made her way to the receptionist's area. The rain pounded on the glass windows. Thunder rolled in the distance. Cady shivered. In a thunderstorm the asylum was creepy.

"Here you go. There are quite a few." Mrs. Delane said as Cady walked up to her desk.

"Thanks." Cady took them and left.

As she walked back to Crane's office, she flipped through them. She nearly slid on a wet spot when she saw the other names: Anna's and Jamie's files were there! Glancing around, she ran back to the copier room. She was _going_ to get copies to Rachel now. It only took her a few minutes to get copies of everything (thanks to the spiffy printer/copier/fax machine Dr. Arkham bought for the asylum). She paper clipped the copies together by name and shoved them into an envelope. Hopefully, Crane wouldn't be around when she got back. She could slip it into her bag and act like nothing happened.

With the files on his desk she settled down in her chair and caught up on some notes. The envelope was safely tucked behind her books in her bag. Dr. Crane came back a few minutes after she started working again.

"There are some files on your desk from Mrs. Delane." Cady called to him.

"Mhm." He responded. "Are you busy?" His voice was closer.

She looked up to see him standing at the entryway, a file in his arm. "No, just proofing some notes. Why?"

"Good. Come with me." He said, turning away.

Cady had to jog to catch up with him as he walked out of the office. "Where are we going?" She asked.

He pushed the button for the elevator. "I have an appointment with one of the newer inmates. A Mr. Brown. At first, I didn't think he had any problems other than being a typical lackey for the mob." He spoke as the doors opened.

They both walked in. Cady grabbed her hair clip out of his blazer pocket. He furrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry, my hair is bothering me. Please, continue." She said, pinning her hair back.

He sighed before he began again. "As I mentioned, I didn't think there was much to him. He was found partially burnt a few blocks from an apartment building that had been set on fire."

"Oh, I heard something about that. So sad. All those people. And, did you know they found the body of a baby in it's bed?" She said absently as they descended.

"Yes." He murmured. "Tragic." Any emotion he had hoped to express she felt was lost to his doctor role. "Anyway, after he had detoxed in jail he tried to cut his wrists." He glanced through the file in his hand. "There is no mention of problematic mental behavior in his record."

"So, he's looking for the insanity plea or something? What-oh, man I forgot my notebook." She frowned, checking her pockets.

"I'm sure you'll remember this just fine."

The door opened. He walked out before Cady this time. They stopped by the nurses' station before heading to the man's cell.

"Well, if he's down here, somethings wrong with him. Correct?" She asked.

He nodded. "He had a breakdown when I questioned him. It was so bad they couldn't allow him to appear in court. The date had to be rescheduled."

Cady stopped. In the background she could hear water dripping. It was still raining outside. The pipes always dripped when it rained. For some reason the sound made her think of Jamie. It made her think of the last time she saw him, on the stretcher, dead, blood dripping...She frowned at him when he turned around to face her.

"He's violent, isn't he?" Her eyes went wide with the realization.

Crane's doctor mask folded into a haughty smile. "Cady, it'll be alright."

She shook her head. The smile fell into blankness.

"Didn't you want to observe the effects of fear?" He asked, dryly.

She looked at him confused. He held up the clear bottle he had taken from the nurses' station. A few spiders were crawling around inside. She scrunched up her nose. There was a ghost of a smile on the doctor's lips.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic? What exactly are you doing?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Wolpe's Systematic Desensitization. It's a very common procedure to rid a patient of a phobia. It's what I was trying to do with Mr. Schiff." He explained.

"Yes, I know what desensitization is. But, aren't you first supposed to start with pictures or something...harmless?" Her eyes flicked between his face and the spiders.

He held the bugs up to his eyes. "Perhaps. But, these _are_ special cases." He lowered the glass. His body a mixture of superiority and smugness. "You'll see what I mean." Turning away, he continued to walk down the hall.

She took a deep breath before slowly following. He waited at the patient's door until she was next to him. Using the code to unlock the door, he walked in. Cady moved behind him. Dr. Crane stopped.

"Huh?" She moved to step around him to see what was going on, but she slipped. Fell.

She looked down at the floor. There were red puddles everywhere. Her eyes grew big again. They followed the pools until they reached the patient's body on the floor. His eyes had been gorged out. His fingers were bloody. His mouth was bloody. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Cady?" She heard Crane ask. It sounded like he was far away in a tunnel. "Jules! Get the nurses!" He yelled out of the still open door.

For a moment she wondered why the door hadn't shut behind them. There was rustling. She looked at her hands. They were stained with red. Her pants were sticking to her leg. Dr. Crane bent down and looked her in the eye. She held up her hands. Her heart was beating in her head. _Thump, thump, thump _it said. _Thump, thump._ She couldn't think. _Thump. _The blood was all over her. Her mouth moved as if she wanted to speak. No sound resonated.

"Cady, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him confused. He was still talking. Everything was happening so quickly. _Thump, thump, thump. _People whizzed by. _Thump. __Thump__. _She saw him look up a few times and bark orders. _Thump. _A few people spoke. She didn't understand. _Thump, thump. _Why were they talking in another language? _Thump, thump, thump. _She shook her head, looking back down at her hands. _Thump._ The floor. _Thump. _Her pants. _Thump. _Her shoes. _Thump. _Blood. _Thump. _Everywhere. _Thump, thump. _Puddles. Being stretched and dragged from everyone walking around her. _Thump, thump, thump. _She went to wipe it off on her jacket. _Thump._ On her shirt. _Thump. _On her pants. _Thump. _On the floor. _Thump. _It wouldn't come off. Panic welled up in her throat. _Thump, thump, thump. _Something hot and wet trailed down her cheeks. She brushed at it. More blood? _Thump. Thump, thump. _Crane was trying to keep her attention. He shook her. It was slow. She felt like she was falling.

"Get it off." She squeaked.

He nodded. Said something. It wasn't important. He wasn't moving fast enough. She wanted it off.

"Off! Get it off! Off! Now!" She shrieked.

Her hands flung around. _Thump, thump, thump. _It wouldn't come off. There was more wetness on her face. She felt herself being pulled up. _Thump. Thump, thump. _Her knees were weak. She stumbled. Crane caught her. Cradled her head into his chest. _Thump._ All of the sound she had been bottling up finally erupted. It wouldn't stop. Her throat felt like it was on fire. They moved. He kept her head tucked safely against his chest. She could only see a blurry image of what was happening. Tears flowed blocking her vision. He moved them out of the room. In the back of her mind she knew that down here there was no where safe to go. Everywhere was full.

"Shh. It's alright. Take deep breaths. Try to stay calm. We have to move. Cady, walk with me. I can't drag you there myself." He said as she floated with him. "Walk, Cady. Walk. Stop screaming. Good girl." She felt him pat her head. "Deep breaths. Shh. Deep breaths, Cady. Again. Shh." He kept whispering to her.

She tried to comply. _Thump, thump. _It was awkward walking backwards. She sniffed. They stopped. Was she still talking? Her throat felt weird. _Thump. _Her lips moved. Jules walked up to them. Cady could see him out of the corner of her eye. He spoke quickly to Crane.

"They've taken the body down. Do you need me to carry her?" He asked.

"No. Cady, give me your arm. Good girl." He held out her arm like an offering to the nurse. "Just give it to her. I can get her back to the office. And, it looks like we'll need some scrubs." He said calmly.

She felt a pinch in her arm. Her stomach churned. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _She closed her eyes against the wave of nausea.

"Aw, Cady, it'll be okay." She heard the male nurse say.

Crane held her still for a few minutes. _Thump. Thump. _People walked around them. Jules moved to help with cleanup. _Thump. _As she watched, her chest began to loosen up. She could finally expand her lungs enough to take a deep breath. Her heart stopped pounding loudly. She still clung onto Crane. Her knees didn't want to work properly. At the moment, he didn't seem to mind. Second by second her heart rate and breathing returned to normal. She began to feel groggy. It wasn't enough to warrant sleep, but enough to loosen her muscles.

"You're afraid of blood." He stated.

Cady watched some more people move by. "Yes." She whispered.

"Lets get back to my office." He said.

They started to move again. She let herself be led to the elevator and back to his office. She couldn't let go of him. He was so calm. He was the only thing keeping her from falling.

The atmosphere was totally different on the second floor. It was quiet. Clean. The only trace of what was going on a few floors down were the two people who walked into Crane's office. Both were dirty with blood stains. Once the door shut behind them Cady started to strip. She pulled off her coat, shoes, and pants. They formed a small pile on the floor. Crane just watched her with mild fascination. There was a knock. He moved to answer, keeping whoever it was outside. Away from her sight.

"Yes, thank you. Tell Mrs. Delane to get another doctor to finish my rounds. I have some things to take care of from that incident." He said before shutting the door. "Here." He held up some faded scrubs for her.

She peeled her shirt off and then slipped into the harsh fabric. "Thank you." She mumbled.

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. Cady noticed the blood on his shirt and jerked away. He sighed.

"Why didn't you mention that?" He asked sharply.

"I-It doesn't bother me unless it's a lot. L-l-like, like, like that." She stuttered, crossing her arms around her self. She sniffed. Held back the tears that were rimming her eyes.

"Has this always been an issue?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

She shook her head. "No, just happened after my accident."

Crane nodded, as if it finally made sense to him. "I see. Well, I need to change. I'm going to take you to my apartment. We can discuss this there."

"Why your place?" She didn't understand. All she wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and maybe zone out with a movie and ice cream. Or something.

"I want to monitor you. After that attack I'm afraid of a relapse. I don't think you'll be able to control it. You might do something that could cause harm to yourself unintentionally."

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay." _Would he have ice cream?_

He bent down to gather her clothing on the floor. He folded it neatly. Cady grabbed her bag. She wasn't going to touch the blood stained mess. Crane grabbed an umbrella and his briefcase. He handed the case to her and they left his office.

The tile floor was cold on Cady's feet. The borrowed pants dragged on the ground. They made a swishing sound as she walked. It didn't bother her, though. It kept her mind in the present and not on what she had seen. As they reached the receptionist's desk, Crane paused to talk with Mrs. Delane.

"I might be back later. I'm going to take her home so she can get cleaned up. We both need a change. Did Jules speak to you?" He asked the older woman.

She nodded, glancing at Cady. "Is she alright?"

Crane turned to Cady then back to Mrs. Delane. "She's fine. It's a traumatic thing to see that. And she slipped. Hit her head."

"That's what Jules said. Poor thing. Cady, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at the girl. Her eyes turned back to Crane. "I've already spoken to Dr. Leland. She said she'd take over for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Delane." He said curtly.

"Bye." Cady tried to smile at the woman, but it came out as a grimace.

"Come on, Cady." Crane walked to the door and held it open for her.

Cady walked outside. She waited for Crane to open the umbrella before she walked with him to his car. She held up her pants legs so they wouldn't get too wet (As best she could while holding his briefcase). Crane didn't say anything as she sat in the passenger seat. He just took the bags and put them in the back. Inside the car she was cold. She started shivering. Crane got in and turned the car on. He pressed the button for the heat. She rubbed her hands together at the vent.

"I'm freezing." She said.

"You can take a shower when we get to the apartment." He said, pulling out of Arkham's parking lot.

Cady just sat back and watched the scenery go by. The medication was making her very relaxed. It must have finally started to cycle through her system. She sighed as the last bits of nervousness melted away.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Mhm." She kept her gaze out of the passenger side window. Between the rain and her medicated state everything looked a bit off. They drove quietly for a while.

"What did you give me?" She asked, drawing some circles on the car window, trying to follow the rain patterns.

"It was a mixture of Ketamine and a mild sedative called Amobarbital. You should feel like your relaxed and possibly drunk." He paused for a second. "It was all I had on hand that was already mixed and wouldn't cause any adverse reactions."

Cady nodded. "Oh, yes. Drunk. I didn't drink at work, did I?" She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be drinking."

Crane pulled some hair out of her face. "No, you weren't drinking. Do you remember what happened?"

They pulled into the parking garage.

"Sort of. Wasn't there a dead body? And Jules was there."

The rain was falling up and down at the same time. As soon as Crane parked, Cady got out. She stumbled over to the edge of the wall. She held out her hand. The rain caressed her skin. It was an odd sensation.

"Cady, what are you doing?" She heard him call.

"The rain, it's moving funny." She responded.

"Don't you want a shower?"

At the question she turned to him standing by the car. He was waiting patiently.

"Yeah..." The thought fell from her lips as she made her way back.

He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They made it to his apartment with her only tripping twice. He set everything down on the couch and guided her to the bathroom. They undressed. He made sure the water's temperature was at a pleasant level. They entered the shower. Cady hogged the water. It felt so good. It was warm. Inviting. She laughed sluggishly as Crane helped her clean off.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked again as he ran fingers through her hair. He was trying to rinse out the conditioner.

"Mhm..." She sighed.

She felt herself being moved to the side. "Hey." She pouted.

Crane began to wash himself. Cady just sat down on the shower floor. Standing was too much work. She grinned up at him. She giggled.

He gave her a puzzled glance. "What?"

"You look yummy."

He smirked. "Tell me what you remember about earlier, first."

"I already told you." She whined, letting out a loud sigh.

Crane rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He let some of the strands fall into his face as he regarded her. "You're not telling me everything." He moved to rinse his body off.

Cady watched him with interest. She couldn't tell if she really was aroused, just happy, or something else. It was too hard to think. She didn't want to. She leaned against the side of the shower, her arms limp in her lap.

"The patient killed himself." She stated. Her tone sounded flat to her ears.

"Yes. What else?" He asked.

Lazily, she shrugged. "People came and went."

"Talk about the patient." He said.

She frowned. With the way her face felt like working, it came out more as a pout. Her bottom lip stuck out.

"Cady." He groaned.

Her eyes darted to his hand's ministrations. He was stroking himself slowly.

"What happened to him?" His voice dropped a few decibels.

She swallowed. Her body was waking up. "H-he died." She said meekly, her eyes still on him.

He leaned down, crawling closer to her. "How?" He kept massaging himself.

She bit her lip. "I-I-he took out his eyes."

He straddled her legs. His body was pressing up against hers. She shuddered. She could feel him rubbing against her. One hand reached out and rested on her breast.

"And?" He whispered in her ear.

All she wanted to do was have sex. Why was he playing this game? Making her think about it was turning her off. She groaned as he squeezed a nipple painfully.

"And?" He said more forcefully. The hand that was playing with her chest pushed her against the wall.

She looked up at him. "He killed himself..."

He growled and used both hands to smack her against the tile. "What happened, Cady. What did you see?"

She blinked a few times trying to regain some sense of reason. It fled from her. Instead, she was flung back to the incident.

"Blood. It's everywhere." Her body tensed up. "Get it off me." She held up her hands. She could see it again. Wasn't she in the shower? Why was it not coming off? Panic set in again. "Get it off!"

Crane held her against the wall. Why was he kissing her neck? Couldn't he see the blood? She struggled. Kicked out. Her legs slid around like wet noddles in tomato sauce. Her heart pounded against her chest. She slid against him, trying to push him away. He moaned in her ear.

"Cady." He nipped at the lobe.

"It's everywhere. The blood." She complained.

He moved so he could look her in the eyes. "It'll be alright." He tucked some hair behind her ears.

"No, no. It won't. Get it off! It's everywhere!"

She managed to yank herself from his grasp. He moved away from her. She pulled herself up, slipped, regained her balance on shaky legs and left the shower.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Couldn't he see? She had to get it off. Cady moved to the sink. She grabbed the soap. She noticed him walk out of the shower and wrap himself in a towel. He grabbed one and walked up to her.

"You're shivering. Dry off." He tried to wrap it around her.

"No! Get the blood off first!" She pushed him away.

The soap slid out of her grasp. _Shit! Need to get it off..._She went to grab it. Her legs shook. She slipped again. He didn't catch her. The floor came up too quickly.

"Cady!" He said as she cried out from the impact.

She felt him help her up. Her cheek hurt. She brushed the back of her hand against it. Redness. She shrieked. The floor had red on it. Blood. Her voice caught in her throat. The room spun.

He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "Calm down. Take deep breaths."

"Get it _off_!" She fought against him.

One arm got loose. She went to slap him. Missed. Caught his nose. More blood. She could see it as he reached up to cover the damage. Her legs went rigid. He let her go to inspect himself in the mirror. She fell to the floor. There was more down there. She tried to scurry away. Her limbs didn't want to work. She was dizzy. Too dizzy.

"Hey-_hey_!" He was on top of her again.

Her arms flailed about. He caught them and held them down.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Her eyes darted to his nose. A trail of blood trickled down. She watched as it hit his chest.

"No!" Her eyes clamped shut.

"Listen to me. It's not going to hurt you. Open your eyes."

"No!" She shook her head. She could feel her scalp rub against the tile.

"Cady." His tone was a warning.

"Nooo! No!" Her voice cracked into a sob.

One hand left her arm. It didn't matter, her arm didn't want to move the way she needed it to. She felt his fingers brush against her cheek. It wasn't the injured one. Her body was vibrating. Like she was running a marathon. He wouldn't let her go. She had to get it off. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. At least, she hoped they were tears. Sobs stuck in her throat. She coughed to get them loose.

"Shh." He breathed, still caressing her cheek. His touch was soft. "Be strong. Open your eyes."

Her eyes opened of their own accord. She starred at the white ceiling.

"Look at me." His voice was softer, but still held the edge.

Gradually her eyes made their way to his face. It looked like he had tried to wipe the blood away. Only a few streaks remained. She took a few deep breaths. It wasn't helping.

"I'm going to be sick." She said, gaze transfixed on the remnants of the blood.

"No, you're not." He said with all the authority in the world. "Fight it. It's not going to harm you."

_If only I could believe him. Death causes blood. Blood comes from death. Blood _is_ death! _Her mind cried. She moved her head to look away. He grabbed her chin and forced her to pay attention to him.

"It's on me." Her lower lip quivered.

"No, it's not. It's gone." His tone was calm. How could he be so detached in this situation?

"It's on the floor." She stated, her voice cracking.

"I'll clean it up."

Calmness. Serenity. He was the essence of peacefulness. Or just emotionally devoid. Her mind could never decide which.

She huffed. "It's on the towel."

"I'll _wash_ it." There, when he spoke, a bit of discontent in his tone.

A wave of tiredness crashed through her. Her body stopped shaking. Her breath was still ragged. A few more tears fell. She was quickly loosing the battle with exhaustion.

"Stop it. Be rational. It's just a phobia. An _ir_rational fear. You're smarter than this." He stated, letting her chin go. He moved his head closer to hers. "Kiss me." He ordered.

Her eyes grew wide. The blood stain was too close. Fear swelled in her chest again.

"What did I say?" He asked, his tone annoyed.

She nodded. _It can't hurt you. _Her mind said it. She didn't believe it. _It's not going to kill you. Don't let it hold you back. It can't hurt you. _She closed her eyes.

"Open them." He snarled.

They flew open. Her mind went blank. His eyes, ice blue, were so close. So cold. They could freeze her where she lay. She kissed him. A quick peck. He wasn't satisfied with that. He smashed his lips into hers. It was a crushing kiss. Consuming. He ground himself against her. Unwillingly, her body responded. He pulled away, smiling at her. A hand ran through her hair.

"Good girl." He cooed.

He looked different. She studied his face. Everything was the same. Except for the raw emotion in his eyes. She didn't like the look. It was like a gas flame. Blue. Hot. She tried to get up. He pinned her down.

"We're not finished yet." His voice was harsher than normal.

"Somewhere else." She squeaked out. Her cheek was starting to sting.

"Why? Afraid of the blood?" He ran a finger through a spot on the floor. He held it up to her face.

She slapped him. This time she didn't miss. It was loud. The sound radiated off the walls in the bathroom. Her hand stung. His face had a nice imprint. She smirked. He glared at her. A hand was abruptly on her throat. She couldn't breath. She gasped. Her hands held onto his wrist. Her vision began to swirl.

"You forget that we _like_ it rough." He smiled.

"Stop." She managed to yelp.

Spots. She could see spots. Her eyes darted around the room. He kissed her. She couldn't struggle. He released her neck and lips. The room spun. She inhaled so deeply her lungs felt like they would burst. The air burned. Her mind was cloudy. Fuzzy. He was grinding against her. How long had he been doing that? Her body rocked against his. He bit at her collar bone. At her breast. Her nipple. She moaned. Did she like it this way? He pulled one of her legs up. Wrapped it around his waist. Was he...? She couldn't think straight. The walls were moving back and forth. Someone moaned. It was faint. Far away yet right there. Her other leg joined it's twin around his waist. He kissed her again. He smelled like his soap. Clean. Fresh. Why was her neck sore? Why was her cheek tender? Why were they on the floor? He kept moving frantically. Her with him. It didn't matter anymore. All her cares melted away as her name fell from his mouth.

Notes:

Amobarbital is a barbituate with sedative properties. In high (but safe) doses it's like a sleeping medication. In lower doses it helps anxiety and epilepsy. An interesting fact: Because of the way Amobarbital works-it produces confusion, poor judgement, weak/diminished reflexes, trouble/shortness with breathing, and fatigue-it's been used as a truth serum. Some people don't agree with it as a truth serum due to the possibility of "false memories."

Ketamine is a NMDA receptor. That's a fancy way to say that it's really a great anesthetic because it produces a strange type of dissociative anesthesia. It's mostly used by veterinarians, but also as a street drug due to it's hallucinogenic properties. Within the last few years some doctors have been using it as an antidepressant because of the quickness of the effects and the calming/happy sensation it gives (almost like a tipsy feeling). However, most have agreed that it works better along side a regular regiment of depression medication and not as a singular factor in recovery/treatment. This is due to the hallucinogenic properties that are experienced at a rather small dosage (as compared to other types of drugs). For short term depression where a patient won't be on it for long (situational, seasonal, or brought on by a temporary illness), it's worked just fine.

Both of these drugs have a major addictive quality to them. There is a reason why Crane uses them. Ketamine is also one of the few drugs that can work along side Amobarbital with minimal effects. The toxin he created has whatever drug interactions (or lack there of) that I feel like writing. ;p

Side note: I am stretching how the medication, asphyxiation, and the movement of medication through the body works. I have seen little evidence one way or another regarding the idea that certain types of activity will cause a "re-release" type effect of medication that has to go through your blood stream. It has something to do with the stoppage of blood flow and/or air flow, but it's not something really scientifically explored. It's mostly commented on by junkies who like sexual kicks. Sexual asphyxiation is highly dangerous. One should never attempt it. Many people die from being accidentally choked to death (I knew someone who did, very sad). There are other ways to get your kicks.

Side, side note: I got the idea to use sexual asphyxiation from a story on adultfanfiction (dot) net called 'Asphyxiation' by an amazingly talented writer who goes by Norry. I do not know him/her. I only admire the stories.


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks to my beta, Johnathan Cain. He's the best. And thanks for the steady reviews. Not much to say here, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone!

Chapter Nineteen:

She felt weak, groggy. What had woken her up? The dreams? _They were so real._ Had it really happened? She moved. The sheets weren't hers. They smelled like him. What _had _happened? She blinked a few times sitting up. The bed was messy, but he wasn't there. The door was closed to the room. She glanced at the clock: 2:34a.m. Sighing, she flung the sheets off and stood up. Her body was sore. She tried to stretch. A few joints popped.

"Ow." She mumbled, rubbing her cheek. It was tender. She could feel a tiny bandage on it.

Quietly opening the door, she peeked out. Everything was dark. Was she alone? Where was he? She walked out to the living room. Her backpack was resting on the couch. Her backpack. The files. _Shit!_ Her body ran to the bag before her mind could fully comprehend the thought. She searched it. The files were there, safely tucked away. She let out a sigh of relief. She fished for her phone. Rachel would (hopefully) be asleep right now. She typed a quick text to the woman. It said that she needed to talk to her and to call her in the morning. Cady went to search the rest of the apartment. Crane wasn't anywhere. She frowned. She pulled up his number in her phone and called. It rang. Twice. Three times.

_"You're up?"_ The voice asked. It sounded like him, but was different.

"Yes. I was just wondering where you were." She sat down at the little table in the kitchen.

_"I'll be home in a bit. I'm trying to work on some paperwork for Mr. Brown." _His tone was flat.

A lump found its way to her throat. She swallowed. "So, I wasn't dreaming?" She asked, her voice cracked slightly.

There was a soft sigh on the other line. _"No. Mr. Brown did commit suicide. He had just finished the act when we walked in for the appointment."_

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She sniffed. She wanted to cry. She let her head fall into her hand that was propped up on the table.

_"Why don't you go back to bed?"_ He asked, impassively.

"I can't. I keep having weird dreams." She admitted.

_"Like what?"_ He seemed more interested in her, now.

"Like, I was a noodle in sauce. I was in a shower that spewed out blood. Random things. Nothing made sense." She rubbed her eyes.

Lightning flashed outside. Through the semi-shut curtains it lit up parts of the room. Cady glanced at the exposed glass for a moment.

_"I see. There was a lot of blood earlier. You panicked and slipped. Hit your head. I'm sure it's just from the shock."_

Her mind was still fuzzy about the events. "Didn't you give me some medication?" She asked, trying to piece together something that was logical. _It was raining earlier, too. But the rain was weird..._

_"Yes. It's what I already prescribed to you, just a stronger dose."_ His tone was back to the clinical detachment.

"Okay. When will you be back?" She turned away from the window.

_"Are you afraid to be there, alone?"_ She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She glared at the table. A few files were resting on it. She hadn't noticed them before. "No, just bored. I can't sleep." She said absently as she grabbed one.

_"Well, go lay down. I'll be home in about forty minutes."_ His tone changed from being indifferent to commanding.

"Alright." She said, not really making any effort to move as she opened the file.

Her eyes were only partially adjusted to the darkness. She squinted to read the notes in the file. Lightning flashed again. She caught a glimpse of the name. _Clein, Cady_. She gasped. Thunder roared.

_"Is everything alright?"_ He asked.

Cady swallowed. There was the sudden darkness that came after a flash. She could no longer see the name on the file.

"Yeah, yeah. I just ran into something. Can't really see in the dark, you know." She rambled, closing the file and pushing it away.

_"I'll see you when I get back."_ He said.

"Okay." She hung up.

Her body shook slightly. _Was that...real?_ Her heart flipped. She grabbed it again. She stood up and flicked on the kitchen light. The harsh florescence made her blink. There it was, plain as day. Her name. A file. He kept a file on her. _Her_. She remembered their conversation from her birthday:

_"Then, what's this?" She looked around them. "You're not at work now."_

_"I'm always working."_

And the way he always watched her when they ate together. _Observed me._ Her mind corrected. He observed her like he was observing a patient. Mentally taking notes. Examining every tic she had. She shuddered. Somehow she felt violated. She opened the file. Inside the notes were neat and orderly, like all of his patients' files. The only thing missing was her handwriting, her comments, her typing. Something between a hiccup and a sob escaped her lips. _Is this all I am to him?_ Her mind wouldn't believe it. She couldn't grasp it. Moving to the couch, her legs like jelly, she plopped down. The file fell onto a cushion. She read the latest entry:

_Haemophobia. I don't understand why I didn't see it before. Her phobia-the reason for her first panic attack I was able to observe-is blood. Such a strange and silly phobia for someone like her. She related it to her accident. It makes sense. I must fix this. It's already proved to be a hindrance. _

A tear rolled down and hit the page. She tried to wipe it away. Flipping through some of the older entries, she came to another interesting one:

_She's too empathetic. Relates to the worst patients. Doesn't she see they cannot be cured? Ms. Lee is too broken. Too far gone into the recesses of her disease. Such a child! _

"Asshole!" She screamed into the empty apartment.

The folder went flying onto the floor. A few loose pieces of papers scattered. Cady pulled her legs up under her chin. She trusted him. Trusted. _How dare he?_ Her thoughts flew by at a hundred miles an hour. _Asshole. Piece of shit. How dare he? A file on me! Why would he do this? Why, why, why?_ She wanted to cry. Her throat was sore. Her chest ached. Her head rested on her knees. She cried. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into what felt like an hour. She heard the door unlock. She didn't make an effort to hide herself. The tears were long gone. Her body was still wracking with the sobs. They were dry. Painful. She didn't care.

"Cady? What's-" He asked before he saw what lay on the floor.

She watched as he picked up the mess. He turned to her, sliding the paper back into the file. The only light was from the kitchen. She couldn't see his expression behind the glasses. It didn't matter. She turned away. He sighed heavily.

"Don't tell me you can explain." She shot at him.

"I'm a doctor, the Director of Arkham Asylum, and their chief researcher. I don't _have_ to explain myself." He said icily.

"You're also an arrogant bastard." She mumbled, still not looking at him.

He snorted. "Among other things, yes."

He sat down on the couch next to her. Cady frowned and moved closer to the armrest. He reached a hand out to play with her hair. She jerked her head away.

"I did it for your own good." He spat. It was obvious he was angry.

"Really? And when were you going to tell me about it?" She hoped he could see the knives her eyes were throwing at him in the dark.

"When I felt it was necessary." He said calmly.

"And, if you never felt it was?"

"Why does it disturb you so much? There is nothing bad in it. I can see you went through it." He paused to reorganize some of the notes. "Why do _you_ think I did?"

The question laced with his soft tone made her think twice about the answer she was ready to fling out. She took a few breaths to quiet her mind. Her eyes drifted to the floor.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Playing dumb never got you anywhere important. So stop." He warned her.

"I feel so violated." Her voice was weaker than she had expected it to be.

"Look at me, Cady." It was almost a whisper.

Her eyes flicked to his. His glasses were gone. He wasn't hiding anything (that she could tell) in his expression. Sometime ago the rain must have stopped. She looked at him. Really looked at him. It was so quiet in the apartment. She could hear him breathing (maybe it was her?). The light from the kitchen reflected off the glass from the sliding door. It made his eyes glow. He had one arm draped across the top of the couch. The other hand held her file. He was waiting patiently for her answer.

She swallowed. Her eyes flicked down to his file then back up at his face. "You wanted control." She said flatly.

He smirked, looking down for a second. His eyes drifted back up to hers. "Every doctor needs some form of control. Otherwise, the patient will walk all over them."

"I'm not a _patient_." She frowned.

"I didn't say you were." He whispered, but she caught the detached tone he was trying to hide.

"Then why are you keeping a file on me?" She sat up straighter, but still hugged her legs to her chest.

"I want to help you."

Something flicked through his eyes. She didn't understand the expression. It was gone now. No use in asking about it.

"Help me?" Why would she believe him?

"It would be a crime to let someone as smart as you fade into oblivion."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. His statement was so funny.

"You're such an asshole." She said in between fits of laughter.

He didn't seem to like her comment. "Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. His tone hinted that he was giving her a chance to redeem herself.

"You have the worst compliments." She tried to stifle a giggle.

He regarded her for a minute. "You're mood seems to have lifted."

"I'm still angry at you."

"I expected that." He moved to set the file on the coffee table. "I meant about this little _misunderstanding_."

"No."

"No?" He was puzzled.

"No, I'm still upset. You're still a haughty asshole."

He rubbed his eyes. When he looked back at her his face was a mixture of tiredness and annoyance. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" His tone sounded false.

Cady knew he was just trying to get her to _not_ cause a scene. She was angry. He was tired. He must not want to deal with it. Or her.

"No." She shook her head again and moved to stand up. "Good night." She started to walk away.

"I'm not finished." He growled and grabbed her wrist.

She fell into his lap. She frowned. Glared at him.

"Well, I am." She hissed.

He tried to kiss her. She held a hand over his mouth. He pulled away. She could clearly see he wasn't used to being rejected. They just sat there, her in his lap, with narrowed eyes. Seeing who'd back down first. Too tired to play this game, she pushed against him. He allowed her to get up. She walked into the bedroom and wrapped herself up in the covers. She'd be damned if she'd let him be comfortable tonight. A few minutes later she heard him go through his nightly routine. He laid down beside her. He didn't say a word about the covers. She finally managed to fall asleep.

*

Her phone rang. Cady yawned, unwrapping herself from the too hot blanket. It rang again. She scrambled off the bed and walked out into the living room. The house was deserted again. The sun was up. _Oh my god, what time is it? _She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked, searching for a clock.

_"Hey Cady, it's Rachel. I got your text. Sorry I wasn't able to call you earlier."_

"Rachel! Good. I got the files...well, copies of them." She read the clock in the kitchen: 10:29a.m. Crane had left her at his place. She had no way to get to class on time. _Damn him. _

_"That's great! Wait, don't you have class? Shouldn't you be in school now?"_

"Um, I should be, yeah. I guess I slept in. Someone forgot to wake me." She mumbled, kicking the side of the couch.

There was a snort on the line. _"Geeze. I do _not_ want to know."_

"It's a long story. What are you doing today?"

_"Oh, I'm booked. Meetings all over the place. I'm on my way to a hearing right now. It's concerning Mr. Brown."_

Cady sighed. "You know already, then?"

_"Yeah. He had a hearing already scheduled for today. We got a call from Mrs. Delane last night. I'm so mad about it. He was working for Falcone. We needed him as a witness. Now the whole case is shot."_

"I'm sorry, Rachel." _That's probably where Crane is._ Her mind realized.

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

"Sure." Cady shrugged. What harm could it do?

_"Did you know anything about Mr. Brown?"_

"Um...What do you mean?" She asked the woman.

_"About his mental history. We have a file on him, but it seems to be missing pages."_

"Well, Dr. Crane said he didn't think there was anything wrong with the guy at first. But, there had to be if he tried to cut his wrists."

_"Insanity plea, Cady. These guys love it."_

Cady laughed. She knew exactly what to tell Rachel. She was still mad with Crane. He was a jerk. Normally, she didn't condone revenge. But, things were no longer making sense. Especially when it came to things Crane touched.

"Rachel, do you know how he died?" She was smiling, despite herself.

_"No. Just that he cut his wrists _again_."_

Cady remembered pieces of the scene. It made her stomach turn. It wasn't as bad of a reaction as she thought she would have upon recalling it. Maybe it was her current mental state. She was too angry to care.

"He didn't cut them. He _chewed_ them open. And gorged his eyes out."

Rachel gasped. _"That's not in the file. I can't use it, you're not an official source...at least, not in this case."_ Cady could hear the smile in her voice.

"Somethings up. I need to get to you these copies. Can I mail them to you? Certified or something?" She asked.

_"Yes. Send them to the DA's office, care of me. If possible, have it arrive tomorrow. I know it's __Saturday, but I'll be in the office. Charge it to our account. I'll let you know when I get them."_

"Alright, great. I'll find some place today and send them out."

_"Good. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Bye, Rachel."

_"Bye." _

Cady hung up. Her body was practically giddy with excitement. She hurried to get ready. Somewhere around this place she should be able to mail out the files. She could walk. It would give her a chance to stretch her legs. She wandered into the kitchen. There was a note on the table on top of a pile of her clothes. Apparently, he had gotten the blood out.

_Cady, I had an appointment I couldn't miss. I decided to allow you to sleep in. You had a stressful day yesterday. I'll be back around 2p.m. If you get hungry there is food in the fridge. Please eat something. -Jonathan_

She laughed. He expected her to stay. If she left, he might think something was up. So, she left a small note on the counter, just in case he came back before she did. She didn't know how long it would take.

After getting ready, leaving with her purse (the backpack would be too cumbersome) and with the files tucked away in their envelope under her arm, she made her way around this side of town. She did know the area. He had a nice sized place around Gotham Heights. It was in between Wayne Tower and the Narrows. Close to his job, but far enough away from the scum.

Her little outing had taken longer than expected. She had found a mail/shipping business relatively quickly, but returning to his apartment proved to be a daunting task. She made sure to stop at nearly every boutique, every store, anywhere that caught her eye. By the time she had gotten back it was around 3:30. The apartment was unlocked. She walked in. Crane turned away from the news report he was watching. He was standing. He didn't look mad, but there was something in his demeanor.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked. His arms were crossed at his chest.

She nodded. "Yes. I had to stretch my legs. I didn't mean to take so long."

"Hm." He said, turning back to the screen.

She let the door close and walked to sit on the couch.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

She looked up at him. He was looking at the screen.

"A little bit. I was really tired last night. Sorry."

He moved and sat on the couch next to her. "What did you do on your little excursion?" His attention was focused on her, now.

She bit her lip. Did he know something was up? Had Rachel hinted at anything? Cady knew the woman was smarter than that. She played it cool.

"I hit a few shops. There is this new boutique that opened. It was really cute. Had some nice things." She shrugged.

"You didn't buy anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I bought a belt." She moved so she could show off the thing to him. "I wore it out of the store. It was too adorable not to wear."

He eyed it for a second. "Yes." He didn't really believe her. "Did you eat anything?" He asked, glancing back at her face.

"I had a bagel-sandwich thing at some cafe." She smiled.

"Good girl." He smiled like he was congratulating a child who made an "A" on a test.

"What'd you do today?" She asked.

He frowned. "I was in court. Such a waste of time." He mumbled the last part, looking away.

"So, when are you going to take me home?"

His eyes snapped back to hers. "You could have taken a taxi if you wanted to get home so badly." His expression turned sour. Like her question had offended him.

She faked pity. "Aw, I didn't mean it like that. You just don't seem to be in a good mood." She moved and straddled his lap.

A look of surprise washed over his face. It faded into arousal.

"I take it you're not upset with me anymore." He half smiled.

His hands brushed against her sides. She giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Why are _you_ so mad today?" She said, leaving his lips.

It was fun to give him a taste of his own medicine. She kissed along his jaw. She could feel the stubble.

"The world is full of imbeciles who think they know how to fix it when, in reality, they are making it worse." He grabbed her hips and ground her into him. "You can't beat me at my own game, Cady."

She pulled away. "Is that so?" She smiled despite herself.

His face was flushed. She removed his glasses and sat them on the table behind her. She turned back and unbuttoned his blazer.

"Why can't I?" She asked as he moved to allow her to slip it off.

He watched her as her fingers went to the tie around his neck. He was smirking.

"You're not smart enough for that." He said.

She laughed. Deep down inside, it hurt. She wasn't going to let it show. She slid the tie away from his neck. It dropped to the floor.

"There is a production of _Chicago_ next weekend." She went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

He laughed arrogantly, grabbing a hold of her hips again. "I knew you were up to something."

_If you only knew._ She smiled. She played innocent. "Well, I thought it would be fun to see."

She reached the spot where his shirt was tucked into his pants. She tugged it free, making sure to brush against him. He shuddered.

"Why should I take you?" The question was irrelevant, Cady knew he would.

She finished with the shirt and pulled it off him.

"You haven't been such a good girl."

She looked up at him. Was she caught? She kept up her act.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she slipped off his undershirt.

Her hands unclasped the belt. She yanked it and threw it on the pile of clothing forming at his feet. She reached for the button on his pants. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You still owe me for that slap last night." He said, his tone dripping with need.

She furrowed her brow. She tried to think back. Had she slapped him? Oh yes, after the shower. Right? He had said something to her. What was it? Haze. All she saw was haze. The medication must of kicked in around then. She still couldn't remember how she had scraped her cheek.

She smiled, looking up at him. "Forgive me?"

"I don't know. It hurt." His face was blank.

Had she really hurt him? He didn't seem happy anymore. She stuck her bottom lip out. He pulled her arm down, making her lean towards him. He caught her lip and sucked on it. She wrapped her free arm around his neck. Her hips moved against his.

"Please?" She breathed.

"You're going to have to make it up to me." He said, releasing her hand so he could unclasp his pants.

She giggled as she kissed her way down.

*

Jonathan closed his eyes tightly. She was talented. She knew what she was doing. Every movement, every kiss, every nip, everything was setting his body on fire. Somehow a thought broke through the fog she was creating in his mind. _'How'd she get so talented?' _It asked. Was it jealous? Should _he_ be jealous? The notion was absurd. She was an adult. Attractive. Of course she had picked up things along the way. She was a great student. Always eager to learn. Why should that eagerness stop at the classroom?

She did something that made him moan. His thoughts scrambled in every direction. He wasn't going to think about it right now. He looked down at her. One hand found it's way to her hair. So soft. He threaded his fingers through it. She moved to get a better angle. The sensation tore another moan from him. On his mental to do list he made note to ask her about previous boyfriends. His thoughts ran in separate ways again. It was too hard to think. He gave up and was content to enjoy the ride for the moment. At least until he could form a single coherent thought again.

*

It was Saturday. Over a year ago Cady would have been overjoyed with the day of the week. Saturday used to mean freedom from school. It would be a day of shopping, hair appointments, or other mindless activities. Now, however, Saturday meant just another day at work. Cady sighed, leaning back in her chair. She looked down at her shirt. Crane had taken her to get new clothes last night before they had dinner. It was somewhere overly pricey. She figured the clothes and the dinner were to try to make her feel better about what he did. She rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the silk top. People buying her things didn't make her feel better. It made her feel like an object. It was something her parents did to placate her, especially when she was a little girl. Now, she could get these things herself. Why did he think it was a good idea to do it? The door opened and closed. She glanced around the corner. Crane was standing by the couch reading a file. His finger was covering his mouth like he was in thought. She went to say something, but her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Cady, it's Rachel."_

Cady shot up from her chair. "Hey. Um, hold on a second."

She walked passed Crane who gave her a curious glance. She smiled at him and walked out of the office. He was nosy. She knew that. She went into the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, you got the files." She stated.

Her voice was low, just above a whisper. She wasn't going to take any chances.

_"Yeah."_

"Well? What do you see?"She glanced at herself in the mirror as she spoke.

_"I don't really know what I'm looking for. I mean, I see that Jamie had a history-but we already knew that. I didn't realize it was this extensive, though. And Anna, well, shes labeled here as a suicide watch." _

Cady choked. "What? No, it was never written in there when I saw the file. Never." Now, she was pissed.

_"Could you have missed it?" _Rachel's tone was full of understanding.

She sighed. "No. I handled that file frequently."

_"Hm. Did you copy everything?"_

"Yeah, everything that was there. I didn't take the time to look at what it was, though."

_"It looks like there are pages missing."_

"What do you mean, missing? Can you describe the sections?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

_"Mostly in the medication part. And, he has a few gaps in the observations." _

Cady could hear rustling of paperwork over the line. She sighed.

"I can look through my notes on my computer. I don't have many for Jamie. More for Anna."

_"Well, find what you can. It's Jamie that I'm worried about. He's missing the most."_

"Alright. I'll look for them." She played with a lock of her hair.

_"Please do. I have a doctor at County General who said he'd look at them. This is all under the table, you know. Nothing is official. But, if we do find something..."_

"I understand. Something is just weird about all of this."

_"You know you're not the first person to come to me about him."_

"I've heard some rumors around campus. I don't follow gossip, but I'm not so sure they weren't entirely untrue now." She sighed, looking down at the floor and leaning her back on the sink.

_"Yeah. The official story is that he wanted to peruse other endeavors. However, a few of his former colleagues said he was a fraud and should have been fired, among other things."_

"Great. So, I'm working for a fraud."

Cady glanced at her shoes. They were also new. She sighed heavily.

_"Well, Crane _is_ an arrogant jerk. Pardon my expression." _

They both laughed. Cady agreed.

_"But, I've never seen any proof that he's a fraud. He took the research position at Arkham and became their on site director rather quickly. Dr. Arkham isn't a stupid man. He's corrupt, but not stupid. He wouldn't hire someone unless he had faith in his abilities. He likes his asylum to stay out of the limelight, if you know what I mean." _

"Yeah. Dr. Crane _is_ smart. He knows what he's doing. That's kinda what scares me. The way he conducts some of appointments, it's scary."

_"Hm. I'll give these to Dr. Lehmann. I'll let you know what he says."_

"Thanks, Rachel."

_"No problem. I'll talk to you later."_

Cady hung up the phone. She wanted to rub her eyes, but her makeup would get smudged. After a few moments she walked out of the bathroom. Crane was still in his office. He looked up from his desk when she entered.

"Feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just had to take a personal call. Girl stuff, you know." She rolled her eyes, grinning.

"No, I don't know. Care to explain?"

Cady looked down at him. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. He played with a pen waiting for her response.

"Well...err..." She chewed her lip. _Does he know?_

He smirked. "Honestly, I don't know why you entertain those girls. You're _working_, Cady. Which is more than we can say for them."

She furrowed her brow, frowning. She'd play along. He thought she was talking to one of her 'dumb' friends. Inside she was laughing.

"A crisis is a crisis. I'm trying to help them by being a shoulder to cry on."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Because a bad haircut is _such_ a crisis."

She laughed. "I have seen some that qualify as natural disasters."

"I'm sure." He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. Would a smile ever reach his eyes?

She turned to walk back to her desk.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Rachel smiled up at the waiter. He sat salads in front of both of the women.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

Cady shook her head. "We're fine. Thanks."

They waited until the waiter walked away before they resumed their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Cady, there was nothing unusual in the files." Rachel shrugged, using her fork to pick at her salad. "Other than the few missing pages, which you haven't found." She glanced up at the girl sitting across from her. "There isn't anything we can do right now."

Cady just nodded. She propped her head up with her hand and glared at her glass.

"Nothing." She let the word fall to the table like dead weight.

She glanced at her salad. She wasn't hungry.

"Can you think of anything else? Has any other doctor seen them? Could the paperwork have been misfiled or left somewhere?"

Rachel was trying to help, she really was, but Cady was too upset to really give it much thought. She sighed heavily.

"I checked _everywhere_. Even at his house. Nothing."

It had been nearly two weeks since she had given the copies to Rachel. Now, all of that sneaking around meant nothing. They had nothing. Back to the start. She lifted her head up to look around them. The cafe was full of patrons enjoying the seasonal menu. They were all blissfully unaware of Rachel and Cady's conversation.

She frowned, looking back down at her salad. "I don't know. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

Rachel set her fork down. She hadn't eaten anything, either. It was obvious the two women shared the distress.

"Hunches don't solve cases. Evidence does. The investigation I sent wasn't able to turn up anything. The asylum is clean." She shrugged, but her face told Cady she didn't believe it.

"With every 't' crossed, huh? Isn't that a little weird?" Cady asked, slipping her hands into her lap. She fiddled with her blouse under the table.

Rachel nodded. "It's rare to see, but Crane's a control freak."

Cady took a drink of her water. She glanced at the entrance way. Up above the hostess, in a corner, a white camera was mounted. Cady squinted to get a better look. She had been to this place hundreds of times. Never before had she seen it. It was hidden out of the way. That was the whole point. To see without being seen.

"What about the cameras?" She asked, still looking at the piece of equipment.

Rachel turned around in her chair. She looked around until she found what Cady was staring at.

"Crane doesn't record his sessions." The older woman said off-handedly.

"But Arkham has security. I've seen the cameras in the halls. The rooms on the lower floor have them as well. Those inmates are supposed to be on twenty four hour surveillance." Cady said.

Rachel turned back around in her chair, her expression like she understood where the other girl was coming from. "There was no reason for them to check the video footage. Nothing was wrong in the files. It was a closed case. They didn't think it was necessary."

"So? Three deaths, Rachel. Three. Two were in the maximum security area. How could they not find something wrong?"

"One of those deaths happened _after_ everything was done. And there were sufficient testimonies and reports filed for the other two."

"Just filed late." Cady retorted.

Rachel sighed. "That's the excuse I used to get the investigation started. Carl nearly had a fit over it. He's still mad. I'll need a warrant to search the video footage. That's not going to happen any time soon."

"Nothing is recorded on site. The guards get live footage only." Cady mumbled, stabbing a tomato with her fork.

"You know..."

Cady glanced up at the woman. She had a smile as wide as her face painted across her features.

"What?" She asked, not understanding her expression.

Rachel let out a small laugh. "It's perfect. I forgot how paranoid Dr. Arkham was."

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm playing this pretty close. The less you know the better for both of us." At Cady's hurt look she smiled in a friendly way. "It's alright. Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as I get it."

She nodded. "Okay." She took a mouth full of salad. She still wasn't hungry, but no reason to waste good food.

She had finished only half her salad when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the number.

"Oh, I'll be right back." She said as she got up. "Hello?" She walked outside.

_"Cady, it's Dr. Crane."_

"Yes, I have your number saved into my phone. What's going on?" She squinted her eyes against the afternoon sun and walked in a small circle.

_"I need your help. How long before you can come into work?"_

"With what? I'm kind of busy right now." She held her skirt down as the wind blew.

There was a loud sigh. Normally he only called her if there was an emergency at the asylum. This didn't sound like one. He was rather placid.

_"Doing what?"_

She glared at the phone for a second then stuck it back to her ear. "Eating lunch with a friend. It's Sunday. My day _off_."

_"I'm aware of this fact. However, I have something more pressing." _

"Can't it wait?" She whined, kicking at a small pebble on the ground.

_"Stop whining. This is your job." _He stated with a small amount of authority.

"I'm just so tired. I've worked for almost two weeks straight. Plus school. Isn't there anyone else who can help you? What about Dr. Leland?" She held a hand up to her head. She really _was_ tired. She moved out of the way of a few passersby.

_"Thirty minutes." _He growled into the phone before hanging up.

Cady snapped her phone shut and stomped back inside. Rachel looked up at her, the smile she was wearing faded into a concerned frown.

"He called you in, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah." She responded, digging into her purse. She took out a twenty and set it on the table. "This should cover my part."

"Cady, he called you in last week during your days off as well. He's working you to death. Look at you! You look so tired." She crossed her arms, clearly angry.

"I'm sorry Rachel. It's the nature of the beast, I'm afraid. Crazies are crazy all of the time. Not just between nine to five."

"Maybe you should get a less stressful job." The woman jabbed back.

"Where else can I go?"

Rachel shrugged. Cady could tell the wheels in the woman's head were turning. The look she gave her didn't hide anything.

"I'm sorry. Let me know what you find about...whatever it is you'll be doing." She smiled slightly.

Rachel nodded. "Will do. Try to leave with enough time to get a decent night's rest, okay?"

"Bye Rachel." Cady waved and walked out of the cafe.

She jogged to her car (thankful she wore flats) and threw her purse into the passenger seat. She started it and pulled out of the parking spot. The entire ride she fumed over having to go back to work. Her attire was far from appropriate. Her thin tee was a bit too low cut and her skirt too flowy. He would just have to deal with it. With the way traffic was moving, she'd be lucky to get there within the time frame he had given her.

Thirty five minutes. She pulled into Arkham's parking lot already late. She slammed her car door and flung her purse over her shoulder. She ran up the steps and inside to his office.

"I'm sorry, traffic was bad." She was out of breath when she reached his office.

He looked up from the desk he was leaning on. He had been reading a file. He regarded her for a moment before looking back down.

"Not to worry, it's been taken care of." He said, not looking up at her.

Cady's jaw dropped. Was he serious? "Excuse me?" She asked.

He glanced back up, his face unreadable. "I _said _it's been taken care of."

"You call me in, make me drop everything, and now suddenly you don't even _need_ me? Couldn't you have called to let me know so I wouldn't have driven like a bat out of hell to get here?"

His lips thinned. He blinked. "I don't know why you're so angry. This is the nature of the job. If you don't like it then I suggest you find another one."

"But, I want this one." She retorted.

"Then act like it." He said as if that was the obvious thing to do.

_No more, no more. I'm too tired. He's got to understand. _"Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I love my job. I love working here. I really do. But, it's hard to always be chipper when I'm being worked to death. I have homework and studying to do too, you know. But you've been keeping me late, working me on my days off, it's a bit stressful." She frowned, hoping she didn't sound as angry as she felt.

He looked away to set the file on his desk. He slipped off his glasses and tapped one end against his lips as he looked her over. "I can sympathize." His words were meant to relate to her, but his tone was cold. "However, answer me this." He paused to slip his glasses back on. "How can you complain that you never have any time for what's important and then have lunch with a friend?" His eyebrow raised as he asked the question.

Cady's eyes went wide. Her mouth opened to respond, then closed. Nothing came out. Anything that she would have said would get her fired. She looked away from him and chewed on her bottom lip. She could feel the tears. Her nose tingled. Her jaw quivered. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself. Swallowed the lump in her throat. Her arms crossed. Her purse fell to the floor. There was a rustle of fabric as he moved closer to her. She didn't look at him, but could smell his cologne. The warmth from his body embraced her before he did. She allowed him to hold her for a few seconds before pulling away. He kept his hands on her shoulders. His eyes held her attention. They stood there, silent. Time ticked by. Neither made any attempt to speak. He pulled her to him again. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sighed. He ran a hand through her hair and rested his chin on her head.

He pulled back slightly letting his hands travel down her face. "No tears? I'm impressed." He smiled, kissing her on the head.

Cady snorted, rolling her eyes. "I've been taking the Ketamine religiously. It's one of the few things helping with the stress."

It took him a moment to digest the information. When he did a huge smile crossed his face. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the desk. Cady noticed the smile made the skin around his eyes crinkle. She backed up, smirking.

"I've never seen you smile like that before."

"It's..." He looked away, taking a deep breath as he thought, "been a while since I've had a reason to be," He looked back at her, replacing his hands on her shoulders, "this content."

"What?" Cady furrowed her brows.

He shook his head and looked her over. The smile dropped a bit. His attention turned to her chest. He ran a finger across the low neckline of her shirt.

"You _wore_ this to a lunch with a _friend_?"

There was something in his tone that she couldn't place. Something in the way his facial features changed that she didn't like. His finger tugged on the fabric. She glanced downward again. He tugged it down only a few centimeters. She could see the edge of her bra stick out.

"Trying to attract attention?" He asked flatly.

"I went to lunch with a _girl_." She hissed, yanking away from him.

His hands fell to his sides. "I'm not _implying_ anything, Cady. Only someone who's hiding something would think like that." The tone was arrogant. Like he was catching her at something.

She frowned. "Think like what? You are the one with the accusation in his words." She took a breath and then added, "Most of my shirts are low cut. I just normally wear another shirt on top."

"Perhaps you should consider getting new shirts, then."

"Huh." Her eyes looked him over. "Since when did you have the right to tell me what to wear?" She could play the cocky card too.

He tightened his jaw. "I think we've had this conversation before. Do we _really_ need to go down the same path _again_? What _am_ I to you?" His eyes narrowed. It was a challenge.

She couldn't help the cheeky grin that curved her lips upwards. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

As soon as her words entered his ears he grabbed her face with his hands. He kissed her so hard it hurt. Their teeth smacked together. She struggled. He managed to catch her bottom lip. She felt like she'd been stung. He released her enough so she could move her head back to get some air. His fingers dug into the skin where her jaw connected with her neck.

"You work in _my_ asylum. You are taking some of the best classes based upon _m_y recommendations. You have first hand accounts for your thesis thanks to _me_. What am I to you? _I'm_ the best thing you have." His grip softened on her face. "Show a little more appreciation for who I am. For what I've done for you. For what _I've_ given _you_." He was so close she could only look into his eyes as he spoke. "I know there are hundreds of others who'd love to fill your shoes." He whispered.

She noticed some of his pearly whites were stained. Unconsciously she sucked on her lower lip. She tasted blood. A lump rose in her throat. She swallowed.

"Do you understand?" He sounded like he was talking to a five year old.

Cady nodded. He looked pleased with himself.

He checked his watch. "I made early dinner reservations before the show."

"Okay." She sniffed.

He glanced up at her and brushed some hair behind her ear. He leaned in closer and gently kissed her. She could still taste the blood.

"We're all stressed." He murmured into her lips. "It's been a trying few months for the entire staff."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She tried to back away, but he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't a suffocating embrace. She just didn't want to be held. She wanted to leave. He left a trail of tiny kisses down her jaw. He could feel her hesitation.

"We have time." He whispered, turning them around.

They backed up and she felt the desk bump into her legs. "Not here." She said.

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, one hand traveled under her skirt. It brushed against her thigh.

"Jonathan, I..." She bit her bottom lip, reopening the wound. The sharp pinch brought her mind back into focus. "No."

Without thinking, her hands came up and pushed against him. He let out a soft sigh and backed away slightly. He looked her over for a moment. It wasn't in his usual impassiveness. _He seems_ _timid?_ Her mind questioned. Cady had no answer. She just rubbed her lips together, trying to get the tingling from the wound to stop.

"Tell me. Do you," he hesitated before finishing, "like me?" He furrowed his brows as he finished the question.

Cady blinked. This didn't sound like him. It sounded like a teenager. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, but his gaze told her not to. She just let the corner of her mouth tilt upwards and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I think it's more than a like, Jonathan."

He studied her for a moment then pulled away, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, straightening up.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled.

_Okay...weird..._Her thoughts were as confused as her expression, that she was sure was evident.

"I'll take those." He said, his hand reaching out.

She gave him the files on his desk that he was pointing to.

"Why don't you go home. I'll be there to pick you up around five." He was back to hiding again.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later."

He just stood there, files tucked under one arm, and watched her leave.

*

Cady yawned. They were on their way home from the play.

"Did you like it?" She asked, looking out of the passenger side window.

"It was entertainment." He said flatly.

She turned to him. He was watching the road. "You didn't like it."

He shrugged. "As I said, it was entertainment."

"Well, what didn't you like about it?" She asked.

He glanced at her for a moment.

"Wait, let me guess. The entire thing." She laughed. "I enjoyed it, but I've seen it before."

"Then why did you want to see it again?" He asked, turning into his apartment complex. His voice sounded slightly vexed.

"You don't always have to pay." She said as he turned into a parking spot and turned off the car.

"That's not the point, Cady. There are other ways to spend one's time more productively."

She got out of the car before he was able to open her door. "I'm sure. But, being at the asylum all the time gets boring. You've gotta admit."

"Not when there's work to be done." He said coolly as he looked down at her.

"Well, maybe not for you." She mumbled.

She watched as his lips thinned. The shadows that were cast across his face form the bad lighting around them made it hard for her to see him clearly. He didn't respond, just stood across from her with his briefcase in his hands. She could tell he was thinking by his posture. Her eyes fell to the ground. They focused on a small discoloration in the asphalt. She brushed her foot over it.

"Would you like some tea?" His voice was flat, but not condescending.

She looked up at him. "Sure." She shrugged.

He nodded and waited for her to walk next to him before he moved. They walked to his apartment, even taking the stairs. Cady just watched the ground as they went. She plopped down on the couch and waited for Crane to get settled and make the tea. Her attention drifted to the window. The curtains were pulled back revealing the city outside. The sky was dark. She could see the stars above some of the smaller buildings. The sounds of water boiling and china clinking could be heard from the kitchen. Cady just ignored what was going on around her. Her mind was back to her earlier conversation with Rachel.

_"Hunches don't solve cases. Evidence does. The investigation I sent wasn't able to turn up anything. The asylum is clean." Rachel's expression told Cady she didn't believe it._

_"With every 't' crossed, huh? Isn't that a little weird?" She had asked, mocking her boss in the process. _

_Rachel nodded. "It's rare to see, but Crane's a control freak."_

_A control freak..._The words bounced around Cady's consciousness. She felt the couch dip. Her head turned to Crane. He handed her a mug of tea. It was her favorite kind, blackberry and sage. She'd know the scent anywhere. Her mouth smiled, but she was sure it didn't reach her eyes. She took a sip of the hot liquid. Her hands moved to her lap. She watched the steam rise from the drink.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing important." She lied.

He tucked some hair behind her ear. "Alright. Do you like the tea?"

Cady glanced up at him. Of course I do. She thought. It's my favorite kind. You know that. She just smiled and took another sip. "Yeah."

"Hm." He said, taking a sip of his own drink.

He set his cup on the coffee table and stood up. She watched as he went to his entertainment center and turned on some music. The song was instrumental, something between a jazz harmony and a classical melody. He sat back do_wn _next to her. Grabbing his drink, he leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs. He wasn't wearing his blazer, but he still had his tie on.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, not looking at her. His attention was somewhere else as he took a long drink.

"Fine. Why?" She asked, a bit confused about the question.

"You're just more quiet than usual." He responded, turning to her.

She shrugged. "I think I'm getting tired."

He cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "You think you're getting tired?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

A yawn escaped her lips. A sudden wave of tiredness made her thoughts dim.

"Mmhm." He said, watching her. "Why don't you go lay down?"

She allowed him to take her cup and set it, along with his, on the coffee table. He helped her up and followed her to his room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Crane's dessert choice is dedicated to agent0fchaos at livejournal. Hahaha!

Chapter Twenty-One:

The sun was warm. Bright. The sky was such a pretty shade of blue. Almost totally clear. Cady sighed, rolling over on her back. The grass was green. The blanket they were laying on made the ground soft. It was Saturday. Even though it was towards the end of May, the weather was already hot. Cady basked in the sun's light as she smiled. She had been at the asylum for a year now. Crane had given her today off, provided she did something with him tonight. He wouldn't tell her what it was. Some kind of surprise. As she thought, she threw an arm over her eyes for shade.

"What are you grinning about?" Manda asked.

Cady let her arm fall as she looked to the girl at her side. "Just thinking."

"About that doctor, huh?"

"Maybe." She smirked, shielding her eyes against the sun again.

"So, what's with you two? I mean, you're with him a lot outside of work, but you never really talk about it." Manda rolled onto her stomach to look at Cady as they talked.

"Why?" Cady laughed.

"Oh, come on. I bet he's wild in bed. He always seems so stiff about everything."

"Manda, how would _you_ know?" Cady asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't. _You_ just always describe him so high and might-a-ly." The girl grinned.

Cady bit her bottom lip. _Do I?_ She thought. "Eh..." Her phone rang. _Saved by the phone. _She giggled at the thought.

"Speak of the devil..." Manda handed the girl her phone.

"Really?" She asked, taking it from the girl. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

_"Enjoying your day off?" _He had an edge to his tone.

"Yeah. I'm at the park with Manda. We're sun bathing." There was a pause and the sound of paperwork shuffling. Cady's heart sank. "Don't tell me you are calling me in." She frowned.

_"I promised you the day off. Have a bit more faith in my word, please." _He sighed, still doing whatever it was he was doing.

Manda leaned over her, giggling and making rude gestures. Cady pushed her **away** and stood up.

"You just seem on edge. What's going on?" She said, walking away from the girl.

_"Something just came up when I called, that's all. It's nothing that concerns you."_

"Ah, okay. So, why did you call?" The shade from the trees was a nice change from the sun. Cady leaned against one as she waited for Crane to respond. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Manda trying to get her attention. She could also **hear** the girl laughing.

_"I was just making sure our plans were still valid for the evening."_ There was more shuffling, then he pulled the phone away from his mouth and held a hand over it. Cady could hear him say something, but it was muffled.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be." She said, looking back towards Manda.

Her friend was talking to some guy who had been walking his dog. Apparently, bugging Cady had gotten boring.

_"That's good to hear."_ There was more muffled talking.

"Jonathan..." She sighed. She hated it when people held two conversations atonce. It was annoying and rude.

_"Yes?"_ He seemed more attentive when she said his name.

"You can call me back. I'm just at the park."

_"No need. I'll pick you up around 6."_ He said absently.

"Alright. What should I wear? You haven't told me anything, yet."

_"Bye, Cady." _He said, hanging up.

Cady frowned. "Bye." She said as she heard the click.

She walked back to where Manda was. The other girl was still talking to the guy and playing with his dog. Cady rolled her eyes.

"So, what did Mr. Stiff Dick want?" Manda laughed.

"Manda, stop. Please."

"Fine. Cady, this is Ryan and...did you say Coconut?"

The guy laughed. "Yeah. Coconut. Nice to meet you." He held a hand out to Cady.

Cady shook it. "Nice to meet you, too. Enjoying the weather?"

He nodded. "And the scenery."

Manda giggled. Cady blushed, sitting down.

"Ryan was just saying that he and some of his buds were going out tonight. Want to join us?" The other girl asked.

"I've already got plans."

Manda let out an exasperated breath. "Better not be working with Mr. Stiff-"

Cady shot her a warning look. "No, he's taking me out somewhere."

"Where?" The guy asked.

Cady shrugged. "He won't tell me. A surprise, I guess."

"Sounds cool." He turned to Manda. "Hey, I'll check ya later. I see my bros waving to me."

Manda smiled her innocent smile to him. "Alrighty. Call me."

He waved bye to the girls and then left.

Cady glanced at Manda. "You gave him your number?"

"What? He was cute!" Her friend defended herself.

"Geeze, Manda. Didn't you just break up with Jake?" She asked, laying back down on the blanket.

"Gawd, Cady. You sound like my mother. When did you become a prune?" Manda laid beside the girl.

Cady glared at her again. "I'm not a prune."

"Prune! Prune!" Her friend sang. "A prune dating a raisin. Haha, get it? Prune? Date? Raisin?"

"Wow, that has to be the worst joke I've ever heard." She rolled onto her stomach. "Don't quit your day job...Oh wait, you don't have one." She laughed, turning to look at the other girl.

Manda stuck her tongue out at her. Cady just kept giggling.

*

Cady barely heard the knock at her door. She had just gotten out of the shower. _Am I running that late?_ She squinted to see the clock as she walked out of the room, a towel wrapped around her body. It was 5:48 p.m.

She cracked the door open, then all the way when she saw who it was. "Hey, you're early."

"And you are all wet." He smirked.

"I'm running late. Sorry. Manda wanted to go get coffee after we left the park." She backed up to let him in.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't drink coffee."

"I had something else. I couldn't tell you what it was, but it had a lot of whipped cream on it." She said walking back to her room. "Where're we going?" She called over her shoulder. "I have to know something about the attire."

Crane followed her. "Hm..." He said in thought as he looked at the clothes hanging up in her closet. He grabbed a dress and held it up to Cady's frame. "This, with a sweater, will be adequate."

Cady took the dress from him. "Okay...still not telling me anything, I see."

"Why would I want to ruin it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to know what we're doing." She placed the dress over a chair as she spoke.

"Don't like surprises?" He mused.

She laughed, turning to face him. "I don't like not knowing. It's one thing to surprise someone. It's another to tell them something is going to happen, but not when."

"I thought you liked the adrenaline rush." He said, walking closer to her.

She looked up at him. They were so close. She could smell his cologne. He looked down his nose at her, a cocky smile on his face.

"Scary movies and waiting all day for a surprise are two different things." She said, standing her ground.

"How so?" It was a question, but his tone didn't sound like it.

"The anticipation."

"Hm." He stepped back and looked her over. "Then you should hurry."

She nodded and shut her bedroom door as he walked out. As quick as she could she got dressed. The dress he had chosen was a simple halter-neck A-line that stopped above her knees. The color and cut made it elegant enough to wear for the evening, the fabric was light enough to wear on a warm night. She rarely wore it even though her favorite aunt (Aunt Lora, her mom's sister) had bought it for her. It was such a distinct shade of red that she always felt like the center of attention wherever she went. She couldn't help the blush that crept over her cheeks. She made sure to wear the least flashy pair of heels and the smallest earrings she had. She didn't want to look too trendy. A small breath escaped her lips as she sat down to apply her makeup. The dress was making her nervous. Crane knocked on her door as she finished applying her makeup.

"Yes?" She asked standing up.

He opened the door to peek in. "Are you almost ready?"

Cady straightened up, brushing the material down on the dress. "Yeah. Do I look okay?"

He walked in, a tight smile on his face. Behind his glasses his eyes burned. A finger traced the deep V of the collar. Her skin rose into goosebumps at his touch. She blushed at the way he was looking at her.

"Almost too good to be out in public." He murmured, seemingly lost in thought. His eyes focused again. "Do you have a sweater to wear over this?"

She nodded, hesitantly moving away to grab one from her closet. It wasn't a full-length sleeve, but was pretty. He helped her into it and then stepped back. She waited while he inspected her.

"Do you have any lipstick?"

Cady couldn't hold in the laugh at the question. She fumbled through her makeup drawer until she produced a small silver tube. She opened it and slid the rouge up into view.

"Don't you think it'll be a bit much?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

He took the tube from her. With one hand gently holding her chin, he applied the color to her lips. He slid the stick back down and looked her over again.

"I think it goes quite well." He handed the tube back to her.

Cady moved to peer into the mirror. She capped the lipstick and slipped it into her purse as she inspected herself. "I don't know." She said, rubbing her lips together. "It's bright."

"I think you look like a doll." She saw him smile at her through the mirror.

"Just what I was going for." Her tone was sarcastic. She rolled her eyes. "Where did you learn to apply lipstick?" She asked, sliding a finger under her bottom lip to see if it had gotten on the skin. It hadn't.

"My grandmother had arthritis." He cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "Come along. We don't want to be late." His tone said that was the end of the matter.

He took her to eat at a small Italian restaurant. The food was good. They ran into that Falcone guy, but this time Crane seemed less irritated by the man. Now he was driving her somewhere else. She knew most of Gotham by heart, even the less desirable areas. Any self respecting Gothamite knew the areas to avoid. Crane helped her out of the car. They walked down the sidewalk up to an old fashioned movie theater. Cady had heard of the place - _Cinema 15_. They specialized in "The Classics," as everyone called it. Moves from the 40's and 50's. She had never been. She smiled widely as he led her to the ticket man.

"I didn't know you _liked_ movies." She giggled, holding onto his arm. She'd had a glass of wine at dinner, and she was feeling the warming effects.

"Only good ones." He said. He turned to the man at the booth. "Two please."

"Enjoy." The man said, handing Crane two tickets in exchange for his cash.

"What are we seeing?" Cady asked as they entered the building.

They walked past décor that would suit another era. She just smiled, taking it all in. From the worn and matted reddish carpet to the fake painted gold poster frames. Everything seemed to fit.

"It's called _The Big Sleep_."

"What's it about?" She asked, being led into a tiny room.

He chose an out of the way spot. They still had a good view of the large screen, but were alone in their row. Cady noticed the room was mostly empty.

"Do I have to spoil everything for you?" He let out a playful sigh as he sat down.

She grinned. "Alright. I'll stop." She settled in next to him.

A few minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie started. It was one of the better pictures she'd seen. She sat quiet through the entire show. Crane did as well, but that was normal. Afterwards, he curled her arm around his as they walked out of the theater.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked in the same tone she always used.

Cady nodded. "Very much so. I've never been to a black and white movie."

"And here I was thinking you were an educated woman."

The joke slipped through Crane's lips easily. It made Cady stop walking. She glanced sideways at him, a smile spreading over her features. He just beamed down at her, a smug look on his face. They continued to walk.

"Would you like some dessert or anything?" He asked as they neared his car.

"Going all out, aren't we?"

He smirked as he opened the car door for her. "A little celebration is healthy." He said, letting it shut when she was comfortable.

"I didn't know you liked a lot of sweet things." She commented when he got into the car.

He turned to her, the smirk faded, but still visible. "Well, that's two things you've learned about me tonight." He bit his bottom lip for a moment. "You really should be more observant. Especially if you are serious about being a psychiatrist."

"I _am_ observant." She scoffed as he turned the car on.

"Prove it." He said, backing out of the parking spot.

She thought for a moment. "You like green apples better than red."

He glanced at her for a second before back at the road.

"You always pick the green for yourself, but give the red to me. If the cafeteria at the asylum doesn't have green, you get an orange. I've even noticed that you buy more red apples for your apartment now."

"What do you know of my spending habits?" He said, not looking at her.

"When we first started going out you only had green at your place. Now I noticed there are one or two reds." She looked out of the window.

"You have a sweeter palate. You enjoy the red more." He commented as he turned a corner with the car.

"How do you know I have a sweeter palate? I don't eat a lot of candy." She asked, turning her attention back to him.

"It's easy to see when you dump sugar into your tea and prefer the lighter, fruiter flavors of wine to the more robust and dry." He turned another corner and stopped at a light.

"What kind of dessert do you enjoy?"

He blinked a few times, quiet. When he spoke it was as if he was letting out a huge secret. "If I indulge, I enjoy the bolder, tangier fruit flavors. Pies, cobblers, turnovers. Things in that variety."

"Did your grandparents' farm have apple trees?"

His voice was here, but his expression distant. "Apple trees, a multitude of berry bushes, rhubarb, and peaches. I used to love picking the fruit from the vine and enjoying the freshness. Nothing can compare to that taste." He exhaled. It sounded sad. "It wasn't their staple crop, though."

"Why not?"

"Fruits, although a nice treat, don't last long enough for a real profit unless you have the capacity to sell large amounts of preserves."

"What did they grow, then?"

She had an idea of the farm areas in the outskirts of Gotham. Her mom's side of the family, hundreds of years ago, had a farm. Most of the land had been sold off to those more interested, but there was still a fairly large acreage around the family house. It had been years since Cady had been out there (both of her cousins gone in their own lives and her aunt preferring to spend most of her time abroad since the death of her husband). She did remember vast amounts of corn and other similar crops around there, though.

"Mostly corn, although they did have some grains."

"Sounds interesting." She admitted.

"Yes." His attention seemed to snap back to the present.

He parked the car in front of a small cafe that Cady had never noticed before. Crane checked his watch.

"Wait right here." He said as he climbed out of the car.

"Okay." She responded.

She let her attention drift outside. It was dark, late. Not late enough to see the true night owls and other miscreants of the night. It was at that odd hour where the day folk who could afford to shave off hours from their nightly slumber were finishing their weekend activities. Gotham's true night life was just beginning. Within two hours the activity would increase by two fold. She heard the door open. Crane handed her a small box. She looked down at it as he shut the door and started the engine.

"Don't drop it." He said.

The authority in his tone made Cady frown. "You know, you don't have to keep instructing me like I'm five or something. I can figure things like this out myself." Nevertheless, she held onto the box so it wouldn't shift with the car's movements. She did, however, steal a glance inside. It was a generous slice of some kind of pie.

"And yet you sneak a peek at it's contents." He said with no hint of tease in his voice.

"Old habits." She smiled slightly.

"Mmhm." The sound was more accusing than anything he could have said.

Cady stayed quiet until they reached his apartment. His sudden mood change had left a sour taste in her mouth. By the time they had made it back his mood hadn't lifted in the slightest. As he helped Cady out of the car (she suspected more so she didn't drop the food than for being polite), his attitude seemed to have gotten worse.

"What's eating you up inside?" She asked when they entered his apartment.

He ignored her as he walked into the kitchen. She heard the sound of his keys hitting the counter with more force than normal. She followed him, crossing her arms.

"Well?" She insisted.

He glared over at her, using both hands to hold onto the counter as he leaned his stomach against it. The box sat forgotten on the table.

"Don't worry about it, Cady." He said in an unusually quiet tone.

She frowned, leaning against the partition that separated the kitchen from the living room. "I wouldn't be a good doctor if I let something so obvious slip by."

He looked over. "You haven't even finished your schooling." He said in a tone that was dripping with arrogance.

She just sighed. "_Now_ who's being childish?"

His face fell. He looked back at the counter top. "Do you really want to know?" He whispered.

"It can't be that bad. Are you stressed? Tired?"

He laughed slightly. "No. If only it were that easy."

She moved next to him and placed a hand on his arm. He glanced at her touch then up at her face.

"Then what? You can tell me." She smiled softly at him.

Within an instant he had her pinned against the wall. His hands were around her neck. They weren't tight enough to choke, but she could feel them there. Feel the anticipation. Feel the desire in them. His gaze burned into hers. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She was scared. He sneered, leaning over. Cady thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he spoke so softly she wouldn't have heard had it not been right next to her ear.

"You." He breathed.

Her hands went up to grab at his. He didn't let go. A chuckle came from him as she dug her nails into his skin.

"Jonathan, let me go." She tried to insert as much authority in her voice as possible.

"Why? I've got you where I want you." He hissed through his grin. His voice was lower, almost a growl.

_Controlling. He's controlling._ Something inside of her snapped. "Let me go you controlling sonova_bitch_." She threw the words at him.

He flinched as if she'd hit him. "Cussing isn't becoming on you, babydoll." His grip tightened around her neck.

She gasped. He kept smiling. She released her nails from one of his hands and went to slap him. He caught her wrist and held it to her side. With only one hand around her neck she could breathe easier. His fingers were still digging into her flesh. It was still painful.

"Stop it." She choked out. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

His grin turned into a grimace. "I thought you liked it this way. Or, do you like denial, too? I'm sure you're such a _tease_ for the guys. Constantly changing your mind."

"It's no worse than your mood swings." She seethed.

He let go of her wrist to hold a finger up at her. "No, not mood swings."

"Whatever it is, you need to get it in check."

"Oh, I'm perfectly peachy right now, doll." His words didn't match the tone. "You're the one flustered. Your face matches your dress." He laughed as a hand trailed down her cheek.

"I think I should leave." She stated flatly.

Her mind couldn't process his change in behavior. It was alien. Foreign. Strange. She didn't like it. Did he take medication? She was sure of it now. His perfect exterior seemed broken. Whatever had happened, it wasn't pretty. She was scared. Her heart started pounding again as his hand slid from her cheek, down her neck, and to her chest. He rubbed against the material. For a brief moment she wanted to give in. If he was on some kind of power trip then a romp in the sack usually did him good. She would benefit as well. However, this seemed different. Worse. His grip left her neck. He slid her sweater off her shoulders.

"Stop." She said, frozen in place.

His eyes darted to hers. "Why?"

"Because I _said_ so, Jonathan." She matched his gaze.

Something in his expression changed. He backed up then left quickly. She heard the bathroom door slam shut. Cady took the moment to gather her things and leave his apartment.

*

Jonathan heard the front door open and close. He knew she had left. _Good._ He thought.

_'Aw, I was just having a little fun. Did I scare little Cady Ann away?'_

"You fucking _sonovabitch_!" He spit at his reflection.

His fingers gripped the sink tightly. He was angry. Fuming.

_'Tsk. Please, Johnny boy. Use something more original. Already been called _that_ tonight.' _His reflection smirked.

"I will find a way to rid myself of you." He said through clenched teeth.

_'Empty threats, Johnny. You need me like I need you.'_

"I do _not_ need you."

_'Who gave you the courage to ask her out? Me. Who gave you the ideas that make her scream in ecstasy? Me. Who gets those pathetic patients to crack? Me.' _As his reflection spoke he pointed one finger at himself.

Jonathan glanced down at his knuckles turning white in their death grip of the sink. He couldn't deny what his id said. But, why did he always have to fight for dominance at the most inopportune moments?

_'Because she gets you all riled up inside.' _His alter answered his unspoken question.

He glanced up into the mirror. Did this mean...?

_'And oh, it feels so good when it happens, too. Nothing like our experiments. It's more like a snack. An appetizer before the main meal.'_

Jonathan couldn't let go of the sink no matter how badly he willed his hands to move.

'_Nu-uh, Johnny boy. You've kept me at bay too long. I want out tonight.'_

He swallowed. His alter was too strong. This could only end badly.

"You frightened her away." He taunted.

_'Who, babydoll? Maybe. But you're here.'_ The feral grin that Jonathan saw made his stomach turn. _'Oh, don't look so scared. I won't hurt you too much. You'll still be able to command the ants in your farm tomorrow.' _

"No. Please, no." He shook his head.

He had only ever angered his id once before. He was much younger then. It didn't turn out pretty. He still had the scars. More mental than physical. Last time there were a few broken bones, a few cuts that only traces of the scars remained on his legs. He had promised that next time, and he had made it sound like he knew there _would_ be a next time, it wouldn't just be bones he'd break. Jonathan's heart rate increased. A deafening cackle filled his ears. It sounded like sand and dried leaves. His knees gave out. The floor came up in a rush to greet him. He bit his tongue to hold back the screams.


	23. Chapter 22

AN: Very, short, yes. Not sorry. It's getting interesting...

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Cady hadn't gotten far when her cell rang. She knew who it was. She didn't want to answer, but something told her to.

"What." She frowned.

_"Cady, please come back."_ There was a desperation in his voice she'd never heard from him before.

"After that? Why?" She dodged some guys walking the other way.

There was a heavy sigh. _"I'm sorry." _A pause. She heard him groan. It wasn't pleasurably. _"Please, I need your help."_

She stopped and rubbed her head. "Are you hurt?"

_"Not badly."_ His voice was hollow.

Cady turned and headed back to his apartment. "Fine, fine. I'm on my way."

_"Don't call anyone. Just come back." _She could tell he meant it as a warning, but he sounded like he didn't have the ability to be forceful at the moment.

"Alright. I'm entering the building now. I'll be up there in a few minutes." She said, smiling to the doorman on her way.

The man just tipped his hat, a twinkle in his eye. Cady figured he'd seen many couples fight and storm out, only to come back minutes later. She shook the thought away as she entered the elevator.

"Are you still okay?" She asked. She wasn't about to hang up, not when there was a possibility that he really could be seriously injured.

_"Yeah." _He didn't sound okay. There was an edge to his tone that told her he was in pain.

The elevator doors opened. She ran to his door, thankful she hadn't locked it on her way out. She hung up her phone.

"Jonathan?" She called.

"Yes?" He responded weakly.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He was sitting against the wall. The mirror was broken. There was a trail of blood smeared across the floor and on him. She gagged, turning away.

"W-what happened?" She asked, trying to calm the bile rising in her throat.

"I slipped and fell into the mirror. What does it look like?" His tone was flat.

She turned back around. She took measured breaths. Moved slowly towards him. Kneeling down, she frowned as she inspected the cuts on his head.

"I came back to help you. Don't be such an ass."

He winced. "Cady Ann, what a mouth you have."

"At least I'm not self destructive." She turned her attention to the rest of him.

"I'm not into self mutilation or punishment." He watched her.

Only his head and one hand were cut up. The rest of him was okay. He just...bled a lot. Cady swallowed again.

"Where is your medication?" She asked.

He glared at her, jaw tight set.

"Jonathan, I won't tell anyone. But, I know you haven't had a chance to take it. You need it. You're in shock right now." She inspected his head again. "You did a number-"

He gasped and grabbed her wrist. She glanced between his hand and his face. Her eyes were wide. She could see the blood very clearly on her arm. Her pulse raced. She could feel her body start to shake. Her stomach turned. She looked away from her arm, her eyes locked to his.

"Nightstand. Far wall." He said through clenched teeth.

Cady went to move, but he didn't let her go. "I can't get it if you keep holding my hand."

She tugged slightly, loathing the feel of the slickness in his grip. She wrinkled her nose, still not looking at his hand on her arm. It looked like it took all the concentration in the world for him to let her wrist go. She scurried into the bedroom and grabbed the unmarked bottle. She made her way back to him. He kept glaring at her. There was a look of the utmost disgust on his face. She frowned opening the bottle and popping two out.

"Go ahead, hate me. This is for your own good." She shoved the pills into his mouth.

He nearly bit her finger.

"Chew." She commanded. _How do _you_ like the reversal? _Her mind mocked. She sat the bottle down on the floor.

He did as instructed, his gaze still on her. "Are you going to clean the wounds?" He asked.

"When I'm sure you won't try to bite me." She sighed. It was tiring to kneel in heels.

He just smirked and looked away.

"I'll be right back." She said leaving the room.

She walked out into the living room and took a deep breath. Her stomach felt queasy. She was dizzy. Sliding out of her sweater, careful not to get blood on it, she folded it and sat it next to her purse on the couch. Her shoes came off next. There was a lot of blood. _It's just blood. It's going to be okay. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. _She moved into the kitchen to wipe off her arm (trying not to gag) then into his room and changed into one of his undershirts and the pair of her shorts that always ended up back here. Slowly, she made her way back to the bathroom. Her mind still chanted to breathe. He looked up at her. His expression was softer. He looked tired. He held up the bottle.

"Take one." He said. "It'll help with the phobia."

She did, her face turning sour as she put it in her mouth. She ran to the kitchen to get something to drink to wash the taste away. Laughter wafted out of the bathroom as she chugged a glass of milk. She put her glass into the sink with a loud _clank_. His expression had changed to the usual detachment by the time she walked back in.

"I take it you're feeling better." She stated.

He nodded. "There is antiseptic in the cabinet." He used his chin to point.

She grabbed the necessary tools and sat down in front of him, careful not to touch the blood on the floor. He winced and hissed a few times as she cleaned and dressed the cuts.

"You should be able to make it to the bedroom by yourself." She said, standing back up with the supplies in hand. "I'll clean this up."

He nodded again and got up on shaky legs. She watched as he made his way into the bedroom. Her eyes closed with distress as she thought about what she had to do. Grudgingly, she went to work. It didn't take as long as she had suspected. She had nearly gotten sick twice, but managed to clean everything off the floor. He could deal with the mirror on the wall. She was really tired now. She walked into the bedroom. Jonathan was laying in bed, facing the door. He was wide awake. She turned off the light and slipped under the covers, not facing him.

"Thank you." She heard him mumble.

The bed shifted. She could feel his warmth as he wrapped an arm around her. She pulled away.

"You're welcome." Her tone let him know she was still mad.

He let out a small sigh. "Cady, I'm sorry."

She rolled over to his general direction. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. And you can't make it up, either." She threw out.

He reached out and pulled her towards him. She could smell the antiseptic. Her mind wanted to fight back. Just to be vengeful. Her body was weary. Tired. She fell asleep to his hand stroking her hair.

*

He held her as she slept. Her body was limp. Her breathing regular and deep. He had known that she wouldn't be able to handle such a high dose **as **he took on a regular basis. The idea to make her take one was part selfishness, part necessity. He doubted she would have been able to fall asleep peacefully after seeing that. He was surprised she had even agreed to come back. He remembered the desperation that filled him when he had gained momentary control. The blow to his head was his own idea. It had knocked him back to the foreground. Dazed, slightly disoriented, but aware enough.

She shifted, trying to pull away. His arms held fast. It would be so easy for him to end it. To end the torment that she unknowingly brought into his daily life. He wanted to. The part of him that the pills couldn't fully control yearned to do it. That was the same part that had taunted Anna. He was torn. Confused. Feelings seeped into his being that he hadn't felt in a long time. Feelings that he had once thought were successfully shut out. His arms tightened around her.

She moved again. He let her go. She was still sleeping. Her eyebrows twitched, her face would have been set in a determined stare had her eyes been open. They were still tightly shut. She wouldn't be able to wake for a good six hours. He briefly wondered how _he_ could handle the medication. His thoughts turned back to her as she rolled over, facing him again. A small breath escaped her lips. The lipstick had worn away hours ago. All that was left was a pinkish stain.

He had allowed himself to indulge earlier in the evening. He had taken his doses on time. Everything was progressing on schedule. It was just a slip. It had happened so fast he was thankful for his alter's fascination with her. If the other wasn't as interested with her as he was then it would have ended differently. He couldn't pin the exact spot where it tried to take control. It was sudden. Wore him down to the last nerve, and quickly. Her touch had set him off. Such an inconsequential thing, really. That just proved to him how strong it was becoming. How deadly this game was turning out to be.

His eyes drifted over her sleeping frame. Her face had relaxed. Her lips barely touched as she breathed. _Babydoll._ The word ghosted across his lips. He didn't like the nickname. It was fitting, maybe. But, he didn't like it because he wasn't the one to come up with it. It was too casual.

There was a tingling sensation in his hands. He realized he had them in a rather stiff position. They had fallen asleep. He moved onto his back. His attention to the ceiling. He could still hear her breathing. Without thinking his head rolled to the side. He was watching her again.

He had to end it.

*

Light illuminated Cady's closed eyes. Her body felt like dead weight. Her mind was groggy. She did not want to get up. Someone said something. She didn't understand it.

"What?" She asked.

"It's past 1 in the afternoon. You need to get up."

"I can't." She mumbled into the pillow.

It took her mind longer to process than her body that he had turned her over. She blinked. Slowly.

"You have to get up and get moving. Otherwise you'll sleep all day." He said dryly.

"Good idea." She grinned, yawning.

He tore the covers away from her. She felt herself being pulled out of the bed.

"No!" She whined.

He didn't say anything as he half dragged, half led her to the bathroom. It was all happening so fast. Her mind was having trouble keeping up. Somehow he managed to get them undressed and into the shower. She knew she wasn't making it easy for him. Her limbs felt heavy. She had no coordination. Then the cold water hit her. She shrieked. His death grip held her under the water until she was shivering. Awake.

"I-it's c-c-cold." She shuddered.

"I'm aware." His tone was flat.

She reached for the hot water tap. He didn't stop her from turning it. It took about a minute, but the cold finally ebbed away. He still held her. She watched the water swirl down the drain. Her mind was more active than earlier. His hand, still bandaged, stood out against everything. She remembered what had happened. How she had found him. The image of him on the floor, so helpless...she felt pity. The anger was still there, but the pity outweighed it at the moment. Her fingers brushed across his wounds. She heard him inhale sharply before he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you, again." He whispered.

"What did you do?" Her words were still slightly slurred.

He sighed heavily. There was no answer. Instead, she could feel his lips on her skin.

"Jonathan, stop." Her words came out more tired than the warning she had wanted.

His death grip lifted. His hands went to work on her shoulders, her arms, her back.

"You need to get the blood flowing." He said.

"Is that what you were doing last night?" It was cold, she knew. Somehow, she didn't care.

His ministrations stopped. He turned her to face him. He didn't hide the irritation in his expression.

"What happened last night was not something I wanted you to see." He said in his clinical way.

She frowned. "You need help."

"I have help."

"Didn't look that way last night."

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I work with people who society doesn't understand. People with a madness that's incurable. How could I possibly _not_ understand?" She threw at him.

He just stood there, still holding onto her. He didn't say anything.

"I don't see how this can work if you are so closed off." She didn't regret the statement, not really. She regretted the way it made his face fall. The vulnerable look in his eyes that he hid as fast as he could. The strange blue eyes that could burn were now ice. That made her even more upset.

"Stop hiding, Jonathan."

He swallowed. "I can't."

She furrowed her brow. "Can't? Can't what? Can't stop hiding? Or can't make this work?"

He leaned down to kiss her. She pulled her head back, away from him.

"That's not an appropriate response." She hissed.

His eyes searched her face for a moment. "I can't give you one."

"I need to go." She said. She was surprised at the lack of emotion in her voice.

He was, too. He let her go and backed away.


	24. Chapter 23

AN: Chapter short, yes. The beginning is done in a certain way to emphasize the plot.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Rachel Dawes. Gotham City's ADA. For all the power her position promised she sure had a short leash. She sighed heavily, hanging up the phone. _Another lead gone south. _Her mind seethed. At every turn she was pulled back. Why was it so hard to get information on Dr. Crane? She looked down at her notes. Cady had been correct that the security at the asylum only had access to a live feed. Mrs. Delane had given Rachel a number to call for the actual footage. She left messages. Called at all times of the day. No one ever called her back. All she ever heard was a perky voice that was recorded onto the voicemail system. She had double and triple checked the number. _Why can't anything with this man be easy? _

*

Jonathan sat at his desk. Around the corner he could hear his intern working. Typing away. She was still unsure about him. He could tell from the way she skidded around when in his presence. It was cute, but annoying. He would give her space. Give her time to see what was really important. Hopefully, it would take a week. Maybe two. She'd 'see the light' as it were.

*

Cady left her lunch date with Rachel with a bad taste in her mouth and it wasn't from the food. She didn't dare tell the woman about what had transpired a few days ago between her and Crane. Instead, they had discussed other things about the asylum. Rachel had been working on some leads, but in the end, they all came up dead. Cady mentioned Dr. Quinzel. Rachel left with renewed spirits. Cady's had fallen further.

*

Three weeks. Jonathan glared down at the calendar on his desk. _Three weeks and she hasn't said anything. _He thought bitterly. All that work for nothing. That small seed of hope he had wanted to let grow died as he ticked off the day. Three weeks. He had more important things to attend to. Like Mr. Schiff, who seemed to be doing quite well recently. And the upcoming third phase. The last of the tests. His fingers _itched_ as he thought about it. Assuming it went according to plan, and he had no reason to think otherwise, he would finally be able to progress to the final stage. Other parts of him twitched. He checked his watch. It was time for his appointment with Mr. Schiff. Cady wasn't due for another two hours. He didn't need her anyway. He grabbed his briefcase and the patient's file. Today, he would let his basic instincts control the meeting.

*

The three girls sat quietly. They each burned with questions, but were hesitant to start the conversation. Rachel took the lead. She was the ADA, after all.

"Dr. Quinzel," Harley interrupted to let them know she wasn't at work, 'Harley' was just fine. Rachel continued, "Cady told me about your disagreements with Dr. Crane." Her tone was even. Quiet enough that only they could hear.

The woman nodded. "That's putting it politely." She flipped some sandy hair behind her shoulder.

"What was it about?" Rachel asked.

"I know he's chief of research, but Dr. Arkham lets him get away with too much. Some of his patients seem worse after the meetings than before."

As they talked Cady sat back, listening. She felt guilty. It disturbed her that she could sympathize with Crane. Her heart ached. She looked down at her glass.

"Do you have any proof?" She heard Rachel ask.

"Only my observations. I've written some of them down." Harley responded.

Cady felt a tear roll down her cheek. She brushed it away. She remembered when he had taken her to the movies. To see that black and white film, _The Big Sleep_. The way she wrapped her arm around his as they walked. The way he smiled at her. Teased her. Her thoughts drifted to when he would congratulate her on a perfect score. The feather light kisses he would steal when his mood was light. She sniffed.

"Cady, are you alright?" Someone asked.

She looked up. "Yeah. I've just got allergies, you know?" She smiled and sniffed again.

Neither woman seemed to believe her.

*

It was July 4th- Independence Day. By some cosmic stroke of luck her two cousins were both in town. Cady had requested the holiday off. Crane said nothing. Cady fumed over his reaction as her parents drove to the family house. Aunt Lora was the current owner. The woman was vintage in her style. She kept the Victorian style farmhouse up to reflect her taste with only touches of the farm life that had been previously there. Cady liked the style. It was personal, yet elegant. The woman had a collection of old movies. Maybe she'd find some that were as interesting as the one she had seen. Something to take her mind off that damned doctor.

The drive was long. She could just make out the beginnings of the property. The old wooden fence needed to be repaired. It was still charming in its current state. Maybe that's why her aunt left it. Cady's eyes only glazed over the rest of the scenery outside. Her mind kept finding its way back to Crane.

*

Scarecrow stalked. He was a predator looking for prey. He had originally wanted to do the experiment in Gotham's park. _No, _his weaker half had protested, _it's too open. There are too many variables. We can't sink this before it's even had a chance to float. _They had agreed on a spot in the Narrows. Again. The damn, suffocating Narrows. The man huffed.

At least now they were in the park, though all the festivities and people were long gone. He wandered around in the shadows of the trees. It was late, so late. The experiment had finished hours ago. It was a success. Jonathan had collected any data that he needed. But Scarecrow still wanted to play. Jonathan obliged. He wondered if it was because Cady was away.

_Don't start this again. _He heard the weaker warn.

He laughed.

Up ahead, he saw someone moving. It was stupid to walk anywhere in Gotham this late. Even stupider to be alone. Scarecrow hunched back, ready to spring when the figure came closer. He licked his lips. He could taste the burlap on his skin. It excited him.

The figure approached. A man. Jogging. He was in shape, wearing tight spandex pants and a jacket that swished as he moved. _Does he feel safe? _The thought interested him. The man moved closer. Scarecrow sprung.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed in the night.

*

Cady sat up. Awake. Her mind was racing too fast for her to sleep. She looked out of the window in the guest bedroom. The moonlight was so clear outside. It was so bright. She could see everything. She wondered what _he_ was doing. Was he working? Laying in bed trying to sleep? She brought her knees up to her chin. Her mind chastised her for thinking about him. Both Rachel and Harley told her he was just being controlling. Asserting his dominance over her. She believed them. That didn't stop her from wishing it wasn't true.

She hopped from the bed. With two pills in hand, she went to get a glass of water. She had to sleep. Two would allow her not to dream. She still had that same one. The one where she burned for the faceless man. It happened more often when she thought about Crane. It made her sick. She just wanted a peaceful night's rest.

*

Another month. Then, another. Now late September. The air was starting to cool. Cady slipped into her sweater as she left her apartment. She had barely gotten any sleep. She was going to work. In a few months she'd graduate with her Masters. Did she want to go on for her doctorate? Dr. Robbins said she should. Crane said she should. Her phone rang. Cady answered it as she got into her car.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" She asked.

_"Are you on your way to work?" _

"Yeah." She started the car.

_"You don't sound thrilled." _

"Pressure." She wasn't in the mood to talk.

_"What if I could offer you a change of scenery?"_

Cady stopped everything. She hadn't pulled out of the driveway yet.

"What do you mean?"

_"Dr. Lehmann lost some of his staff recently. I know he's in need of help."_

"At the hospital?" She asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

_"The DA's office works with him a lot. He's a good man. It'd be just as good an opportunity as Arkham. Maybe it'd also let you see how other doctors work? From reviewing the files you lent me Dr. Lehmann was impressed by your knowledge. "_

She swallowed. "What if I don't want to stay in this line of work?"

_"Cady, whatever you choose to do is your decision. It'd just be a shame to see your abilities wasted." _

There was a smile in Rachel's voice. It was meant to comfort. Warm. All Cady could hear was Crane saying something similar to her.

_"Just think about it, okay? No one needs an answer now."_

"I'll think about it." She said, wiping a tear that had run down her cheek.

_"Cheer up, okay? Maybe you should consider taking a break for a while. You've had a busy year."_

"Thanks. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye, Cady. I'll send you Dr. Lehmann's information in case you want to contact him."_

"Thanks. Bye." She said as she hung up.

The months had really dragged by. It was all very routine. Very much back to the schedule she had when she first started the job. Cady yawned, looking over some notes on her desk. She was tired. Crane was working her a lot. They barely spoke except about work related matters. Since the little incident he had been cold. She was aware that she had been, also. She didn't know how to take it. He never offered an explanation. _Do I deserve one? _She thought, absently. _I mean, I did have an intimate relationship with the man. You'd think he'd let me know about any potentially dangerous skeletons in his closet..._

Her thoughts were broken when she heard him come back into the room. Automatically she turned her attention back to the notes that she hadn't written anything on. She was aware that he didn't sit at his desk. The sound of his chair creaking was absent. She looked around the corner. He was standing. Leaning against a chair. Facing her direction. There was a thoughtful look about him, even though his glasses made it hard to see his expression. She looked down to the floor and turned back to her notes.

"Did you need something?" She heard him ask.

"No. I thought maybe you did." Her response was cold.

"How are the notes coming along?" His question was no less cold and distant.

"Fine."

"Really?" There was a pause. "Because I don't hear you working." He was closer, his voice was louder.

Cady looked up at him. He was standing at the partition. His arms were crossed. Defensive.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She said, looking back at the computer screen.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it? The clarity is gone. Your thoughts are scrambled. It's hard to keep them in order."

She glared up at him. "What are you talking about?"

He set a small bottle down on her desk. Through the ugly orange she could see the medication inside.

"You shouldn't abruptly stop taking the medicine. The withdrawals are sometimes worse than the symptoms." He said into her ear.

"How do you know I did?" Her eyes were still on the bottle.

"Because I gave you the prescriptions. I knew how many you had. I knew how long it would last. Even if you didn't run out, your behavior betrays you."

"Am I that transparent?" She asked, watching him move to the front of her desk.

"To me, yes." His tone was unemotional.

She swallowed the tears that wanted to flow. "How fitting. The doctor knows his patient."

"You're not a patient."

"What then, an experiment?"

He blinked, crossing his arms again.

"Mr. 'I'm chief of research' and all that. That's what you do, isn't it? Experiment?" She had no idea where this anger was coming from.

His lips thinned. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm sorry I still feel anything." Honesty. Not appropriate in every situation.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Cady chewed on her bottom lip. "I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Then what?" He wasn't going to let her comment slip.

She sighed, standing up. "I don't want to talk about it."

She had planned on just going to the bathroom. A break was in order. Cool water on her face. But Crane's hand grabbed her own. Stopped her halfway on her walk to the door.

"I can't let you leave if you're a risk." He said in a most detached way.

The tone made her skin crawl. He honestly didn't get it. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I wish I still didn't have feelings for you. You! Okay? _You_." She pointed at him.

He didn't let her go. There was no use in stopping the tears now.

*

She couldn't really explain how it had gotten this far. Her life had been set into a routine, yet her mind ran all over the place. In four months she had accomplished what was required for school and work. It just didn't feel like it. Even though she had technically been off the medication only two weeks, her thoughts were racing long before. It was like they were set to finish a marathon and forgot where the finish line was. Somehow they had made it back to his place. They were on the couch. He was kissing her. Acting like a starving man who'd finally gotten a decent meal. She wasn't doing much. She couldn't concentrate. He seemed content enough to just move her around like a doll. She could feel his breath on her neck. She had lost her shirt. He was still fully clothed in everything but his jacket and tie. He tugged on her pants. She looked down. Suddenly, the anger flared up again. _Why does he have to order me around?_ Something clicked. It was him. He was bad for her. She craved him. Like a nice piece of chocolate. It was good in small quantities, but in excess it was sickening. She couldn't have her cake and eat it too. He tugged again, leaning over to kiss her. She pushed him away. He sat back, confused. Aroused. Irritated.

"I can't." She admitted.

It's funny how two little words can lead to more words. Angry words. Neither of them were shouters, but it might as well have been a shouting match. Crane, with his superior intellect against Cady and her feisty personality. It devolved rather quickly. Her mouth throwing insults out before her brain could register.

"So fucking _controlling_!" She hissed, pulling her shirt back on.

"Child!" He threw back.

"No more than you."

He rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"We can't adequately judge ourselves. Any good psychology student can tell you that." She tried to push past him.

Somehow, some way, they had ended up standing. He was blocking her from the door. She just wanted to leave.

"Please move." She said.

"Why?" It was a childish response. She wasn't in the mood to point it out.

"Because it's over. I can't do this." Tiredness.

"Over?" He scoffed.

"Yes. Everything. Over. It's _over_."

He grabbed her wrist as she tried to move around him again. "Think of the implications you are making, Cady." He said between clenched teeth.

"I have."

He backed up, but didn't let her go. "I'm surprised you could think so clearly about anything, given your state of mind."

She slapped him. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before he faced her again.

"Then I'll consider this your resignation." He said, letting her hand go.

She dug through her purse. "Here. I don't need this." She dropped her name tag into his hand.

He moved away, his eyes on the object in his grasp. He was frowning.

"Goodbye." She said.

He didn't look up. Didn't respond. She walked out.


	25. Chapter 24

AN: I want to thank my beta again, Johnathan Cain. He's the bomb. He's also helped a lot. And again, thanks for all reviews, comments, etc! I read them all. :D

Chapter Twenty Four:

This was the hardest thing she had ever done. Going back to see the one man whom she both liked and despised. Going back right after she had just broken it off with him. Going to see him after she had requested to step down from her position at Arkham. Rachel had assured her the position at Gotham General under Dr. Lehmann would be just as rewarding and she would directly work with Rachel and the DA's office. Or maybe she'd just take a break first. A nice semester off from everything. Slowly, step by step she walked up the stairs and entered the asylum. Mrs. Delane wasn't at the front desk. Instead, there was a smaller woman. She was timid, like a mouse. Staff changes? _One thing at a time, Cady._ Her mind said, trying to keep her body calm. _Mrs. Delane could simply be out sick today..._

Cady smiled at the woman. "Hi. My name is Cady Clein. I was wondering if Dr. Crane was available? I don't have an appointment or anything, but he knows me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The woman smiled slightly. She looked uncomfortable, nervous. Cady knew the doctor wasn't at any appointments right now. She still remembered his schedule. The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Sorry to bother you, Dr. Crane, but a Ms. Clein is requesting to see you." She paused, looking at Cady. "Yes, I understand. I'll let her know. Thank you." She hung up and looked up at her. "He says he'll be here in a moment. Please, make yourself comfortable." She motioned to the chairs set about in the waiting area.

Cady nodded and sat down in what looked like the cleanest chair. Never before had she sat in them. They were old. Worn out. Dirty. She sighed. She fiddled with her earring. They were the ones Jonathan had bought her. Why did she choose to wear them? They felt heavy. Made her earlobes throb. In the back of her mind she knew she was just apprehensive. A few minutes ticked by. She fidgeted in her seat. It was cold in the asylum. Although she wore a thick sweater it didn't seem to help much in keeping out the chill. Maybe it was just this place. She glanced towards the door that lead into the main part at the sound of it opening. Jonathan walked out and smiled at her. Behind his glasses it actually reached his eyes. Her heart stopped for a second. _Did I make the right choice? _The smile faded into a thin-lipped smirk. Her heart started beating again. The question wouldn't go away. Her heart began to race as he moved forward.

"Cady. What a nice surprise." He stuck his hands in his pockets as he approached her.

Cady stood up and forced a smile. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest she wondered if he could hear it.

"I need to speak to you. Do you have a moment?" She said quietly, glancing at the nurse.

"Let's go to my office." He turned to the lady at the desk. "Mrs. Angie, please hold all calls."

The woman looked at him and nodded, then back down at her work. Cady imagined she was rolling her eyes.

Cady followed him to the door, then stopped. Why was this one locked in the first place? It used to be open all the time. Always propped to the side to allow for free movement between the stairway and main area. The doctor looked at her with that superior look. He smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." The words were false, slipping through thin lips.

He _was_ mad. Cady remembered the expression he had given her last night. The lack of words. Did he unprop the door? _Was_ he trying to keep something secret? Hesitantly, Cady resumed walking. The door shut with a sharp metal _clunk _behind them. _That must be the sound of lost freedom,_ she thought to herself as she glanced about. It looked...vacant. All she could really hear was the clicking of her shoes as they walked. It _was_ Saturday, after all. They turned another corner and he stopped to open the locked door to his office. She followed him in. She remembered the first time she had meet with him in there. Everything was the same. As if time had stopped in this area.

"Well, what did you need?" He asked.

There was a slight brush against her backside. The scent of his cologne filled her senses. He moved to sit behind his desk. Cady watched him, but didn't sit. She wasn't planning on staying long. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs to get comfortable. He tapped his fingers together as he watched her. Cady noticed he was being extra cautious today about guarding his emotions.

"I think I left my phone at your apartment." She swallowed.

He reached into his pant pocket and laid the phone on the table. She reached for it, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Sit down, Cady." His voice was just as icy as his eyes.

Cady obeyed. She could feel the cold leather of the guest chair through her jeans.

"I wasn't aware that you and Ms. Dawes were so...close." His tone was flat.

Trying to pull away from him she responded, "Well, we have a few things in common."

His grip tightened on her wrist painfully. Cady looked down at it then back up at him.

"Let me go, Jonathan." It was a warning.

His glare said he didn't believe her.

"Answer me this first. What did you two talk about?" His stare bored right through her. She was always amazed how his face could remain neutral but his eyes could burn holes. Or freeze. Or both at the same time.

"If you went through my phone then you saw what we talked about." Cady scowled back at him.

"No. I have a feeling that's only the tip of the iceberg." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "I'm sure we don't need to keep playing this lit_tle_ _ga_me." He emphasized the last few words with as much hostility as he could muster.

Cady looked at his hand clutching her wrist then back up at his face. She did a few more takes before it dawned on her: He's afraid. He's afraid of losing his position, afraid of losing his work, afraid of _losing _in general. She was afraid too, but knowing that he was as well meant she could exploit it. She could win this fight. She looked back up at him. He had cocked his head to the side as if trying to read her mind. She wondered if her face still showed her terror or if it betrayed her by showing her new found confidence. Whatever her face said, strangely enough, she wasn't so scared anymore.

Almost as if on cue, he narrowed his eyes and spoke. "Cady, Cady, Cady. What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

He waited for a moment, but she couldn't respond. If she did she would betray herself. She had to think of a plan.

"I know those wheels are spinning. Be careful with what you decide to do. You are in _my_ asylum." He had that doctor's tone. It was calm, collected. Controlling.

He pulled her wrist close to him. It was as harsh as he could manage. It forced her to move from her seat and slightly lean over his desk. The action startled her. She felt the skin slide against the edge of the wood. She felt the papers fold and pinch at her now exposed arm. It stung. The position was uncomfortable. The grin that spread across his face made her sick to her stomach. The added pressure of it being pulled against his desk didn't help.

"W-we talked about...you." She began.

He nodded slightly at her. That cocky look still plastered on his face. "Go on."

"And...a..about Falcone's thugs. The ones you put away." Her voice was shaky.

She tried to hold back tears. She took a deep breath to calm herself. He waited for her to continue. She wouldn't tell him the important details, but enough that he'd let her go. She was good at this game, it worked well with teachers, her family, and him. Once. It worked on him only once. A feeling of dread sunk into her chest.

"Rachel admits there isn't much anyone can do at the moment." Okay, so that was only half true.

The grip on her wrist lightened. Dr. Crane reached over and touched the tears streaming down her cheek with his free hand. He was smiling triumphantly. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard. Fear is a great motivator, don't you think?" He said with a sense of admiration in himself and his words.

Cady pulled her wrist away and sat down in the chair. The skin around her hand was bright red and sore. She would have a bruise there in no time. As she inspected it she suddenly felt tired. Drained. Why was she attracted to him when he could be so mean to her?

"May I go? I'm really tired." She looked over at him.

"No." He stood up and walked around the side of his desk.

He gently raised her chin with two of his fingers. She couldn't help but look him straight in the eye.

"You see, I can't have you running back to Ms. Dawes."

Another tear streamed down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"I didn't tell anyone that I was coming here." Her jaw was shaking.

Where had that confidence gone? Probably out the window with her thoughts of freedom.

"I understand. I really do." He looked away for a moment, bitting his lower lip. He turned back to her. His gaze was intense. "But, you see, I just can't take that chance yet. Don't worry, you're in good hands." He played with a stray piece of hair for a moment then held onto the side of her face with one hand.

Cady was confused. What was he talking about. "Huh? Wha-" Before she could say anything, there was a slight puff of powder in her face. She coughed. It burned. The room began to spin. Cady screamed.

*

Crane watched as she began to scream hysterically. He hadn't given her anywhere near the dose he gave to his patients, but it was still enough to induce a horrible episode. It just wouldn't last long or do any real damage. The sight of her crying and holding onto his arm for dear life excited him. _She's so beautiful._ There. He admitted it to himself. In the back of his mind his alter laughed. It was loud. Hoarse. Dry. Memories flashed through his mind about how he would sit up nearly the entire night and watch her sleep. He didn't tell her that she had nightmares. She already knew. She never fully woke up during the night, but she would call his name. He would hold her for a while after and she'd seem to quiet down. To sleep peacefully. That part she didn't know. If she remembered, she never spoke about it. It amazed him how much power he had over her. He had seen in her eyes how she felt when he walked up to her earlier. He _knew_ she felt that leaving him was a mistake. At this point in time she wasn't going to admit it. All he wanted her to do was to admit that she was wrong. She deserved this. He was punishing her for being a bad student. Leaning down, he let go of her chin and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Cady, it's alright. You're having a panic attack." He kept his tone neutral.

He wasn't wearing his mask. He had anticipated doing this before she came. An extra dose of medication (and holding his breath) insured he wasn't going to fall victim to the toxin or his alter. He wanted her to be afraid. But not of his voice. His id waited patiently. An image of a scarecrow paced back and forth behind his eyes. It waited for what Jonathan had promised him.

_'Later. Later.'_ It chanted. It wasn't so much trying to calm itself as it was reminding Crane. _'Don't forget.'_ The tone said.

She was reacting as he had expected. When he broke the touch she had reached out before feeling his hands on her again.

"No, something's wrong. Jonathan, make it stop!" She started crying.

He noticed that she was gripping his arms so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Cady, what's wrong? What's making you scared?" He wanted so _bad_ to try to trigger a reaction.

_'Do it, do it! Look at her! Look how she _trembles_. Push her over the edge!'_ Scarecrow chimed into his ear.

_No. Not yet. I still need her mind intact for now. Besides, I wouldn't want to break such a gift, anyway. Remember our agreement. _He forced the mental image of the burlap sack down as he ran his hand across Cady's cheek.

"If you refuse to tell me, how can I help you?" He said, smiling at her.

"No, let go of me!" She screamed and pushed him.

The unexpected shove caught him off guard and he fell back, nearly missing his desk. Cady ran for the door and fumbled with the knob. He had locked it so she couldn't get out and his office had no cameras. Crane pulled himself up and slowly walked over to her, smiling widely. His heart was beating fast with excitement. He expected that a number of things had happened to her in the past that made her act the way she did. She was always so tight lipped about it. Now, however, he would find out. It would help him stay one step ahead of her.

*

Cady woke to the sound of typing. She tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in her right temple.

"Careful, Cady. You had a nasty fall."

She looked up at Jonathan sitting at his desk, sipping something out of a mug.

"What happened?" She held her palm tightly to the temple. The pressure helped the pain enough so she could sit up. The leather couch was pretty to look at but not comfortable to sleep on. "How'd I fall?"

Jonathan typed something into the laptop that was open to his side before responding to her. "You were running." He was keeping his tone calm and neutral.

"Did we have a fight or something?" Cady was stupid enough to wear heels to unnecessary places, but not stupid enough to go running on tile floors like the Asylum had.

Jonathan sighed slightly, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. He was acting like a doctor. Somewhere, deep inside, it hurt. She wanted him to show some kind of emotion to her distress, instead he kept the more-superior-than-thou mask on.

"I'm sorry, Cady. I didn't mean to upset you so badly. You came in looking for your phone, do you remember?" She noticed he waited for her to nod before he continued. "Well, I was asking about a conversation you had with a boy named..." He looked away for a moment, thinking of the name, "Scott? Then things got a little heated." He raised an eyebrow as he finished speaking. His tone reminded her of a teacher correcting a student who gave a wrong answer on purpose.

"Oh." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

She remembered the texts. Scott had expressed interest in possibly going out to a club with her. She didn't really like him, but had accepted anyway. She never went. It was the first time she had stood anyone up. After that, he didn't text her again. She looked back up at Jonathan. His expression had remained the same. She knew he was jealous, though. He never liked it when she did things he wasn't aware of. Of course, hadn't they broken up? The thought sent a feeling of guilt through her.

"Well, I should get back home." Cady couldn't even stand up. The room suddenly started to spin.

Closing her eyes, she sat back down.

"As I said, you had a nasty fall. Maybe you should think of not wearing heels that high."

Cady opened one eye to glare at him. He snorted.

"What time is it?" She asked.

He picked up her phone that was still on his desk. "A little past 1." He said, setting it back down. "Are you in pain?"

She closed her eyes. Her head throbbed. "Nope, I feel just fine and dandy." Even her smile was sarcastic.

There was a loud sigh and she could hear his chair creak as he stood up. She opened her eyes again to see him holding out his hand with some pills in it. She wrinkled her nose.

"It's _aspirin_." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, but no."

"Then, a late lunch."

The words made her glance up at him. The movement made her eyes hurt. She blinked, but kept focused on him.

"Why?" Her voice wavered. She wanted to go. She didn't want to go. She did. Not. Did. Not. Did...not...did...

He smiled and knelt down. "It's the least I can do for getting you so upset earlier."

She eyed him wearily. He didn't sound sincere. He never did.

"You have no right to be mad with me." She frowned.

His features contorted into something that looked like a smirk and a frown. "I have _every_ right." He stood up, moved to set the pills on his desk then crossed his arms. "How do you _expect_ me to feel? You just ended everything over a small quarrel."

She sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. Could she have been wrong about him? She wanted to cry. Her head pounded. She didn't understand why everything was so confusing now. Crane had his unusual methods. He explained everything to her. To Dr. Arkham. To everyone who asked. His tone was always haughty, but he wasn't lying. Dr. Arkham endorsed him. Dr. Blaney at Gotham University still backed him. Even a few nurses and doctors at the asylum spoke favorably of him when dealing with the more aggressive patients. But, there were still others who hated him. Who wanted to see him fall. Rachel told Cady this once. She never forgot it.

"Oh, don't play innocent." He sneered.

She looked up at him. "I'm not." She allowed the confusion, the hurt, to show in her face.

"Is that what you really want, Cady?" She watched as he moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"That..._job_." He spat. "It's nowhere near your talents. You'd be bored. It's a waste of time."

"Dr. Lehmann is a reputable psychiatrist. He's done a lot of work for the DA's office." She defended. He must have really delved into her phone. Even into her e-mails and such. _Bastard. What else did you see?_

"Dr. Lehmann was fired from this facility before _I_ even started. How great a doctor do you think he is?"

She swallowed. She had no answer.

"I graduated at the age of twenty one with my doctorate. I taught for nearly a year before taking on the chief of research position. Three months after that, Dr. Arkham personally asked me to become the asylum's on-site director so he could attend to personal matters. Compared to Dr. Lehmann, I'm as close to a _genius_ as one could get." He raised an eyebrow as he said genius. Surprisingly, his tone wasn't arrogant as much as it was flat.

He rested an arm on the back of the couch. The action made the space between them more intimate. Cady realized she couldn't scoot back any further. She was already sitting against the armrest. With the hand that was on the couch he played with her hair.

"I can understand if you want a break. This job is stressful, even more so while you're still in school. But, to degrade yourself like that by accepting _that_ job." His face scrunched up in a look of disgust. "It's ludicrous. You're smarter than that."

His face softened. She sighed.

"I haven't accepted any position yet. I really just need a break." She said, defeated.

He smiled slightly. "Good. Shall we go to lunch, then?"

"I'm not hungry." She looked away. She just wanted to _leave_. Being around him was weakening her resolve.

"Dinner."

She started to protest. He cut her off.

"I insist." He stated.

She exhaled angrily, glaring at him. He brushed a thumb across her cheek.

"Stop pouting, Cady."

She stuck her bottom lip out. In a flash his lips were pressed against hers. Crushing. Dominating. She couldn't pull away. Her resolve was gone. He moved back giving her a smug look.

"I know you better than you know yourself." He breathed.

She wanted to slap him. Instead, she stood up. She walked to his desk and grabbed her phone.

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked.

She turned towards him. "Never." She slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Where would you like to go?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Nowhere." She stomped out of his office and let the door slam behind her. _Stupid, really, really, stupid. _

As she walked out of the asylum she called Rachel.

_"Hey Cady, what's going on?"_ The woman sounded flustered.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

_"No, not at all. Just finishing up some paperwork."_

"Oh, cool. Um, about that job offer? I'm going to decline for now. I want to take a few months off."

_"That's fine. I know you are under a lot of stress." _She paused. _"Yes, I need the Falcone file, please." _

"Falcone?" Cady asked. She knew Rachel wasn't talking to her, but she knew that name.

_"It's for this case with one of his men."_

"Let me guess, insanity plea?" Cady smirked, sitting on the steps outside.

_"Yeah, how'd you guess?" _

"You have this irritated tone whenever you talk about these types of cases."

The woman laughed. Cady joined in.

_"Sorry, dealing with your boss is irritating."_

"He's not my boss anymore. I quit yesterday." She said.

_"Really? Then can I ask you a question?"_

"Um, sure. I might not be able to answer it."

_"Strictly off the record."_

"Shoot."

_"How do you know Falcone's name?"_

"Oh, Dr. Crane seems to know him. I was introduced to the man one time when I went to dinner with Jonathan." The wind blew. Cady stood up and walked to her car. She didn't feel like sitting outside.

_"They knew each other?" _Rachel asked, disbelieving.

"Well, they weren't friends. Jonathan didn't seem happy to see him, but then again, he never really seems happy to see anyone." She shrugged, getting into her car.

_"Hm. What Carl? Oh, alright. Hey Cady, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." _

"Okay. Bye Rach."

_"Bye!"_

As she left the asylum she decided to call her parents and let them know her decision. Her mom would be happy, that much she knew.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: I'm fudging the dates a bit. There is no reference in the books or the movie about the date other than the seasons. Somewhere I read that for Nolanverse, Bruce's birthday is in November? I don't know. Seems plausible (even though the original Batman's was in February) since in the films it's still warm enough for them to dress light. Also, I'm combining some scenes from the movies into one day. In the movie Crane changes clothes between his time with Rachel at court and Falcone. It makes it look like a different day. In the book it's worded to sound like just very later in the same day. I don't know. I like my version. I'm also leaving Cady out as much as possible. I can do that. I'm the writer.

Also, I somehow think that my Schiff is influenced by the works of agent0fchaos and chaumiamor from livejournal. I don't know why. Possibly because I've read so much of their works. Ah, whatever. I give the masters homage!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

_Close. So close._ Jonathan leaned back in his chair. He sighed, sipping his black coffee. _Soon everything will be complete. Soon my experiment will __come to__ fruition. Soon._

The office was quiet with out the sounds of typing and humming that he had grown accustomed to. He checked his watch. He had an appointment in court today. _I sincerely hope this is Falcone's last request. _Jonathan finished his coffee, throwing the empty Styrofoam cup into the trash can under his desk. He glanced down at the file that lay open. _'Zsasz, Victor' _it read in neatly typed print. He scanned through the contents. Thankfully, Mr. Zsasz _was_ insane. That part was more than glaringly obvious. He didn't need to do much research on the man. Most of his crimes were well known to the public. Because of this, he had also met with him as little as possible. The man was a loose cannon. No need for Crane to do the wrong thing and get himself killed off by a psychopath before he could finish his greatest accomplishment to date.

_Organized crime does have an attraction to the insane. _He grinned to himself. He reached down, grabbed his briefcase, and set it in the clear spot on his desk. The sound of the case unlatching echoed in the room. Grabbing the file, he slipped it in then closed it. He stood up, letting the heavy case bounce at his side. He loved the way it felt when he held it; carried it. He was more than intimate with its contents. There was a certain comfort that wound its way through his muscles when the case was near him. He sighed again and set out on his way.

*

Rachel absolutely hated-no _despised _the man speaking so calmly on the stand. His egotistical manner made her skin crawl. She listened to him speak. He serenaded the court with his lies and half truths. It was so easy for him. A game. Rachel just wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"In my opinion, Mr. Zsasz is as much of a danger to himself as to others." Crane spoke confidently, slowly. As if he was explaining a highly complicated chemistry problem to a group of children.

His eyes flicked to hers for just a brief moment as he spoke. Twice. She wondered what was going on inside of his head. It certainly wasn't the case. He was never fully there when in court. As if he had some place better to be. She smirked.

"...and prison probably isn't the best environment for his rehabilitation."

_Rehabilitation? The man is a cold-blooded murderer!_ Her mind screamed. She had seen the pictures of his victims. Maybe he was crazy. But, there was no chance in hell that he could be _rehabilitated_. Not for a man like him. Not for what he did. How he did it. The reports said that some of the women and girls hadn't died right away. It took hours. _Hours! _The man didn't just kill for the mob. He butchered. Tortured. He was the one they'd call not for just any hit, but for a revenge hit. A hit that meant more than vengeance. A personal backhand in the face of whoever the target was. It took everything in the woman's power not to stand up and scream at the man on the stand. Not to scream at the judge. At the rest of the court for giving in to his psycho_babble_. How could they believe Crane? Zsasz kept a running tally of his victims on his body. He had no empathy. Crazy or not, he deserved worse than just being locked away for life.

It was only too soon when the trial was over. Crane walked past her with a confident smile. A bounce in his step. She hurriedly gathered her things and ran after him.

"Dr. Crane." The woman called.

"Ah, Ms. Dawes." He said in his normal tone.

She noticed that Crane kept walking.

"Do you seriously think that a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?" She questioned.

For a man shorter than her he sure walked much faster.

"I hardly would have testified to that otherwise would I, Ms. Dawes?" He said, turning to glance at her before he continued.

Did the word 'duh' have an expression? If it did, that was the look Crane gave her. She managed to step in front of him. He shot her an annoyed glare.

"This is the third of Carmine Falcone's thugs you have declared insane and moved into your asylum."

"Well the work offered by organized crime does have an attraction to the _insane_." He tilted his head to one side, trying to hold in a smile.

Rachel wanted to respond, but he walked away too fast. She wondered if he ever spoke to Cady in the same detached way. She made a mental note to call the girl. She hadn't been able to get a hold of her recently. She was worried about her. It wasn't like Cady to dodge calls. Crane went through the ornate doors that separated the two areas. She had to run to keep up with the doctor. He made sure to swing the door shut behind him as he walked into the main area. She pushed it open and continued to follow him. She would risk a lot if someone heard her. This was where they let the reporters run amok. At this point, it didn't matter. It was apparent he was trying to dodge her; trying to avoid her questions.

"Or the corrupt." She called out.

He stopped.

*

_You little..._Crane seethed. He smiled inwardly when he saw someone on a moral gray ground. "Mr. Finch. I think you should check with Ms. Dawes here to see what implications your office had authorized her to make. If _any_." He had to hold back the hiss.

Finch stopped his conversation with the pretty blond to speak with Rachel. Crane just kept walking. Everything was falling into place. Like puzzle pieces. He knew she was the one who was sniffing around. Stirring up trouble in small places. Sticking her nose where it didn't belong to ruin his plans. Ms. Dawes was a bitch in every sense of the word. He let his legs carry him out into the midday sun and chilly air. He walked down the steps, pulling out his phone. He wouldn't be able to make it to his next afternoon appointment. He hit the speed dial for the asylum.

_"Arkham Asylum." _

"Mrs. Delane. It's Dr. Crane. Something unexpected has come up. I won't be able to make it to my next appointment today. Please get one of the other doctors to fill in." He said coolly.

_"Yes'sir. Do you have anyone in mind?"_

"If possible get Dr. Leland." He said, walking to his car.

_"Will you be missing Mr. Schiff's appointment as well?"_

"No, I'll be back in time for that one."

_"Yes'sir. Anything else?"_

"That'll be all." He hung up.

As he set his briefcase in his car he caught a glimpse of something colorful on the stick shift. It was one of Cady's bracelets. It had been a while since she had been in his car. It had been a while since he'd even spoke to her. His fingers traced over the keypad of his phone. He dialed another number. It wasn't Cady's. He would speak to her later.

_"Hello?"_

"We need to talk. This afternoon." Crane said, looking around to make sure no one was around.

He slipped into his car.

_"Sure, sure. We'll do dinner."_

Crane's eyes narrowed. "No. I have other plans. We need to meet now."

_"Alright. I'll be in my office." _

Crane snorted. He hated that man's office. "Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up.

He made his third call of the day. It was the most action his cell phone had seen in a long time.

_"Hi, this is Cady. I'm not here. Leave a message!" _

Crane sighed, hanging up. He knew she was just refusing to answer her phone. She was being childish. He didn't mind. She went to school, came home, repeated. Occasionally, she went out to lunch. She always came home within two or three hours. She was falling into a depression. He didn't mind that too much at the moment. There would be plenty of time to fix her after everything with Gotham went down. She wasn't a risk. She was too smart for that.

He pulled into the parking area in the back of the building for Falcone's office. Around the front was the entrance to his restaurant. Crane could smell the cooking. He never ate there. He'd never be caught dead eating in a place like this. It wasn't so much the food as the atmosphere. For a mob boss he sure was cheap. The front of the building was only a few shades from dilapidated. Crane got out and let the door slam shut. He walked solemnly to the man's office. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

Five minutes into the meeting and Crane was ready to leave. Falcone wanted more favors.

"Hey, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, Doc. I'm bringing in the shipments." He said in his weaselly tone.

Crane was caught off guard. "We're paying you for that."

"Maybe money isn't as interesting to me as favors." The man across the desk said as if he had any authority in the matter.

Crane didn't have the patience for this. For dealing with ingrates. He took a deep breath and slid off his glasses. "I'm more than aware that you are not intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone." He looked the man straight in the eye. "But, you know who I'm working for. And when he gets here-"

"He? He's coming to Gotham?"

Falcone was visibly shaken. Crane wondered why, but didn't dwell on it.

"Yes, he is. And when he gets here, he's not going to want to hear you have endangered our operation to get your _thugs_ out of a little jail time." He couldn't hide the disgust that came out. He was tired of hiding. These pathetic people had to see. Had to _understand_.

Falcone seemed to get it now. In his own way, the man apologized. Offered a way to set his transgressions straight with the doctor.

"I don't want to know." Crane sat back in the chair.

The man looked down at his desk, then back up at him. "Yes you do."

Crane frowned. "Excuse me, Mr. Falcone. I've got _other_ appointments that I need to be at." If Falcone was smart he would read between the lines. _Drop it._ He moved to get up.

"I heard about your assistant. It's too bad. Good help is hard to find in this town. Did you offer her a raise?"

He slipped on his glasses. "Someone like Ms. Clein doesn't put money before important matters." He said icily.

Falcone looked the smaller man up and down. He had a smirk painted across his treacherous face. Crane didn't like the look. His fingers itched for the briefcase he had foolishly left in his car.

"Why don't you bring her down here for dinner? I could fix you both up with something real nice."

Crane scoffed.

"Oh, I know your plans. You don't go out with anyone else. I can put two and two together." He held up two fingers as if they made his point any more clear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Falcone. But, I think Cady's tastes are a bit higher up on the food chain." _You fool._ He thought.

He heard the man chuckle as he left the office. The sound was like someone dry heaving sandpaper.

Back outside in his car, Crane contemplated stopping by to see Cady. It would be out of his way. However, there was something in Falcone's tone that unnerved him. The man was up to something. The mice in Falcone's head were running vigorously on their wheel. It probably had nothing to do with Cady. She wasn't someone a low life piece of trash who was only vaguely smarter than pond scum would be interested in. _Unless she can be used as leverage. _To his credit, the thought had never crossed his mind. How strange that he would only think about it now. Revenge was served on a chilled dish, with those closest to the target **as** the main course. But, Cady also had friends and family in high places. For once, Crane thanked the girls adoration for the ADA. That was probably the pesky woman's only saving grace.

He pulled out of the parking lot. He decided against seeing Cady just yet. It would look strange if he had to miss another appointment. It was rare that he even missed _one_ appointment.

*

The metal chair's legs screeched across the tile floor. The patient just watched, only a small wheeze coming from his mouth. He was stifling a giggle. His brown eyes peered at the doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Schiff." Dr. Crane said, sitting down and letting his briefcase rest on the floor next to him.

The man smiled.

"How are we feeling today?" Crane asked as he opened the file on the table.

He kept smiling.

Crane looked up at the man then down at the file. He wrote some notes. He was aware how Mr. Schiff felt. He hadn't really given him a new treatment, just changed the order in which he received the pills. Any sane person would notice they were the same. Schiff had been highly agitated when it first happened; he'd thought the female nurse was trying to poison him. It had taken nearly an hour of convincing from Fred, one of the male nurses on his staff, before Schiff had taken it.

What interested him the most was that Schiff had not believed _him_, Dr. Crane. A licensed professional with a doctorate at an absurdly young age and a knowledge to rival every other doctor within the area. The patient had a...problem with women. Crane knew his features were more feminine than most men. It added to his looks. Many people were drawn to the apparent innocence that his too puffy lips and softened law line afforded him. Schiff however, wasn't. (Neither was Ms. Dawes, but that was a matter for another time.) Crane's delicate features added to his patient's distress. He had yet to see if it was because of Schiff's history or something else. Somehow, women were equated with flies. It was most _unusual_.

"It seems that you are adjusting to the new treatment." His voice sounded detached. Odd.

"Mm." Schiff said, watching Crane slip off his glasses.

"Have you noticed any unusual side effects?" The doctor asked, looking back up at the man through his long lashes.

*

"Have you noticed any unusual side effects?"

Thomas starred at the pretty doctor. Every time he spoke he could see the hints. The suggestions. Vapors. They were flies. With every breath Crane took they flew up from his curvy mouth, his girly nose and evaporated to be mixed in with the air. He had tried to explain this once to the pretty man sitting across from him. He was asked if he was afraid of flies. _"No," _he had said, _"Just afraid of what they say."_

"Flies don't speak, Mr. Schiff."

Thomas jumped at the doctor's cool voice. He didn't realize he had said anything. His lips felt dry. Was he still talking? They weren't moving. He wondered if Crane's were dry. _Or are they soft? Soft like his skin?_ Thomas had brushed across Crane's hand once. It was very soft. But, dead. _What keeps the pretty, dead doctor alive? _His mind wanted to know. His eyes fixed on the pink tongue that darted across Crane's lips to moisten them.

"Mindreader." He mumbled. _Right? Dry lips? That's what pretty people do, isn't it? To get the dryness off. Lick their lips. Does he wear lipstick? _Thomas licked his own lips thinking about it.

The laugh caught him off guard. Had he spoken something else out loud that he didn't know he'd spoken? His mouth hadn't moved. He didn't feel it move. Apparently, Dr. Crane was in _that_ mood today. He groaned.

"Hardly, Mr. Schiff." His face curved upwards into what they called a smile. It wasn't nice.

Thomas's eyes went wide. Crane slipped on his real face and leaned over the table. Thomas fought against the handcuffs that held him to his chair.

"I think an extra dose of medication is in order." Crane purred. He wasn't a cat. Why did he purr?

The doctor grabbed the man's collar with his spidery, pale fingers and pulled him close. Thomas coughed. His eyes burned. He frantically blinked them. Pulled at the chains that dug into his skin at his wrists. Anything to make the stinging in his mind go away. Anything to make it stop _burning_. He opened his mouth to scream, but his throat was _crawling_. Bugs were under his skin. _Larvae. Maggots. Trying to erupt! From the doctor. Pretty, dead doctor._ _I breathed in the tainted air! _There were more flies. They weren't coming from him. _Oh no._ They were coming from in between the black stitching that held the gates of hell closed.

_**"What's wrong, Schiff?" **_The Lord of the Flies asked.

__ Thomas screamed. It made his throat burn. He couldn't stop.

*

The door to the cell slid closed. Crane took a deep breath but his nose wrinkled up. The smell of human defaecation was strong. It clung to the air.

"Jules, get someone to clean up the mess in there. And Mr. Schiff will need his shower right away." He said to the male nurse walking up to him.

Jules nodded. "Will we be in for a long night, sir?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course." Crane smirked as he left to go back to his office.

It was times like these he was grateful that in his briefcase, along with his more intimate possessions and the files, he carried a toothbrush, mouthwash, and a comb. The case shifted in his hand as he walked up the stairs to his office. There was something throwing **its** weight off. He took a quick mental inventory of everything in there. File on Mr. Schiff, his mask, toothbrush, mouthwash, comb, hair gel, case with toxin, another two files...and lotion. He had found it in Cady's desk earlier. He had placed it in his briefcase to give it back to her when he saw her next. It smelled like her. His lips curved upwards. Maybe he _would_ see her tonight.

*

There was a knock on her door. Cady glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:23 p.m. She yawned and stood up from the couch. Moving to the door, she frowned when she saw who it was through the peep hole. She opened the door.

"Hi." She said, the frown still visible.

"Good evening, Cady." Dr. Crane said.

She just stood there, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed slightly. "I was just checking up on you."

"I'm pretty popular today. First my mom, then Rachel, and now you."

"It's nice to know you have people who care about you." He said calmly.

Cady laughed. She saw the look that had crossed his face when she mentioned Rachel. "Yeah. I guess." She backed away to let him in. "Want some tea?" The door closed behind him.

He looked around before back to her. "That would be nice."

She walked into the kitchen area and made him a glass. The water in the kettle on the stove was still hot from when she poured herself some a few minutes earlier. Cup in hand, she walked up next to him. He was sitting on the couch looking over her homework.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he took the cup from her. "Are you enjoying your break?" He asked as she sat down on the other side of the paperwork.

She shrugged. "I have a lot more time to do nothing in. It's kind of boring."

"You can always come back to work. The position is still open for you." He glanced at her over the rim of the mug as he took a sip.

She glanced at her own cup on the coffee table. "Not just yet."

He sat his drink down next to hers. "Don't let your uncertainty stand in the way of your potential."

Her eyes darted back up to his.

"Or is this a _personal_ vendetta?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled slightly, looking away again. "No."

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek. She looked at him again. He smiled. Tiny, but it was there.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said.

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She pushed her work off the couch. Her book knocked his cup of tea over onto the floor as it tumbled. His foot moved away from the chaos, but not before a few drops hit the cuff of his pant leg.

"Oops." She said, pulling away from him to pick up the mess.

He let out an annoyed breath. She hid the grin on her face.

"Would you like some more tea?" She asked, straightening back up with the paperwork and book in her hands. She held his cup up with her other hand as she spoke.

"No, I'm fine. I should be going. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

She nodded. "Alright. Have a good night."

He let himself out. She waited for a few seconds before she let out the giggle she was holding in. What she did was childish in every sense of the word. It didn't stop her from laughing. _He deserved that. _


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

It promised to be a normal day. Cady got up in time to get ready for class (she hadn't really slept), the lectures were boring, and she spent most of the day trying to force herself to _not_ think. She went through the motions to get herself some tasteless food. It was around lunch time. Her stomach didn't growl, but food was a necessity to survive. She spent more time studying (and smoking) than eating, only pausing to take a few bites when it fancied her. After a while she became more absorbed in her book than the bagel she should have been finishing.

The rest of the day went along in a haze. _It's like any other day_. Wake up, school, home. Wake up, school, home. Wake up, school..._Oh my god I'm depressed._ The realization made Cady freeze mid step. She looked down at the keys in her hand. The books in the other. The thought made her want to cry. Her chest tightened. Her eyes watered. _What am I going to do? How can I be depressed?_ She was more confused than angry. She hurriedly walked to her car. Getting in, she pulled out her phone. _Who can I call?_ She thought. The answer was obvious. Her hand shook. She dialed the number.

_"Dr. Crane."_ The emotionless voice on the other end said.

Cady sighed. "It's me, Cady."

_"Yes?" _She couldn't tell if she had called him at a bad time. He didn't seem happy to hear from her, but he didn't seem annoyed, either.

"I, um, need to speak with you. As soon as possible." She sniffed and looked into her visor mirror. She could see the tears spilling over.

_"Are you alright, Cady?" _He sounded more concerned.

She took a deep breath. _How do I say this? _"No, no not really. Something's wrong."

There was a sigh and what sounded like tapping. She heard some papers rustling.

"I can wait until you get off work." Her words were timid.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

_"Because I can arrange for someone-"_

"No, I'll be fine." She cut him off.

_"Alright. Go home. I'll meet you there at 6p.m." _

"Okay. Thank you." She said, hanging up.

Her heart was doing flips in her chest. She drove home in silence.

When she had gotten home she just laid on her bed. She left the door unlocked. She was tired and didn't know if she'd hear him knock or not. It was a good thing as she had eventually fallen asleep. Hours passed. The bed moved. Her brain came back into a state of consciousness. She rolled over towards the movement.

"Hi." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Do you always leave your door unlocked?" He asked. She could hear a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I knew you'd be coming by." She yawned.

His lips thinned as he regarded her. "What's going on?" He asked, pulling some hair out of her face.

She frowned, turning away. Her throat tightened. She didn't want to talk about it. _Just use your ESP or whatever it is you do..._Her mind said. She just took a shaky breath.

"You're depressed." He stated.

She felt him run fingers through her hair. She didn't say anything.

"It's alright. I figured this might be an issue. I brought-"

"You knew?" She turned to him, sitting up slightly. "You knew something was wrong and you just..." Her mouth moved but she didn't know how to express what she felt. She frowned. "You just let it _happen_?"

"Cady, it's not like I didn't try. I can't _force_ you to do what you're _supposed _to do." He said angrily.

"So, it's my fault." She sighed.

"I've given you medication. I'm giving you a break from work. I'm giving you all the _space_ you need. _I'm_ behind because I'm catering to _your_ needs." He said coldly. His voice had risen slightly.

"Well, something's not working."

"I can see that." He pulled out a pill bottle from his pocket and opened it. "I brought something else for you to try."

She watched him shake the bottle and a few pills dropped into his hand. "Great. More medication."

His hand closed over the pills. She heard him exhale sharply. Her eyes moved to meet his.

"I'm tired of your stubbornness. I'm taking time out of my schedule to be here. Do you want my help or not?" His tone was detached. It didn't matter. His words held all the meaning.

"Okay." She sighed.

He handed her a pill and slipped the rest back in the bottle. "It's Bupropion. It's not as fast acting as the Ketamine, but it'll help with the depression. Among other things." He said the last sentence as he screwed the lid back onto the container.

Cady looked at the pill in her hand. "Bupropion..." She tasted the word. She'd heard it before.

"Wellbutrin." He said, setting the bottle on the table next to her bed.

She glanced up at him. His look told her that he knew her bad habit. Wellbutrin was often prescribed to patients who had a smoking habit and weren't allowed to partake in time outside, usually because of the severity of their illness. The only time Jonathan had physically caught Cady smoking he'd given her a long winded speech about finding better ways to deal with her stress.

"I'll get you something to drink." He said, standing up and walking out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water. She accepted it and took the pill. He made her finish the drink before setting it down on her nightstand.

"Thanks." She whispered.

He smiled. "Now, give them to me." His face fell as he held out his hand.

"What? Why?" She furrowed her brow.

He just sat there, his gaze intense.

She huffed and pointed to her purse on the floor. "It's in there."

He leaned down and picked it up. He went through it and pulled out the pack. It crushed easily in his hand. He set the purse back on the floor and walked out of her room with the crumpled mess. She scrambled off the bed to follow him. He walked into the kitchen and threw it into the garbage. He turned back around to face her. His expression was full of vexation. He took a deep breath as he observed her. His hands slid into his pants pockets.

"Why?"

Cady chewed on her bottom lip. With a single word he had asked her a million questions. Accused her of a million things. Insinuated a million more. Under his gaze she wanted to shrink. To fade away. She felt so horrible. No one, not even her parents, had ever given her a look like that. No one had ever made her feel so bad about her decisions.

She looked down at the floor, her arms folded over her chest. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

She shrugged.

"Look at me, Cady."

Her eyes darted up to meet his. He didn't say anything. She realized he was waiting for her to answer his question.

"I don't know." She admitted, looking back down.

"I'm very busy with work right now. I need to know that you can take care of yourself." He said flatly.

She glanced back up at him as he spoke. "Why?"

"Because," He took a breath, looking away for a second before back at her, "I care about you. I need to know you won't do something _stupid_ when I can't be around."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "For someone so smart you really lack in the maturity department. I blame your parents for that fault. They were too soft and let you get away with too much."

She looked at him wide eyed, her jaw slightly open. "Excuse me? I don't see you with any kids. I don't think you're _qualified_ to talk about parenting, no matter what kind of degree you can pull out of your ass."

"Really? What happened after the accident, Cady? Nothing. They knew you were drunk." He moved forward as he spoke.

She backed up. "I-I wasn't drunk..." She stammered.

"Maybe not _legally_. You still blew pretty high on the sobriety test."

He stopped when she was against the hallway wall. He spoke again, his tone quieter.

"So, what happened next?" He asked, but before she could say anything, he answered the question himself. "_Nothing._ They just sent you to therapy, bought you a new car, and then dropped it."

"I didn't cause the accident, okay? It wasn't my fault." She crossed her arms again to keep some distance between them.

"Don't you ever wonder about that?" He cocked his head to the side as he spoke. "Maybe if you weren't tipsy? Could you have avoided it?"

She unfolded her arms and pushed against him. "No. I don't dwell on it. I know there was nothing I could have done. Sober or _not_. The guy would have hit me no matter what. There was no way to avoid it." Her tone was even. Strong.

He backed up slightly, a grin on his face.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Huh?" She asked, recrossing her arms.

"Your response tells me more than you think. I'm proud of you."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. One minute you belittle me, the next you're proud of me?"

"I don't think I can adequately explain if you can't see where I'm coming from." He said in his doctorish tone.

"Then make me see." The words left her mouth before she registered the thought.

He placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Very well." He whispered, looking her over. "You see, nearly a year ago if I had you pinned like this you would have been nervous. _Intimidated_ by me." He brought his body closer to hers. "But now, you stand your ground. You're much stronger, mentally, than you were when I first met you."

She could smell his cologne. The scent made her want to kiss him. To give in to him. She swallowed the desire and looked away.

"It's very becoming." He said, his face now so close their lips brushed together when he spoke.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said dryly, looking back at him.

He pulled back slightly. "No witty comment? No childish pout?" He asked, smirking.

"It's never served me in the past." Her voice was cold even to her own ears.

There was a surge of something inside of him. Was it pride? She couldn't tell.

"Good girl." He smiled.

She frowned slightly. She didn't feel like she should be praised. She felt cold. Empty. Her eyes drifted to the floor. She was getting tired.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Just tired." She stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed. And take tomorrow off from school. The medication will make you drowsy until your body adjusts to it." He had backed away as he spoke.

She nodded. "Alright."

She heard him follow her to her bedroom. Her body was growing heavy. He helped her into bed.

"You'll need to take another one tomorrow. No driving for the next few days." He said. In an after thought, he leaned down and grabbed her purse.

"What are you doing?" She asked, yawning again.

"Making sure you won't be driving. Or leaving." He said as he put her keys into his pocket.

"What if I need to go to the store?" She rolled over onto her side, watching him with heavily lidded eyes.

He smirked. "You have my number."

She nodded, getting more comfortable.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She heard him say before she was completely out.

*

Somewhere on the docks in Gotham a crooked detective and a weasel of a man spoke. A fight broke out. A mob boss was captured.

Somewhere a girl ran into a figure larger than life. He gave her the tools to get the impossible done.

Somewhere a Sergeant felt a glimmer of hope in his worn out bones. Maybe the city wasn't on a one way coaster to hell.

*

Dazed. Cady was back at school, still trying to adjust to the medication. She had missed a day, but she felt like she was missing this one too. Her body was tired. She just couldn't sleep. She was dazed. Like total consciousness kept skirting around the corner just out of her reach. Dazed _and_ grumpy.

Across town Mr. William Earle, the current head of Wayne Enterprises, was trying to figure out the best way to get rid of his headache. It didn't make matters any easier when he was told about the lost shipment that held a prototype weapon.

*

At Arkham Asylum, Dr. Crane went about his day under a cloak of normality. He was in a bad mood also. A phone call a little past midnight let him know that Falcone had been caught. He leaned back in his chair reading the paper. His eyes were burning holes into the front page picture of a mob boss tied to a light. He gritted his teeth. His phone rang. His heart skipped a beat. He knew his boss would have heard the news by now. Part of him wanted to scream at the man: _I told you so. _The rational part kept quiet. He slipped the still ringing phone out from his pocket. It was Cady.

"Hello, my dear. How are you feeling?" He asked, flinging the newspaper into the trash can under his desk.

_"I'm really groggy, but I can't sleep"_

He sat up straighter. "You didn't drive, did you?" He couldn't stop the irritation from coloring his tone.

_"No. I took the train." _He detected a hint of annoyance in her voice. _"How long is this going to last? I feel like I can barely go about my day." _

"Why don't you go home?"

_"Why can't you give me something that won't make me feel like a zombie?"_

He smirked. "It's barely been three days. Your body needs time to adjust."

_"Adjust? The Ketamine didn't make me feel this bad."_

"And it also quit working." He responded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Slowly he was losing his patience.

He heard her sigh. He hoped she wasn't going to launch into another tantrum.

_"I know. I'm just so grumpy."_

He smiled at her words.

_"I'm going home. I don't have another class."_

"Why don't you go get some lunch?" He asked, checking his watch.

_"Not hungry." _

His lips thinned. That was to be expected. However, if she was this irritable, then it was probably more from lack of food than from the medication.

"You really should be eating on a normal schedule. That's part of why you feel so lethargic."

_"Yes sir, Dr. Crane, sir." _

"Quit with the attitude, Cady."

_"At least it's Friday." _He heard her mumble.

"Go home, take a nap. I'll come by to see you tonight." He responded.

_"Okay." _

He heard the phone click. Sighing heavily, he slipped his phone back into his pocket only to hear his office phone ring.

"Dr. Crane." He answered highly annoyed.

_"Dr. Crane, I know you are a busy man, but-" _The timid male voice on the other line started.

"Yes, I am very busy. Please, get on with it."

There was a sigh. _"It's Carmine Falcone, sir. He informed us that you were his doctor. We need your help right away, sir."_

"Alright. What happened?" Jonathan said, frowning. If they were calling him it wasn't good.

_"He slit his wrists, sir."_

He had to stop the growl that bubbled up in his throat. _Damn that man. _"Bandage him up. I'll be there in thirty minutes." He made sure to slam the phone down as hard as possible. The day was turning to shit very quickly.

*

Jonathan stared at the man talking across the table from him. He had come to the jail house to see what was going on with Falcone. He had no intention to actually _help_ the man. The warden had said he was looking for the insanity plea. Jonathan would give him a reason to seek it. As the weasel spoke, Jonathan just frowned. It wasn't going exactly as planned. The man somehow thought Jonathan was on his side. _Does he honestly think he's important in all of this? Does he think I care? Or that I'm in any way intimidated by him?...Does he think we were going to let him _live_?_

"...And I know about the experiments with the inmates of your nut house. See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets." Falcone laughed slightly. "Those goons you used. I _own_ the muscle in this town..."

He wanted to laugh. The man knew nothing. _Nothing_. He had no idea how much he didn't know. Someone tipped him off to what they thought was a juicy secret._ If only this weasel knew._

_'Show him.' _His alter purred in his ear.

The idea was tempting. Crane could feel his brief case resting against his leg on the floor. It was vibrating.

"...So, whatever he's planning, it's big. And I want in."

Crane inhaled to cover the smirk. "Well, I already know what he'll say." He paused for a dramatic effect, looking away long enough to keep his thoughts in order. "That we should kill you."

Falcone scoffed. "Not even he can get me in here. Not in _my_ town."

_'Show him.' _The voice said again. Louder. Stronger. His fingers itched.

_Alright._ Crane took a deep breath and slid off his glasses. Normally he didn't give into his impulses in a public place. But, Falcone was _asking_ for it. Literally _begging_.

"Would you like to see my mask?" Crane asked in all honesty.

*

Somewhere a man who was as much of a hypocrite as any higher up official tasted fear. True fear. He tasted the fear of change. Of things to come. He knew his time was limited.

Somewhere at the docks of Gotham an elected official was gunned down for doing the right thing. Slain by those meant to protect. Murdered by those corrupted. Killed by the ones he was fighting against.

*

Jonathan sighed heavily. He watched the drab scenery of the Narrows go by as he starred out of the back side window. Fred and Jules were bickering up front about someone cheating during a game. He had left Cady at her apartment a few hours ago. She had fallen asleep trying to study. He didn't think there would be any reason to wake her. Hopefully, he'd be back before she woke up again.

"How could I have hidden an ace up my sleeve? I was wearing my uniform, for christ's sake. Those sleeves are too short to even roll a pack in." Fred asked.

"Hey, maybe it wasn't in a sleeve, but you cheated." Jules insisted.

"You're just mad that you're a lousy poker player."

"Lousy? Who are you calling lousy?"

Crane rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Would both of you just shut _up_?" He hissed from the back seat.

"Yes'sir" The two men said in unison.

If they weren't so damn good at their jobs (and covering for him) he would have had them fired long ago. Their constant bickering and gambling left him with a sour taste in his mouth. But, both men were more than capable of holding their own against the violent inmates and both had proven their loyalty to him (and the money he offered) many times over. If they kept it up they would earn themselves a nice little spot in his brave new world...

"Here we are." Fred, who was driving, said.

The car slowed and stopped next to a rather run down apartment building. Jonathan checked his watch as he got out of the car. He was thankful that Fred had parked under an overhang.

"Got a date tonight or something?" Jules asked, looking down at him.

It wasn't an intimidating expression. Jonathan was grateful for that. Both men were very respectful of their superiors.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan inquired as he shut the car door.

"You've been checking your watch since we left the asylum."

"I'm just keeping track of the time." He said coolly, his grip tightening on his briefcase.

"How's Cady?" Fred asked, walking around to join the other two.

Fred handed Jules a bottle full of foul smelling liquid. Gasoline. Jules stuffed something into the opening. Jonathan recognized the Molotov cocktail.

Jonathan inhaled before he spoke, trying to figure out the shortest response possible. "Ms. Clein is fine."

"When's she coming back to work?" Jules looked at him again.

"After this semester is over." He said flatly.

He led them into the building. A wave of stale air and mold entered his nose. He wanted to gag. After this he was going to need a shower. They trudged up the stairs. He had been here often. Quietly, he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. He pulled out his flashlight then walked into the abandoned apartment. Everything looked untouched. Why was the rain so loud? They weren't near the roof...

"Get rid of all traces." He said.

"We'll torch the whole place." Fred said.

Jonathan's eyes snapped to the open balcony. Someone had been there. "Alright." He said absently as he walked closer to the opened doors.

He could hear them dump the gasoline behind him as he inspected the balcony. There were no traces of a break in...but he was sure those doors had been shut form the last time he was there. There was a loud crash in one of the rooms. Jonathan snapped around to see what it was. They had to be quiet. Otherwise they ran the risk of getting caught. He didn't see anything. The feeling that they weren't alone crept up his spine. Seeing someone other than Fred or Jules move, he ducked out of the way to slide on his mask. There was an intruder. And intruders needed to be dealt with.

The masked man attacked Jules. Scarecrow almost laughed when he saw the costume. _Freak. _He thought. _This must be the infamous Bat man. _The man turned when he heard Scarecrow approach. He was ready. He let his toxin fly into the intruder's face. It was precious.

_**"Aw, having trouble?"**_ He asked, picking up the bottle Jules had dropped.

The man convulsed. He acted like he was being attacked. Scarecrow's face broke into a wide grin. _**"Take a seat. Have a drink."**_ He taunted as the costumed avenger fell into a chair.

Scarecrow flung the gasoline on the man. _The costume is ridiculous. _He heard Jonathan say in the back of his mind._ He clearly has some issues. _

_**"You look like a man who takes himself too seriously." **_

The bat man struggled against his invisible attackers. Scarecrow stepped out of his path. He knew Johnny boy would be _pissed_ if he got any of the liquid on his suit. He'd already had a hissy fit when Cady spilled a spot of tea on his pant leg a few days ago. _Just hurry up and dispose of him. We haven't much time. _Jonathan said in his prissy tone. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes. He spotted a lighter. Grabbing it, he stood up and moved closer to the bat man. He flicked it on.

_**"Do you want my opinion? You need to **_**lighten**__**up**_**."**_ He said cheekily as he flung the lit lighter onto the costumed man.

Bat man instantly caught on fire, as did other parts of the apartment. He waited until the guy had jumped out of the window before he went in search of the keys. Slipping off his mask, he quickly grabbed the keys out of Fred's pocket (who was out cold in the bathroom). He didn't have time to arouse the help as he left the burning apartment.

*

Cady yawned, stretching. She heard something tumble to the floor. Her mind registered that she was on her couch. _I probably fell asleep studying. Where's Jonathan?_ Sitting up, she looked around. She could hear her shower going. She yawned again. She stooped down to pick up the books and paperwork that had fallen and placed them on the coffee table. The shower turned off. Standing up, she went into the kitchen to make herself something to drink. There was a Styrofoam cup half full with coffee. She could smell it as she picked it up. She set it aside and busied herself with pouring a glass of milk. The bathroom door opened. She set the milk back in the fridge and turned around to see Jonathan standing in the kitchen.

"You look well rested." He said.

He only had his pants on.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

She picked up her glass and took a drink. She needed to distract her mind.

He watched her for a moment. "Is your appetite coming back?"

"No. I just thought I should drink something substantial, though." She paused to set her drink down. "You look tired."

"I've been working a lot lately." He commented, moving closer to her.

"You don't have to stay." Her eyes fell to her feet.

He was tiny with a narrow waist. She had seen him naked enough times, but it still made her blush. Especially when he was looking at her like he was now. With just a hint of emotion in his expression. A slightly curved lip. Long ago she had found that this was his 'happy' expression. Well, maybe not _happy_. Maybe it was more of a 'nice and content' than actual 'happy.' It didn't matter. She'd never seen him give it to anyone else. That made her feel special. She blushed when he placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her. She could smell his cologne. It was spicy and sensual all at once.

"I'm just making sure you are okay." He murmured.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Thanks." She said, moving away from him. _I can't do this._ She thought.

His hand slid down her arm and took possession of her hand. "What's wrong?" He asked, not letting her move any farther.

"Thank you for helping me. Really, I mean it." She tried to tug her hand away. "But, you don't have to stay. I know your schedule is packed."

He smiled, pulling her towards him. "It's the weekend. Not much to do until Monday." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow? You normally work on Saturdays."

"There is still enough time to get an adequate amount of sleep."

"Jonathan-"

He stopped her protests with a kiss. After a second, she kissed him back. She couldn't help it. He smelled so good. He was so warm. And the attention he was giving her made her feel special. It made her feel important. Especially when he was as impatient as he was now. They didn't make it to her bedroom. She was glad that Chastity had moved in with her boyfriend. It would be embarrassing if the girl walked in and saw them like this.

"Cady." Jonathan breathed in her ear as he pulled one of her legs around his waist.

She smiled. He must have sensed her mind drifting. "What?" She giggled.

He ground into her harder. "Pay attention or you'll fail your lesson." He teased.

She laughed. He gently bit the skin on her neck. It tickled more than anything. She kept giggling. He let the skin between his teeth go then bit down harder.

"Ow!" She hissed.

He just grinned and kissed her, changing his pace so her mind was too occupied to wander.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Ahh...the last official chapter. I'll have an Epilogue. It'll take things into TDK. However, the next book won't deal much with TDK as I can't really see much of Cady in that. I'll glaze over it...briefly...I already have parts of it written!

Chapter Twenty Seven:

Monday. Normally, Cady hated Mondays. Well, her and everyone else in the world. But, today she felt better. Her body was pretty well adjusted to the medication. She could think clearly. She didn't feel so much like a zombie. And Jonathan had been extra nice to her over the weekend. It was late in the day. She had stayed at school for a few hours after her last class so she could speak with some of her teachers about any work that she had missed. Apparently, they had already been contacted by "her doctor" as one professor had put it. She was given the assignments that had been missed. As she slid into her car her phone rang.

"Rachel! How are you doing?" She asked, surprised at the call. Rachel had been extra busy with work lately.

_"Crane has Falcone on suicide watch at Arkham." _The woman blurted out very angrily.

"I'm sorry...why?" Cady asked, closing the door so no one could hear the conversation.

The woman sighed. _"I was hoping you could tell me that."_

"Rachel, I haven't been there in a long time. I have no idea what's going on. He doesn't talk about work anymore." She closed her mouth quickly when she realized she had let the woman know she was still seeing him.

_"Then answer me this: How common is it for a man in his early 50's to suffer a breakdown?"_

Cady thought for a moment. "That depends. A lot of people can have nervous breakdowns during times of heavy stress."

_"What about psychotic ones?"_

"If by psychotic you mean delusions, paranoia, or anything like that, then no. It's incredibly rare. He should have some mental history. Have you spoken to Dr. Lehmann?"

_"I paged him, but he was in an emergency and couldn't take my call at the moment. That's why I called you. I just _knew_ something strange was going on."_

There was a voice in the back of Cady's mind that said Jonathan was up to no good. It had been saying the same thing over and over for a while now. She sighed.

_"I have the report Dr. Crane filed with the judge in front of me. He lists everything you just said, plus some, as symptoms. Cady, something's wrong." _

She rubbed her head. _Dammit. Dammit. _"I know. Dammit." She glared at herself in the rear view mirror. _How can I be so stupid? _"Are you sure he doesn't have a history?"

_"100% positive."_

"Rachel...I..." She didn't know what to say. The whole reason she had tried to break it off with him in the first place were the strange things that went on around him. She knew. She _knew_! She knew and she let herself fall back into his arms like a love sick puppy. _But he's been so nice. So nice because he's trying to _control_ me! _She groaned, trying to hold back the tears.

_"Cady, it's alright. I'm going to the asylum right now to talk with him. All of this mess will be sorted out soon. I'll let you know what happens." _There was a pause. _"We might need you for questioning."_

"I'll do whatever." Cady said, defeated.

She was angry. So mad she was shaking. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. No longer did she want to cry. Taking a deep breath, she glanced back at herself in her visor mirror. The anger seemed to melt away. She now felt empty. Empty and detached. She glared down at the phone in her hands.

There was a tap on her window. She glanced up. Crane smiled slightly. He didn't look too happy. She glanced around. This late in the day the parking lot at the university was nearly empty. The only other cars were too far away for her to see if there were anyone in them. It was chilly and wet outside. The air promised rain. No one in their right mind would be hanging around. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at him. Hesitantly, she opened the door.

"Hi Jonathan. What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at home when I came to check up on you." He said, his lips thinned.

"I-uh-I told you I had to stay after and speak to some of my teachers."

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"Um...my mom...-" She said.

He held his hand up. "Stop lying, Cady." He frowned.

"What? I'm not-"

Before she could finish he pushed her into the passenger's seat. She struggled against him.

"Jonathan, stop! You're hurting me!"

He held a hand over her mouth and jabbed something into her arm. It stung. Burned. She blinked a few times as she watched him fade away.

*

_If by psychotic you mean delusions, paranoia, or anything like that, then no. It's incredibly rare. He should have some mental history..._Cady's words drifted through Rachel's head. She felt bad for the girl. For being so smart she was sure naive. To go back to a man who was a corrupt as Crane was...well...Rachel couldn't fathom it. She checked her watch. _It taking the man a long time to get here. _She thought. She shook her head and glanced back into Falcone's cell. The man just laid there, expressionless. Muttering. Over and over. _What could cause a man like him to break?_

She heard the guard say something and turned her head. Crane came walking down the hall like he owned the place. An exasperated look plastered on his face. As if she had interrupted him at an inopportune time. _Good. _Inwardly she grinned at the small accomplishment of making his facade crack just slightly.

"Ms. Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the judge." He greeted her arrogantly.

"I have questions about your report." She stated flatly.

"Such as?" He asked, not really believing her.

"Isn't it convenient..." She looked to Falcone in the vain hope that she could see something that would give his act away as a fake. Nothing. "...for a 52 year old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

Crane turned to face the man's cell. Rachel didn't miss the smirk.

"Well, as you can see for yourself there is nothing _convenient_ about his symptoms." He said icily, making sure to enunciate his words.

He glared back at her now. Challenging. His gaze was intense. She looked away, back into the cell. Falcone was still muttering.

"What's scarecrow?" She asked, trying to get her thoughts back in order.

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor. Usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow." He sounded like he was explaining something to a child or a particular slow student.

Rachel took a breath to keep herself calm. He could easily use any outburst against her. "He's drugged?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He grinned. He looked proud as he answered. "Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a _strong_ advocate." He looked back to Falcone's cell. "Outside, he was a giant. In here," he paused to look back at her, "only the mind can grant you power."

Rachel shivered. "You _enjoy_ the reversal?"

"I respect the mind's power over the body." His face had fallen back into the blank expression that he was famous for. "It's why I do what I do." He said, dismissively. As if it really were that obvious.

Rachel couldn't hold back the frustration. Crane was lying. He was corrupt. "I do what I do to keep _thugs_ like Falcone behind bars. _Not_ in therapy." She hissed and walked around him to the elevator, just barely missing colliding with him. Something was telling her to leave. Leave, now. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone. _Including_ blood work." She nearly punched the button for the elevator. "Find out exactly what you put him on." She whispered the last part to herself.

"First thing tomorrow then." He said, walking up next to her.

"Tonight." She smiled, walking into the open doors. "I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General."

He cleared his throat as he entered. "As you wish." He mumbled, sliding his key into the elevator's lock.

The doors slid closed. They descended. Rachel's heart skipped a few beats. _Leave. Now. Get away. Leave. _Her mind kept chanting. Something was wrong. Wasn't she supposed to be going up? The doors slid open. Cold air wafted in. Rachel shivered again. Crane walked out, momentarily looking back.

"This way, please. There is something I think you should see." He turned away and started down a very old hallway.

It smelled like chemicals and mold. Paint was peeling. Rachel wanted to turn away, to run back to the elevator, but couldn't. Crane pushed two heavy doors open. Inside there appeared to be a large room. Some inmates were working at what looked like a shoddy drug manufacturing plant. She had seen enough of those to recognize one. Some of the inmates looked up at her, visibly shocked behind their masks worn for protection. A few guards with guns peered up at them. She watched a man pour a container of milky liquid into a large pipe with water flowing through it. Her heart started to race.

"This is where we make the medicine." Crane said softly. "Perhaps you should have some..."

She didn't wait for him to finish. Her body bolted back through the door and to the elevator. She punched every button on the consul. The doors slid shut. The alarm went off. It wouldn't move. The doors opened again. _Shit!_ She thought before the world started to spin.

*

_She was in the room again. The same room she dreamed about so often. She could see herself like she was watching a movie. And she could see him. He stood in the shadows. Head turned away. All she could see was his clothing, a suit. It was nice. Expensive. Tailored to his small frame. She could see herself tossing and turning in the bed. As if she was having a nightmare. He moved closer and sat down on the bed next to her. Shadows were everywhere..._

_**"Aww, what's wrong, babydoll? What's scaring you?" **__The man said, touching her leg. His touch burned._

_That voice. She didn't like that voice. Cady was suddenly seeing things from her perspective. No longer did she feel like she was watching a movie. She was there. It was real. She was afraid. She sat up and pulled her legs away. It was hard to see anything in the shifting darkness. He moved. She could feel the bed rock as he did. A surge of fear washed over her. She didn't want him near her. Didn't want him to touch her again. Flinging her hands out in front of her, she tried to attack whatever was there. She felt her fingers snag on something scratchy. She grabbed it and pulled. The monster chuckled. His face was like porcelain, his eyes blue flame. They glowed. She could feel the heat on her skin from the fire-eyes. She flung her hands out again to push him away. He snarled and grabbed, pulling them __down. Was she falling? She struggled. She felt her head connect painfully with him. Heard it. _Felt_ it. He moved back. Ribbons of red were falling down his chin. They fell in little drops on her legs. _

_"Oh god..." her eyes went wide as she watched. _

_He grinned. She could see his fangs. Faster than anything living he swooped down and crushed them into her lips. She could _taste_ the blood. It was sickening. The coppery smell invaded her senses. She tried to scream again, but he swallowed her fear. He pressed up against her. She couldn't breath. Every time she struggled he would yank her arms. It felt like she was falling. Suffocating and falling. Suffocating...Falling. Her heart pounded against her chest._ Suffocating_._ _He wouldn't let her breath. He was too close. Stealing her air. _Falling_. She couldn't feel the floor anymore. Were they floating? She kicked her legs out. Something. She had to do_ something. _He was suffocating her. She was going to fall. He was trying to kill her. Her body surged to life. She wasn't going to let him. A scream erupted from somewhere inside her. She pulled her body to the side. Away from him. Breath filled her lungs. She grabbed onto something cold and metal. It was stable. She wouldn't fall. She sat there, trying to catch her breath. Trying to get the world to stop spinning. Something grabbed her leg and pulled. She shrieked as her cheek hit the metal she was holding onto. _

_**"I told you that if you cooperated it wouldn't be so painful."**_

_The demon was abruptly on top of her. He snarled and hissed as she fought back. He snapped at her hand as it pushed against his face. She could feel the teeth graze her skin. It stung._

_"Go back to hell!" She yelled._

_**"Then I'll take you with me." **_

_"I'd rather die."_

_He slapped her. It was the same cheek that had already been wounded. Now it didn't just throb, the pain beat itself against the side of her face. She was too afraid to fight back anymore. His eyes burned too bright. His fangs were too sharp. His movements were too fast. _What am I going to do?_ She started crying. He looked her over, letting her arms go. She realized she was shaking. Shaking and unable to move under his gaze. She felt something pinch her. She winced. _

_"You stung me! You stung..." _

Cady jerked herself awake. The remnants of her nightmare fading from her consciousness. Something had woken her up. Something...the door. She could hear someone beating on the door. She pulled herself up from her bed (why was she still dressed in her clothes?) and made her way to the front door.

"Yes?" She asked, opening it.

A police man and another man in a long, tan overcoat stood there.

"Are you Cady Clein?" The man in the overcoat said. He had on glasses. A fatherly face.

"Yeah, what's going on?" She asked, looking at the officer.

"I'm Sargent Gordon. I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Why? Did something happen to my parents?" She was confused.

The men looked at her like she was an alien. "You don't know...what happened?" Gordon asked.

"I...um...no?"

"Didn't Rachel call you?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon." Cady frowned. She remembered speaking to Rachel on the phone after school...and Jonathan... "Oh my god, does this have something to do with Jonathan?"

"Yes. Listen, I'll explain everything to you in the car. But, I need you to come with us." Gordon looked around. "It's not safe here. Do you have a roommate? If so they'll need to leave the premises as soon as possible."

Cady shook her head. "No. She moved out weeks ago..." She looked down for a moment. Something bad was happening. She looked back up at Gordon. "Do I need to bring anything?"

The light haired man checked his watch then looked to the officer next to him. "Can you watch this door? If you see anyone call me." He said and followed Cady inside.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked back to her room.

She heard the man sigh heavily. "So, you really don't know."

Cady grabbed a small suitcase and began to stuff things in it. "No. Please, tell me."

Gordon placed his hands on his hips as he spoke to the floor. "The Narrows was attacked last night. Your...former boss and um...friend," he sounded unsure of his wording, "had a part in it."

Cady dropped the rolled up clothing in her hands. Her knees went weak. Gordon grabbed her arm and helped her sit on her bed.

"Oh...my...god..."

He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. He reminded her of her dad with the expression he had. "Cady, I need you to keep it together until we get to the police station. Can you do that? You aren't safe here. We need to leave as soon as possible."

She nodded, wiping away a few tears. "Am I in trouble?" Her voice was weak.

He looked away, unsure. "I don't know. Rachel vouched for you. She has a lot of leverage and a good heart. But we will need an official statement and any information you can give us."

She nodded again. Gordon stood up and helped her pack. She was only vaguely aware that nothing matched and her clothing wasn't folded. He led her from her apartment to the patrol car. She tried to remember if she packed her deodorant. Or her toothbrush. She couldn't cry, but she didn't know how to let it out, either. The empty feeling crept inside of her again. She was silent for the ride to the station, just allowing Gordon to explain what had happened.

At the police station she saw Rachel and her parents. Her mom saw her first.

"Oh, my baby! I knew that man was bad." She said, hugging Cady tightly.

Her father tried to smile despite the sadness in his eyes. He patted Cady on the head. She glanced at Rachel. For the first time in her life she was uncomfortable with her parents cooing over her. Rachel seemed to get the hint.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Clein. I need to get Cady's statement." The woman said.

Her mother let her go. "Alright. You be strong, Cady." She said.

Cady nodded and followed Rachel into a room. She dropped her purse to the floor as she fell into the chair. Rachel bent down to help gather the things that had fallen out of the bag. Cady saw the orange bottle of pills.

"He gave me those." She mumbled.

Rachel picked them up and inspected them.

"It's Bupropion." She paused when the woman didn't understand the name. "Wellbutrin." She smirked. "At least, that's what he said it was."

"I'll have the lab take a look at it." She said, looking back up at Cady. "Are you okay?"

For the millionth time that day she nodded. "Fine. I guess."

Her eyes drifted to the large mirror. She knew what was on the other side.

"Cady, you aren't in trouble. I'll make sure of that. But, we do need any information you can give us about Crane." Rachel said, standing up.

She looked up at the woman. "It'll be my pleasure." Her words were flat.

Just then Gordon walked in along with an older man with a beard and a white lab coat on. Rachel glanced to the men.

"Cady, this is Sargent Gordon and Dr. Lehmann. Dr. Lehmann is going to take some blood. Will this be alright?"

"Okay." She said numbly as the man walked over to her.

"Has Dr. Crane been giving you anything?" He asked. His face was full of curiosity and emotion. It was such a difference compared to Crane's.

Cady looked to Rachel. "He gave me that as well as...umm..." She furrowed her brow trying to think. "Ketamine? And probably other things that I can't remember right now." She sighed, leaning her head on her hand.

The man just nodded. "May I see your arm?"

Cady pushed up her sleeve and held out her arm. He prepared it for drawing blood. She looked away as he pulled out the needle.

"Take deep breaths. We are going to need quite a bit." She heard him say as she felt the needle stick her.

She did as she was told, only wincing when he pulled it back out.

"I'm going to get these back to the lab. If you need anything, please let me know, but I can't guarantee that I'll have any results by the end of the day. It's swamped at the hospital..." She heard him gather his things and leave.

A chair moved. Cady glanced across the table to see Gordon sitting down. He looked tired. She looked up at Rachel. The woman looked tired as well. They had probably been up all night. Up dealing with the mess that Crane had unleashed. Suddenly, it was too much. She doubled over. Her stomach lurched. She felt Rachel pat her on the back.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cady groaned.

Gordon pushed a trash can towards her with his foot. Cady grabbed it and let loose all of her feelings. It wasn't much, but she felt better afterwards.

"He was obsessed." She stated, straightening up in her chair.

"Obsessed?" Gordon asked.

"With control. Fear." She took a deep breath. "Control and fear. Controlling fear." She waved her hand around slightly. "Whatever combination you wish to use with those two words. He was obsessed."

Gordon looked like he needed her to elaborate. She sighed.

"Check the files he kept on his patients." She thought for a moment. "He took some home with him at times. I'd check those first. And his computer." She leaned onto the table, very tired. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet he kept a lot of things at his house that he was afraid might be found at work."

She laid her head in her hands.

"Where exactly in his house should we look?" She heard Gordon say.

Cady starred at the wall for a few minutes. She thought about his apartment. About the nice furniture. About how unfilled of life it always seemed to be. About how it was two bedrooms and she had never seen the room at the end of the hall...

"Check the second bedroom. I never went in it, but I remember seeing the door always closed." She sighed.

Gordon spoke into his radio about the information. Apparently he already had someone en route to Crane's apartment. Hopefully, Crane wouldn't have made it back to his apartment. Hopefully, he hadn't destroyed any evidence. Hopefully, he was as predictable as any...

"We need to do a psychological evaluation on him." She said, suddenly perking up. "I'm sure he kept notes on himself. God knows he kept a file on me. I need to see everything that they find. And a journal..." She waved her hands at a confused Gordan and Rachel. Trying to make them understand. "He kept a journal. A dream journal. He mentioned it. I need to see it."

"Cady, you're not qualified to give an official evaluation." Rachel said, tapping her fingers on the side of the table.

Cady looked up at the woman. She knew they were on the same train of thought. It just had to be recorded. It had to _sound_ official.

"I'm not an official doctor yet, but I have the most experience with Dr. Crane." She was amazed how easy it was for her to slip into a professional role. "Dr. Lehmann and whoever else needs to can oversee."

Gordon nodded. He and Rachel exchanged glances.

"That sounds reasonable." Gordon said, sounding very tired.

"I'll let Dr. Lehmann know." Rachel's face dropped. "Since we don't know where Carl is I'll fill in for the legal area."

Cady chewed on her bottom lip. Her thoughts drifted back to yesterday. "Rachel, what happened at the asylum?" She asked.

Rachel turned her full attention to Cady, her normally smiling lips in a frown.

Gordon cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some coffee, do either of you two need anything?"

They both shook their heads.

Rachel waited for a few minutes after Gordon left before she began talking. "I ran into Crane. He wasn't in a good mood." She said, slightly sitting on the table next to Cady. "I did find out what made Falcone snap." Her voice sounded distant.

Cady looked up at her. "Really? You don't seem very thrilled."

The woman swallowed. "Lets just say that I felt, first hand, the effects of Crane's poison."

Cady tilted her head to the side examining Rachel. "How...?"

The woman shrugged. "Thankfully a friend came to help." She looked down at Cady. "Did you know anything about it?"

She sat back in her chair trying to read Rachel's expression. "I know he was a psychopharmacologist. Medicine and it's effects were interesting to him. He liked to play around with the patient's medication regiments at the asylum. I only knew about what was written down for everyone to see. There were parts of the asylum that were always closed off." She crossed her arms. "What do we know about the situation in the Narrows right now?"

"I haven't heard anything since I left the area this morning. Gordon and a small task force of police men from out of town came in to assess the situation. I was lucky to have run into him. But the Narrows is...in bad shape."

"Gordon said something about an antidote. Do you know how long before it'll be available?"

"He said weeks." Rachel looked down at the floor. "I don't know if that will buy them any time. Some of those people..." Her voice trailed off.

Cady rested her head in her hands. She exhaled deeply. "Do we know what kind of compound it was? What it does to people?"

"It makes everything look strange. Like your worst fears come to life." Rachel rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"A hallucinogen? Great. Not only are there regular psychotics running a muck out there, but now we have psychotic criminals hyped up on a drug that brings their worst fear to life."

"Don't forget about all of those innocent people who are stuck in the middle of this as well." The ADA said, pushing away from the table.

"How long did it take for the effects to wear off for you?" She asked, watching the older woman pace.

"I don't know. I was given the antidote."

Before she could say anything else, there was a loud scream. Both Rachel and Cady ran out of the room they occupied. They stopped when they saw Gordon and two uniformed officers holding a man down on the ground. He was cuffed, but it was taking all of the three men's strength to keep him from bolting. Cady and Rachel ran up to the commotion.

"Is he from the Narrows?" Cady asked.

The man looked up at her and snarled. He had blood in his mouth, but he didn't look to be injured.

"That's Victor Zsasz." Rachel gasped.

Gordon looked up at the two women then to one of the police officers not helping hold the man down. "Get a doctor down here right away. This man needs to be sedated and Brown's arm needs to be looked at. _Hurry_!"

The officer nodded and sprinted down the hall.

Cady watched as they managed to get the man through the hall and into a cell. The officer came jogging back down the hall.

"I got a hold of Dr. Arnold at the hospital. He's on his way. But, we can't get any of the psychiatrists for at least an hour or so. The ones not caught in the attack are busy..." He said to Gordon, who was walking back to the small group.

Gordon sighed deeply and looked between Cady and Rachel. "Between half my force still under the toxin's effects and the rest of the city's emergency staff stretched then, I need all the help I can get." His eyes rested on Cady.

She gulped. "I have some hands on experience from my internship with Dr. Crane. He was adamant about me knowing how to administer medication and shots..." She looked to the floor. "But, I don't have any proper licenses." _And the sight of blood makes me sick..._She didn't voice that thought. It wasn't the time or place to give in to fears.

Gordon's eyes flicked to Rachel's.

"If we can get an EMT or a nurse down here then I'm sure we can sort out the legal ramifications later." Rachel said.

"We are in a crisis." Gordon agreed.

Cady frowned. Right now, between everyone in the building, she was the most qualified to deal with the psychotic inmates and the drugged civilians that were going to start flooding in. She looked at the floor for a moment. _I've got to help. _She knew what she had to do. She looked back up at the man.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll need the files from Crane's office a-sap, access to an empty room so I can spread out, and as much anti-psychotic and sedative medication as we can get."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"After this, I'm going to need a drink." Rachel said.

"I second that." Cady sighed.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It had taken nearly seven months, but finally Gotham was recovering. A sense of normalcy was beginning to wash over the population.

For her efforts and help with the crisis Cady had been awarded her doctorate in Psychology by the University. Although she had many job offers, she instead went back to school, choosing only to do freelance work with the bigger psychiatric institutes including Arkham Asylum. It was clear that many were still being effected by the toxin Crane had unleashed. The antidote that was available couldn't help the more serious cases. So, when she re-enrolled in school, she made sure to sign up for as many science classes as she could find that were applicable. She vowed to find a way to help them even if it meant she would have no life. Even if it meant she would have to learn to think like Crane...

Cady sat on a bench in the stuffy court room. Her feet didn't touch the floor. They swung back and forth as she waited for the proceedings to begin. Sitting there, next to the others who were to be used as witnesses, she felt out of place. She felt like a child. Dr. Quinzel smiled down at her.

"It'll be okay." The woman, only a few years older than Cady, said.

She just sighed, her eyes glued to the defendant's chair. It was empty. There was the sound of people talking. Doors opened. Everyone turned to face the back of the room. A few guards walked in, a man in an orange jumpsuit between them. His dark hair was perfectly combed and parted. His glasses, although expensively made to accent the face, hid any expression. If it was any other time, if the man was wearing a business suit, Cady would have said he looked professional. Like a doctor. But, even in the bright orange he looked handsome. They neared the chair. He walked closer. Her heart started racing in her chest. He walked by, looking straight ahead. She let out a breath, relaxing into her seat. Rachel, sitting with the new DA, turned around to look at Cady. She had a small smile painted on her lips, but her eyes held worry.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed.

Cady just nodded. She was fine. She had to be fine. Rachel turned back around. The officer entered. He spoke. Everyone stood up. The judge walked into the room from her office and sat down at the desk. The officer spoke again. Cady wasn't paying attention. Her mind was focused on what she was going to say. On not thinking about the man now sitting in the defendant's chair with a cold demeanor about him. The trial started. Each side laid out their case. Crane's lawyer touted temporary insanity and threats against the doctor's life. The DA's office countered with a whole slew of other things. Cady wasn't keeping up with it. The man was guilty, she already knew. She had seen the evidence first hand. She _dealt_ with the evidence first hand. She still felt guilty herself for not catching it sooner.

She watched as both sides called witnesses. She was one of the last to take the stand because of her association with the man. Her time came. When they called her name her heart stopped. She felt like she was walking to her death with every step she took. She took the stand. Raised her right hand. She repeated the words the officer told her to speak. She sat down. Looked at the object of everyone's attention. It was a mistake. She could see his eyes through the glasses. They were glowing. Burning into her. His face was expressionless. His eyes told her everything.

_Never again._ She thought. _Never again will I allow him to win_.

And for the first time, she saw a look of fear flutter through his eyes. It faded, quicker than a butterfly taking flight. Replaced by a twitching of the corner of his mouth upwards. To everyone else, he sat like a statue. To her, she saw the smile. The challenge.

And for the first time, as she sat there starring back, she wasn't scared of him.


End file.
